Effet Papillon
by Leviathoune
Summary: La plus anodine des actions peut avoir à long terme des conséquences colossales. Les battements d'ailes d’un papillon dans le coeur d'un jeune homme déclenche t il une tornade des années plus tard ? Yaoi HPDM, M, No Spoiler T6.
1. Je serai ton premier

**Titre:** Effet papillon

**Auteur:** Leviathoune

**Genre:** Romance. Yaoï, couple Draco Harry. Rating M. Fic à chapitres. POV de Dray. Pas de spoiler du tome 6.

**Résumé:** Une seule décision, un choix dérisoire, un unique instant est toute une vie se voit transformer - pas forcément pour le meilleur. Draco a appris par une rumeur que Harry et Ginny ont fait vœu de chasteté jusqu'à leur futur mariage. Déjà que le Serpentard méprisait le fait que le super héros du monde sorcier soit avec la jolie petite princesse, cette nouvelle achève de le dégoûter. Voilà ses pensées… et ce qui découlera de ses décisions.

**Note:** J'ai d'abord voulu écrire cette histoire en One Shot pour pouvoir parler de mon sentiment de révolte face aux filles qui veulent garder leur virginité jusqu'à leur mariage, surtout lorsque ce vœu est motivé par la religion. C'était assez délicat d'en parler par rapport à Harry et à Drago et j'ai pas vraiment l'impression de mettre bien exprimée sur le sujet.

Puis cette histoire a pris plus d'ampleur dans mon cœur et finalement, j'écris une nouvelle fic, elle sera assez courte, environ cinq chapitres, et elle ne sera pas vraiment rose pour le couple Harry Dray. Voilà.

Maintenant, bonne lecture vous - enfin, si ça vous intéresse toujours après la lecture de cette note.

Bisous à tous.

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

**EFFET PAPILLON**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**CHAPITRE I**

**Je serai ton premier**

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

Ça m'a réellement rendu malade.

Je vous le dis, j'en aurais vomi si je ne savais pas parfaitement me tenir.

Je me rappelle de mon dégoût, je le ressens encore. J'étais tellement écœuré et… déçu.

Déçu est le mot exact, car cela ne m'a pas étonné le moins du monde. Ça coulait tellement de source, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Le couple idéal !

Elle l'aimait déjà avant de le rencontrer et quand elle l'a vu pour la première fois, la pauvre fille en a souillé sa culotte raccommodée d'une grosse pièce de tissu écossais sur le cul. Comment je le sais? Si vous croyez que je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil sous sa jupette mal plissée, vous vous trompez lourdement, mais qu'est-ce que je la vois bien avec ce genre de truc immonde.

La petite sœur chérie du meilleur ami, la belle en détresse à secourir, la princesse rousse aux grands yeux verts. Sublime du haut de ses seize ans - vraiment sublime pour une pauvresse à l'accent campagnard.

Quand ce gros niais de garde chasse s'est écrié à quel point elle ressemblait à Lily Evans, pouvait-on faire scène plus répugnante?

Je me demande encore comment Potter n'a pas pu s'enfuir à toute jambe sous le regard larmoyant de toute sa cour d'amis tellement heureux pour lui… pour eux.

C'était il y a des mois.

Le couple Potter Weasley a passé l'été sans encombre aucune et cette dernière année s'annonce longue si je les ai sans cesse sous le nez en train de se baver l'un sur l'autre comme des gros chérubins salivants.

Je les exècre à un point tel que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dépasser un jour ce stade critique sur l'échelon de la haine. J'en ai un de ces maux de crâne !

Ce matin, précisément, Pansy m'a avisé d'une certaine rumeur qui circulait depuis le début de la rentrée.

Potter et Weasley sont encore vierges tous les deux!

Déjà que l'an dernier je les trouvais lourds au possible à patienter tant de temps pour se retrouver dans le cadre idyllique des vacances d'été pour passer à l'acte.

Il est vrai que peu de personne bénéficient du privilège d'avoir une chambre de préfet en chef - en fait, il y a moi et puis une autre personne qui ne mérite pas que je la nomme, même dans mon esprit. Il est vrai que la plupart des gueux qui habitent cette école sont obligés de déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour pouvoir baiser en paix dans un couloir glacial, humide et pas très confortable dans lequel Miss Teigne finit toujours indubitablement par surgir - ou bien moi car j'avoue adorer les débusquer.

D'accord, ce n'est pas la classe et pour une première fois, on peut faire mieux! Mais on est à Poudlard ici, merde! Ils auraient pu trouver une solution, je ne sais pas moi! S'enfermer dans le dortoir des mecs! Le vestiaire de Quidditch! La salle commune la nuit ! Emprunter la chambre de Gran… l'autre! Qu'est ce que je la hais, celle là aussi.

Il paraît même qu'il existerait des salles sur demande dans ces murs et je suis certain que Potter les connaît par cœur - il n'a que ça à faire la nuit depuis des années : se balader dans le noir avec sa cape d'invisibilité comme un demeuré. Parfaitement, un demeuré!

Bref, je n'ai jamais eu l'infini honneur de contempler la maison des Weasley, peut-être n'est ce pas la petite bicoque tordue, pourrie et décrépie comme je me l'imagine. Peut-être que la petite rouquine a une chambre magnifique de romantisme, dégoulinante de cœurs et de posters de Potter - ça doit sûrement exister - avec des nounours dans tous les coins. Peut être que tous les deux se sont allongés et enlacés sur un joli petit lit à couette rose et fleurie. Peut-être que Potter l'a déshabillée lentement avec ses petites minimes tremblantes de jeune puceau. Peut-être que la petite connasse a couvert ses seins quasiment inexistants quasi-inexistants de ses mains dans un sursaut pudiquement mignon.

Putain, je ne sais pas vous, mais, personnellement, j'en ai des hauts le cœur et des frissons désagréables le long du dos.

Je vais abréger cette vision d'horreur puisque ce matin j'ai appris que cela ne s'est jamais produit.

Potter et Weasley sont encore et toujours vierges! Puceaux quoi ! Aussi connement frais et purs que la rose au matin recouverte de sa rosée.

Et pire encore, ces bouseux moyenâgeux le resteront jusqu'à la concrétisation de leur union: leur mariage!

Après la cérémonie, il emportera sa petite princesse, habillée d'une grosse meringue bradée, bien serrée dans ses bras et il l'allongera dans la meilleure loge d'un hôtel miteux payé par papa Weasley. Il arrachera la dentelle ayant appartenu à la grand mère de l'arrière grand mère ou de la grande tante éloignée de maman Weasley.

Et c'est comme ça que Harry Potter fera l'amour… pour la première fois. Uni par les liens sacrés du mariage, uni à la vie à la mort et même au delà, uni par la toute puissance de l'amour véritable et éternel.

Oh, que c'est… beau - j'ai de nouveau envie de vomir, est-ce normal?

Putain, je vois déjà toutes ces vieilles mégères chialer en lisant le futur et merveilleux article qui annoncera cette passionnante idylle dans tous les chiffons imprimés sur cette terre.

Et moi, Draco Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que ça me rend malade pour lui?

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne me comprends pas, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de réponse acceptable.

Bon sang, je déteste ce type! Je l'ai toujours détesté - avant même de le connaître je le détestais déjà. C'est bien simple, je ne peux pas le supporter, me l'encadrer, le voir en peinture, entendre seulement parler de lui. Tout ce qu'il est m'insupporte, ses gestes, ses expressions, sa façon de penser.

On est tellement différents ! C'est fondamental.

Je sais que ce n'est pas sain de penser ainsi, je sais aussi que c'est trop passionnel - si je puis dire - et que ces pensées me causent du tord.

Si je ne détestais pas Potter, je m'en porterais tellement mieux. Croyez-moi, je suis le premier au courant. Je sais très bien que je perds toute classe à chacun de nos affrontements. Mon image morfle à ses côtés alors je fais des efforts pour éviter de trop m'y frotter.

Mais vous… vous savez bien que c'est plus fort que moi.

Je le déteste!

Je te hais, Potter, mais aujourd'hui, au delà de ça, j'ai de la pitié pour toi, de la pitié et aussi une rage sans nom! C'est tellement injuste!

Et c'est là que je me comprends le moins, Potter, tu es en train de faire une énorme connerie - je sais : tu es con, limité, débile, c'est dans ta nature de faire ce genre de choses - pourtant cette connerie là, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter… cette fois.

Je n'arriverai pas à te regarder tranquillement foncer droit dans la vie de merde insipide qui t'attend.

J'ai beau me résonner, me dire que dans dix ans je serai toujours aussi beau et classe, aussi riche et prisé par tout le beau monde tandis que toi, tu auras vieilli de vingt ans… Que ton boulot t'aura ravagé. Que tes superbes yeux arrogants seront devenu ternes et ridés derrière tes loupes encore plus épaisses. Tu sais, ta femme sera devenue une grosse vache hystérique entourée d'une ribambelle de morveux rouquins et échevelés… vos morveux.

J'ai beau me dire qu'à ce moment tu auras perdu toute gloire, tout charisme et que je te toiserai de tout mon prestige, encore plus grandi...

J'ai beau me dire qu'à ce moment là, je te mépriserai à un point tel que je serai à tout jamais vengé.

J'ai beau me dire tout cela, je n'arrive pourtant pas à me résonner.

Potter, Potter… Incroyable, mais je ne veux pas te laisser faire cette connerie.

Tu ne comprends pas, pauvre fou. Tu ne comprends rien. Pas encore, je te le ferai comprendre. Tu verras…

Tu es innocent, inconscient, tu es amoureux. Ça je le sais : tu es complètement fou amoureux. C'est la femme de ta vie, elle est complètement faite pour toi, c'est clair. Mais pourtant, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Je ne te laisserai pas te marier, t'unir à elle aussi pur, parce que c'est mon rôle et que je le veux. Je suis un Serpentard, je suis ton ennemi, je suis celui qui s'oppose à toi et c'est grâce à moi si tu es toi, abruti.

Il y a une chose que tu dois absolument savoir, Potter, et cette chose, c'est moi qui te l'enseignerai. Je te l'enseignerai et tu ne pourras rien y faire, ta chasteté de pacotille volera en fumée. Et plus jamais tu ne seras pur.

Tu ne lui diras rien, tu ne diras rien à personne, tu auras trop honte, tu te marieras avec elle, ta petite princesse, tu l'épouseras, oui, et tu lui feras l'amour entouré de tes amis pour fêter l'heureux évènement. Oui, tu feras tout ça, mais plus jamais tu ne seras pur et, crois-moi, tu n'auras aucun regret. Quoique, tu regretteras peut-être de ne pas recommencer encore et encore. Tu regretteras de ne pas avoir profité de ton cul quand tu en avais le temps. Et qui sait, Potter, peut-être que tu la tromperas dans dix ans, dans vingt ans.

Je m'en moque.

Moi tout ce que je dois faire, c'est t'ouvrir les yeux. Tout ce que je dois faire, c'est te baiser, Potter.

Je vais te baiser, jusqu'à plus soif et je serai ton premier. Moi !

Tu te crois indestructible!

Tu te crois fort?

Pitoyable que tu es!

Si ta Weasley prenait la peine de te chauffer deux secondes, tu lui sauterais dessus, tu lui écarterais les cuisses, tu lui arracherais son corsage, tu lui ferais l'amour comme un damné, la tête entre ses seins, mais de toute façon… n'importe laquelle pourrait te ferai céder, bébé.

N'importe laquelle qui te toucherait un peu, qui t'embrasserait profondément, qui te branlerait et qui ouvrirait les cuisses… N'importe laquelle te ferait céder. Il suffit de pas grand chose. Simplement d'une étincelle.

Tu es excité et c'est fini, ton cerveau se déconnecte et tu te laisses aller.

Seul le plaisir compte.

Comprend que tu n'es qu'un paquet de chair pétrie de nerfs sensibles.

Toi, un jeune puceau, un ado, tu en as envie, tu ne rêves que de ça.

Je suis sûr que tu as mal au poignet à force de te branler la nuit.

Je sais tout cela.

Tu peux me croire j'ai une solide expérience côté débauche sexuelle, pourquoi se gêner?

Potter, pourquoi tu t'en empêches?

Est ce que ce sont tes origines Moldues? J'ai entendu dire que les sans magie croyaient encore en un Dieu tout puissant qui les regarderait du haut d'un petit nuage en les menaçant de les écraser de ses foudres ou de les priver d'une sorte de paradis après leur pitoyable mort.

Sérieusement Potter, ne me dis pas que tu crois en ces conneries? Il faudrait être débile pour se priver de vivre pleinement les plus belles années d'une vie pour une raison aussi obscure. Tu es un sorcier, tu sais maintenant ce qu'est vraiment cette force que les moldus on longtemps prise pour un Dieu. Ça ne peut pas être ça.

Mais quoi alors ? Pour la beauté du geste? Pour le romantisme de la privation enfin récompensé? Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ! Qu'au plus tu attends au plus ce sera beau et fort? Tu te trompes lourdement. Tu vas rater ta nuit de noce, tu ne sauras pas comment faire et tu vas jouir sans lui procurer le plaisir tant attendu et tu lui diras que vous avez toute la vie pour apprendre. Évidement que vous serez déçus, mais sérieusement à quoi tu t'attends d'autre?

Je ne te laisserai pas faire cette connerie, Potter. J'ai pris ma décision, je vais te séduire, ce sera facile. Tu sais, Potter, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Tu le sais?

Quand je te chaufferai, tu ne sauras plus qui tu es. Tu ne pourras pas même bouger, tu seras tellement interloqué et intrigué par mon comportement.

Tu te diras : je ne fais rien de mal, moi. Alors au début, tu te contenteras de regarder, d'attendre, de comprendre. C'est là que je t'embrasserai et tu n'auras jamais reçu un baiser pareil de toute ta vie. Tu auras chaud, très chaud. Et tu te diras encore : je ne fais rien de mal, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, je n'ai rien fait, rien demandé. Et tu te perdras à ce moment exact, Potter.

Tu ne pourras plus m'arrêter, de toute façon, tu n'en auras plus envie du tout. Tu essaieras pour la forme, tu crieras : non, tu me repousseras mais tes yeux crieront, supplieront : reviens, continues ce que tu me fais, Malfoy!

Et je continuerais, je veux détruire ta putain de pureté, tu te rappelles?

Je te plaquerai sous moi, je te toucherai partout à la recherche des points qui te font frémir et gémir. Je te lécherai, je t'embrasserai encore et encore. Tous mes sens, tout mon corps seront tendus vers un seul et unique objectif: te donner du plaisir.

Du pur plaisir, du sexe, de la baise voluptueuse.

Tu gémiras si fort, tu désireras si fort que je continue, que je te fasse voir les étoiles, que je te délivre de cette tension qui envahira tout ton corps et qui te brouillera l'esprit.

Tu sais, à ce moment la, tu ne penseras même plus à ta petite princesse, tu ne seras plus qu'un corps impatient, tendu, prêt à exploser au moindre frôlement. Je sais parfaitement comment faire pour te faire lentement monter sans te faire venir. Tu crieras, tu m'ordonneras de continuer et tes mains bougeront sur moi impatiemment, tu me déshabilleras, tu prendras mon sexe et tu répondras à mes baisers en le guidant en toi. Comme je t'aurais bien préparé à cela, tu ne crieras pas de douleur, tu hurleras de plaisir sous cette nouvelle sensation pour toi.

Tu crieras sous moi, Potter. Tu crieras pour que je bouge en toi et je le ferai pour toi. Parce que je veux que tu saches combien c'est bon de baiser, combien tu avais eu tord de vouloir te priver de ça avant de t'engager pour la vie avec ta pauvresse.

Tu jouiras dans ma main, tu jouiras dans mes bras et le souffle te manquera dans mon cou.

Potter, je vais te voler ta virginité, j'ouvrirai la cage de ta chasteté. Mais tu peux me remercier car, crois-moi, tu ne peux pas rêver meilleure première fois. Je te fais une énorme faveur, tu sais?

Évidemment, après, petit à petit, quand tu reprendras ton souffle, ta raison reviendra, au fur et à mesure que l'oxygène réapprovisionnera ton cerveau encore embrumé de délices. Là, tu auras honte. Tu me repousseras, tu m'insulteras, me traiteras de grand malade, de pervers, de détraqué, tout en te rhabillant rapidement. Tu me menaceras de ne rien dire à personne. Tu me frapperas peut être.

Et puis… tu t'enfuiras, loin de moi.

Tu reprendras ta vie là ou tu l'avais laissée avant que je m'occupe de ton pitoyable cas. Personne ne le sauras, ne t'inquiète pas. Je garderai pour toujours cette victoire pour moi.

Par contre, ne t'attend pas à ce que mes regards ne soient pas lourds de sous entendus lorsque je croiserai le tien. Mon regard te dira toujours que, toi et moi, on était nus l'un contre l'autre et que jamais personne ne te donnera autant de plaisir.

Alors marie-toi, Potter. Je te regarderai faire, enfin satisfait parce que je t'aurai pris ta pureté et que, ça, jamais tu ne l'oublieras.

Pansy m'a dit ce matin, au petit déjeuner, que la petite bergère et son prince comptaient rester vierge jusqu'à leur mariage. Il aura lieu quand la mini belette deviendra adulte, dans quelques mois à peine. Ce sera pour le Noël de cette année.

Ce soir, je sais que tu as un entraînement de Quidditch. Comme tu es le capitaine de ton équipe, tu resteras un peu plus longtemps que les autres dans le vestiaire. Ce soir, je viendrai te trouver dans ton vestiaire.

Ce soir, je vais te baiser, Potter, et plus jamais tu ne seras pur.

Je suis impatient…

C'est fou comme ces cours d'histoire sont propices à laisser vagabonder l'imagination. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est merdique ce prof, tout de même - c'est l'école toute entière qui est merdique, j'aurais mieux fait d'aller à Durmstrang, j'aurais eu cent fois moins d'emmerdes. Et je ne te connaîtrais pas, Potter!

Vivement ce soir, bébé…

**_A suivre…_**

**Note finale:** Est ce que tout va se dérouler comme se l'imagine Draco? Est ce que la pureté de l'amour que Harry porte à Ginny triomphera? Peut-on résister à un roi serpent décidé à faire passer du lion à la casserole? Et que va-t-il résulter du choix de Draco ?Vous le saurez en lisant la suite… si ça vous motive bien sûr. Et comment puis-je savoir si ça vous motive? Attendez, je cherche… Ah oui! Le petit bouton en bas à gauche! Nia!

J'espère que ça vous a plu - c'est mon premier POV! On dirait pas vu que Draco's Deturn a été publié avant, mais c'est celui là le premier, si si ! Alors ?

Bisous!

**Levia**

**PS :** Un grand merci à Mel'Amarain pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Un autre pour toi, Lupa Luly Chan. Tu me l'as inspiré, cette fic est pour toi. Je continue toujours à penser que tu devrais t'affranchir…

**PPS :** Avec ce chapitre, je lance ma quatrième fic en cours. Il y a Rappelle-toi, Draco's Deturn et Parchemess également dans ma tête, alors ne vous étonnez pas si la suite tarde un peu à venir. Je m'en excuse d'avance, mais allez vous consoler en lisant mes autres fics, elles sont bien.


	2. Tu m’as pris par surprise

**Titre: **Effet papillon

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Genre: **Romance. Yaoi, couple Draco Harry. Ratting M. Fic à chapitres. POV de Dray. Pas de spoiler du tome 6.

**Résumé: **Dans le chapitre précédent, Drago a décidé de briser personnellement le vœu de chasteté de Harry. Pour lui, il est hors de question que le Gryffondor se marie avec Ginny Weasley en étant un minable petit puceau. Il nous raconte, dans ce chapitre, comment son plan s'est déroulé.

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO **

**EFFET PAPILLON **

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**CHAPITRE II **

**Tu m'as pris par surprise **

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

J'ai été réellement surpris.

Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je l'avais prévu, loin de là. Pourtant j'avais bien tout planifié, analysé. Mais c'est cela qui est intéressant, parfois, avec vous les Gryffondors. Il vous arrive bien souvent de faire des choses complètement déraisonnables, époustouflantes – de conneries? - que l'on ne peut pas prévoir et qui nous surprennent, nous, les Serpentards.

Il y a exactement trois mois, une semaine, deux jours et des poussières, je suis allé rejoindre Potter dans son vestiaire.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il était là, encore habillé de sa tenue d'entraînement - c'est à dire qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec une tenue de Quidditch classe, je crois même que c'était un truc tout laid moldu, enfin bon… il était tout de même mignon… il l'a toujours été.

L'imbécile, il réfléchissait à établir une tactique de jeu pour son équipe et, apparemment, il avait du mal à se concentrer. Je ne crois pas que le rôle de capitaine lui aille bien. Potter est fait, selon moi, pour voler librement à la poursuite du vif d'or. Capitaine, il est toujours sur le qui-vive, à scruter les mouvements de son équipe plutôt que le ciel. Et puis ça lui fait des petits plis tout contrariés sur le front, ça ne lui va pas cette expression.

Bref, Potter était là et je suis entré.

Il m'a vu et il s'est aussitôt redressé pour me demander ce que je foutais là avec virulence. Il était comme à l'accoutumé avec moi, sur la défensive, carrément près à mordre. Haineux. Il y a des choses qui parfois ne devrait jamais changer. Cela je ne l'ai compris qu'après coup.

Je lui ai répondu doucement que je voulais le voir, que je voulais lui dire quelque chose d'important et je me suis approché.

Il a du sentir que j'étai en mode séduction - peut être me connaît-il mieux que je ne le pense - car il s'est raidi et a un peu reculé, comme effrayé de ma personne et je suis bien placé pour savoir que jamais Potter n'a peur de moi, habituellement.

Pourtant, un Gryffondor reste toujours un incorrigible curieux et au lieu de me fuir quand il en avait le temps, Potter est resté pour observer mon petit manège.

Il était subjugué quand je me suis mis à lui tourner autour en déblatérant des conneries affligeante sur notre rivalité avec un ton sensuel. Il a frémit sans aucun recul quand j'ai enroulé mes mains autour de son ventre et finalement, il m'a laissé l'embrasser, l'idiot.

Je l'ai eu si facilement que j' ai pris encore plus mes aises avec lui, je voulais profiter de son incroyable docilité.

Ce mec… je déteste l'adorer.

Cela me semblait totalement… irréel et je me demandait si je n'étais pas dans un rêve particulièrement réaliste - j'ai fait tant de songes mouillés où il était le héros de mes nuits.

Et me dire que cette fois ci, j'étais bel et bien réveillé et en train de l'embrasser, me procurait des sensations grisantes.

C'était presque comme si Potter était à moi, comme si j'étais son amoureux et qu'il s'offrait à moi.

Absurde, quand on y pense la tête froide, n'est ce pas ? Désespérant…

Dans ce vestiaire de Quidditch, je crois vraiment que bien plus que de le baiser… je lui ai fait l'amour.

En fait, je ne sais pas trop car c'était si bon. Beaucoup trop bon pour être de l'amour.

Est-ce que l'on fait autant crier et gémir à son partenaire des choses invraisemblables et torrides lorsqu'on lui fait l'amour ? Est-ce que l'on suinte et sue autant lorsque l'on fait l'amour ? Est-ce que ça sent autant le sexe, le sperme et la débauche lorsqu'on fait l'amour ?

Je ne crois pas…

Pour moi, faire l'amour est une chose chiante et bien conventionnelle, mignonne et sans taches.

Là, c'était bestial, c'était de la baise salasse, c'était bon comme je sais le faire.

Pourtant… c'était Potter et moi et cela était tout à fait différent de ce que je connaissais alors.

Peut être est-ce à cause de notre rivalité, de la haine ? Peut être que c'est Potter qui est comme ça, après tout ce mec est particulier, je ne peux pas le nier.

Je ne sais pas si je lui ai fait l'amour ou si je l'ai baisé…

Je ne sais pas.

Il était plaqué à même le carrelage quand je l'ai pénétré. A chaque fois que je repense à son gémissement, à ce moment-là, j'ai des petits frétillements dans mes entrailles et un grand frisson remonte tout du long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai alors très, très, envie de lui. Je suis fou de lui…

Il y avait ses yeux brouillés de plaisir et ses bras autour de moi.

Je voyais mes cheveux humides de ma transpiration se coller sur son front et se mélanger à ses mèches brunes. C'était joli : mes cheveux lisses presque blancs avec les siens en bataille presque parfaitement noirs.

J'étai si près de lui, je me repaissais de lui : de ses yeux, de ses lèvres, de ses gémissements.

Je l'ai embrassé de nombreuses fois. J'aimerais tant avoir sans cesse son goût dans ma bouche. Pourquoi je pense des choses pareilles?

Dans ce vestiaire de Quidditch, j'avais oublié qui j'étais, pourquoi je faisais cela. Je n'étai plus qu'un corps assoiffé de lui. J'avais l'impression que ma place à moi, Drago - pas Malfoy, juste Drago - était en lui.

Nos corps se couvrant de transpiration, glissant de plus en plus à chacune de mes poussées.

Je voulais que cela ne s'arrête jamais, j'ai même eu la pensée misérable de vouloir mourir dans ses bras.

Son regard et ses lèvres m'ont ramené à la réalité. Il plissait ses yeux verts et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il allait venir et il voulait me soustraire ses premier cris de jouissance.

_C'est ça ou rien, Potter_, ai-je pensé en m'arrêtant de bouger après avoir pousser brutalement en lui, lui arrachant un cri mi-extatique, mi-frustré.

Il a planté ses ongles dans mon cou en balbutiant des propos rudes, ses yeux étaient plus sombres et ses joues étaient empourprées.

«Je ne t'ai…» lui avais-je murmuré en sortant presque totalement de son corps, le faisant gronder de rage, avant de me renfoncer brusquement encore plus profondément. «… pas bien… entendu !»

_Si je te donne du plaisir, montre-le moi, je veux t'entendre sans retenue. Crie, gémis, halète, murmure et je bougerai pour toi. Donne-moi de toi… _

Cette fois-ci, il comprit le marché. Potter cria, gémit, haleta et murmura sous moi, encore et encore.

_Encore, oui encore, comme ça, c'est trop bon, ha, hhh… Malfoy, encore, encore, plus fort… Haaa, putain t'es trop bon. _

Quand j'y pense, je me sens durcir. J'ai adoré le voir comme ça, j'aurais voulu que cela continue indéfiniment. J'ai essayé de faire durer ce moment mais Potter était à bout. Il plaquait ses mains sur mes reins pour m'obliger à bouger à sa convenance. Il ondulait en rythme avec moi. Il se cambrait pour que mon ventre se frotte plus fort encore contre son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Nos corps moites glissaient à merveille et je sentais mon abdomen monter et descendre tellement contre lui que j'avais l'impression de lui faire mal.

Après tout c'était ce qu'il me réclamait à corps et à cris alors j'ai continué ainsi jusqu'à ce que son corps tout entier se raidisse et que ses cris deviennent totalement débridés. Je l'ai senti venir contre moi et, à ce moment là, je l'ai embrassé doucement comme pour essayer vainement de le calmer, de retarder la fin.

Lui, il n'en avait cure, il mordait mes lèvres et ma langue en gémissant dans ma bouche et ses ongles lacéraient plus encore mon dos. Je n'avais pas mal sur le coup, mais il m'a laissé des marques, le salopio!

J'étais tellement subjugué de le regarder venir. Il était si beau, tellement magnifique que j'en ai éprouvé des sentiments totalement dérangeants et beaucoup trop intenses. J'ai enfoui mon visage dans son cou et je me suis retenu de toute mes forces de pleurer dans ses bras alors qu'il était occupé à reprendre son souffle, peu à peu.

Je n'étais même pas venu mais j'avais trop peur de lui faire mal en continuant sans lui. De toute façon c'était trop tard, c'était la fin. Alors je me suis retiré de lui doucement, je me suis dégagé de ses bras qui sont tombés pantelants le long de son corps.

Et voilà…

_J'ai gagné, Potter… Je t'ai eu… je t'ai eu… Et je me suis perdu en même temps. _Voilà ce que je pensais alors. _Dans deux minutes, tu te redresseras et tu me foutras ton poing dans ma petite gueule avant de t'enfuir loin de moi. _

Je continuais à te regarder, encore un peu essoufflé, et tu as tourné des yeux interrogateurs vers moi. Tu t'es redressé et tes abdos ont délicieusement sailli lorsque tu as fait ça. Ils étaient luisants de transpiration et il y avait du sperme qui formait des taches blanchâtres sur ta peau. Instinctivement, j'ai porté la main à mon ventre souillé de toi. J'avais envie de les porter à mes lèvres et de les lécher pour te goûter. Je me suis retenu car tu aurais peut être trouvé ça trop bizarre et ça aurait encore plus précipité ton inévitable départ.

Mais c'est toi qui est devenu incompréhensible, tout à coup.

Tu t'es encore plus rapproché de moi et tu m'as murmuré un faible et mignon _pourquoi?_

«Pourquoi?» t'ai-je demandé, sans comprendre. «Pourquoi quoi?»

Tes yeux se sont froncés comme si tu te demandais si tu devais vraiment poursuivre. Tu allais dire quelque chose puis tu t'es retenu, tes sourcils se sont froncés encore avant que ton visage ne redevienne à nouveau détendu et beau.

Moi, je pensais enfin recevoir ma correction lorsque tu as levé la main. J'ai fermé les yeux. J'attendais mais le coup n'est pas arrivé. A la place, ta main s'est posée sur mon visage et j'ai alors rouvert les yeux, sans comprendre. Tu as caressé ma joue, tu as déplacé mes cheveux collés en mèches humides, tu as passé un doigt léger sur l'un de mes yeux. Je l'ai fermé et j'ai senti ton doigt longer la courbe de mes cils.

La caresse d'un papillon…

Tu semblais subjugué et c'est à ce moment là que mon cœur s'est emballé d'un fol espoir.

Je te déteste plus encore d'avoir chamboulé mon cœur comme tu l'as fait. Je te déteste d'avoir fait naître cet espoir débile dans mon cœur. Je ne souhaitais pas tomber amoureux et surtout pas de toi. Je ne souhaitais pas être malheureux à cause de ce genre de choses auquel je ne peux rien.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti?

Au lieu de ça, ta main a continué son chemin sur mon corps, mon cou, une épaule, mon torse, mes abdos. Tu as tracé, avec ton doigt, des signes dans ton sperme et ce geste a déclenché dans mon ventre comme une décharge électrique. Tu me regardais bander pour toi et tu ne rougissais même pas. Ton doigt est encore descendu pour se placer lentement au sommet de mon sexe.

Vraiment, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, Potter. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ? Tu voulais me baiser à ton tour c'est ça ? Me rendre la pareille ?

C'est que je pensais au début.

Potter s'est jeté sur moi comme un assoiffé. Vraiment, ça ne se voyait pas du tout que je venais de lui faire prendre son pied à ce petit pédé.

Il m'a plaqué au sol sans douceur, il a embrassé mes lèvres comme un forcené - déjà qu'elles étaient pas mal meurtries - puis il m'a mordu, il m'a léché, il m'a branlé, doigté sans délicatesse.

Vraiment ! J'ai dû lui mettre les points sur les i à ce goujat ! D'accord j'aime ça, mais un peu de tenue, merde.

Je l'ai repoussé, il a ri et son rire cristallin, pur, presque innocent, m'a ébloui. Il m'a alors embrassé plus doucement alors qu'il se positionnait entre mes jambes pour me prendre.

Potter m'a baisé ce soir là.

Il m'a fait voir les étoiles, à même le sol de son vestiaire de Quidditch et il m'a fait crier sous lui, comme jamais je n'avais crié pour personne.

J'ai adoré qu'il me rende la pareille, mon ennemi…

Je n'avais jamais vécu un moment pareil.

Quand nous sommes venus, quand cela s'est terminé…à nouveau… je suis resté en nage et perdu dans ses bras.

Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je voulais, ce que je devais faire ou même ce que Potter pouvait bien me réserver à présent.

J'attendais… Pourtant, pour moi, il était clair que c'était fini quoi qu'il survienne.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que Potter allait m'en redemander, encore et encore, jour après jour.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'étais devenu : sa chose, sa pute, son amant, son mentor, son initiateur, son trésor secret… J'avais l'impression d'être un peu de tout cela.

A chacune de nos entrevues humides, je me sentais tour à tour une merde ou un dieu, amoureux ou enragé.

Il y avait une personne sur cette terre qui me faisait me sentir autant pitoyable que surpuissant, c'était lui. Enfin… y'a aussi mon père, mais sur un tout autre registre, n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses! Quoique… mais ne remuons pas trop mon inconscience, s'il vous plait! Focalisons nous essentiellement sur Potter, c'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça.

Est ce que Potter était réellement l'ange rédempteur dont tout le monde parle? L'innocent, le pauvre orphelin, le pur, le héros… l'élu?

Pour moi, il n'avait jamais été tout cela. Pour moi, il était devenu mon démon, celui qui me possédait, celui dont je devais m'exorciser.

Heureusement, il y avait des règles entre nous.

Elles étaient au nombre de trois.

**_Règle une: _**_Personne ne doit savoir. _Personne ! Ni de son côté, encore moins du mien. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ma honte si quelqu'un de ma connaissance savait.

**_Règle deux: _**_Lui ou moi pouvions arrêter cela à tout moment. _Dire stop et respecter la décision de l'autre. A cette époque, j'étais persuadé que ce serait lui qui y mettrait fin.

**_Règle trois: _**_Pas de sentiments, ou plutôt, pas de sentiments amoureux. _C'est lui qui a bien insisté sur ce point. Je me demande encore si c'était pour lui qu'il avait monté cette règle, pour s'empêcher de m'aimer ou si c'était pour moi, pour me signifier : n'espère rien Malfoy, ne tombe pas amoureux de moi. C'est perdu d'avance.

A part ça, tous les coups étaient permis, au sens propre comme au figuré.

On se voyait assez souvent, deux ou trois fois par semaine et, le plus incroyable, c'est que Potter n'avait même pas changé ses habitudes. Il était toujours exactement le même Gryffondor que je détestais, il était toujours autant épris de ses deux grands amis, sans cesse avec eux, et toujours amoureux de sa Ginny. Je les voyais toujours tout les quatre, les deux couples phares de l'année.

Ils me faisaient vomir.

Je crevait de rage d'être la sorte de victime de ce mec dénué de tout scrupule à baiser avec moi la nuit venue et puis, en même temps, je l'admirais. Il remontait dans mon estime à tromper tout ce beau petit monde avec autant de facilité. J'étais même incroyablement fier de moi : être le seul à connaître, à déclencher, cette facette chez lui.

Vous vous demandez peut-être comment je peux en être sûr, après tout, c'est un beau salop, il peut très bien s'envoyer le reste de l'école à d'autres moments puisqu'il se permet ce qu'il fait avec moi si facilement.

Je vous répondrais que je ne voulais surtout pas rester dans cette incertitude-là.

Un soir, Potter est entré une fois de plus dans ma chambre et j'avais préparé mon coup. Tout en le chauffant langoureusement, expertement, je l'ai assis dans l'un de mes canapés, j'ai fait volé jusqu'à ses mains un verre d'alcool bien dosé et une bouteille très forte en le défiant de boire pour moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Potter est toujours avide d'expériences alors il a bu ce soir là, il s'est descendu la bouteille à lui tout seul alors que je le suçais et il m'a tout dis sans rechigner - puisqu'il y avait du veritaserum dans son verre.

_Non, non, qu'avec toi… Je ne veux personne d'autre. Ils sont tous insipides à côté de toi. Tu es… si beau. J'adore le faire avec toi…Putain, tu suces bien, Malfoy. _

_Je t'adore… _

Deux heure après, Potter repartait tellement éméché qu'il en avait oublié sa cape d'invisibilité. Cette nuit, j'ai prié Salazar pour que Rusard le trouve et le traîne jusqu'à chez la vieille MacGo. Cette nuit-là, j'ai prié une fois de plus pour qu'on le renvoie de cette putain d'école.

Je n'ai pas été exaucé, il faut croire que Godric à plus à cœur de protéger ses petits chouchous que son homologue vert et argent. Il faut dire, pour la défense de mon fondateur, que si l'esprit de Serpentard est quelque part, il n'est certainement plus dans cette école de demeurés - comme je le comprends.

Potter, à chaque fois que quelque chose comme ses cauchemars en noir et rouge, sa cicatrice surchauffée, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre - comme sa queue dressée - venait l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil, c'était bien simple, il enfilait sa cape d'invisibilité et venait se couler jusqu'à ma chambre. Tous ses amis étaient habitués à ses escapades, personne ne s'étonnait.

De ma chambre, il en connaissait même le mot de passe à force - _Deflagratio_, un sort très cool, je trouve.

Parfois, il me réveillait en pleine nuit par ses baisers langoureux et ses mains posées sur moi.

Souvent, je l'engueulait comme du poisson pourri, à cause de mon besoin de sommeil ou de révisions, mais toujours cela finissait, entre nous, par nos jeux pervers.

Je dis pervers car il n'y pas vraiment d'autre mot pour qualifier ce que nous faisions ensemble.

En fait, on était restés enclenchés sur le mode de l'affrontement, du défi.

C'était à celui qui enflammerait le plus les entrailles de l'autre, celui qui ferait le plus gémir l'autre, celui qui ferait jouir le plus souvent l'autre mais aussi, celui qui lancerait les idées les plus tordues et, évidemment, aussitôt l'autre s'empressait de relever le pari en cranant un maximum.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé une nuit à baiser Potter contre un mur en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie comme n'importe quel looser avec Miss Teigne qui nous matait comme une chatte en chaleur miaulante et pitoyable.

C'est comme ça que Potter me pelotait sans vergogne à chaque fois qu'il me croisait, parfois en plein jour et devant tout le monde sans que personne ne voit l'évidence.

Ils ont de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? On dirait qu'il n'y a que les Serpentards qui remarquent un peu ce qui se passe entre Potter et moi. J'ai eu si peur de passer pour une pauvre fiotte manipulée que j'ai redoublé de hargne envers le survivant en plein jour. On en est même venu plusieurs fois aux mains et le soir venu, Potter me caressait doucement du bout des doigts les bleus qui maculaient ma peau qu'il dit être trop pâle… trop douce. Comment peut-on avoir la peau _trop _douce?

Moi, je le réprimandais à propos de la règle numéro un et il riait, alors je le menaçais de tout balancer à sa chérie et à ses amis et là, il me regardait avec un petit air énigmatique. Il me disait : _personne ne te croirait, tu sais ? Tous penseraient à une blague de mauvais goût de ta part pour me porter tort. _

Il avait tellement raison. Je me sentais alors pitoyable et il m'embrassait comme pour s'excuser et il me prenait comme pour m'enfoncer un peu plus.

Il m'est aussi arrivé de partager des moments bien étranges et presque effrayants avec lui.

Parfois, Potter arrivait dans ma chambre en nage et apeuré.

Il me plaquait alors dans mon lit et me serrait si fort que j'en étouffais presque. Il mettait son visage dans mon cou et je pouvais alors sentir sa sueur qui sentait la peur et sa cicatrice qui cuisait contre ma peau.

A chaque fois qu'il venait dans cet état, il essayait désespérément de me faire son jeu habituel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il essayait. Peut-être pour se calmer, se rassurer, se changer les idées… ou bien… était-ce pour me cacher le véritable but de sa venue. En tout cas, à chaque fois, mes bras se resserraient sur lui: je le calmais, le rassurais, je lui changeais les idées en lui murmurant des choses idiotes. Je faisais cela jusqu'à ce que sa cicatrice ne me brûle plus et ensuite, c'était moi qui lui faisais l'amour.

Oui, j'ai bien dit lui faire l'_amour_…

C'est une chose que j'ai appris à faire avec lui.

Je l'embrassais… délicatement. Je le caressais comme s'il était une chose fragile et très précieuse. J'étais si doux avec lui qu'il en pleurait parfois.

Il me parlait alors de la règle numéro trois et je lui répondait des _la ferme_, des_ je te déteste _et des _pauvre idiot _qui sonnaient dans mon cœur comme autant de mots d'amour.

Il savait, il avait compris, et peut-être qu'il avait honte de lui, je ne sais pas.

Moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi il venait chercher du réconfort auprès de moi, je suis pourtant certain que ces amis auraient pu l'aider dans ses peurs mais c'était lui qui ne voulait plus se reposer sur eux.

Est-ce qu'il se reposait sur moi alors ? Je n'en avais pas tellement l'impression, je ne le comprenais pas et je ne cherchais pas à le comprendre.

Il faut dire qu'on ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Je voyais bien que ma façon de parler l'horripilait au plus haut point. Sa façon d'être m'insupportait tout autant.

Comment voulez-vous que deux personnes aussi opposées qu'on puisse l'être se comprennent et s'acceptent?

C'est impossible !

Je suis le fils chéri d'une famille extrêmement populaire et fortunée. Il est orphelin et limite crève la dalle.

Mon père est un Mangemort et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts on détruit sa famille et sa vie. Lui, il a mis mon père en prison, il a traîné mon nom et mon honneur de Malfoy dans la merde.

Poursuivons, car la liste est longue : je suis né dans un manoir que je ne connais même pas par cœur tellement il est vaste. Il a grandit dans un placard à balai avec les araignées pour seule compagnie chez des moldus.

On m'a appris à jouer avec les mots comme avec des armes alors que lui, on lui disait de se la fermer, de ne pas bouger, de ne pas respirer. Et maintenant, forcément, il s'insurge, il ouvre sa gueule, il cogne, il fait son grand héros rebelle.

J'ai eu une baguette en main si jeune que je n'en ai même pas de souvenir précis. Lui, il ne sait même pas de quoi je parle dès que je sort un peu du contexte Poudlardien.

Il est instinctif, je suis calculateur.

Je suis un Serpentard, il est un Gryffondor, etc etc, la liste des comparaisons à établir entre lui et moi serait sans fin.

Une chose reste sûre, on est pas fait pour s'entendre, mais par contre… nous avons vraiment été, ou plutôt, nous nous sommes minutieusement façonnés pour nous combattre l'un l'autre… nous entremêler, nous opposer… nous rejoindre sans cesse dans la dualité… quelle qu'elle soit.

C'était un jeu dangereux que l'on jouait.

J'en ai pris pour la première fois conscience un soir particulièrement glacé.

Potter était venu dans ma chambre avec son balai réduit dans un étui glissé dans sa poche. Il n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup me parler: j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il désirait. Nous sommes partis tout les deux sous sa cape d'invisibilité - j'en avais pris l'habitude… il me traînait partout avec cette cape. Une fois, il m'a même emmené dans la Chambre des Secrets elle-même ! Mais quel pédant.

En contre partie, il attendait de moi que je lui fasse découvrir mes propres merveilles, ce que j'ai fait évidemment, voulant, moi aussi, lui en mettre plein la vue.

Être sous cette cape me donne toujours une sensation bizarre. La sensation de ne pas être à ma place, d'être un profane en terre sacrée. J'ai sans cesse ce genre de pensées à ses côtés. J'adore ça.

Je disais donc… nous sommes montés sur le toit où l'on prend nos cours d'astronomie, en haut de la plus haute tour crénelée de Poudlard. Le froid était cinglant et il s'est envolé vers le ciel en montant comme une flèche vers les étoiles. Je l'ai suivi. Il ne cessait pas de monter de plus en plus haut et je le suivais dans sa connerie, forcément, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

La température chutait au fur et à mesure que l'on montait et mes tympans criaient de douleur. Je l'ai dépassé et me suis placé en travers de sa route, il m'a évité et s'est enfin arrêté en me regardant avec son petit air victorieux.

«Malfoy, laissons-nous tomber.» a-t-il déclaré sur un ton que je connaissais très bien - le ton du défi.

«Tu verras, c'est presque aussi bien que de voler.»

«Tu es malade?» lui ai-je répondu, moqueur. «Si tu tiens à crever, fais-le tout seul.»

«Le premier qui rétablit avec son balai a perdu.» minauda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Et là, il a passé ses deux jambes par-dessus son éclair de feu et il s'est laissé chuter, ses mains jointes tenant encore son manche désormais sans aucune réaction.

Je suis resté sans voix devant cet acte presque… atroce.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait ce con!

J'ai hurlé mais il ne m'entendais certainement pas alors j'ai foncé sur mon balai vers lui. Son corps était à la verticale, la tête en bas, il avait les yeux fermés !

Comment tu comptais voir le sol arriver les yeux fermés, pauvre débile?

J'ai tendu la main et je l'ai attrapé violemment par ses vêtements en le tirant vers le haut. Instantanément, il a repris le contrôle de son balai avec une facilité répugnante et il riait, il riait ! Il ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Je lui ai hurlé au visage, lui reprochant son inconscience et finalement, agacé, je l'ai secoué comme un prunier en lui demandant des explications sur son hystérie.

La seule chose qu'il a trouvé à me répondre, c'est…

_Tu m'as appelé Harry! _

Ce soir là, j'ai réellement commencé à penser sérieusement à mettre fin à notre _sorte_ de relation.

J'avais eu si peur pour lui, je le détestais tellement de me faire vivre tout ça.

Il jouait avec moi ! Il jouait avec sa vie ! Et je pouvais de moins en moins supporter cette situation. C'était devenu malsain !

J'ai commencé à penser à la fin de _nous_ mais mon corps prédominait encore sur ma raison.

Mon corps et mon cœur aussi…

Il me manquait un déclencheur et ce n'est que quelques semaines après cette nuit-là que j'ai provoqué, moi même, mon déclic.

**_A suivre… _**

**Note finale :** Qu'est-ce qui va être le déclencheur dans l'esprit de Drago pour qu'il rompe sa relation secrète et torride avec Harry ?

Vous le saurez au chapitre suivant.

Bisous.

**PS:** Merci Ishtar pour ta bêtalecture!

**RAR collective: **

Bonjour tout le monde: **Quiproquo, Ishtar, Oxaline, Lupa Lully Chan, Vert Emeraude, Vif d'Or, Lemoncurd, Cyzia et son homme, Lilly Malefoy, Zick Zick 66, Aella, Maryam, Shima Chan, Kameya, Chrys, Demoiselle Altanien, Yochu, Virginie Malfoy, Serdra, Artoung, Itsuki, Sinelune, Hanna, Onarluca, Crystal d'Avalon, Diabolik Vampyr.**

Normalement, on a plus le droit de laisser de RAR. Enfin… c'est ce que tout le monde dit, mais, personnellement, j'ai pas eu de mail concernant cette nouvelle loi. Tant pis, je le fais quand même! Je prends le risque d'être éradiqué de la surface d'FFnet! Chuis une folle moi! MDR!

Alors, pour commencer, merci à tous d'avoir lu, aimé et reviewé. J'ai adoré vos petits commentaires excités sur la sexe attitude de Dray. Merci merci, j'adore développer mon côté pervers grâce à ce magnifique petit blond bourré de défaut. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît tout autant et vous apporte des précisions sur ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.

Le film Effet Papillon n'a que peu de rapport avec cette fic, mais je peux vous dire qu'effet papillon il y aura, avec sans doute manifestation de tempête, quelque part, dans quelque année… Oui, le temps va passer… et je dois vous dire une chose… heu… non, j'ose pas, vous allez me tuer et puis… vous le lirez bien un jour… hum. Osskour!

En tout cas, soyez sûr d'une chose, j'aime Dray, oui je l'aime, et je n'aime pas le couple Harry Ginny. Mmmh, mais voilà, on va dire que je suis méchante. KiaaaaHaHaHa!

Je vous embrasse tous! Gros gros bisous! Et n'oubliez d'invoquer le Dieu Yaoiavant de vous endormir!


	3. Homodualis, mon déclic

**Titre: **Effet papillon

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Genre: **Romance. Yaoï, couple Draco Harry. Rating M. Fic à chapitres. POV de Dray. Pas de spoiler du tome 6.

**Résumé: **Dans le chapitre précédent, Drago et Harry mènent une double vie, pleine de débauches, la nuit. Toutefois, cette situation commence a effrayé Draco qui la trouve malsaine. Il a besoin d'un déclic pour y mettre un terme, qu'il va provoquer lui-même…

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

**EFFET PAPILLON**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**CHAPITRE III**

**_Homodualis_, mon déclic**

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

J'étais enfin pleinement conscient de ma situation.

Même si je ne peux pas déterminer avec exactitude à quel moment je me suis réellement mis à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments amoureux, j'entends.

Je n'avais plus peur ni des mots, ni de mes émotions, à présent que je savais ce que c'était. Et qu'importait finalement le fait que Potter ne m'aimait pas.

Faut-il que ce soit donnant-donnant pour être vraiment amoureux ?

Je ne crois pas.

Je ne pense pas que ce genre de situation puisse être équitable. Chacun est trop complexe. Un couple aimant est quelque chose d'étrange… un mythe, une parodie, un mensonge, un jeu de rôle. Ce n'est que compromis, tromperies car personne ne peut vraiment s'accorder avec autrui. C'est antinaturel, et la fusion est utopie. Je parle de fusion mentale, non charnelle, et sans magie s'il vous plaît.

Mais peu importe…

Peu importe, les mensonges, les jeux et même les compromis… J'avais envie d'essayer, j'avais envie de lui dans ma vie. Je le voulais pour moi, avec ses défauts et ses petites manies horripilantes, nos disputes et, surtout, nos étreintes. Même si rien n'était moins sûr.

Je savais que je m'aventurais sur un terrain fragile, friable, glissant. Je savais que mon cœur ne voulait pas de cette ultime brimade mais…

Amoureux ou non, j'avais encore assez de lucidité et de force d'esprit pour faire changer les choses par moi-même, sans attendre son bon vouloir, sans attendre la date fatidique, le glas… son mariage. Quitte à tout perdre radicalement - et j'étais cruellement conscient que j'allais le perdre.

A chaque fois que j'y songeais, un petit sourire ourlait mes lèvres, un sourire étrange me disait Pansy. Un sourire dogmatique et profondément pondéré. Je me donnais l'impression de faire face sereinement à mon funeste destin et alors je souriais un peu plus.

Je serais fort, j'y ferais face. Avec superbe.

Du moins je l'espérais ardemment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela m'obsédait à toute heure, jours et nuits. Mes rêves mêmes tournaient sans cesse autour de cela. Et lorsque nous faisions l'amour, cet arrière-goût dans ma bouche ne me quittait pas non plus…âcre, détestable.

Et il le ressentait… lui… Harry.

Je surprenais souvent ses regards interrogateurs posés sur moi, en cours ou à table dans la grande salle.

Je le sentais souvent déployer des trésors de luxures, des profusions de lascivité et… Et qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu doué. Et qu'est-ce que j'aimais cela.

_Seigneur, qu'il me baise encore, qu'il me baise toujours._

Mais je n'oubliais pas… jamais… que tout cela n'était qu'éphémère, tromperie… et que je l'aimais comme jamais ne n'aimerais plus.

**Oo0oO**

J'avais imaginé un plan. Depuis des semaines j'y songeais: je le ressassais, je le perfectionnais, je le mettais au point.

Un plan dont l'aboutissement devait, soit le faire mien, soit me laisser seul, le cœur abandonné.

Il aurait pu y avoir tellement plus simple, entre nous. J'aurais pu… lui demander… simplement. Le mettre au pied du mur, exiger, menacer, poser des ultimatums.

Mais cela ne me ressemble pas, n'est ce pas ?

Un Malfoy ne quémande pas, un Draco ne réclame pas non plus de l'affection si on la lui refuse.

Mon plan, mon chemin de traverse, me convenait à merveille.

Il était si délicieusement complexe ; et il me laissait encore un peu de temps devant moi par dessus le marché.

Potter pourrait confirmer, si on lui posait seulement la question – mais qui le ferait ? Personne ne sait pour nous deux. Il confirmerait que durant ce laps de temps de quelques semaines, je l'ai pris comme jamais durant ces trois mois.

J'étais devenu différent avec lui. Je ne le laissais plus me faire de mal. Je ne le laissais plus me prendre comme un malpropre, sans attention.

Parfois, il essayait encore, juste pour me provoquer et me regarder le remettre en place d'une ruade. Je plaquais son visage sur le lit avec dureté et je lui susurrais des menaces au creux de l'oreille.

_Non. Harry, ne me fais plus ça ! Je n'en veux plus de ta brutalité. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à m'offrir, casse-toi._

Mais jamais il ne s'en allait, au contraire. Il se faisait alors petit chaton ronronnant et contrit, comme pour m'amadouer un peu plus. Comme si c'était nécessaire. Et je devenais serpent enjôleur et charmé.

Les étreintes étaient si souvent douces, chaudes et tendres que j'avais l'impression de ne presque plus nager dans un mensonge de miel empoisonné.

Parfois, j'avais envie d'envoyer mon chaudron rouler au sol avec la potion qu'il contenait.

Parfois, je voulais que cela ne cesse jamais, et apprendre à me contenter de ce qu'il voulait bien me donner. Car Harry me donnait de lui. C'était une leçon qu'il avait parfaitement retenue : je te donne, tu me le rends, je te rends, tu me donnes. Et jamais Harry n'a cessé de me rendre, encore et toujours.

Mais j'ai continué à faire la potion d'_Homodualis_.

J'avais réquisitionné une salle de classe - avec la permission de Rogue, bien sûr.

Je pouvais m'y enfermer à l'intérieur un peu chaque jour. Je surveillais les bouillonnements, les circonvolutions et j'ajoutais des éléments que j'avais commandés par hibou chez le meilleur apothicaire du chemin de traverse.

Souvent, je me demandais ce qu'il m'avait pris de vouloir faire cette longue potion moi-même. J'aurais pu la commander déjà préparée mais je gaspillais mon temps dans cette salle de classe… seul. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise à califourchon et je regardais les volutes s'élever, pâles et évanescents. Je pensais à lui… Harry… à nous…à la potion. A bientôt, lorsqu'elle serait prête et qu'aucun délai supplémentaire ne pourrait reculer l'exécution de mon plan.

**Oo0oO**

Et puis le temps a passé, si vite en définitive.

Les semaines se sont évanouies dans ses bras la nuit, dans mon lit…dans un parfum salé de débauche… sous les battements effrénés de mon cœur lorsque j'ai transvasé la potion dans une fiole destinée au soir même.

Mon ventre s'était changé en chape de plomb. J'en avais perdu l'appétit et le stress me faisait tituber sous le coup de vertiges intempestifs. Je manquais quelques fois de sombrer dans des trous noirs, fruits de mon imagination.

Le soir est venu et mon attente a commencé.

Je tentais de faire mes devoirs, de réviser, de… m'occuper. Mais mes pensées se tournaient sans cesse vers lui. Vers lui qui montrait ce visage si parfait à ses amis, à sa future, et qui bientôt s'envelopperait dans sa cape d'invisibilité pour me rejoindre comme le dernier des voleurs.

Et plus la soirée s'enfuyait et plus j'espérais qu'il ne vienne pas ce soir là.

Finalement, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, pour ne pas paraître suspect. Je me suis préparé pour aller dormir, je me suis déshabillé, je suis allé me laver dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte pour entendre s'il arrivait et ne pas être surpris.

J'ai parfois l'impression d'y être encore…

Je me rappelle…

L'instant où j'enfilai un pyjama m'était toujours problématique. C'était tout de même… affligeant de n'avoir des rendez-vous amoureux qu'en petite tenue de nuit !

Je n'étais pas une fille, je ne m'endormais pas en froufrous légers et sexy. Et j'aurais aimé que Potter me trouve classe et terriblement séduisant, même en pyjama, et… c'était le cas.

Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec moi. Je me complaisais dans mes questions, dans mes doutes. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de simple et Harry non plus en définitive, mais ça je crois l'avoir toujours su.

J'enfilai donc un pyjama à faire pâlir un Weasley tant il respirait le luxe : tissu délicat noir et moiré d'un dragon argent, coupe carrée et boutons de nacres. Un seul de ces boutons et Potter pouvait se payer une cérémonie de mariage à faire râler toute l'Angleterre.

Mais à quoi je pensais, moi ?

Ce mariage… Je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de l'esprit - d'autant plus que la date approchait.

Deux semaines et ce serait les vacances de Noël.

Trois semaines et la petite princesse serait majeure.

Quatre semaines et elle s'appellerait Potter.

Je me jetai dans mon lit et enfonçai mon visage dans un coussin.

_Je le déteste ! Je la déteste ! Je les déteste tous ! Je les hais ! Je les hais ! Allez tous crever !_

C'est sur cette litanie mentale que j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir.

Je me retournai sur le dos en prenant appui sur les coudes. Je ne le voyais pas et mes yeux se firent scrutateurs.

Il adorait jouer, on allait jouer.

J'attrapai ma baguette et conjurai un avion en papier. Je l'entendais rire, je souris. Je soufflai sur l'avion.

_Cherche-le, _ordonnai-je mentalement à ma création de papier.

L'avion vola à travers la pièce et je suivis son déplacement lent et aérien.

Potter se déplaçait aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. Il jouait comme un chat. Mais il riait comme doivent rire les diables et autres malins.

Finalement, l'avion pointa vers le lit, vers moi, et une main apparut de sous la cape d'invisibilité et s'en saisit pour le broyer et le laisser tomber à terre comme un tas de rien.

Enfin il daignait se dévoiler.

La cape tomba à terre et il apparut. Si beau… si sournois. Me dominant de toute sa hauteur, me regardant comme sa chose amoureuse.

Mon regard devait être passablement haineux car il se fit contrit. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et m'implora silencieusement de lui pardonner. Je ne voulais pas céder si vite, puisque nous savions tous deux que ce serait le cas, alors je me fis boudeur.

Il approchait, il rampait sur les draps de la façon la plus exquise. Il grimpa sur moi, presque comme un enfant, et ses mains se posèrent sur ma nuque qu'il caressa avec tendresse.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller.

C'était si doux…

Jamais je n'avais imaginé tant aimer la douceur.

Il m'embrassa, un baiser léger comme les battements d'ailes d'un papillon, sur le front, les cheveux, les yeux… sur la bouche et le cou.

« Bonsoir… » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je le repoussai.

« Arrête de faire comme si tu ne m'avais vu de la journée ! Tes yeux m'ont dis cent fois des bonjours et autres ! »

« Mais pas ma voix, Draco. » susurra-t-il en se réappropriant mon corps. « Pas mes mains… »

Il me prit dans ses bras et plia mon corps pour le placer contre lui. Ses mains volèrent sur moi et plissèrent mes habits, ma peau.

Je frémis.

C'était délicieux…

« Le jour… Tes mains et ta voix me chantent d'autres chansons. »

Mon ton n'était même pas accusateur, simplement froid et résigné.

Il posa la tête sur mon ventre et me regarda en coin comme il le faisait souvent en journée quand il cherchait à m'analyser, à me comprendre. Ses yeux se plissèrent, devinrent deux fentes verticales et vertes derrière ses petites lunettes rondes.

Potter n'était plus chat en cet instant, il se faisait serpent. Douce couleuvre, âcre vipère, ses yeux me transperçaient et son venin brûlant se distillait dans mes veines.

J'aurais aimé me dire qu'il ne me connaissait pas, qu'il ne pouvait me comprendre, mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il savait. Il se doutait que je ne voulais plus de cette situation. Ses yeux me jaugeaient, attendaient, se préparaient à des questions que je n'osais poser.

_Je ne te veux que pour moi._

_M'aimes-tu comme je t'aime ?_

_Je t'en pris, quitte-la pour moi. Quitte-les tous pour moi._

Au lieu de choses si simples, je haussai un sourcil inquisiteur et je lui souris en coin de ma façon la plus sournoise.

Il sourit aussi et ses yeux devinrent encore plus fendus, verts et brillants. Il se rassurait, il pensait que ce ne serait pas pour ce soir les questions et les ultimatums.

Comme il avait tord…

_Effectivement bébé, ce ne sont pas des questions qui t'attendent cette nuit._

Je le renversai sur le lit et l'écrasai de mon poids en essayant de le maintenir dos au matelas. Il lutta et rit, il réussit à me renverser mais je me dégageai et le combat continua. Je l'enserrai par la taille, le retournai sur le ventre et lui plaquai les bras dans le dos en m'asseyant sur ses reins. Il cria de rage et au prix de ruades dignes d'un jeune veau réussit à se libérer et à m'emprisonner à son tour sous lui.

« Alors ? » me demanda-t-il avec un air victorieux.

« Alors, il est hors de question que je me démène à ce point. » soufflai-je.

« Mais ? » sourit-il, sentant venir l'arnaque.

« Mais j'ai payé une petite fortune une potion achetée par correspondance au meilleur Maître de Potion du chemin de traverse. » me vantai-je comme le Malfoy que j'étais.

Il soupira exaspéré et resserra sa poigne.

« Ne te fais pas prier, amour. Raconte-moi comme l'argent de papa fait des merveilles.»

J'adorais quand il faisait son ironique petit impertinent.

Je me léchai les lèvres de façon provocante et il m'embrassa méchamment en me mordillant bouche et langue.

Un brasier bien reconnaissable s'était soudainement enflammé dans mes reins. Je me dégageai et il me laissa m'éloigner de lui, son regard continuant de me couver sous ses lunettes. Il aimait faire durer le plaisir.

J'attrapai ma baguette et fis venir entre mes mains la petite fiole qui renfermait ma potion.

Il s'en saisit et l'observa.

Je souris sachant qu'il n'y comprenait goutte dans tous les cas.

« _Homodualis_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » fit-il un peu perplexe en lisant l'étiquette.

« Ce nom est pourtant assez explicite, non ? »

« Homme et deux ou homme et dualité ? Même si j'ai une vague idée, je ne vois pas quel effet cela pourrait provoquer exactement. »

Je lui repris la potion et la regarda amoureusement. C'était une potion digne d'un Maître et c'était moi qui l'avait faite, j'avais de quoi être fier.

« Elle sert essentiellement aux guerriers, aux chevaliers et autres Aurors. Tous les combattants digne de ce nom doivent passer par une étape effrayante dans leur parcours initiatique. Ils doivent se combattre eux-même, s'affronter eux-même. » L'attention de Potter était complètement mienne à présent. Je poursuivis : « Mais je n'ai pas commandé cette potion pour me combattre. C'est d'un autre genre de combat dont j'ai envie. »

Mon regard délaissa la fiole et s'encra à ses yeux redevenus ceux d'un chat prédateur et joueur. Ses lèvres étaient à peine entrouvertes et je pouvais voir sa langue entre ses dents.

« Cette potion va te rendre deux ? Un dédoublement physique ? » souffla-t-il, la voix lourde de désir.

Je haussai de la tête, souriant, ôtant de mon pouce le bouchon de liège de la petite bouteille en lui susurrant des mots provocants : « Pas seulement physique… Je suis sûr que tu adoreras te faire prendre doublement, Potter. Et tes ruades seront largement les bienvenues puisque je pourrais te contenir entre mes quatre bras. »

Je portai la fiole à mes lèvres en le toisant avec un air de défi auquel il ne savait résister. Comme je m'y attendais, il arrêta mon mouvement avant que mes lèvres ne touchent le goulot. Sa main se referma sur la mienne et il la rabaissa doucement en ne détachant pas son regard du mien.

Si le désir devait avoir une forme, une apparence, une intensité en ce monde, le désir était représenté par les yeux de Potter en cet instant, comme en tant d'autres.

J'étais amoureux de ces yeux-là et il y avait au moins une chose que je savais : je ne l'avais jamais vu regarder qui ou quoi que ce soit de cette façon là.

« Je la veux. » me souffla-t-il d'une voix à la fois impérieuse et suppliante. « Donne-la moi. »

Même si ça n'avait été dans mon plan initial qu'il boive cette potion, je la lui aurais cédée. Mes doigts se seraient ouverts sous son regard et il s'en serait emparée.

Il but la potion cul-sec en me regardant toujours de cette façon brûlante. J'étais comme hypnotisé et j'en avais même oublié de jubiler d'avoir réussi à le manipuler.

Il se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser comme un sauvage en me plaquant sous lui, sur le lit. Je l'entourai de mes bras en répondant corps et âme à son baiser.

« Idiot, idiot… » lui murmurai-je. « Et si j'avais été un Mangemort infiltré et que ceci était du poison ? »

« Que je meurs, alors… » souffla-t-il sur ma peau, quasiment inaudible, avant de reprendre ses baisers et ses caresses.

Je fermai les yeux. Je me laissai aller, ou plutôt, je me laissai submerger… par son odeur, son goût, ses mains, la pression de son corps contre moi…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'attendre, d'en venir à compter dans mon esprit en essayant de me calmer, que le jeu de ses mains se fit double, que la pression de son corps bascula de part et d'autre de moi.

Je suffoquai tant c'était excitant de simplement me dire, de simplement m'imaginer, que j'étais entre deux Harry. Je tremblais car ce n'était pas un fantasme, ils étaient vraiment là, contre moi et leurs mains me parcouraient, m'enlaçaient jalousement.

Je fermais encore les yeux, luttant contre les frissons, tandis qu'une bouche m'embrassait délicatement dans le cou. Une main de fer me prit brutalement le menton et me força à tourner le visage vers une autre bouche bien plus possessive. L'une se fit papillon, l'autre n'était que morsure.

Je gémis et, enfin… j'ouvris les yeux.

Un regard de fauve me foudroya littéralement et j'en restai pantois et encore plus dur.

La lueur n'était plus la même.

Elle était bien plus sombre.

Ces yeux là étaient presque noirs et ils étaient bien plus déterminés qu'habituellement. Ce Potter là m'embrassait en me regardant avec un sentiment de haine, un désir empli de rage. Ce Potter là me détestait et me voulait bien plus que Harry ne me détestait ou ne me désirait.

Il me mordait, il me faisait mal, il me faisait sien dans ses bras étaux et j'aimais ça… vraiment, j'aimais ça.

Un bras se glissa dans mon champ de vision, un bras léger et virevoltant. Il se plaqua sur la poitrine de Potter et je ne compris pas comment ce bras là parvint à le faire reculer. C'était une bête !

Un autre regard se superposa au mien. Celui-ci n'était qu'eau claire, pure, sereine et… tellement… tellement…

Je fermai les yeux les sentant me brûler horriblement.

Des larmes salées débordaient sur mes joues et je me couvris le visage de honte de mes avant-bras.

« Tu pleures ! » s'exclama l'un des deux, le plus éloigné, d'une voix méprisante qui ricocha sur les murs et dans mon esprit.

L'autre ne dit rien mais ses mains si aériennes volèrent sur mes joues, m'obligèrent sans démonstration de force à libérer mon visage. Ce Potter là me laissait sans volonté, malléable comme de la glaise.

Je me prêtai, tandis que je le regardais sécher mes larmes, à imaginer un combat entre le Potter passionné, le Potter explosif tant il était bourré d'émotions et l'autre, le Potter instinctif, celui qui n'était que magie dépouillée et grâce sereine… celui qui me regardait avec tant d'amour que j'en pleurais comme un enfant.

_Alors… toi aussi… Tu m'aimes ? Tout ce temps, tu m'aimais aussi ?_

Je souriais, je me sentais affable, et il me souriait également, de la manière la plus rayonnante qui soit. Je l'embrassai en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux et il me répondit doucement, tendrement.

Jamais baiser ne m'avait parut plus doux. Ce n'était pas un de ces baisers pleins de langues mouillées et de coups de dents acérés. Ce baiser ne m'excitait pas et, d'ailleurs, je ne bandais plus. Ce baiser réchauffa simplement mon cœur et mon âme et je me sentis bien… tellement bien.

Je m'apprêtais à le serrer contre moi comme un damné mais il me glissa entre les doigts et m'échappa. Je tournai la tête et vis que l'autre Potter l'avait fait déguerpir jusqu'à la tête du lit où il se plaça derrière ma tête pour me caresser les cheveux.

« Qu'est ce que… » tentais-je de commencer tandis que l'autre Potter, l'animal, se glissait sur moi comme une espèce de reptile étrangleur.

Sa langue glissa sur mes joues, lécha mes yeux et ce qu'il restait de mes précédentes larmes.

Je le repoussai, je n'aimais pas beaucoup ses manières.

« Arrête ! » grondai-je.

Il me toisa, me jaugea, pencha la tête sur le côté et me perça de son regard trop dur, trop noir.

Qu'est ce qu'il était sexy… torse nu, dans ce jeans noir.

Je remarquai pour la première fois que l'un était en pantalon, l'autre en chemise longue; comme s'ils s'étaient partagés leurs vêtements.

Je me sentis… réagir malgré moi à cette vue : ce torse tout en muscles devant moi, ces cuisses nues sous ma nuque.

Je détournai le regard et enfouis mon visage dans les mains douces de l'autre Harry.

J'entendis un rire amusé mais moqueur. Je sentis son corps basculer sur moi et son odeur envahit mes narines. Il me mordilla le cou et ma respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique.

Autant ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet…

Cette nuit là… je me suis fait, une fois de plus, baiser, posséder durement, violemment… divinement.

Potter, devant moi, me prenait, son sexe me labourant le cul, ses ongles me griffant la peau, son visage dans mon cou, ses dents dans ma chair, me faisant gémir et crier comme personne. Potter, derrière moi, me soutenait contre son torse, ses bras léger m'enlaçaient avec une douceur étrange, une douceur qui semblait inébranlable et toute puissante. Sa bouche, elle aussi sur ma peau, me laissait plus accablé de sensations euphoriques que les coups de reins rageurs ne me menaient vers la jouissance. Et les deux réunis me portaient simplement dans un non monde où je n'étais plus rien… sauf chair consumée de sensations fiévreuses. Où plaisir était un mot bien trop ordinaire, minable - absolument pitoyable ! - par rapport à ce qui me faisait vibrer entre leurs quatre bras.

L'extase. Voilà le mot qui se rapprocherait de ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit là…la toute dernière.

La dernière car la nuit cheminait inéluctablement vers l'aube et qu'il allait bien falloir qu'elle prenne fin… comme toutes les précédentes autres. Excepté le fait que cette fois, pour moi, il était clair que c'était soit tout, soit rien.

**Oo0oO**

Comme je l'avais prévu, la potion ne devait pas encore perdre effet.

Pourtant, il était plus que temps que Potter rejoigne son dortoir.

Hors… ils étaient encore deux.

L'un d'eux s'est détaché de moi dans un grognement contrarié et j'ai senti un peu de chaleur me quitter. Comme je me sentais somnolant et terriblement bien à peine quelques secondes auparavant, je ne savais pas vraiment lequel des deux était resté contre moi, aussi nu que moi finalement puisque ma nuit n'avait été qu'enchevêtrements.

J'ai ouvert un œil et j'ai vu le Potter en pétard chercher furieusement les restes de ses vêtements au sol. Il maugréait rageusement et pestait contre toutes choses. Ses yeux se posaient parfois sur nous et ils étaient noirs de jalousie tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

Une main légère s'enroulait autour de mon ventre tandis que je soutenais ce regard furieux, aussi électrique et crépitant qu'une foudre noire. C'est le corps du Potter délicat et pourtant empli d'une aura d'assurance toute puissante qui se blottissait dans son sommeil contre moi en ramenant une couverture sur nous par une magie non dite, à peine pensée.

Encore une fois, j'imaginai ce qu'aurait pu être un combat entre ses deux là si la potion avait été correctement utilisée. Je souris malgré moi .

Le Potter debout devant moi qui boutonnait sa chemise se renfrogna un peu plus et une aura semblait assombrir l'air autour de lui.

C'était certain, un combat entre eux aurait été titanesque, j'en reste persuadé encore aujourd'hui.

« Quand est-ce que ça va prendre fin ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton rageur. « Est-ce que j'irai en cours dans cet état ! »

Je soulevai un sourcil sarcastique.

« Tu es conscient de ton état ? » lui demandai-je un peu étonné.

« Bien sûr… » ronronna une voix langoureuse à mes côtés. Un jeune dieu se souleva nonchalamment sur un coude avant de poursuivre dans un murmure parfaitement audible. « J'ai moi-même conscience de n'avoir jamais été aussi détendu de ma vie. » soupira-t-il doucement en étirant ses lèvres lascivement. « Mais j'ai aussi conscience de ne pas être moi, de ne pas être complet. Assurément, si la potion ne perd pas son effet d'ici le matin, tout le monde remarquera qu'il y a un problème. Que ce soit moi ou lui qui nous rendons en cours, le résultat sera le même. »

Son sourire contrastait grandement avec ses paroles de sage.

« Mais cet avorton n'a aucune envie de sortir son cul de ce lit ! » pesta l'autre Harry en se fusillant lui-même de son regard d'encre aigri. « Il n'a aucune idée de notre responsabilité ! Hein que tu t'en moques ! Je sais que je dois y aller, Malfoy, mais je sais que je vais tout gâcher si l'on me trouve ainsi. » Sa respiration était désordonnée tant les sentiments bouillonnaient et étreignaient son cœur, cela se ressentait comme une odeur dans l'air. Ses vêtements étaient maintenant ajustés et il se mit à marcher comme un lion en cage. « Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi quand cela va cesser. Je dois être là bas au matin, comme chaque matin, et je dois être moi. Je croyais que tu comprenais ça, Malfoy ! »

« Et comment aurais-je pu le comprendre ? En décryptant chacune de tes attitudes ? On ne parle jamais de cela ! »

Le Potter lion s'apprêtait à hurler quelque chose mais une voix douce le coupa dans son élan et l'apaisa… pour un temps.

« Tu es si brillant, Draco. Et tu m'aimes, moi. » souffla l'autre en posant son front contre le mien. « Tu ne peux pas ne pas comprendre. Je sais que nous nous connaissons, toi et moi. »

Si peu de mots… mais qui heurtaient si durement mon cœur. Je ne pouvais qu'être honnête avec lui .

« Et toi, Harry… me comprends-tu ? Comprends-tu la finalité de cette potion? »

Le Potter à mes côtés replongea dans son mutisme en se lovant contre moi, sa tête sur mon ventre, ses mains dans mes creux sous les draps. Le Potter furieux tenta de se raisonner, il vint et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Tu veux que je t'aime, mais c'est déjà le cas Draco ! Pas besoin de mots, je t'aime ! Mais je t'aime mal, bordel ! Et cela ne changera pas ! Parce que j'en aime d'autres. J'en aime tellement d'autres… »

Une bouche contre mon ventre se mit a murmurer des noms.

« Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Neville, MacGonagall, Dobb..."

" Et Ginny!" hurle presque l'autre Potter. Ses yeux noirs me vrillaient. Je cherchais le regard d'eau de celui qui était lové contre moi mais il se refusa à moi en laissant closes ses paupières. Je sentis mon cœur se briser inexorablement.

« La potion perdra son effet avant le matin. » lui dis-je d'une voix rauque. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toi avant l'heure du lever. La question est : Où seras-tu ? Tu pourras autant être ici avec moi que là-bas. Tout dépendra de tes véritables envies. »

Voilà tout était dit ou presque, et je me sentais soudainement vidé, épuisé. Le reste, il n'avait qu'à le déduire, si seulement ça l'intéressait.

Je me recouchai en me roulant en chien de fusil. Je me sentais triste mais le Potter contre moi se lova un peu plus en m'entourant de ses bras. Au moins, il m'offrait de dormir avec lui… une seule fois.

Je le sentais vraiment mal, alors autant essayer d'en profiter un peu.

Le Potter habillé ne s'était pas encore levé du lit. Je me retournai vers lui pour le dévisager. Il me regardait, et son regard flambait de tristesse contenue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rejoindre tous ceux que tu aimes ? » grondai-je d'un ton accusateur.

Ses yeux se firent plus froids, plus tristes. Il tendit une main impérieuse et attrapa la mienne. Je tentai de lui échapper mais sa poigne était de fer et le Potter contre moi riait doucement sur ma nuque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais m'embrassa la main avant de se lever et de me relâcher avec une lenteur brûlante. Il se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre, se revêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité sans un regard en arrière et disparut. La porte s'ouvrit… puis se referma. Il était parti. Je ne restais qu'avec une ombre de Potter, trop calme, trop sereine pour être vraie mais qu'importe…

Je n'avais plus de force à part pour le tenir contre moi de toute façon.

J'avais tellement sommeil, j'avais tellement besoin de dormir, d'oublier.

Je sombrai lentement dans les limbes. Je me sentais simplement bien dans ses bras pendant qu'il me murmurait des choses incompréhensibles.

« … et tu sais, Draco… ce qui adviendra pourrait bien nous surprendre. Quand je dis nous, je parle pas vraiment du moi actuel, je me sens comme un saint et, toi, tu sais bien que je n'en suis pas un. Mais je parle bien de toi et du vrai moi, celui que tu aimes. Maintenant, le bienheureux que je suis a une totale confiance en l'avenir. J'ai la sensation distincte que quelque chose nous unit toi et moi. Quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose d'important et de surprenant. Et que rien ne changera cela. »

« Harry… » grognai-je d'une voix lointaine. « De quoi tu parles exactement ? »

« De chaque action, même la plus anodine, découlent des conséquences. Crois-tu que ce soit anodin ce qu'il y a entre nous ? »

« Potter… si tu ne me laisses pas dormir puis me réveiller à tes côtés, les seules conséquences qu'il y aura... »

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Moi-même, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

« Tu verras bien. Et je verrai bien. » me souffla-t-il dans le cou. Je sentis ses lèvres esquisser un sourire avant de frémir sous son soupir de bien être… ou d'autre chose.

Je crois qu'il s'assoupit avant moi. Je crois que je me suis endormi immédiatement après lui. J'aurais pu être parfaitement bien si une peur viscérale ne s'était pas empêtrée dans mon cœur, y tissant une toile de plus en plus vaste et opaque.

J'avais si peur…

**Oo0oO**

Quelques heures plus tard, mon vif d'or aux mécaniques enchantées vibrait sur mon oreiller et me tirait douloureusement de mon sommeil. Encore une nuit où je n'avais pas suffisamment dormi.

Je grognai en éloignant la chose vrombissante mais, agile, elle revenait sans cesse jusqu'à ce que je sois assez réveillé pour l'attraper, la caler sous les couvertures et taire son maudit bruissement.

C'est alors que je me souvins de la veille ; que ce matin n'aurait pas du être identique à tous les autres, qu'un corps chaud aurait du être contre moi, des bras autour de moi, et qu'une chevelure empêtrée aurait du être contre ma bouche, et… qu'il n'y avait rien de tout cela dans mon lit.

J'étais seul.

J'étais seul…

…

Je restai pétrifié.

Le vif d'or réussit à se libérer des draps et il recommença sa sarabande autour de mon visage, croyant que je m'étais rendormi.

Quelle chose idiote !

Je rattrapai l'objet et lui broyai les ailes avant de le flanquer dans un tiroir que j'insonorisais.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

Je me sentais sale…

Je devais… aller à la salle de bain…

… _prendre une douche…_

Je…

Il fallait que je…

… _me lever…_

Il ne fallait pas… que je…

… _ne pas tomber…_

… _ne pas pleurer…_

… _ne pas…_

**Oo0oO**

Je sais que je me suis effondré contre un mur de ma chambre… comme une poupée de chiffon molle. J'y ai pleuré et pleuré, et gémi et même crié… je crois…

Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais si malheureux…

Je préfère ne pas trop y songer car m'imaginer dans cet état me rend honteux au possible.

Moi, si fier… si orgueilleux… sombrer ainsi dans une crise de détresse…

Oui, c'était honteux, c'était cuisant. Je me console en me disant que j'étais… seul.

Personne ne saura jamais combien j'ai pleuré. Personne n'a pu voir combien j'ai eu le cœur brisé et combien j'ai souffert et…tout…Et tout…

Personne ne le saura, jamais !

De toute façon… je n'étais pas censé tomber amoureux un jour. C'était arrivé mais c'était une erreur de parcours. Je n'y étais pas destiné. Je devais n'être que couvert que de gloire, de prestige et de puissance, de part mon nom. Je ne devais que voguer de soirées en galas, je ne devais qu'avoir l'embarras du choix dans mes conquêtes et prendre la plus belle des femmes, engendrer le parfait héritier et voguer de plus belle de noces en funérailles mondaines. Je ne devais que nager dans le fric et la luxure : cela aurait constitué mon bonheur parfait.

Et être tombé amoureux de Potter ne devait pas changer mon futur bonheur parfait !

J'avais aimé, voilà tout.

Une simple expérience de plus. J'aurais au moins ça à mon actif.

_Une simple expérience de plus…_

La vie ne pouvait pas être faite d'une immense continuité de bonnes expériences. Potter n'avait même pas été la pire de toutes… Ou peut-être effectivement la pire, dans son registre unique, mais qu'importe.

C'était une erreur de parcours, voilà tout.

Il était hors de question que ma vie, mon bonheur parfait, soit mis en péril pour une simple erreur due au hasard.

_Ne pas pleurer…_

Par quelque chose sur laquelle je ne pouvais agir !

… _ne pas pleurer…_

Ce n'étaient que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon dans mon cœur, ce n'est que cela…

… _ne pas souffrir…_

Ma vie, voilà quelque chose sur laquelle je pouvais agir pleinement !

… _ne pas gémir…_

**Oo0oO**

Ce matin là, je me rendis, les yeux rougis camouflés derrière un sort de dissimulation, en cours.

J'agis comme si de rien n'était, ou plutôt, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Mieux ! Comme si Potter n'existait plus.

Quand bien même il posait un regard sur moi, je ne cherchais même plus à analyser ses émotions et j'arborais un sourire blasé qui ne voulait absolument rien dire.

S'il faisait mine de m'approcher, je n'avais qu'un regard à émettre et Crabbe et Goyle venaient m'encadrer de leurs imposantes statures pour le dissuader de faire un pas de plus.

Le soir…

Le mot de passe de ma porte avait changé…

Et dans mon lit, une fille que j'avais séduite était restée passer la nuit.

Si Potter est venu gratter à ma porte sous sa cape d'invisibilité, j'espère qu'il a entendu ses cris à elle.

Potter, je te hais…

_... à tout jamais._

**A suivre…**

**RAR collective :**

**kyltia, Egwene Al' Vere, Oxaline, Tiffany Shin, Vif d'or, Slydawn, Chris52, Artoung, Virginie Malfoy, Spirit.w.w, Ishtar205, Serdra, Nemesis.drake, Vert Emeraude, Jilian, Kaorulabelle, Lemoncurd, Milii, Onarluca, zaika, Cyzia, Black Sharne, Shima-chan.**

Bonjour tout le monde, comme d'habitude, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et reviewé mon histoire. Je pense vous l'avoir déjà dis, mais ce chapitre là, je l'avais déjà écris il y a longtemps (en septembre, je crois) mais, comme une idiote je l'avais supprimé sans faire exprès. Alors, j'ai été bloqué pendant quelques temps et j'ai enfin pu le réécrire. Honnêtement, ce chapitre est nettement mieux que la première version, plus fort en émotions.

Bon… Je sais que ce chapitre ne fini pas très bien, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais Draco semble nous raconter son histoire, comme si du temps avait passé depuis ses aventures amoureuses (et malheureuse) avec Harry. Et donc, l'histoire (le Drarry) n'est pas finie. Vous vous demandez, avec une fin de chapitre pareil, comment ça peut bien finir ? Vous doutez que ça finisse bien. Bon d'accord, j'avoue… ça ne finira pas comme un disney.

Voici venu le temps de répondre à vos petites questions toutes mimis, pas du tout difficile à contenter :

**Dray va-t-il mettre fin à tout ça?** Et bein… ui (intimidé). Mais bon… n'êtes vous pas d'accord avec son choix ?

**Je veux pas qu'il souffre.** Hum, heu… Ha bon ? Moi, j'adore ça pourtant les faire souffrir. J'adore ressentir des émotions, et j'en éprouves plus en étant triste qu'en étant joyeuse et du coup, les moments de joie sont encore plus forts après de telles épreuves.

**Pitié, faut pas qu'ils se quittent définitivement, ça serai trop triste et ils vont si bien ensemble.** Je suis d'accord que ce couple va bien ensemble, mais faut pas faire de généralité et remarquer enfin que dans mon histoire, il y a certaine complexité au niveau des tensions entre Harry et ses amis (et son bon côté) qui fait que… ce n'est pas (encore) possible.

Beaucoup de vos reviews me disent : **Waaaaah ! J'ai peur que ça finisse maaaaal ! GINNY SALOOOOOPE ! Dégaaaaage ! **Alors, heu... Certes, mais non. Ginny n'est pas une vilaine fille. D'accord, aucune yaoiste l'aime, mais bon… Elle est quand même celle que Harry aime et une fille quasiment idéale pour lui. C'est pas si simple. De plus, le problème, comme je l'ai déjà dis et comme c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas spécialement Ginny mais un ensemble.

Voilà… Mais bon, je me dis que ce n'est peut être pas cool de poster un tel chapitre pour Noël, mais que voulez vous… J'aime bien ça moi ce genre d'ambiance… Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre à vos attentes. Je vous promets d'essayer de faire une fin un peu sympa et je vous supplie de ne pas m'abandonner parce que ce n'est pas le parfait amour entre eux.

L'histoire n'est pas terminée, alors… ne partez pas s'il vous plait… snif snif…

**JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ! PAIX ET AMOUR SUR LA TERRE** (mdr)

Merci à tous mes bêtas ! (C'est un merci pour toute cette année !) Jilian en tête, mon premier grand amour ! Puis Lusianthius, ma chérie (Vilaine, cette histoire est pour toi et tu ne la review même pas ! Ouuuuuuh ! Va te cacher vilaine !) et enfin les pitites dernières qui m'aident vraiment beaucoup de temps à autre : Mel'amarain (Par exemple, pour ce chap!), Ishtar, BadAngel, Quiproquo et Clothô. Que du beau monde, huhuhu. Malgré tout, j'ai parfois du mal à trouver des bêtas… snif…


	4. Je suis le maître de ma vie

**Titre: **Effet papillon

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêtas :** Black Sharne et Sinelune. Merci pour votre très beau travail les filles.

**Genre: **Romance. Yaoi, couple Draco Harry. Rating M. Fic à chapitres. POV de Dray. Pas de spoiler du tome 6.

**Résumé: **Dans le chapitre précédent, Drago rompt avec Harry, ce dernier lui ayant fait comprendre de la façon la plus sincère qu'il soit que son cœur allait vers ses amis, sa famille, ceux qui comptent sur lui et qu'il aime. Draco décide alors de ne pas se laisser aller à la souffrance mais d'avancer dans sa vie comme il l'entend. Comme cela aurait du toujours être le cas.

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

**EFFET PAPILLON**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**CHAPITRE IV**

**Je suis le maître de ma vie**

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

Le temps qui restait avant les vacances de Noël s'écoula aussi rapidement qu'une bulle de savon qui volette puis éclate.

Je ne saurais même pas dire ce que j'ai exactement fait durant ce laps de temps.

Par contre, je me souviens nettement de toutes ses approches, qui furent assez nombreuses.

Chacune d'elles vrillait mon cœur et pourtant me ravissait.

C'était odieux car quelque part, j'étais heureux qu'il me cherche encore mais… je ne pouvais oublier la potion _Homodualis_, son dédoublement, ce qui s'était dit cette nuit-là et surtout, là ou son cœur allait… Loin de moi.

J'avais besoin d'un déclic et je devais m'y tenir, je devais être fort.

Il m'arriva pourtant de ne pas tenir mes résolutions un jour où il réussit à me trouver, sans Crabbe et Goyle que je me faisais un devoir de garder auprès de moi le plus souvent possible.

C'était au détour d'un couloir, il était là, il m'attendait. Je ne sais même pas comment il avait pu savoir où j'étais - c'était un hasard bien trop flagrant pour n'être que du hasard.

Sa main avait attrapé la mienne, son corps s'était plaqué contre le mien et sa bouche avait soufflé dans mon cou… Des mots si doux…

Mes yeux s'étaient fermés l'espace d'un instant, mon cœur s'était gonflé de joie et d'un bien-être fugace, mes mains… étaient parties voler sur lui… Comme… Comme si…

Je l'aimais si fort à l'époque, j'étais bien plus écorché vif, la blessure était bien plus profonde et fraîche qu'à présent.

Tout mon corps se consumait pour lui, cela faisait si mal. J'avais envie de l'étreindre comme un fou, de pleurer, de crier, de le gifler, de…

Mais heureusement, toute conscience ne m'avait pas abandonné, et le peu qu'il me restait avait un goût bien amer.

Je ne l'ai pas écouté et je l'ai repoussé sans même un mot, sans même un regard. Et je suis parti, ne lui prêtant pas attention alors qu'il me suivait, cherchant à capter mon attention. J'étais indifférent à ses mots, ses cris, sa passion…

Puisque cela ne rimait à rien.

Puisque tout était déjà écrit.

_Homodualis…_

Je savais qu'il avait bien plus à perdre que moi dans cette histoire, alors j'essayais de m'arracher à lui. Je le suppliais mentalement, sans arrêt, de me laisser en paix.

Mais il était partout, dans mon cœur, dans ma tête...

_Souffre de ma perte, comme je souffre de la tienne. Mais sache, que même si je n'ai pas une ribambelle d'amis si dévoués, comme toi tu as Weasley, Granger et les autres, je me consolerai… Autrement._

_Je serai le maître de ma vie !_

Voilà ce que je me disais.

Une vie de Pacha, en ai-je déjà parlé ?

Je voulais d'une existence réglée comme du papier à musique, une destinée fabuleuse.

Mais d'abord, je voulais qu'il souffre autant que moi.

Après tout, il avait bien dit qu'il m'aimait, n'est ce pas ?

J'avais écrit une lettre à mère. Je lui disais que je voulais qu'elle donne une réception en mon honneur pour Noël, qu'elle y convie les plus belles prétendantes du monde sorcier, d'ici ou d'ailleurs, que ce soit somptueux et décadent…

Et… que je désirais choisir une épouse pour me marier sitôt la fin de mes études.

Mère fut étonnée, elle me renvoya une lettre le soir même, me demandant des précisions : Pourquoi cette envie ? Pourquoi si vite ? N'avais-je pas le désir de laisser la vie suivre son cours, attendre que l'amour me trouve ? Ne désirais-je point autre chose qu'un mariage arrangé ?

Ma réponse fut simple et franche.

_Chère Mère,_

_L'amour, comme vous dites, m'a déjà visité pour, finalement, laisser mon cœur à l'abandon._

_Je ne me sens pas la force de redevenir d'humeur aventureuse si tôt. Je souhaiterai ne plus jamais vivre cela._

_Aussi, cette réception me paraît-elle tout à fait appropriée et même, sous certains aspects, romantique. Cela ne vous fait-il pas songer aux contes de fées ou les princes trouvent leur âme-sœur lors de bals somptueux donnés en leur honneur? Qui sait, je pourrais retomber amoureux ? Prendre une épouse, vivre heureux et faire des enfants… Mais pas trop. Je sais qu'il s'agit de votre souhait le plus cher, que vous vous sentez seule depuis que père… croupit en prison. Je pense à mon devoir de Malfoy, je dois reprendre dès la fin de ma scolarité les obligations de mon père – cela ne peut être votre lot quotidien, ça l'est depuis bien trop longtemps. Je pense que les temps de la jeunesse insouciante sont définitivement dépassés pour moi, mais ne soyez pas triste, mère, j'en ai suffisamment profité et abusé à mon goût et la perspective de devenir acteur de mes responsabilités me ravit._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas plus longtemps pour moi et agissez selon mes volontés, je vous en prie._

_Votre fils, qui vous aime._

Evidemment, la perspective d'être grand-mère a tout de suite effacé les dernières réticences de ma pauvre mère.

C'était un coup très bas de ma part.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tristement en repensant à cette époque…

Oui, mère devait vraiment se sentir très seule.

Noël arriva.

Et Potter partit entouré de sa si joyeuse « famille » dans les calèches menant à la gare de Préaulard.

S'il voyageait encore dans cet engin d'un autre âge, ce n'était que parce que sa petite princesse n'avait pas encore son permis de transplanage et qu'ils voulaient tous l'accompagner car… après tout… le mariage était pour bientôt.

Moi, par contre, je savais transplaner.

Nos regards se sont croisés… Des sentiments douloureux ont terni ses yeux verts.

Je transplanais en hâte pour rompre ce contact.

J'atterrissais devant les grilles du manoir le cœur un peu plus en miettes qu'il ne l'était déjà, des questions grouillantes plein la tête.

_Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi les choses se passaient-elles comme cela ?_

_Pourquoi ses yeux verts me regardaient-ils avec douleur ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux, simplement !_

_C'est lui qui l'avait choisi! C'est lui, c'est lui ! Je souffre, moi, merde !_

_Pourquoi est ce qu'il ose encore poser les yeux sur moi ?_

_Pourquoi est-il si triste lorsqu'il le fait ?_

_Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée, si incompréhensible ?_

Je détestais me poser tant de questions sans réponse, je détestais me sentir si peu sûr de moi, si fragile, si atteint et vulnérable…

Je devais poser ma paume sur le blason de ma maison, un M d'or blanc finement ouvragé incrusté dans une plaque noire d'acier chromé, afin de franchir la grille enchantée des Malfoy. Lorsqu'un Malfoy faisait cela, le blason se fendait en deux et les battants colossales de la grille s 'ouvraient pour lui.

Détailler le blason de ma famille a toujours été la source d'une grande fierté pour moi. Pourtant, je sais très bien que cette plaque magnifique n'a été ni dessinée, ni forgée par un Malfoy, mais ce sont mes ancêtres qui l'ont payée, alors cela revient au même. Ce M somptueux est à moi, il me représente, il ne reconnaît que mon sang et la grille ne s'ouvre que pour moi. J'en suis fier au-delà de tout, sur ce point je n'ai pas changé.

Aussitôt entré sur mes terres, les elfes de maison s'empressèrent de transplaner autour de moi pour s'emparer de mes valises et disparaître en couinant des messages de bienvenue. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient me laisser seul. Une fois dans l'enceinte du manoir, je pouvais transplaner directement dans ma chambre mais je préférai marcher un moment sur la grande allée de graviers de basalte qui crissaient sous mes pas –elle avait été déneigée par les serviteurs. Les arbres qui la bordaient étaient squelettiques et noirs mais recouverts de neige épaisse. Les champs alentour n'étaient que vallonnements doux et immaculés.

Au loin, j'apercevais enfin le manoir si noir, si découpé, si mélancolique sous toute cette tendre neige qui n'arrive jamais à l'adoucir.

C'était un spectacle presque macabre et pourtant si beau.

Mon cœur se gonfla de tristesse lorsque je réalisai que tout cela n'appartenait qu'à moi seul. Que, bientôt, je serai réellement le maître des lieux. Que la décision que j'avais prise ne m'en rapprochait que plus.

L'ampleur de mes futures responsabilités m'apparaissaient bien pesantes et inéluctables, tout à coup. Mais avais-je le choix ?

Je n'étais plus un enfant, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère diriger pour moi le manoir pendant que je continuais à jouer les merdeux de part le vaste monde.

Je tâtonnai dans la poche de mon manteau et en sortis un étui à lunettes en cuir noir. A l'intérieur se trouvait mon balai miniaturisé enroulé dans une peau de chamois ultra fine. Je le pris et lui redonnai sa forme habituelle en le lustrant – comme ça, juste pour le plaisir.

Je me rappelle encore de cette virée en balai au-dessus du domaine, même des années plus tard. Je crois que je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie, celle-là entre toutes et Merlin sait qu'elles ont été nombreuses depuis que je suis en âge de tenir sur un balai.

J'ai volé longtemps pour effleurer la neige des toits des mansardes du manoir, la cime des arbres, l'eau gelée des lacs, j'ai dispersé les troupeaux de bêtes dans les pâturages.

C'était comme si je m'appropriais le domaine.

Que je le faisais mien.

Le vol a toujours été jouissif pour moi, mais là c'était particulier. Un souvenir chéri dans mon cœur, ma prise de conscience.

Ma décision n'était plus seulement prise dans l'optique de faire souffrir Potter, mais simplement parce que c'était mon devoir.

Le bal eut lieu une semaine après.

Mère avait fait construire une immense salle de bal au milieu de nulle part, un nulle part couvert de neige.

La structure était en verre et en armature de fer. Le style n'était pas sans rappeler le Crystal Palace de Londres qui avait accueilli la grande exposition universelle de 1851.

Evidemment, des sorts et des enchantements le rendaient bien plus somptueux et ensorcelant que n'importe quel bâtiment Moldu, mais l'inspiration en était tout de même très présente.

C'était bien sûr, un coup de pouce marketing flagrant.

Mère voulait adoucir notre image de sang pur flétrie et totalement dépassée, trop engoncée dans les traditions.

Après la guerre, après Voldemort et les Mangemorts, revendiquer la pureté de son sang était devenu très mal vu, voire suspect.

Voilà pourquoi mère avait dressé une liste de prétendantes de tous les horizons - pourvu qu'elles soient de riches héritières distinguées - et que cette liste s'était retrouvée « miraculeusement » entre les mains de journalistes.

La presse se plaisait à faire toute une montagne de l'événement en question et je dois avouer que je me suis senti flatté de faire tant parler de moi.

Le matin, je me levais et déjeunais dans le grand salon avec mère en riant des nouveaux articles qui ne manquaient pas de paraître.

Je me suis ensuite rappelé que ce n'était pas pour moi spécialement, mais pour mon titre, mon rang, que tout ce tapage avait lieu. Si Neville Londubat était né Malfoy, il aurait eut droit aux mêmes éloges.

Je m'en moquais. J'aurais tôt fait de leur montrer que je n'étais pas qu'un simple nom, que je ne me contentais pas d'être le fils de mon père.

Je m'imposerai tout comme il l'avait fait. Et je me moquais également de ne pas avoir leur confiance tant que j'obtenais le respect.

Une chose, tout de même m'étonnait et m'horripilait.

Il n'y avait aucun article sur Potter et sa petite princesse.

Enfin, si… Il y en avait, mais c'était le genre d'article qui n'avait aucun fondement réel.

Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien foutre Potter.

J'aurais aimé aller à son mariage incognito, mais il semblait avoir choisi la carte de la discrétion.

C'était étonnant, venant de lui. Même sans le vouloir, il faisait toujours parler de lui.

Le bal arriva.

Mère et moi étions partis en voyage en Italie durant deux journées magnifiques afin de me confectionner une nouvelle garde robe chez les meilleurs couturiers de Milan.

Si j'avais osé argumenter à propos de mon mariage en lui parlant de princes de contes de fées, je me rendais compte à présent à quel point je ressemblais à l'un d'eux ainsi accoutré.

Le bal n'avait de « bal » que le nom.

En fait, c'était plus une grande réception où se mêlaient beaucoup de gens importants. Je n'étais pas jeté en pâture au milieu d'une foule de jeunes filles élégamment vêtues, merci Merlin. Cela aurait été atroce si ça avait été le cas.

Des groupes d'adultes discouraient de ci de là, ma mère voguait tel une reine entre eux. Des couples chastes se formaient dans les coins plus discrets de la salle, de nombreux jeunes hommes ayant également été invités –j'en connaissais la plupart.

La partie centrale, sous la plus grande arche de verre, était occupée par les valseurs.

J'observais discrètement la scène du haut d'un balcon échafaudé dans les armatures de fer.

Je regardais les flocons de neige se déposer doucement sur les plaques de verres, glisser et s'amonceler sur les rivets d'acier.

Les gens en bas ne pouvaient me voir, dissimulé que j'étais par les lumières des bougies qui flottaient par milliers, mais moi, je ne perdais pas une miette de la scène qui s'offrait à moi.

Je les voyais toutes…

Elles étaient magnifiques, parées de robes resplendissantes, rivalisant d'artifices et de beauté.

Il y en avait qui riaient en parlant ensemble de tout et de rien et leur rires ressemblaient à des tintements précieux, certaines dansaient avec de beaux cavaliers, tout aussi princiers que moi, d'autres encore buvaient distraitement en discourant avec les adultes.

Celle qui avait attiré mon regard en tout premier lieu était la plus belle de toutes.

Elle ressemblait à une reine des glaces dans sa robe neigeuse. Sa chevelure blonde était rassemblée en un chignon très compliqué entrelacé de tresses et de mèches volatiles. Même de là ou j'étais, je voyais que ces yeux étaient deux orbes du bleu le plus pur. Elle resplendissait d'une aura particulière, une aura de puissance.

Je fis la grimace et me détournais d'elle.

J'étais persuadé que tout le monde dans la salle, elle y compris, pensait que je jetterai mon dévolu sur cette fille qui semblait plus Malfoy que quiconque. Elle paraissait avoir plus de classe et de fierté que moi-même.

C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte à quel point je n'étais pas le petit noble pétri de bonnes manières et de distinction que j'étais supposé être.

J'avais passé la plupart de ma jeunesse à être pourri gâté par mes parents et l'autre partie à jouer au petit despote à Poudlard.

Si je choisissais cette fille, je serai tout bonnement écrasé par elle.

Hors ce n'était pas le genre de compagne que je voulais. « Compagne » était bien le mot…

Je regardais les autres une à une, m'attardant particulièrement sur les beautés exotiques qui tranchaient tellement, dans leurs costumes claniques et tribaux, avec les si nombreuses européennes.

Une chinoise, à gros chignon, portait une robe à la fois traditionnelle et moderne. L'étoffe tenait à son corps magiquement et laissait tout son dos et ses bras nus sur lesquels on voyait parfaitement le tatouage de dragon, symbole de sa famille, qui rampait sur tout son corps.

Une indienne aux très longs cheveux noirs portait un sari d'une facture enchanteresse. Sur le tissu parme à piécette se mouvait très doucement une divinité tissée de fils d'argent.

Il y avait aussi cette africaine qui détonnait plus que toute autre tant son regard sauvage exprimait sa fureur de se trouver ici. Pourtant, si celle-ci attirait l'œil, c'était parce que sa robe était une robe Moldue. Un simple fuseau noir de satin soyeux ultra moulant et court qui mettait ses formes arrogantes et athlétiques en valeur et contrastait avec le reste. Son pectoral d'or était digne d'une reine égyptienne et sa chevelure se composait de longues et grosses tresses dans lesquelles se glissaient des perles d'or et de lapis lazuli.

Je pouvais comprendre sa colère.

Beaucoup d'entre elles étaient présentes ici contre leur gré, forcées par leur famille. C'était leur devoir.

Je suis tombé sur Mude alors que mon regard errait sur la foule.

Je me sentais déjà blasé au plus haut point car aucune de ses filles ne semblaient pouvoir me convenir. Aucune ne me semblait proche dans ma souffrance.

Au début, je ne l'ai pas du tout remarquée, je ne l'avais sans doute même pas vue. Mais j'avais comme une impression bizarre, persistante.

Alors je suis revenue sur elle et je l'ai détaillée avec attention.

Elle se tenait en retrait, presque enfoncée dans l'un des piliers de métal de la structure rivetée. Sa robe était d'une simplicité à pleurer et elle était de couleur grise !

Je me rappelle, je me suis demandé si je ne rêvais pas mais, oui, sa robe était belle et bien gris anthracite, du même gris que le métal sur lequel elle s'appuyait désespérément, comme pour y disparaître.

Je compris rapidement qu'elle avait jeté un sort sur sa robe pour la rendre insignifiante et un autre sort pour s'en faire un camouflage.

Tel un caméléon, elle semblait habillée de métal.

Tout en elle semblait gris.

Sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive. Une couleur de plâtre terne et ses cheveux, qui tombaient librement autour d'elle, comme pour l'envelopper d'un voile, étaient longs et d'une teinte étrange.

Ils étaient gris… mais pas du gris terne de la vieillesse, d'un gris franc, métallique.

Mais le plus étrange n'était pas là.

J'avais beau focaliser mes pensées sur elle, je ne percevais pas la moindre once, pas la plus petite émanation de magie ou de pensée.

Je devais forcer pour garder mes yeux rivés sur elle car une force me détournait d'elle, brouillait mes pensées, me rendait distrait.

Cette fille était vraiment très forte.

Mon choix était fait à l'instant même ou je compris toute la magie qu'elle déployait pour passer inaperçue.

Cette fille n'avait aucune envie d'être là, aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit et à moi encore moins. Personne ne semblait la voir ou sentir sa présence et elle ne faisait qu'attendre en regardant la neige tomber à travers les baies vitrées.

J'avais choisi, aussi je me décidais à descendre enfin parmi les autres.

J'offris mon bras à des jeunes filles, je dansai avec elles. Je discourai en buvant du champagne.

Je surveillais Mude du coin de l'œil mais je ne semblais pas l'intéresser le moins du monde.

Le bal toucha à sa fin et tous montèrent dans les traîneaux qui les ramèneraient chez eux en quelques minutes, quelque soit leur pays.

Au moment où Mude glissa vers la sortie, sa robe reprit lentement une couleur et une coupe plus classique. Elle avait rejoint ses parents qui la jaugeaient et lui lancèrent un regard courroucé en grognant entre leurs dents pour exiger de savoir ou elle était passée durant toute la soirée.

Il était évident qu'elle allait passer un très sale moment une fois qu'ils seraient chez eux.

Aussi, je m'approchai en saluant ses parents avant de la prendre par la main, à présent gantée de dentelle violette, pour lui faire un baisemain et la remercier de sa charmante compagnie.

Ses parents étaient aux anges mais elle me considérait d'un regard ambré horrifié.

Elle n'était pas d'une beauté ensorcelante, son visage était trop fin et délicat, trop fragile, beaucoup trop pale et sans aucune expression agréable. Son corps semblait chétif, d'autant plus qu'elle était grande, pour une fille.

Pourtant, elle avait des attributs particuliers légués par ses ancêtres sorciers, sa chevelure n'en était pas le détail le plus étonnant. C'était ses yeux qui portaient la marque de sa puissance. Ils étaient comme deux joyaux de bronze liquide et pour l'heure, ils dardaient sur moi un regard empli d'une haine sans borne.

Elle avait compris que ses efforts n'avaient servis strictement à rien et que je me faisais une joie de lui faire savoir que je l'avais vu.

Elle retira sa main de la mienne, me salua en me remerciant poliment et se détourna en fermant les yeux.

Le soir même, une fois revenu dans le manoir, je demandai à mère de me parler d'elle.

C'est là que j'appris son nom, elle s'appelait Mude Lahar.

Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé mais c'était bien normal, après tout.

Ils étaient issus d'une vieille famille française résidant à la Nouvelle Orléans depuis des générations. L'une de ces familles tombant dans l'oubli et la décrépitude sociale.

Je m'imaginais Mude dans un décor de marécages et de bayous et trouvais que ça lui seyait à merveille.

« L'aviez-vous vu ? » demandais-je à mère.

Elle acquiesça et souffla sur sa tasse de thé fumante avant de reprendre.

« Mais pourquoi elle ? Ce n'est ni la plus jolie, ni la plus désopilante, ni… »

« Oh, mais il y a autre chose. » répondis-je excité, sur le ton de la confidence. « Oui, il y a autre chose… »

Mère soupira et je compris ce qui la gênais.

« Ne vous en faites pas, mère. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'obliger qui que ce soit. C'est vrai qu'elle ne semble avoir aucune envie de se voir marier par convenance, mais je pense réussir à la convaincre. »

« La convaincre ? » me demanda ma mère en haussant un sourcil désabusé qui me fit rire.

« Vous voudriez que je la séduise, mère ? Je pourrais faire cela, c'est vrai. Mais… »

Je ne finis jamais ma phrase et mère ne me demanda pas plus de précision.

Les jours qui suivirent elle envoya une lettre officielle pour faire part aux Lahar du désir de la famille Malfoy de s'unir à leur sang.

Elle trouva tout un tas de raisons qui sonnaient tellement juste.

Le fait que les Lahar étaient des sang pur d'un autre continent, que le fruit d'un tel mélange n'en serait que plus puissant.

Qu'ainsi les Lahar regagneraient un peu de leur prestige d'antan tandis que les Malfoy, en s'alliant à une famille étrangère aux Mangemorts, se feraient mieux voir des Anglais - étant donné que TOUTES les familles de sang pur anglaises avaient été liées d'une façon ou d'une autre à Voldemort, le choix se limitait grandement.

Les questions de consanguinités étaient sous-entendues, la renommée et l'argent coulant à flot beaucoup moins.

Les Lahar s'empressèrent de dire oui à cette union et je fus invité à leur rendre visite. Je n'étais qu'à deux jours de la rentrée des classes, j'avais passé Noël avec ma mère à Paris chez ce qui me restait de famille du côté de mon père.

Le jour de l'an et le reste des vacances, je les passais à Marrakech dans un palais sur la côte que possédaient des amis importants de ma mère.

Je m'amusais, je crois.

Toute la journée, les fils du seigneur - un descendant de Mohamed lui-même, paraît-il - m'entraînaient sous nos djellabas moldus dans les médinas et autres merveilles du monde arabe.

Ils me faisaient des démonstrations orgueilleuses de leur magie particulière et se targuaient de ne pas avoir besoin de baguettes et que leur école du Caravansérail du désert diffusait la meilleur éducation du monde entier.

Nous nous affrontions souvent eux et moi, en toute amitié virile.

Ils étaient fiers, ils me faisaient penser à moi et…

Oui, je m'amusais.

Pourtant, je souffrais aussi. Continuellement…

Aucun article ne m'avait informé quant à Potter et son mariage…

La douleur et la rage étaient lancinantes mais je m'obligeais à agir infatigablement alors que je n'avais réellement qu'une envie : végéter dans un lit et m'apitoyer sur moi-même dans une langueur extrême.

Je ne voulais pas dépérir, je voulais vivre, vivre à en perdre haleine.

Si l'on m'avait prédit, lorsque j'avais quinze ans, que je me retrouverais, à dix huit, à faire des courses de chevaux dans le désert ou bien des pitreries sur des tapis volants avec une armada de jeunes Marocains pendant que ma mère se prélassait sur des coussins dans un patio en fumant le narguilé avec un pseudo sultan, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, m'imaginant sans nul doute que l'on se moquait de moi.

Mais si l'on m'avait prédit en plus que j'aurai le cœur anéanti par la faute de Potter, là, j'aurais pu commettre un meurtre.

J'en avais assez de ne rêver que de lui dès que j'avais un moment de répit.

A tel point que je songeais plusieurs fois à m'auto-soumettre au sort d'oubliette.

J'abandonnais rapidement cette idée, ne préférant pas songer à mes motivations car ce qui était sûr et certain, c'est que je ne souhaitais jamais l'oublier.

Je quittai le Maroc et me préparai à aller rendre visite aux Lahar comme prévu.

Mes bagages furent vite faits et mon voyage plus encore puisqu'ils avaient eut la délicate attention de glisser un Portoloin dans leur courrier – une simple pièce de monnaie dans une étoffe de soie bleu roi.

Le Portoloin me fit atterrir au beau milieu d'une large cour pavée de blanc. Au loin, je pouvais contempler une résidence dans le plus pur style vieux français, elle était blanche et bleue et tout bonnement charmante quoique passablement décrépite et fanée.

L'hiver étant nettement plus doux dans cette contrée, je m'étais peu vêtu.

J'arborais une sombre redingote à gros boutons et à multiples chaînettes d'argent sur les revers et les manches.

J'étais élégant sans être tape-à-l'œil mais, justement, je ne voulais pas donner une trop forte impression.

Les Lahar étaient plus que convaincu par cette idée de mariage et ce n'était pas avec des artifices luxueux que j'allais convaincre leur fille - bien au contraire.

Des domestiques vinrent s'occuper de mes bagages et m'indiquer le chemin pour rejoindre les maîtres de maison.

Je fus étonné de ne voir aucun elfe de maison nulle part, par contre les domestiques étaient nombreux et tous noirs de peau.

A croire qu'ils vivaient encore au temps des plantations esclavagistes.

A l'intérieur, tout était du même ton, en harmonie avec un style colonial d'un autre âge.

Les Lahar et les domestiques semblaient agités, le père de Mude s'épongeait le front régulièrement avec un mouchoir en bafouillant des paroles de bienvenue tandis que sa femme se tordait les doigts avec accablement.

Je leur souriais doucement pour les apaiser en songeant qu'ils m'exaspéraient au plus au point.

Je leur fis savoir que je souhaitais voir ma promise au plus vite et le malaise s'intensifia.

Toutefois, ils n'osèrent pas s'opposer à ma volonté et une domestique me mena à l'étage ou j'entendis rapidement des hurlements de rage et des pleurs étouffés par les murs.

La servante me désigna la chambre et me laissa le soin de décider moi-même quand entrer, ce que je fis aussitôt après avoir tapé à la porte.

La réponse qui s'ensuivit fut un hurlement de rage plus fort que tous les autres.

« Je ne veux voir personne ! PERSONNE ! »

_Et surtout pas moi_, songeai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Le spectacle que je découvris frisait avec un pseudo décor de théâtre post-apocalyptique. Je dis bien décor car il me semblait que tout avait été savamment détruit, mis en morceau, bien mieux que ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quelle tornade.

Cela me fit sourire intérieurement mais je me gardais bien d'afficher un tel amusement.

Mude se retourna vers moi, les yeux incandescents, ses cheveux courts auréolant son visage d'une flamme anthracite. De longues mèches de cheveux gris jonchaient le sol un peu partout parmi les débris divers, le cristal et la porcelaine brisés.

« Vous… » gronda-t-elle d'une façon tout à fait menaçante - d'autant plus qu'elle tenait encore une dague à la main.

Dans un geste brusque, elle planta le couteau dans le bois d'une table de merisier, s'empara d'une chaise et, avec une facilité époustouflante, brisa une grande fenêtre en hurlant.

« Comment osez-vous ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUZ VENIR ICI ! Je vous l'interdis ! »

Elle s'approcha de moi comme une furie et me gifla de toutes ses forces. J'avoue que j'ai eu plutôt mal - quel euphémisme - et que je portais la main à ma joue endolorie, l'air passablement contrarié.

Elle se recula, choquée que je l'ai laissée faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je restais si calme après son petit cinéma - car tout n'était qu'une mise en scène savamment orchestrée pour me faire fuir à toute jambe pour me terrer dans ma tranquille Angleterre.

Elle se reprit, se recomposa un visage furieux et me cracha au visage toute sa haine.

« Je ne serai pas votre chose que vous négocierez telle une vulgaire marchandise ! Jamais ! Je ne vous laisserai pas jouer avec ma vie simplement parce que je ne suis pas entrée dans votre petit jeu pathétique ! Je ne veux pas de ce mariage et vous ne pouvez pas me forcer contre mon gré ! »

Je cessai de me frotter la joue et dis d'une voix que je voulais calme et douce, contrastant avec la sienne : « Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. »

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie, dévorant de cynisme avant de me contrecarrer.

« Vous mentez mal, monsieur Malfoy ! Vous avez parfaitement vu que j'avais déployé tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas me faire remarquer de vous et c'est cela qui vous a intéressé ! Et vous m'avez choisie, MOI ! Entre toutes ! Êtes-vous fou ! Croyez vous que je faisais cela dans le but de vous interloquer pour que vous tombiez dans mes bras ! »

« C'est vrai, je vous ai choisi à cause de cela. » avouai-je. « Mais… »

« Ha ! » s'exclama-t-elle triomphante en enfonçant son doigt dans ma poitrine. Elle avait beau être grande, je la dominais d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, mais cela était bien loin de l'impressionner. Elle reprit : « C'est comme cela que vous prenez du plaisir, vous, les Malfoy. J'ai ouïe dire de sacrés rumeurs sur votre auguste famille, savez-vous ? Asservir, faire plier, dominer ! En faisant, au passage, le plus de mal possible. Il y a juste une chose qui ne va pas dans le sens de ce beau tableau que je vous brosse et que vous connaissez sans doute par cœur tant on doit vous le rabâcher : en quoi notre mariage pourrait vous apporter plus de puissance et de pouvoir ! Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi vous seriez gagnant sur ce point-là, jeune Malfoy ! »

En disant cela, elle écarta les bras comme pour embrasser sa demeure. Elle semblait dire : _Regardez, regardez, cela n'est pas pour vous. Ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez._

« Vous vous trompez sur mon compte. » lui dis-je avec douceur. « Complètement… »

Elle se recula en me fusillant de regard, avisa un vase encore intact et le brisa à mes pieds avec colère. Puis elle se détourna et plongea son regard à travers la fenêtre brisée en croisant les bras.

Je m'approchai, doucement, mais elle ne sembla pas entrer dans une nouvelle phase de rage, elle paraissait absente, ne m'accordant plus aucune attention.

« Pourquoi tant de violence ? » fis-je, sardonique.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Mon père m'a retiré ma baguette. »

« Et vos cheveux… vous les avez coupés pour moi ou pour votre père ? »

Elle haussa encore ses épaules, sans répondre cette fois et je m'approchai un peu plus, silencieux pendant un bon moment avant de reprendre toujours aussi calmement.

« Je savais que j'aurai à vous convaincre en venant ici. Ne croyez pas que je vous pensais mienne et, même si vous acceptiez ma proposition, jamais je ne penserai ceci. »

« Epargnez votre salive. Quoi que vous disiez, rien ne pourrait me convaincre de devenir votre femme. » fit-elle, catégorique.

« Ecoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Avant de prendre votre décision, il faut que vous sachiez que, moi aussi, j'étais contre les mariages de convenances. Si mon père pouvait encore exercer une quelconque autorité sur moi, il aurait exigé que j'épouse le meilleure parti possible et je me serais plié à sa décision. Je pensais, une fois libre de prendre mes propres décisions, que je serai satisfait de rester célibataire le plus longtemps possible, attendant de trouver la bonne personne. Toutefois… j'ai changé d'opinion. Je suis intimement persuadé de ne pas pouvoir échapper à un mariage de convenance. Je me dois d'accomplir mon devoir envers ma famille et j'ai décidé de ne pas attendre pour des raisons personnelles. Ce que je vous propose n'est pas un collier auquel je vous enchaînerai mais de devenir ma femme, une Malfoy. C'est un simple titre. Je ne vous demande pas de partager mon lit, de sacrifier votre jeunesse, vos envies ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vous êtes assez intelligente pour faire, en toute discrétion, tout ce qu'il vous plaît - pourvu que les apparences soient sauves pour la famille Malfoy. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, encore moins de m'être fidèle, juste de me débarrasser d'un poids, d'une contrainte qui me pèse et que je veux expédier. » Elle eut un petit glapissement méprisant mais me laissa poursuivre. « Je ne prends pas cette décision à la légère et je pense que, si vous refusiez, je laisserai alors tomber mes plans pour un temps. Lorsque vous ai vue, j'ai cru entrapercevoir que nous avions des points communs au-delà de la normale et je ne crois pas m'être trompé. Vous et moi, nous sommes dans la même situation. Bien sûr, vous pouvez également tout refuser en bloc aussi sauvagement que vous en êtes capable, échapper à votre famille, vivre dans la clandestinité et être reniée. Ou bien, vous pouvez accepter ma proposition et adapter le système à votre convenance, autrement dit : avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. »

Mude avait fermé les yeux pendant mon discours, elle sourit à mes derniers mots.

« Tout cela est fort alléchant, monsieur Malfoy, mais vous n'avez pas parlé d'un détail et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il est capital. »

J'acquiesçais et elle se tournait vers moi pour me dévisager.

« Me prendriez-vous pour une idiote avec vos beaux discours ? Je sais pertinemment que ce qui vous intéresse, au-delà de tout arrangement, est un héritier. Comment comptez-vous l'obtenir, cet enfant, sans que je passe par votre lit ? »

« Il y a d'autres méthodes. » dis-je.

Mais elle ricana pour se moquer de moi.

« C'est tellement aseptisé comme façon de concevoir la vie. Cela vous ressemble bien ! »

« Ne parlez pas ainsi… Je ne considère pas un enfant comme un devoir à remplir et à expédier au plus vite comme le mariage. » Je me tus un moment avant de reprendre, doucement, comme si j'avais honte de dire des choses aussi tendres. « Mon enfant ne manquera de rien… et surtout pas d'amour. »

Mais cela la mit dans une rage folle et je crus qu'elle allait encore me gifler.

« Et qu'en savez-vous ! Qui vous dit que je serai une bonne mère ? Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, pourtant vous êtes si loin du père idéal ! Tout ce que vous voulez c'est un enfant ! Vous répliquez et perpétuez cette tradition puante ! Pourquoi faire des héritiers ! Dilapider votre argent jusqu'à satiété ! Qu'importe votre sang pur ! Il est obsolète ! Vous n'êtes que la machine de vos ancêtres, vous répétez leur schéma ! Vous me dégoûtez ! »

Je la saisi aux poignets et la forçais à me regarder.

« Je suis persuadé que vous ferez une bonne mère justement parce que vous vous posez ces questions ! » Elle sembla se calmer tout à coup et je repris. « Je le sens… Cela vous suffit-il comme explication? »

Elle se replongea dans la contemplation du parc à l'extérieur, de la perspective de buis taillés à la française.

« Et que sentez-vous d'autre, monsieur Malfoy ? » me railla-t-elle sans une once de curiosité.

« Je vous l'ai dit : vous me donnez l'impression que nous sommes pareils, vous et moi. »

« Si vous parlez d'être les enfants uniques d'une famille vieillotte au sang pure, c'est un peu facile comme argument. »

« Non, je ne parlais pas du tout de cela… Mais du fait que, tout comme moi, votre cœur semble brisé par un amour impossible. »

Il y eut un silence et elle sembla redevenir totalement calme.

« Heureusement pour vous que vous touchez juste. Sinon, votre aveu aurait été ridicule. » Elle soupira. « Vous êtes-vous renseigné sur moi ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Je reconnais la souffrance dans votre regard. »

« Mon ami est un lâche qui n'a pas voulu s'enfuir avec moi lorsque ma famille a refusé notre union. »

« Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas vous faire perdre votre situation. »

« C'est évidemment sa principale excuse. » Son ton montrait qu'elle était très loin de l'excuser.

« Mariez-vous avec moi, vous aurez la situation que désire votre famille et l'amour de votre ami. Refusez et votre famille vous trouvera sans cesse d'autres prétendants de mon genre. Vous ne vous en sortirez jamais à moins de fuir mais, si vous êtes encore là, je me doute que vous n'avez pas le courage de tout perdre. »

« Perspicace ! » grogna-t-elle, furibonde.

Je fis mine de me retirer mais, à la porte, je me retournais et lui dis :

« Ecrivez-moi pour me tenir au courant de votre décision. Et rappelez-vous : je ne vous force en rien. »

Mais elle se tourna vers moi et m'interpella juste au moment ou j'allais partir.

« Draco ? Montrez moi votre bras, s'il vous plait. »

Je me rapprochais d'elle, enlevais ma veste et déboutonnais ma manche gauche devant elle. Elle contempla mon avant-bras sans marque et se retourna vers la fenêtre en me remerciant d'une petite voix.

C'est ainsi que se passa ma première entrevue avec Mude.

Je redescendis les escaliers vers le petit salon où j'avais quitté ses parents. Je les rassurai d'un sourire éclatant en riant du caractère de feu de leur fille, prenant un verre d'alcool fort avec eux avant de prendre congé.

Ils tentèrent de me retenir en me rappelant mes bagages, mais je leur dis qu'il s'agissait, en fait, de présents pour eux et leur fille.

Je rentrai au manoir et tombai épuisé dans un canapé près d'une cheminée ronflante.

Mère me demanda comment cela s'était passé et je ris en le lui racontant - omettant certains détails, évidemment. Mais elle rit elle aussi lorsque je lui décrivais la fureur de ma future, ses cheveux courts tels une flamme métallique, sa gifle, sa chambre dévastée et, enfin, le moment où elle m'avait demandé de lui montrer mon bras.

« Cette petite semble avoir la tête sur les épaules. C'est un véritable test qu'elle vous a fait subir. »

« Test épuisant, si vous voulez tout savoir. »

« Apparemment réussi. » souffla ma mère avant de me laisser seul.

Cette nuit là, je sortis avec des amis de Serpentard dans un bouge huppé. Je bus beaucoup trop et fini la nuit dans un lit inconnu.

J'adorai l'article du lendemain matin qu'avait pondu un piètre journaliste ou l'on me décrivait à l'aube de mon mariage en train de profiter de la vie. Je me repaissais de l'image de Potter en train de le lire, fulminant de jalousie.

Quant à son mariage à lui, il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelles concrètes.

La rentrée arriva rapidement après cela.

Je refis mes bagages en soupirant.

La dernière ligne droite vers les ASPICs promettait d'être laborieuse. Je craignais d'être confronté à lui et pourtant j'en crevais d'envie. Ses yeux verts me manquaient terriblement.

Les vacances m'avaient été très profitables toutefois, j'avais découvert que la vie sans lui serait finalement bien plus agréable que je ne le pensais. J'avais réussi à faire tout ce que je souhaitais, j'avais même réussi à occulter ma douleur et bien souvent j'avais pris du plaisir.

Je me disais, serein, que le temps arrangerait tout.

Mais pour l'heure, j'angoissais.

Je me demandais comment cela allait se passer entre nous, je me demandais ce qu'il en était de son mariage.

Je me posais tout un tas de questions qui s'envolèrent aussitôt que je le croisai.

J'avais transplané à Préaulard et je franchissais les grilles de Poudlard lorsque je le vis devant moi appuyé contre un arbre, comme s'il m'avait attendu.

Il fulminait de rage et ses yeux verts me regardaient avec tant de haine que j'en fus pétrifié.

Sa bouche avait pris un pli amer et des rides barraient son front en une expression contrariée .

Il ne chercha pas à me parler et s'éloigna bien vite mais j'avais vu dans ses yeux que s'il avait pu me frapper, me faire mal, il l'aurait fait.

Je soupirai de soulagement et fus très heureux pour le reste de la soirée mais le plus beau n'était pas là…

Pansy me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser et me hurla presque au visage la nouvelle rumeur qui circulait dans tout Poudlard.

Potter et Weasley ne s'étaient pas encore mariés parce que Dumbledore, pour une fois, ne les avait pas chouchouté en leur permettant d'avoir une chambre à eux. Alors, ils avaient préféré repousser la date jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité.

La vie n'était-elle pas fabuleuse ? J'étais tellement béat que je rendais son étreinte à Pansy.

J'étais bien décidé à ne plus éviter Potter et à reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Je me devais de profiter au maximum de cette nouvelle fabuleuse pour le mettre dans une rage pas croyable.

Avec un peu de chance, on en viendrait aux mains ?

J'en salivais d'avance.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Fiouu… trop dur ce chapitre ! J'ai mis trop de temps à l'écrire ! Pardonnez-moi pour le retard ! En plus, je suis quasi-certaine que la tournure de l'histoire ne vous plaît pas. Mais c'est comme ça un effet papillon, il faut du temps pour qu'arrive la tempête, beaucoup beaucoup de temps. J'espère que vous aimez bien le personnage de Mude Lahar. Je l'avais déjà mis un peu en scène dans Rappelle-toi, c'était la mère de Theo. Mais, en fait, c'était un perso que j'avais créé il y a des mois de cela quand j'étais dans Vulcania, un musée sur les volcans. Son prénom Mude et un petit mélange entre Mud et Mude, qui veut dire boue et muette, et son nom de famille Lahar est la pluie nuageuse abominable de boue grise brûlante qui se produit lorsque le volcan en irruption avait un petit lac en haut de son cône. Bref, je voulais faire de Mude un perso beau, avec une force impitoyable dissimulée derrière un visage calme. En tout cas, moi je l'aime beaucoup.

S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Sniouf !

Gros bisous.

Levia.


	5. La fin d’une époque

**Titre: **Effet papillon

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêtas :** phaine et Sinelune. Merci beaucoup.

**Genre: **Romance. Yaoi, couple Draco Harry. Rating M. Fic à chapitres. POV de Dray. Pas de spoiler du tome 6.

**Résumé: **Dans le chapitre précédent, Draco décide de ne pas se laisser aller à la souffrance et d'avancer dans sa vie comme il l'entend. Comme cela aurait dû toujours être le cas ! Il organise un mariage fictif entre une américaine et lui, elle s'appelle Mude Lahar. Le mariage est prévu pour la fin de sa scolarité. Il lui reste donc six mois.

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

**EFFET PAPILLON**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**CHAPITRE V**

**La fin d'une époque**

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

Six mois.

Cela vous semble-t-il être une longue période ou bien le contraire ?

Moi, sans hésitation aucune, je vous répondrais que c'est un très court laps de temps. Et c'était exactement ce qui nous restait à Potter et à moi pour nous détester de toutes nos forces, de tout notre désespoir, afin de nous dégoûter suffisamment pour tout le restant de nos vies.

Parfois j'avais l'impression que ça fonctionnait…

Il y avait des jours où nous nous insultions si fort que les mots les plus infects nous échappaient, des sous-entendus crasses dissimulés sous des montagnes de haine et de fiel, des secrets que nous nous étions dis ces nuits-là, ces moments honnis qui étaient traînés dans la fange.

Je me rappelle d'un jour où il m'avait craché au visage, vraiment craché ! Il avait osé ! Personne n'a paru surpris qu'après cela on se soit battu comme de vulgaires chiffonniers en se roulant par terre et en se cognant comme des Moldus.

Je n'avais jamais appris à me battre ainsi, j'avais tendance à trouver ça vulgaire, autrefois. Mais lui faire mal, le marquer aux yeux de tous, et souffrir physiquement par sa faute m'étaient devenu presque vital à présent. La violence était la seule et unique chose qui me traversait l'esprit lorsque je pensais à lui -et Merlin sait que c'était souvent. Je serrais sans cesse les poings en rêvant de les écraser de toutes mes forces sur sa belle petite gueule. Je voulais le faire crier, lui faire cracher du sang et ses dents avec.

Je le haïssais à un tel point que le soir venu je vomissais mon amour dans les toilettes en pleurant. Et avec mes larmes partaient, du moins c'est ce que je pensais, tous les souvenirs de nos nuits où l'on s'entremêlait sans cesse.

Chaque pensée amoureuse, je les ensevelissais sous des tonnes de haine.

La douceur de sa peau ? Son odeur ? Le parfum de ses baisers ? La danse de ses mains ?

Effacé par mon coude dans ses côtes ! Rayé par son poing en plein dans mon œil ! Eradiqué par mon coup de tête lui éclatant le nez ! Supprimé par son genou dans mes couilles !

J'étais à terre, je me tenais les parties en gémissant et en le foudroyant du regard aussi méchamment que je le pouvais après un coup si bas et il en faisait de même en étant traîné par ses amis vers l'infirmerie pour soigner son nez ensanglanté.

_Crève, crève, crève !_ répétait une voix en mon esprit, une voix si haineuse, tellement pitoyable et désespérée qu'elle ne semblait plus m'appartenir.

Vous vous demandez peut être comment personne pouvait ne rien remarquer de ce qui se tramait réellement entre nous avec toute cette violence beaucoup trop démonstrative ?

C'est très simple. Tous avaient une excuse tellement évidente et criante de véracité, si proche, si accessible, que personne n'était allé chercher plus loin. Ils s'étaient saisi de cette évidence mais n'avaient pas vu la vérité.

Vous les imaginez idiots ? Mais, en fait, vous n'avez pas toutes les cartes en main pour les juger. En effet, j'ai omis de vous parler d'une chose très importante qui se déroulait exactement à cette époque, une chose qui n'a que peu de rapport avec cette histoire mais qui explique parfaitement pourquoi personne ne voyait plus loin que le bout de son nez.

« Sals Mangemorts ! Dumbledore vous tolère encore dans l'école ! Mais nous, on vous loupera pas sur un champ de bataille ! » me hurla la grande belette furieusement.

Pitoyable Ron Weasley ! Décevante Hermione Granger ! Comment pouvez-vous ne pas _voir_…

_Crevez, crevez, crevez ! _hurlait mon cerveau, si fort qu'il suffisait de le lire dans mes yeux pour le comprendre.

J'étais épuisé par toute cette haine, exténué… J'y passai toute mon énergie et même au-delà. J'étais littéralement foutu après une semaine pareil, quasiment une loque. Je restais enfermé tout le week-end avec les Serpentards pour seule compagnie dans notre salle commune, sombre, calme. Eux… ils étaient si apaisants…

Mais, finalement, avez-vous deviné, vous à qui je raconte cette histoire, pourquoi les amis de Potter, et personne d'ailleurs, ne concevait le secret pourtant si concret dans nos échanges d'une rare violence ?

C'est simple. Pour eux… c'était la guerre qui se jouait au sein de l'école, voilà tout.

Lui était le Survivant et moi, restant le fils de mon père, je ne pouvais qu'être un futur Mangemort de la pire espèce.

Notre haine si démonstrative n'était pour eux qu'un reflet de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de notre cocon, aux portes même de Poudlard.

Je me demandais souvent si c'était une excuse de Harry mais j'en doutais. Ils savaient que j'avais refusé d'entrer dans leur stupide Ordre du Phœnix. Dumbledore en personne m'en avait fait la demande !

Mais que croyait-il ce vieux fou !

Que j'étais stupide ! Que je ne voyais pas clair dans son jeu !

Il me débitait pour meilleur argument que cela atténuerait les tensions entre Gryffondors et Serpentards si moi-même, le plus populaire des Verts et argent, me rangeait à leur côté.

Mon cul, oui !

Il y avait bien une rumeur qui circulait dans toute l'école depuis la rentrée. Elle disait que tous les Serpentard se seraient fait Mangemort pendant les vacances de Noël, que nous étions des sbires de Voldemort infiltré et j'en passe… On a l'habitude d'être comme ça à Serpentards, on est des fous ! On fête Noël avec nos familles et dans la foulée on se fait marquer comme du bétail, tous ensemble ! Et après, on fête ça en brûlant un village Moldu ! Haha !

Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour la merveilleuse entente entre les maisons que le directeur m'avait convoqué. Jamais l'entente entre les maisons ne l'a réellement intéressé ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! Sept années à Poudlard en tant que Serpentard, ça vous ouvre les yeux !

Non, j'avais compris ce qu'il désirait réellement. Le grand Dumbledore était le seul à avoir entrevu la vérité et il voulait jouer les entremetteurs pour sa graine de champion !

Que c'était laid, moche, écœurant, répugnant, à vomir !

Plutôt crever que de me rapprocher de Harry par les manigances de cette espèce de gourou de pacotille ! Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi son mariage avait été miraculeusement reporté !

Mon père n'avait cessé de me mettre en garde contre lui. Il me disait sans arrêt –il radotait un peu : _Dumbledore sait tout ! Voit tout ! Manipule tout ! Fais bien attention, Draco. Si un jour il t'adresse la parole et te fait des propositions mielleuses, tu peux être certain que ce vieil homme aura une idée derrière la tête et que tu sers ses plans d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ne tombe pas dans les mailles de ses filets, ne devient pas l'homme de Dumbledore._

Ô jour jouissif que ce jour où j'ai ri au nez du directeur en lui disant d'aller se faire voir. J'ai refusé en bloc toute proposition.

Le côté de la lumière ? Non merci, très peu pour moi !

Et savez-vous ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

« Alors que vas-tu faire, jeune Malfoy ? Dans quel camp es-tu ? »

Que c'était drôle ! Il me disait tout simplement, en toute innocence, de me jeter dans la bataille ! Je n'étais pas au courant que c'était une obligation ! Je n'avais que dix-sept ans. D'accord j'étais majeur, mais je me trouvais tout de même trop jeune pour prendre le risque de crever bêtement !

Mais de quel droit osait-il ? Poudlard était une école formatrice d'Aurors, en fait ! Personne n'avait daigné à me prévenir ! On aurait aussi dû avertir mes parents avant de m'envoyer ici !

_Monsieur, madame Malfoy. En cas de guerre, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'accepter que nous fassions de votre fils un bon petit soldat ?_

Mon refus catégorique avait aussitôt circulé dans tout Poudlard, comme par hasard, et tous étaient au courant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Cela ne fit que confirmer les rumeurs nous concernant. Logique implacable, puisque je n'étais pas dans le camp de Dumbledore, j'étais forcément dans l'autre et le reste de ma maison avec.

Mais cette rumeur, je ne l'ai jamais démentie. Au contraire, j'en ai fait une alliée. Elle me servait, elle justifiait mes accès de rage contre Harry. Et lui aussi, elle lui servait bien. Je le savais, il le savait, nous étions encore complice malgré nous.

Vous vous demandez si Harry ne pensait pas, tout comme les autres, que j'étais un Mangemort et d'autant plus après avoir refusé la proposition de Dumbledore ?

Non, rassurez-vous sur ce point. Il n'a jamais douté de cela. Nous n'en avons pas discuté, c'est vrai, mais j'en reste intimement persuadé. Si Harry avait soupçonné une seule seconde que la marque des ténèbres était apposée sur mon bras gauche, il m'aurait simplement éviscéré dans un ultime accès de fureur.

Hors, je suis bel et bien vivant ! Certes, j'ai eut quelquefois le nez cassé, les côtes fêlées et même une fois l'épaule démise ses six derniers mois, mais cela se réparait si vite, cela ne laissais aucune trace, à part dans mon cœur, évidement.

Mais parfois, j'étais si las. Et Harry aussi.

Je le voyais, quasiment effondré dans les bras de sa petite princesse, à la recherche de réconfort. Il ne me regardait plus et fuyait mon regard dans son sein. Jamais elle n'avait eut plus beau rôle, jamais elle ne brillait autant que lorsque le bel héros flanchait dans ses bras, la tête nichée sous ses cheveux roux et flamboyants.

Elle avait les yeux verts tout comme lui. Elle était vraiment jolie. On ne peut pas dire sans être d'une mauvaise foi à pleurer qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple parfait. Elle le serrait dans ses bras comme une icône en me défiant du regard de venir l'accabler un peu plus. Je voyais ses cheveux à lui, brun en bataille que j'avais appris à aimer, recouvert par ses longues mèches à elle, fluides et rousses. Le contraste était saisissant.

Et je flanchais aussi. J'étais battu, accablé. Je n'avais même plus la force d'être jaloux comme avant, j'étais touché en plein cœur, l'âme à l'agonie. Je me disais que je n'étais qu'une épine dans son pied. Non, un petit poignard pathétique dans son cœur. Je remuais la lame dans la plaie, simplement. Mais je n'étais rien de plus. _Rien de plus… Rien…_

J'avais envie d'abandonner, de crever.

Ne vous alarmez pas. Ce n'était qu'une vague idée qui flottait dans mon esprit. Jamais je ne me serais donné la mort, j'aimais trop la vie pour ça. Mais je me disais souvent que, mort, je ne sentirais plus rien et que lui crèverait sous la culpabilité. J'avais cruellement envie d'être en paix en le sachant en rage. Je savais qu'une fois l'école terminée, je n'aurais plus à souffrir de sa présence, que je l'oublierai indubitablement. Je savais que bientôt, tout redeviendrait aussi simple que lors de mes vacances de Noël - plus simple encore - et qu'alors je redeviendrais le maître de ma vie !

Dans ses moments là, j'ignorais Harry. J'avais même assez de forces pour jouer les séducteurs avec d'autres filles. Mais c'était lui, alors, qui revenait à la charge -il en avait peut-être besoin, lui aussi, de nos ultimes combats.

Il savait refaire fleurir des champs de haine dans mon cœur, il y faisait pousser des forêts de rage en quelques secondes, en un seul regard.

En attendant, les semaines passaient dans un souffle, un lent mais un unique souffle. J'avais l'impression que ma vie n'était plus qu'un enchaînement d'actes immuables : révision, nourriture, bain, révision, bagarre, me faire soigner par Pansy, bain, me faire beau et séduire une fille peu chiante, la baiser et réviser… Aller en cours, prendre des notes et des notes et encore des notes et les réviser… Insulter, ignorer, réviser, me battre et me laver… Me nourrire, baiser encore une fille, souvent la même pour ne pas trop être enquiquiné après, prendre un bain et réviser… Et bagarre, bagarre et encore bagarre et infirmerie...

Comment dire… je flottais, je me laissais porter, ou plutôt dériver… Je n'avais plus de notion de temps, plus conscience de rien et je me moquais de tout. Je me fichais complètement de la guerre ! L'effervescence m'importait peu.

J'avais écrit à mère en lui demandant quelle position elle avait pris, au juste. Elle me répondit qu'elle était restée la plus neutre possible, comme le lui avait conseillé mon père.

Je lui demandais de faire don de sommes colossale au ministère et de demander protection. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle n'habitait plus au manoir, mais dans un lieu secret gardé.

Ainsi, je venais de prendre position dans cette guerre. Je n'étais pas un courageux combattant mais je finançais allègrement les armées du ministère et c'était bien plus que ce que ma maigre personne aurait accompli dans le feu de l'action. Les ministres me seraient bien redevables et je saurai regagner leur confiance avec le temps. L'argent accomplit des miracles, c'est universellement connu –même chez les Moldus !

En parlant de miracle, je m'étais juré de faire libérer mon père, un jour… Dans dix ans, vingt ans, un jour… Je ne faisais pas cela pour lui, non. Je voulais faire cela pour ma mère. Jamais je n'aurais pu suivre Dumbledore car le ministère était dans une colère terrible contre le vieil homme cachottier et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui aurait joué en faveur de la libération d'un ancien Mangemort détenu à Azkaban.

Ma véritable position dans la guerre ne calma en rien les rumeurs qui couraient dans Poudlard. Jamais je n'avais pensé que cela jouerait en quoi que ce soit : la haine envers les Serpentards est trop profondément ancrée, depuis la création de Poudlard, sans doute. Mais là, ces idiots étaient incapables de penser à un camp qui servirait ma famille, un camp qui me permettrait de me faire bien voir à long terme du gouvernement et me permettrait d'obtenir moult dédommagements appréciables. Leur stupidité n'avait de cesse de m'impressionner.

J'en venais même aux mains avec d'autres personnes que Potter et sa clique. Et j'étais bien loin d'être le seul Serpentard à se faire agresser dans les couloirs entre deux cours. Les plus jeunes étaient les véritables cibles, les plus faibles.

Poudlard était devenu parfaitement invivable pour les disciples de Salazar que nous étions. Des parias, des pestiférés…

En tant que Préfet, je les encourageais à ne pas se laisser faire, à ne pas se justifier, à rester fier. Nous ne devions rien à personne ! Je leurs disais à tous ces petits serpents apeurés qu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour périr dans cette guerre qui ne nous concernait pas, qu'ils n'avaient pas à se forcer à aller vers ce putain de _côté de la lumière_ pour se faire bien voir. Cette guerre n'était pas la nôtre, elle devait se dérouler entre adultes. C'était de leur faute ! Ils n'avaient qu'à réparer les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises par le passé.

Je leur conseillais de faire comme moi, d'aider de loin avec des financements s'ils arrivaient à convaincre leurs parents mais de ne pas se mouiller plus que ça. Que c'était inutile et dangereux. D'attendre que l'orage passe. Car il passerait.

S'il y avait des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, aucun n'était à Serpentard. Si j'avais été un abruti de Gryffondor, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper aujourd'hui encore. Mais j'étais un Serpentard et il n'est définitivement pas dans ma nature de faire quelque chose de si stupide. Croyez-moi simplement sur parole. De toutes façons, les faits sont là pour confirmer mes dires. Vous pouvez constater qu'aucun Serpentard, même ceux issus de générations de Mangemorts, n'ont été arrêtés ou déclarés Mangemort post-mortem.

Mais les choses sont un peu différentes, de nos jours, on peut dire que cette époque est révolue. L'intolérance est certes encore bien présente, mais ni moi, encore moins Tabris – je vous parlerai de lui plus tard, en temps voulu – n'en souffrons. Alors, je m'en moque bien.

Mes dix-sept ans on été la pire année de mon existence. J'enrageais, si vous saviez comme j'enrageais à cette époque. Avec le recul, je comprend mieux pourquoi je suis si calme, posé et réfléchi à présent : j'ai du brûler toute mon énergie négative, ou du moins une très grande partie,durant cette ère de ma jeune vie.

Dans toute cette rancœur, je ne pensais plus à tous ces sentiments que je portais à un certain petit Gryffondor que j'avais adoré dans le creux de mes nuits. Je me disais sincèrement que je m'en étais délivré.

Et la fin de l'année est arrivée comme cela. Libératrice.

Il y a eu les examens. Je les ai passés avec une facilité impressionnante, même pour moi. Il faut dire que j'avais emmagasiné un maximum de savoir cette année là. J'avais arraché à Poudlard tout ce que cette école pouvait m'enseigner.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine et tout serait fini. J'allais me marier, un mariage arrangé mais consentit. Un mariage loin d'être pénible. Mude m'avait écrit au cours de ces six mois pour me donner enfin une réponse affirmative à ma demande. Elle en avait mis du temps pour se décider, mais je la soupçonnais de m'avoir fait attendre simplement pour être agaçante et pour avoir le plaisir de me voir la relancer en y mettant les formes. Mais il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas saisi à quel point elle aurait la paix en se mariant fictivement avec moi.

C'était une situation rêvée pour elle tout comme pour moi et elle était loin d'être idiote, elle avait compris les tenants et les aboutissants de cette situation.

Tout comme moi, elle finissait sa scolarité à Salem cette année-là. Je lui avais demandé par correspondance si elle souhaitait poursuivre des études quelconques. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle n'y avait point songé, qu'elle n'avait pas même cru cela possible. Je lui répondais que ça l'était et que, quant à moi, je ne comptais pas poursuivre plus avant mes études, que je souhaitais seulement me consacrer à reprendre les affaires des Malfoy pour ne pas tout perdre dans le chaos de la guerre.

Nous correspondions très souvent, au moins une lettre par semaine - mon grand duc était épuisé par les allés venues entre l'Angleterre et les USA aussi, je me mis à utiliser les chouettes disponibles à la volière pour la première fois de ma vie. Je n'avais pas envie que mon bel oiseau me claque en plein Océan Atlantique.

Mude était finalement très enthousiaste - même si elle essayait de me le cacher – à l'idée de berner ses parents et de les quitter à tout jamais. La guerre ne la rebutait même pas tant elle les haïssait.

Jamais nous ne parlions de nos amours respectifs, mais je me doutais que ça allait plutôt bien de son côté à elle. Je pense qu'elle se doutait aussi que de mon côté la catastrophe la plus complète battait son plein, mais cela était entré dans le domaine du non-dit, de l'intrinsèque et du tabou.

Le dernier soir du dernier jour de la dernière semaine arriva enfin.

Potter était à cran. Nous ne nous battions plus depuis quelques semaines, mais il passait des soirées épouvantables à s'entraîner en vue du sempiternel combat de fin d'année scolaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que sa cicatrice devait chauffer à blanc quasiment en permanence et qu'il devait être terrassé par les cauchemars la nuit.

Je savais aussi autre chose… Il avait couché avec sa petite princesse. Au bout de presque deux années, ils l'avaient enfin fait. Sans mariage, sans pureté, ils l'avaient fait.

Oh, Pansy me l'avait dit, mais je n'avais pas eu besoin des rumeurs pour le voir sur son visage à lui, à elle. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Cela va vous étonner, mais je m'en moquais pas mal. Après tant de souffrance, j'en avais soupé. Un peu plus, un peu moins… Ils auraient couché ensemble un jour ou l'autre de toutes façons, alors… pff… Je m'en moquais, je m'en fichais bien mais je pleurais doucement sur mon lit en imaginant à quel point ça avait été bon pour elle de coucher avec Harry, de lui être destinée, de lui donner sa virginité.

Moi, je le lui avais volé. Je n'avais été qu'une tache, une erreur de parcours et j'étais oublié.

C'est ce que je me plaisais à croire, cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais ce n'était naturellement pas le cas.

Le dernier soir du dernier jour de la dernière semaine, j'ai vu Harry quitter la grande salle en pleurant discrètement et partir seul. Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis, à sa petite princesse, mais j'imaginais parfaitement, comme si je l'entendais en mon esprit, sa voix leur exprimer à quel point il avait envie d'être seul, de se recueillir dans le parc pour la dernière fois.

Ce genre de phénomène m'arrivait souvent, parfois sans mêmeque je le regarde. J'avais l'impression de l'entendre parler dans ma tête ou de savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait ou pensait, comme pour sa cicatrice qui chauffait, je le percevais. J'aurais du mieux analyser cet étrange état de fait, mais je ne le comprends vraiment que maintenant. A l'époque, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une manifestation de ma pathétique imagination, simplement un ultime désir pitoyable que j'avais.

Je l'ai vu partir, et je l'ai senti pleurer dans mon cœur. Comme je vous le disais, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais cette étrange impression et que je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mais ce soir était spécial. C'était le dernier…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Maintenant, je peux dire sans paraître ridicule qu'il devait m'appeler, peut-être qu'il m'appelait si fort que mon corps le ressentait comme un ordre diffus. Maintenant, je sais qu'il en était capable puisque cette chose que je ne comprends toujours pas vraiment est possible. Je ne devrais pas vous parler de ça, puisqu'à cette époque je ne saisissais pas du tout la nature de ce phénomène. Imaginez-vous à ma place, lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans, je ne pensais pas que ce genre de lien existait. Ma haine pour lui, mon pseudo oubli était des sensations mille fois plus concrètes.

Malgré tout, il agissait sur mon esprit, certes à tâtons mais avec sa force incommensurable et son désespoir peut-être aussi grand. Il arrivait bel et bien à m'attirer, j'ai répondu à son appel dans un état de transe étrange. Je me suis levé de table, quittant l'ultime banquet, et j'ai suivi cette pulsation surprenante dans ma poitrine, une sorte d'instinct ! Une partie de mon cœur saignait, un pan de mon âme le réclamait –Merlin, que c'est abominablement niais ! Il n'empêche que cela me mena au dehors dans le parc où j'ai marché longtemps, longtemps. C'était l'été, il faisait chaud et doux, c'était agréable.

Je longeai le lac jusqu'à un lieu des plus reculés et l'y trouvai, comme si j'avais toujours su où il était, comme par magie…

Il fut surpris de me voir. Je fus surpris de le trouver… si malheureux.

Il semblait si petit, si fragile ainsi installé dans la pénombre, les genoux tout contre lui, seul ses yeux luisaient avec force dans le noir.

« Tu es venu ? J'ai tellement souhaité que tu viennes… et tu arrives ? » me demanda-t-il, égaré. Il en savait aussi peu que moi sur ce lien…

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et m'assis à quelques centimètres de lui. Je plongeai mon regard sur le lac et sur Poudlard au loin en me disant que c'était un panorama de parfaite carte postale, le lieu idéal pour se repaître de ses souvenirs et faire ses adieux à sept ans de sa jeune vie.

« Tu voulais que je vienne ? Pourquoi ? »

Ma voix avait été étrangement calme en comparaison de nos petites altercations coutumières. Il haussa des épaules, en essuyant ses larmes discrètement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme et éclatais doucement de rire. Il en paru offusqué mais je lui expliquai aussitôt :

« Je ne comprends rien, Harry… J'ai gaspillé tant d'énergie à te haïr afin de t'oublier à jamais. Et voilà que je me pose comme une fleur à côté de toi pour discourir tranquillement ! C'est _incroyable_. Tout cela était parfaitement vain, alors ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'entreprendre des actions inutilement. Je ne me comprends pas, je ne comprends plus rien… Dis-moi pourquoi je suis ici. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai tenté de t'oublier et de te haïr… » commença doucement le Survivant, à tâtons. Il cherchait vraiment à comprendre, lui aussi.

« Tenté ? Seulement tenté ? Tu m'as cassé la gueule un nombre incalculable de fois ! » m'exclamais-je sans reproche dans la voix, au contraire, j'étais presque amusé.

« Au début… tu avais un peu de mal. » Il sourit en disant cela. « Mais tu t'es bien vite rattrapé et, à présent, tu es devenu un adversaire tout à fait coriace sans magie. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit moi au final qui soit allé le plus de fois à l'infirmerie. »

Je roulai des yeux.

« Normal ! Puisque la plupart du temps c'était Pansy qui me soignait discrètement ! Je n'avais pas envie de me faire renvoyer ou destitué de mes fonctions ! »

Il se rembrunit après ça et je lui demandais pourquoi il était devenu d'humeur si sombre tout à coup.

« Tu couches avec elle ? » osa-t-il me demander.

« Qui ? »

« Oh, j'oubliais ! Tu es un coureur de jupon, tu dois te taper toutes les jolies filles de l'école. » cracha-t-il hargneusement. « J'ai même entendu dire que tu t'étais essayé avec un mec ! »

En quelques mots, l'atmosphère était devenu irrespirable tant elle était saturée de tension et de rage.

« Les trois quarts des filles et des garçons de cette école préfèreraient me voir mort, Potter. Je suis le bras droit de Voldemort pour ces abrutis ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire mais se reprit immédiatement.

« Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne couches avec personne. » souffla-t-il malheureux.

« Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Comment oses-tu me demander ça d'ailleurs ! Je couche avec qui je veux, quand je veux ! Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je me jette un sort de chasteté ! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ! »

Il se triturait les mains à présent, terriblement gêné et tiraillé intérieurement.

« Mais… » commença-t-il, sans oser poursuivre.

« Oui, j'ai couché avec un gars, hormis toi. Un p'tit mec de Serpentard, un soir. » lui répondis-je comme si sa question avait explosé dans ma tête comme une bulle de savon. Le même phénomène recommença mais en plus fort en plus furieux et je répondis à sa deuxième question non-dite : « Ce n'était pas vraiment génial. C'était même plutôt décevant. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, c'était incomparable, d'une autre catégorie. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas bi mais je préfère nettement les filles. »

Je le sentais terriblement honteux d'être rassuré par mes paroles. Et moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais franc avec lui.

« Et toi ? Avec… ta _petite princesse_ ? »

La honte reflua encore plus autour de lui, elle l'enveloppait complètement.

« Moi… avec elle… Ça va… pouvait aller. C'était pas aussi merdique que je me l'étais imaginé… Je dois pas être complètement pédé, finalement… »

Il soupira et je haussai un sourcil sarcastique.

« Tu t'étais imaginé que ça le serait… Merdique ? » lui demandais-je, amusé.

« J'avais perdu tout espoir de la rendre heureuse passé un moment, c'était ma vie que j'imaginais merdique ! J'en venais même à souhaiter crever avec Voldemort… »

« L'important… c'est que tu aies changé d'avis. »

Il dû sentir ma rage poindre car il se mit à se confier à moi tout à coup.

« Draco… écoute-moi… Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours souhaité une seule et unique chose. Je désirais une famille aimante et bien vivante qui m'envelopperait de son amour. Je n'avais pas de famille alors, je ne connaissais pas l'amour. Je désirais tant avoir des amis fidèles, le genre d'amitié si forte que je me serais sacrifié sans réfléchir pour eux et qu'ils en auraient fait de même pour moi. A l'époque, je n'avais aucun ami. J'étais seul, si seul. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était _une main tendue…_ Et, à présent, j'ai tout cela. J'ai une famille, j'ai des amis. Ils sont tout ce que j'ai rêvé. Je vais construire ma propre famille dans ce merveilleux cocon qu'ils forment tous et ce sera merveilleux. » En disant cela, il joignit ses mains pour former un tout. « Je veux des enfants. Je veux pleins d'enfants à moi, vraiment à moi. Et des Noël, des anniversaires, des fêtes par centaine et des retrouvailles chaleureuses tous ensemble, au Terrier. Avec tous les enfants de mes amis, tous ceux que j'aime, les regardant grandir avec amour. Voilà ce que je veux : offrir à ma chair ce dont j'ai cruellement manqué. Et voilà ce que tu ne peux m'offrir… D'une part parce que tu trouves ça ridicule et chiant comme existence, et d'autre part parce que t'es un mec et que c'est tout simplement impossible. Comment on pourrait former une famille ? Nos deux corps sont stériles l'un contre l'autre… »

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Je le sais parfaitement ! » m'offusquai-je. Ces paroles me faisaient mal. Moi aussi j'avais pensé à cet aspect du problème, que croyait-il !

J'avais envie de me lever et de partir mais il attrapa ma main et me retint en dardant ses yeux si verts, si implacables, sur moi. Il semblait implorer ma bénédiction.

« Je sais tout cela, Harry. Tu les perdrais tous si tu étais avec moi, un mec, un Malfoy, _un Mangemort de la pire espèce…_ » murmurai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je comprends, tu sais ? Tout ce que tu m'as décrit, tes rêves sont effectivement ridicules à mes yeux et j'en aurais ri, je les aurais piétinés… Je ne suis pas… un mec pour toi ! »

Ma voix se brisa. En disant cela, je failli éclater en sanglots, mais la rage m'en empêchait.

Mais putain ! Tout mon corps lui hurlait le contraire !

_Non, non, NON ! Je suis fait pour toi, j'ai été façonné pour toi. Je ne respire mieux que dans tes bras, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux !_

Mais ma raison veillait toujours, bien présente. Elle me disait des choses cruelles. Elle me disait que j'avais raison et que j'avais tord. Que, peut-être, il était fait pour moi, mais pas moi pour lui. J'étais perdu, désespéré. Je ne voulais pas tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux, je ne sentais pas mes arguments assez puissants pour le faire flancher. Je ne voulais plus être rejeté, je ne voulais plus être anéanti en recommençant la lutte, non.

Mais j'avais envie de le sauter là tout de suite, de le baiser à même le sol, de le déchirer tendrement en pleurant, en allant et venant avec douceur et violence dans ses entrailles. Je voulais le posséder. J'avais envie de lui murmurer des _je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_ à chaque fois que je m'enfoncerais en lui, fortement, douloureusement. J'avais envie de lui…

Mais je ne faisais que le regarder sans oser bouger. Il m'était devenu, au fil des mois à se cogner l'un l'autre, bien inaccessible.

Mais son corps m'appelait. Je le regardais et j'avais la nette impression de le voir nu et train de bander comme un dingue pour moi avec la seule envie que je le prenne une dernière fois. Cette idée me taraudait l'esprit, m'envahissait, me submergeait.

Je ne savais pas, je ne comprenais plus…

_Draco… viens…_ murmura-t-il d'une manière quasi-inaudible.

Je me vis alors glisser ma main dans ses cheveux, le saisir doucement à la nuque pour le rapprocher de mon visage. Je me sentais l'embrasser comme une première fois, en le redécouvrant, comme une dernière fois, désespérément. Il se laissait faire. Non, il n'attendait que ça et il me rendait mon baiser au centuple, comme toujours.

_Je te donne, tu me rends…_

_Donne-moi de toi, Harry, donne-moi de toi… Que je te le rende comme un fou à lier._

Je tentais d'être doux, je l'allongeais dans l'herbe, je me plaçais au dessus de lui, je faisais courir mes mains le plus lentement possible sur son corps tout en l'embrassant. Mais les choses s'accélérèrent dangereusement tout à coup.

Je plaquai ma main sur son entrejambe et découvrit qu'il bandait effectivement comme je me l'étais imaginé. Son intense excitation grossissait sa verge déjà honorable dans mes souvenirs. Il était aussi dur que cela était humainement possible et j'aimais ça comme une drogue. Je voulais ma dose. _Je voulais une overdose…_

Mes mains ne voyageait plus sur son corps avec langueur, elles étaient devenus trop impatientes, rodées par notre violence des mois précédents, elles lui griffaient la peau, le tordaient, en faisaient mon pantin violemment.

Je faisais sauter les boutons de sa chemise en tirant sur le tissu. Je le défroquais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire en envoyant au loin son pantalon, ses chaussures, tout ce qui m'empêchait de l'avoir nu sous moi. Je lui écartais les jambes violemment et contemplais le spectacle qu'il m'offrait alangui dans l'herbe, encore vêtu des lambeaux de sa chemise. On aurait dis que j'allais le violer, à part qu'il suffoquait d'impatience et qu'il bandait comme jamais…

Je léchais mes doigts pour m'introduire en lui et le fouiller. Il ne protesta pas, au contraire. Il ne se tendit pas de douleur quand j'enfonçais un doigt de plus en lui, non. Il en avait bien trop envie. Il criait et se tortillait de plaisir en serrant dans ses poings des brins d'herbes. Il murmurait des choses incohérentes et même du _fourchelangue_, notamment quand ses yeux flous se posaient sur moi – où étaient passé ses lunettes dans ses moments là ? Je ne voulais pas me noyer dans ses yeux, je devais fermer les yeux…

Une supplique revenait sans cesse à ses lèvres : _prend-moi, putain prend-moi, maintenant, prend-moi !_

Et moi, je pensais intérieurement sans oser lui demander :_ est-ce que tu parles le langage des serpents lorsque tu lui fais l'amour ?_

« Non, non, non. Jamais. Prend-moi, maintenant, _prend-moi ! J'ai trop envie, trop envie de ça…_ »

Je baissais mon pantalon sans prendre la peine de tout retirer et me positionnai au-dessus de lui sans plus de préparation et le pénétrai implacablement. Il hurla en se raccrochant à moi. Son plaisir m'écorchait le cœur, j'aurai voulu lui faire plus de mal, beaucoup plus…

« Ta gueule ! » lui assenai-je en le pilonnant, une deuxième fois. Je plaquai une main sur sa bouche et il la mordit, et la lécha. Il prit mes doigts dans sa bouche en me mordant pour taire son plaisir mêlé de si peu de douleur. Il s'agrippait à moi et me tirait les cheveux. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, les miens étaient secs.

« Voilà… la seule chose que tu veuilles de moi… Potter ! » disais-je difficilement entre deux coups de reins rageur. « Que je te baise… Hhh… Que je te _baise_ ! »

Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche et je m'enfonçai plus fort en lui, plus vite, plus profondément. Je tapais en lui. Et il criait de plus en plus fort, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Ses doigts me lacéraient la nuque et il attira mon visage pour m'embrasser et gémir dans ma bouche.

Son cul était si étroit, son corps si tendu et ses cris, et sa bouche, et son regard ! Je fermais les yeux encore une fois pour ne pas le contempler, pour ne pas venir trop vite et je ralentissais.

Encore une fois, je voulais faire durer et lui m'en empêcha, l'impatient. Il plaqua ses mains sur mes hanches et bougea ses reins comme un animal au galop.

Et c'était moi qui criais à présent. Dans sa bouche, contre son souffle. Je me perdais, les doigts dans ses cheveux. Son odeur m'envahissait, j'étais intoxiqué de lui.

Et le désir montait, montait, montait. Si fort, dévastateur.

Je ne voulais pas venir si vite, je voulais faire durer. Je pris ses mains et les plaquai au sol au-dessus de sa tête en lui imposant de se calmer –ce qu'il fit à moitié.

« Dit que tu m'appartiens, Harry ! » lui ordonnais-je en dansant contre lui.

« Je t'appartiens ! Je suis à toi ! » répétait-il ses yeux dans les miens.

« Hhh… Répète-le ! »

« A toi, je suis à toi ! Hhh ! Hhhh ! »

Cela continua ainsi encore un peu, si peu de temps.

Ma jouissance fut longue, douloureuse et terrible. Si terrible qu'un bourdonnement résonnait à mes oreilles, ensuite, et que des taches de lumières dansaient devant mes yeux. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, j'avais des crampes dans les jambes. Mes adducteurs me lançaient douloureusement.

Je sentis son sperme entre nous et fut rassuré de l'avoir fait venir malgré ma disjonction d'avec le monde réel un cours instant.

J'avais envie de m'écrouler sur lui, j'avais envie de ses bras autour de moi, de ses caresses dans mon dos. J'avais envie de lui dire combien je l'aimais. Que je l'aimerai toujours. J'avais envie de remettre ça, encore et encore…

Au lieu de ça, je me suis retiré de lui sans douceur et relevé en grimaçant de douleur. Il a gémit et tenté de me retenir.

« Non attends, reste encore ! »

Je repoussais ses mains, il m'attrapa plus fermement, je me débattis.

« Lâche-moi ! » lui hurlais-je au visage. « LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Il ôta ses mains de moi avec une souffrance ineffable dans ses beaux yeux verts. Je me rhabillais prestement, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup à faire.

« C'était la dernière fois, Potter ! La dernière fois ! J'en ai soupé de toi ! Vas te faire voir avec Voldemort, je m'en moque ! On ne se reverra plus jamais ! JAMAIS ! Vis heureux et aie beaucoup, BEAUCOUP D'ENFANTS ! »

Je le quittai ainsi et marchant rageusement vers Poudlard. Lui, il était resté allongé dans l'herbe à demi-nu encore couvert de sueur et d'autre chose mais il s'en moquait royalement. Il me regardait, simplement. Il s'appuya sur un coude lorsque je parti et me cria :

« Non, Malfoy ! On se reverra ! »

« Crève ! »

« Un jour, oui ! Mais la vie d'un sorcier est longue ! C'est une promesse, Draco ! On se reverra ! »

Je me retournais vers lui et lui hurlais par-dessus l'eau du lac :

« Et ce jour-là ! Je te ferai vraiment cracher toutes tes dents ! Parce que je te hais ! JE TE DETESTE ! »

Je l'entendis éclater de rire et, stupidement, je me mis à sourire aussi, doucement.

C'est ainsi que je le quittais. Je pleurais et riais en même temps. Je ne me l'expliquais pas, mais je n'étais plus vraiment malheureux. C'était la fin d'une période importante de ma vie et je versais des larmes, oui, mais surtout de nostalgie.

Je rejoignais notre sombre et austère salle commune sous le lac où une fête gigantesque battait son plein. Ce soir-là, je m'en suis donné à cœur joie, j'ai même serré tous mes amis dans mes bras – avec comme excuse les nombreux cocktails que j'avais ingurgités.

Les années Poudlard étaient finies, révolues, déjà obsolètes.

Sept années d'amitié, de haine, de badges, de Quidditch, de victoires mais surtout de défaites et de baises… Un hippogriffe, une brigade inquisitoriale, des luttes, des cours et des profs mal lunés, des examens et des révisions sans cesse… Préfet, Préfet en chef, ma chambre, encore plus de baises et partout… Partout, partout, lui… Absolument partout dans ma tête lorsque je repensais à ses sept années.

Finalement, je ne l'avais pas du tout oublié. Mais qu'importe, il était en moi, enfoui comme un secret. Je n'étais plus triste. Je me sentais apaisé. Peut-être à cause de son serment ?

_C'est une promesse, Draco… On se reverra…_

Ou peut être simplement parce que c'était fini, achevé. Que je passais à une autre période de ma vie et que j'allais enfin en devenir le maître incontesté.

Plus de joli Potter débauché recouvert du fruit de sa luxure allongé dans l'herbe estivale pour chambouler mon cœur !

A moi, la grande et belle vie qui saillaitradieusement à un Malfoy !

Et puis… la vie d'un sorcier était longue…

**_A suivre…_**

**NDA :** Hum… Chapitre long et mouvementé, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Alors, je tiens à rappeler humblement, pour ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas encore dit, que : premièrement, cette fic met en scène un « effet papillon ». C'est à dire qu'elle va montrer les conséquences qui découlent à long terme d'un bête sentiment. Un jour Draco a posé les yeux sur Harry dans un magasin de vêtements, il avait onze ans, il avait envie d'en faire un vague ami. Comment les choses ont-elles évoluées ? Et deuxièmement, cette fic est bien un happy-end en Harry Dray, oui, oui. Ne vous offusquez donc pas, s'il vous plaît, de la tournure de l'histoire, ou bien contre Ginny - elle n'a rien fait la pauvre, vous ne voyez pas qu'elle n'a rien fait du tout ? Harry et Draco ne peuvent pas filer le parfait amour du premier coup dans toutes les fics, non ? Cela vous déplait-il tant que ça que ce soit un peu différend ? Et puis cela ne va pas être une fic en cinquante chapitres non plus, je vous rassure tout de suite. En fait, je crois qu'il n'en reste que deux ou trois. Alors, je vous en prie, soyez gentils. N'insultez pas Ginny ou Mude, ne me dites pas que c'est du gâchis, car ça n'en est pas. Vous verrez bien pourquoi.

J'aime tellement cette histoire, je mets beaucoup d'entrain à l'écrire et j'espère vous communiquer mon plaisir en vous la donnant à lire.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Levia.


	6. Annonce

**OoOoO**

**Bonjour très chers amis yaoistes.**

**OoOoO**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce - c'est donc bien une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je suis navré de vous aviser de ma décision de me mettre en PDI (Pause à Durée Indéterminée). Je ne manquai pas de motivation, bien au contraire: j'avais écrit de nombreuses fics que vous ne connaissiez pas encore et j'attendais d'achever Parchemess et Chimeria Obcessional pour les mettre en branle sur FF. Mais hélas, trois fois hélas, on vient de me cambrioler et mon ordinateur portable a été volé avec, entre autre, toutes mes fics à l'intérieur.

Les pertes sont énormes et définitives et je ne me sens passablement abattue -comme vous pouvez facilement l'imaginer en vous mettant à ma place. Et je n'ai aucune envie de réécrire ce qui a déjà été écrit pour le moment, voilà pourquoi je baisse momentanément les bras.

Les fics, c'est une chose, mais qui me rendra mes musiques, mes photos, mes vidéos, mes dessins que j'avais coloriés avec amour sur photoshop et tout mon travail pour mon boss? Personne ne le peut…

C'est une partie de ma vie et de mon labeur qui est parti en fumé.

Perte morale, oui, mais aussi perte matérielle. Je dois racheter une bécane de graphiste et ce n'est pas comme acheter un ordinateur juste bon à écrire- c'est bien 1000€ de plus que je dois reclaquer. Je n'ai pas les moyens, c'est la dèche. Mon travail est fortement compromis, je suis en quelque sorte au chaumage technique.

Bref…

A un de ces jours car j'adore écrire sur Dray, j'adore les reviews et puis, je vous aime aussi beaucoup et sans vous j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps et jamais je n'aurai tant écrit. C'est grâce à vous que je suis si passionné, quelque part…

Donc…

Tous en cœur avec moi!

**OoOoO**

_Ceuuuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiir, mes frères!_

_Ceuuuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

_Ceuuh n'eeest qu'un au revoiiir, Levia!_

_Ceuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

**OoOoO**

**I'WILL BE BACK!**

**OoOoO**

**Levia** - qui a rangé sa tenue d'héroïne bleu-turquoise et qui ne sait pas si elle peut vous embrasser sur le coude gauche, parce qu'elle a peur de se le prendre dans les dents.

**OoOoO**

**PS:** si vous voulez me faire une donation, mdr, c'est sans problème!


	7. Les aléas de la guerre

**Titre: **Effet papillon

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêta :** Sinelune

**Genre: **Romance. Yaoi, couple Draco Harry. Rating M. Fic à chapitres. POV de Dray. Pas de spoiler du tome 6.

**Résumé: **Draco décide de ne pas se laisser aller à la souffrance et d'avancer dans sa vie comme il l'entend. Comme cela aurait dû toujours être le cas ! Il organise un mariage fictif avec Mude Lahar, prévu pour la fin de sa scolarité. Mais, une fois l'école achevée, la guerre fait rage et chamboule un peu ses plans.

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

**EFFET PAPILLON**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**CHAPITRE VI**

**Les aléas de la guerre**

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

Poudlard s'acheva et mit fin à l'un des plus beaux cycles dans ma vie. Le plus instructif, assurément.

Le pire allait commencer et même rapidement commencer.

Le Poudlard Express essuya une attaque de Mangemorts.

Evidement, avec mon permis de transplanage, je n'y étais pas mais les Aurors en faction qui ont repoussés l'assaut durant le trajet ont laissés entendre au ministre de la défense, Juan Luz, qu'ils auraient bien aimé me mettre la main dessus. Que les prisonniers avaient avoués sous le veritaserum, ou Merlin sait quoi comme tortures officielles ou officieuses, que les traîtres, dont je faisais, à présent, complètement partie, paieraient tous. Que le Lord vaincrait et que rependre la terreur était leur but. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil, finalement.

A part, bien sûr, que j'étais sous la bannière honnie de ceux que j'appelais communément autrefois _les traîtres à leur sang_.

Pour l'attaque du train, c'était couru d'avance.

Aussi, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait beaucoup de dégâts. Trois ou quatre courageux Griffondors s'étaient bien reçu quelques sorts mais les autres élèves s'étaient tous planqués sous les sièges et leurs bagages pour se protéger.

Ce sont plutôt les Aurors qui ont morflés.

Moi, je me doutais bien que les Mangemorts me recherchaient, tout particulièrement depuis que j'avais officiellement pris position avec le Ministère.

Tout le putain de fric des Malfoy, ils n'en verrait jamais la couleur. C'était une perte énorme pour ces pauvres choux. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à mendier leur bouffe à leur Maître vénéré et à piller leurs victimes pour s'acheter armes et protections.

Certes, je n'étais pas le seul friqué capable de les supporter financièrement, mais le Seigneur avait sans aucun doute compté là-dessus. Il l'avait bien profond, sur ce coup-là. Haha !

J'avais donc directement transplané de Poudlard sous la protection du Ministère.

Je n'étais pas stupide au point de retourner au manoir chercher mes affaires ou autre.

J'avais fais une liste, le minimum, ainsi que de l'argent et un laqué quelconque s'était dépêché de tout me fournir.

Puis, deux jours plus tard, après quelques explications musclées avec le ministre de la défense afin de décider combien il pouvait puiser dans les fonds de ma famille pour alimenter ses troupes, je me préparais à rejoindre ma mère dans sa cachette sûre, tellement sûre que je ne savais toujours pas, moi-même, où ça pouvait bien être.

Ce fut un rude combat entre l'homme et moi, mais le principal c'est que je l'avais gagné tout en faisant croire à Luz que c'était lui qui avait mené la dance.

Personne au Ministère ne peut estimer la fortune des Malfoy !

Remarque, je ne pouvais pas non plus l'estimer formellement, mais peut importe !

Mon père avait fait du très bon travail sur ce point là.

Pendant ce temps, j'avais écrit à Mude. Compte tenu du fait que ma tête était mise à prix dans le but de me torturer atrocement, que mon père était en prison et ma mère en lieu sûr, il ne valait mieux pas que je déclare que je tenais à une fille quelque part sur cette terre – à moins que le rôle de la belle en détresse enlevée par des méchants, très très vilains et pas beaux du tout, dans le but de faire chanter son prince charmant lui plaise…

Non, ça ne la tentait pas plus que ça, étonnamment.

Elle comprit parfaitement le message et notre mariage fut repoussé jusqu'à la fin de cette putain de guerre pour raison évidente de sécurité.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'allais passer un sale moment en attendant.

Une fois les formalités accomplies, je reçu un portoloin qui m'entraîna donc jusqu'à la retraite où se terrait ma mère depuis des semaines.

Sympathique retraite, à vrai dire.

Pas un palace, plus une vulgaire cabane. Mais une cabane perdue sur une île déserte du pacifique.

Un coin de nature magnifique !

Elle ne portait pas même de nom. Simplement un numéro allié à des lettres - un peu comme les noms que donnent les Moldus aux étoiles nouvellement découverte dans les galaxies lointaines.

Les magiciens ont rendu incartables beaucoup d'endroits comme celui-ci sur la terre.

C'est un moyen pour eux de préserver quelques-uns des plus beaux coins de la planète, une vague tentative écologiste face à l'hécatombe provoquée par des milliards de Moldus sur toute la surface du globe.

L'île BA834 était pourvue d'un volcan en activité, d'une jungle, d'un lagon et d'une barrière de corail.

Elle préservait donc tout un écosystème complexe, un véritable éden inconnu des Moldus mais également des sorciers.

Probablement que c'était l'un des endroits les plus sûrs de la terre car même s'il y avait une taupe au ministère, il ne pourrait pas savoir où se trouvait exactement l'île. Seul celui qui faisait le portoloin était véritablement au courant et c'était Juan Luz en personne qui effectuait le sortilège.

Sérieusement, j'avais peu à craindre en m'y rendant.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque j'apparu au centre d'une petite pièce dont les murs en planches de bois laissaient passer de la lumière, je su vraiment que d'étranges vacances allaient débuter pour elle et moi.

Elle, ma mère, apparue en robe de lin, spectaculairement bronzée - chose tout à fait anormale, même si elle n'était pas vraiment une Malfoy à la base. Mais comme ça faisait bien trois mois qu'elle était là, sous les tropiques, ce n'était peut être pas si remarquable que ça…

Et le temps commença à s'écouler, lentement…

Ma mère ne semblait pas s'ennuyer, ayant pris un rythme qui lui était propre.

Elle disparaissait le matin quand l'air était encore frais, partant pied nu, un livre dans la main, sa baguette dans l'autre et elle ne réapparaissait que bien des heures plus tard.

Il y avait un elfe de maison caché quelque part qui faisait la nourriture. Lorsque je l'aperçu, je vis qu'il était de peau noire avec de drôles de rayures orangées sur tout le corps.

Originaux, les elfes du coin !

Moi, je passais mon temps à contempler la mer depuis la véranda.

Je lisais un peu mais je me posais surtout beaucoup, beaucoup de questions.

Je passais mon temps à attendre que le jeune vienne, un certain Peter Troy. Il arrivait tout les deux trois jours par portoloin, la peur au ventre, les cernes énormes, la tenue d'Auror débraillée.

Il me faisait un maigre rapport sur la guerre en regardant l'océan avec une envie crasse dégoulinant de ses yeux et une fois son récit achevé, il repartait exactement de la même façon.

Il était mon seul contact avec le monde extérieur...

Les semaines passaient et son regard devenait à chaque fois plus vide que la fois précédente, plus envieux aussi lorsqu'il tournait son visage blafard vers le bleu du ciel et les ombres des palmiers…

Mais il finissait toujours par repartir et mes questionnements songeurs, tandis que je restais accoudé à la balustrade de la cabane, se faisaient aussi de plus en plus pressants en moi.

Peut-être un mois s'écoula comme cela avant que je ne prenne conscience que je culpabilisais et que je me sentais la dernière des fiotes sur cette terre.

Le gamin apparut à nouveau, deux jours plus tard, dans la pièce qui faisait office de salon dans la cabane. Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de parler en lui annonçant prestement que je comptais quitter l'île pour l'Angleterre, le soir même.

Ma mère n'était pas au courant, évidement.

Croyez le ou non, mais elle m'aurait enchaîné à un palmier et m'aurait fait bouffer du sable par les narines si je lui en avais touché ne serait-ce qu'un mot - et plutôt deux fois qu'une, la connaissant !

Heureusement pour moi, elle était encore en vadrouille sur la plage.

Quand au mot, je le lui en avais écrit un sur une feuille de papier pliée en quatre.

Je tendis le message à Troy en lui disant que le portoloin était trop petit pour qu'on puisse rentrer ensemble et qu'il aurait la lourde tache de mettre ma mère au parfum quant à ma décision.

**OoOoO**

Et je suis rentré…

Comme ça…

En le laissant derrière moi, complètement halluciné.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne faisais pas vraiment une bonne action.

Bien sûr, le gamin allait marcher pied nu dans le sable et se repaitre du spectacle qui lui faisait tant envie. Mais lorsque ma mère le verra, seul, et qu'elle exigera des explications, je suis certain qu'il préférera, à ce moment là, être en plein milieu d'un camp de Mangemorts endormis avec un saxophone fou, mal enchanté.

Ce n'était pas mon problème, du moins pas encore…

J'atterri dans le bureau du ministre Juan Luz qui eut la décence de paraitre surpris.

Moi-même, je l'étais de toute façon.

« Tiens, le jeune Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-il derrière son monceau de paperasses et de cartes de l'Europe. « La guerre est loin d'être terminée. Quatorze Aurors morts, vingt cinq à Sainte Mangouste rien qu'aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas vraiment une période faste pour les petits aristocrates au sang pur et au bras long dans votre genre. Vous avez un teint tout à fait ravissant ! »

Je portais les mains machinalement à mon visage, rougissant un peu. J'étais resté la plupart du temps sous la véranda et je n'avais pas bien vu combien je m'étais bronzé, moi aussi.

« Ne soyez pas cynique, Luz. » répondis-je, aussi froidement que possible. « Je suis revenu parce que je pense pouvoir vous aider. »

« Tiens ? » fit l'homme en enlevant ses lunettes pour mieux me dévisager. « L'argent ne vous semble plus être une aide précieuse ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est… »

Il me coupa bien vite : « L'inactivité, peut être ? Ou bien le sentiment trop dérangeant de la… lâcheté ? »

« Monsieur Luz, épargnez moi vos sarcasmes ! Puisque vous êtes tellement perspicace, vous devez savoir en quoi je puis vous aider, hum ? »

Il me toisait, je m'en rappelle, se demandant à quel point j'étais sérieux.

« Ce à quoi je pense est bien trop dangereux pour que nos idées se rejoignent, jeune Malfoy. »

« Mais je suis bien décidé à prendre le risque. »

« Je ne vois pas bien en quoi cela peut vous aider, réellement. Vos actions sont déjà tout à fait appréciables, croyez-moi. Et bien moins dangereuses pour votre petite personne. »

Je pris une longue respiration. J'avais besoin de courage, je n'avais pas l'habitude…

« Vous savez, tout comme moi, que donner l'argent que l'on possède est une chose aisé pour moi. La majorité y sera insensible et personne ne changera d'opinion pour autant. Vous savez très bien le but que je poursuis à long terme exige que j'ai en poche un maximum de personne et pas seulement des hauts placés. »

« Libérer votre père… Je le sais bien, Malfoy. Effectivement, il vous faudrait déployer des trésors d'héroïsme pour gagner le cœur de l'opinion publique au point d'inciter le ministère à vous faire une telle fleur, dans dix ou quinze ans. Et vous n'êtes pas vraiment Harry Potter, avec la réputation de votre paternel qui vous colle à la peau, ce n'est certainement pas gagné. »

Je me rappelle très bien avoir serré les poings de rage lorsqu'il me rappela au bon souvenir du fabuleux Survivant.

« Potter est loin de faire la guerre à lui tout seul à ce que je sache. » assenai-je tout à coup, passable énervé. « Il se targue d'être en dehors des affaires du Ministère avec son Ordre de malheur, mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est vos troupes qui font le gros du travail au quotidien ! »

« Sur ce point-là, Malfoy, je vous rejoins tout à fait ! » s'exclama Luz, fortement.

Il se leva et me m'entraîna vers un petit salon où l'on fut plus à l'aise pour discuter autour d'une bouteille de brandy de ce que je comptais faire exactement pour prendre une part « héroïque à la Potter » dans cette foutue guerre.

**OoOoO**

Le plan débuta…

Des hommes du ministère eurent l'ordre de colporter une information habillés en civil.

_Draco Malfoy est revenu !_

Voilà ce qu'ils faisaient bruire dans les coins sombres de l'allée des embrumes.

Moi-même, je me fis voir dans quelques magasins discrètement. Je pris une chambre le plus clandestinement possible au chaudron baveur. J'agissais exactement à la façon de quelqu'un qui ne voulait absolument pas se faire repérer tout en commettant « quelques petites erreurs ».

Par exemple, lorsqu'un jeune homme de chez l'apothicaire tarda à me servir un ingrédient très rare pour faire des potions d'invisibilité, je l'attrapai violement par le col en le rapprochant de mon visage encapuchonné.

« Sais-tu à qui tu as affaire, abruti inepte. » avais-je murmuré suffisamment fort pour que tous m'entendent dans le plus pur style Mangemoresque.

Une fois mon paquet en main, je jetais des regards glacés à l'entourage plus que silencieux après ma petite démonstration.

Même recouvert de ma lourde cape, personne ne pouvait hésiter sur la couleur de mes yeux. De quoi déclencher moult quolibets une fois sorti du magasin.

Quel superbe acteur je faisais ! Rectification : je suis toujours un superbe, un magnifique acteur !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je jouais alors avec ma vie en pleine connaissance de cause.

Doux Merlin, si ma mère savait…

**OoOoO**

Les Mangemorts, nos ennemis…

Il était impossible de douter qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de mon retour tellement « discret » en Angleterre. Ils m'attendaient au tournant et de pied ferme. Mais c'était exactement ce qui était prévu.

Le plan était passablement simple dans ses grandes lignes mais assez hasardeux à mettre en place.

Je donnais les accès du manoir Malfoy en créant moi-même un Portoloin, une corde assez grande pour emporter une petite cinquantaine hommes dans l'une des caves secrète ma demeure.

La troupe d'Aurors stagnait là bas, attendant le bon moment.

A mon doigt, j'avais glissé une bague relié à eux tous par un objet quasi-identique glissé à leur index - le ministère les avait conçues sur mesure pour l'occasion.

C'était des anneaux ensorcelés.

De simples cercles d'argent gravé de runes à l'intérieur et la mienne avait la particularité d'être serti d'une pierre qui agissait comme un bouton poussoir. Le bijou était à l'envers, tourné vers ma paume, je pouvais enclencher le mécanisme magique à tout moment en la pressant avec mon pouce.

Ainsi, tous les autres savaient où je me trouvais et pouvait instantanément transplaner. Les bagues agissaient ainsi, guidant le transplanage.

C'était on ne peut plus sûr et ça me faisait un peu penser à la particularité de la marque des ténèbres.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre…

**OoOoO**

Il n'y eut point d'attaque au chemin de traverse et ce, malgré les erreurs que j'avais commises, exprès, je me permets de le resignaler, au cas où vous auriez un doute à mon sujet.

Je ne sais pas, je restais peut être encore trop insaisissable pour eux à ce moment là et ils attendaient un moment plus propice.

Je le leur fourni le soir même.

Je retournais au manoir Malfoy en transplanant à l'intérieur même de ma demeure. Mine de rien, un transplanage, ça peut être plutôt bruyant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Surtout quand il est effectué juste derrière une pauvre fenêtre, avec un sort d'amplification léger, et que des guetteurs sont là, tous sortilèges de détections en actions au dehors.

Par contre, les autres, au sous sol, c'était absolument impossible qu'ils se soient fait repérer. La cave était profonde et complètement emmurée, on n'y allait que lorsqu'on connaissait ses exactes coordonnées, une sorte d'abris en cas de… cataclysme particulièrement violent, comme un tremblement de terre, une bombe atomique, ce genre de choses qui n'arriveront probablement jamais dans le Wiltshire.

**OoOoO**

Dans le bureau de mon père, je fis mine de farfouiller dans ses papiers à la recherche de quelque chose à la simple lumière d'un Lumos. Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais pas complètement.

Pour des Mangemorts en poste, quelque part, c'était assurément le signal de l'attaque.

Je savais bien que le manoir ne pouvait plus être un endroit sûr.

Mon père ayant été l'un d'eux, le château était un peu la maison du peuple pour ses ex- larbins.

Il avait du probablement effectuer un pacte magique avec Voldemort, autrefois.

Mais même sans ça, avec beaucoup de pouvoir, d'intelligence et de volonté, craquer les barrières magiques reste toujours faisable.

C'est ce qu'il se produisit, à ce moment exact.

Ils transplanèrent tous juste derrière moi.

Je me retournai lentement pour leur faire face en laissant tomber à terre la liasse de documents que je tenais en main.

Ils étaient six, sous leur tenue de Mangemorts, masque et capuchons bien en place, les baguettes tendues vers moi.

L'un deux jeta un sort pour faire de la lumière. Un autre se détacha du groupe, sans doute leur chef, et m'ordonna de lâcher ma baguette et de lever les mains en l'air – ce que je fis sans sourcilier. Ce n'était pas ma vraie baguette, la mienne était glissée dans ma botte.

Le même Mangemort, encore plus proche de moi, murmura un sort et une lame de lumière sortit de sa baguette. Il me la mit sous la gorge.

Sans même le voir, je pouvais sentir son sourire sous son masque.

« Un geste, Malfoy. Un seul, et je t'égorge comme le dernier des pourceaux. »

Je dégluti avant de gronder comme un chat pris au piège par une bande de molosses : « Ton maître ne serait pas très content si tu lui enlevais le petit plaisir de me tuer. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de jouer la comédie pour paraitre crispé. La vérité, c'était que j'étais mort de trouille.

Mon pouce était posé sur la pierre, mais je ne faisais rien de plus. Logiquement, en bon Serpentard, j'aurai du l'enfoncer tout de suite et de toutes mes forces.

C'est ce qui était, en tout cas, prévu dans le plan.

Mais ils n'étaient que cinq…

Et cinq pauvres prisonniers, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Vraiment pas un acte de bravoure suffisant pour être décoré de l'ordre de Merlin, etc, etc.

Aussi, j'attendis…

Le Mangemort se glissa dans mon dos en faisant toujours glisser sa lame d'énergie sous ma gorge.

« Bouge pas trop… pendant le voyage. » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de transplaner.

C'est à ce moment exact, alors que je ressentais l'étau de l'espace temps se resserrer autour de moi, que je déclenchais enfin le mécanisme.

**OoOoO**

Tout ce passa très vite.

Aussitôt arrivé, je me saisissais à deux mains du bras du Mangemort pour écarter violemment le tranchant de ma gorge délicate.

Un sort fusa et je me jetai au sol suffisamment vite pour l'éviter juste à temps. J'attrapai ma baguette dissimulée et érigeai un bouclier d'énergie tout autour de moi, évitant ainsi d'autres sorts d'entraves légers.

« Il fallait le fouiller, crétin ! » hurla l'un des Mangemorts, s'apprêtant à me jeter un sort que je ne pourrai plus contrer avec mon maigre bouclier.

Une seconde plus tard… c'était la guerre ! Véritablement !

Les cinquante Aurors habillés de pieds en capes pour le combat faisait cercle autour de moi.

Les cinq Mangemorts étaient à terre, stupéfixés. Mais ils y en avaient des tas et des tas d'autres, tout autour.

Je me relevais, haletant, et jaugeant la situation.

Nous étions dans une grande salle, plus précisément au chœur d'une vieille église Moldue désaffectée, juste devant l'autel à moitie désagrégé, sous une voute aux fresques et aux vitraux fanés, brisés et craquelés par la vieillesse et l'abandon.

Vraiment charmant, très romantique !

Les Mangemorts m'avait fait transplaner dans l'un de leurs repères et j'espérais que ce fut l'un des plus important. Mais c'était certainement le cas : Voldemort était là !

Je n'eu jamais aussi peur de mourir de ma vie que lorsque je le reconnu.

Grand et maigre, dans sa robe noire. Face blafarde et lisse comme celle d'un reptile furieux. Yeux rouge-acide et fendus de pupilles noires verticales. Mais surtout… cette puissance colossale qui émanait de sa personne !

« Il nous faut des renforts ! » hurla quelqu'un.

Je ne su jamais si c'était un Auror ou un Mangemort qui avait poussé ce cri. Toutefois, les deux camps semblaient d'accord sur ce point et le combat se fit de plus en plus violent.

Je n'étais ni un Mangemort, ni un Auror : je ne portai pas de vêtements protecteurs sur moi comme eux – cela aurait paru suspect. Mais, de toute façon, personne ne pouvait se protéger contre les _Avada Kedavra_ qui pleuvaient en tout sens.

A chaque fois qu'un Mangemort était stupéfixé, un Auror se jetait sur lui et transplanait quelque part. Ils faisaient de même pour leurs mors et leurs blessés. Et de plus en plus d'Aurors transplanaient en renfort.

L'avantage était à nous ! Cela se ressentait, les mages noirs étaient en pleine débâcle !

Cela me rendit imprudent de voir les Mangemorts battre en retraite. Je me sentis euphorique comme jamais lorsque je vis le Lord Noir que tous craignaient transplaner pour fuir le combat.

Au lieu de rester au centre avec les Aurors, je me battis en bordure puis sous la nef, dans les allées de bancs de l'église.

Mais les Mangemorts ne fuyaient pas vraiment, ils transplanaient simplement à l'extérieur de l'église.

Ils avaient un plan…

**OoOoO**

Je luttais, moi aussi.

Je tuais.

J'étais fort !

Et si fier…

Mais il y eut une explosion qui me projeta comme un pantin à travers les bancs pourrissant. Une colonne de pierre me reçut sans douceur dans un nuage de poussière. Un cri de douleur m'échappa.

J'avais mal de partout, comme si j'avais était brisé de toutes parts. Mais surtout, je sentais un liquide chaud s'écouler sur moi, au niveau de mon ventre.

Je portai mes mains à la blessure chaude et humide et m'affolai sérieusement. Une pointe de bois énorme sortait de mon corps !

Quelque chose, un morceau de bois, m'avait transpercé, complètement, du bas de mon dos vers mon ventre et ça dépassait, un peu sur le côté, trouant ma chemise, imbibant ma robe de sorcier de mon sang.

« Ils vont faire sauter l'église ! Ils attaquent de dehors ! » hurla un Auror.

_Merci, j'avais remarqué_, pensai-je en tentant de retrouver ma baguette dans les débris autour de moi.

« Il faut fuir ! » rugit un autre.

_Ça… ça n'allait pas être de la tarte…_

Je me sentais déjà partir dans les vapes.

D'autres hurlements suivirent. L'église était ainsi faite que tout résonnait à n'en plus finir, les bruissements de la bataille se répercutant sans cesse sur les murs de pierres nues et froides.

« Emportez tous ce que vous pourrez ! »

« RETRAITE ! » brama encore plus fort quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y eut plusieurs autres explosions, dont une qui défonça le dôme au dessus de l'autel.

Je vis comme au ralenti les combattants, d'un camp ou de l'autre, lever la tête avant de transplaner précipitamment.

J'étais en train de me concentrer pour transplaner, sachant très bien que je ne pouvais pas y arriver dans mon état – d'autant plus que je n'avais pas retrouvé ma baguette.

Vraiment ballot.

Soudain, quelqu'un me saisit avec une brutalité qui me fit hurler de douleur.

Je constatais juste avant de m'évanouir que ce n'était pas un Mangemort.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque je revins à moi, j'étais « étonnamment » à Sainte Mangouste.

Un infirmier m'expliqua que j'étais resté deux jours en sommeil forcé, que j'avais plusieurs côtes ainsi qu'une épaule brisées et que la blessure que j'avais au ventre n'était pas si grave que ça mais qu'il fallait absolument que je reste parfaitement immobile pendant encore quelques jours si je ne voulais pas avoir une balafre trop importante sur mon corps de rêve.

Soit…

Je ne bougeais plus d'un cil.

Le ministre de la défense, Juan Luz, vint me voir accompagné du ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, et du directeur du département des Aurors, Maugrey Fol'œil.

Je fus un peu étonné de les voir mais je m'en cachais bien.

Je feignis de contenir une douleur lancinante, alors que j'avais été suffisamment drogué pour ne plus rien ressentir du tout.

« Comment allez-vous, jeune Malfoy ? » me demanda le plus brun dans une exclamation de joie.

« Plutôt bien. » grognai-je avec un air qui annonçait ma mort précoce inéluctable. « Vous m'excuserez si je ne me lève pas pour vous serrer la main. »

« N'en faites rien. Restez bien calme, les infirmiers nous on tenus au courant de votre état. »

Hum…

Je n'en rajoutais pas plus, au cas où ils étaient au courant pour le dosage de mes calmants.

Je repris : « Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite du ministre de la magie en personne ? »

« Nous somme venu vous féliciter, monsieur Malfoy. » avança le ministre à la face de vieux lion. « Votre initiative était quelque peu téméraire. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de nos meilleurs hommes. Cela aurait pu se terminer par un échec retentissant. »

Fol'œil grogna de mécontentement.

« Vous avez manqué étonnamment de prudence pour un Serpentard. Et un Malfoy ! »

« Toutefois… » reprit Juan Luz. « Cette attaque a eu des retombées très positives, extrêmement positives. »

Je leur fis signe que j'écoutai et que je voulais tout savoir.

Ils m'expliquèrent que pas moins de trente six Mangemorts avaient capturés lors de cette attaque surprise. Que la nouvelle retentissante de la fuite de _Vous-Savez-Qui _avait redoré le blason du ministère d'une façon tout à fait incroyable et que même l'Ordre du Phoenix, et Harry Potter, par-dessus le marché , avait finalement décidé de s'allier avec eux, mettant leurs forces et leurs connaissances en commun.

Dorénavant, chaque Auror était équipé d'une de ces bagues en mission. Même Harry Potter était pourvu de l'une d'entre elle, quoi que particulière, la plus importante de toute.

Etant donné que le truc des bagues était mon idée, j'avais de quoi m'enorgueillir pour les vingt prochaines années.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, les sorciers reprenaient confiance en leurs forces défensives et en l'avenir.

« Vous pouvez vous targuer d'avoir fait considérablement avancer les choses, Malfoy. » décréta Scrimgeour.

« Sachez que je m'en réjouis. » lui fis-je avec un petit sourire en coin, plein de sous-entendus.

Mais le ministre de la magie n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à s'étendre sur une conversation faite de non-dits.

« Je suis au courant de vos attentes. C'est une chose grave que vous nous demandez en échange ! Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Sachez que votre père sera libéré en cas de victoire mais pas immédiatement, cela va de soit. Disons que nous sommes d'accord pour raccourcir sa peine à dix ans. »

« Quoi ! Pas question ! C'est beaucoup trop ! Cinq ans, grand maximum ! » assenai-je, furieux.

Ils se foutaient de ma gueule, ou quoi ? Même sans prouesse guerrière, j'aurais fait sortir mon père de prison bien avant ce délai faramineux !

« Comment ! » éructa Fol'œil en se levant de sa chaise comme un diable.

« Malfoy, voyons… Soyez raisonnable, par Merlin ! » me réprimanda Scrimgeour comme si j'étais un enfant capricieux. « Votre père était à la tête d'un groupe de Mangemorts. Ils ont entraînés la perte irréparable de la quasi-totalité des prophéties ! Rendez-vous compte ! »

« Des vieilleries sans importances. » grondai-je. « Vous ne pouviez pas les étudier sans leurs propriétaires, elles pourrissaient dans les entrailles du ministère, voilà tout. »

« Vous divaguez, ou quoi ? » hurla Fol'œil. « Nom d'un chien ! »

Il m'énervait, le vieux décrépit !

« Malfoy… » reprit plus calmement Luz. « Nous savons maintenant sans aucun doute possible que votre père agissait de son plein gré lors de la première guerre, il y a vingt ans. Il s'en est tiré, Lucius Malfoy a eut amplement de la chance, dans sa vie. Réfléchissez… Il n'endurera pas le quart de ce qu'il mérite… »

Je pris une longue inspiration.

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il avait un quelconque choix, lorsqu'Il est revenu ! Il est plutôt satisfait d'être à Azkaban en ce moment et de Lui échapper, je peux vous l'assurer ! »

« Peut-être bien… Mais cela ne change en rien ses actes passés. »

« Justement, souvenez-vous un peu plus de ses actes durant la périodes de paix ! Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, en attendant il était plutôt généreux ! Même si cela vous semble faux, l'argent qu'il adonné pendant des années a été plus qu'employé ! Croyez-vous que je serais de votre côté s'il était le parfait Mangemort aux idées si arrêtées que vous décrivez ? Croyez-le ou non, mais je continue son œuvre, moi, en vous aidant ! Mais cela peut cesser, également. »

« Je ne vous conseille pas de vous engager sur cette pente glissante, jeune Malfoy. » me murmure Luz. « L'argent ne résout pas tout les problèmes, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit. »

« Hey, si je n'avais pas été là pour faire l'appât, jamais les Mangemorts ne vous aurez emmené dans la gueule du Serpent. Si je n'avais pas été là, votre côte serait encore au plus bas ! Et ce n'est pas avec l'argent des Malfoy que cela a été accompli ! De plus… je peux encore vous aider d'une autre manière. »

Scrimgeour et Fol'œil avaient l'air furieux, mais Luz me fit signe de poursuivre.

« Je sais que vous commencez à avoir de moins en moins de troupes. Vous recrutez chez les jeunes volontaires et auprès des autres pays mais vous ne pouvez pas tellement accueillir tant de gens dans les casernes d'Aurors du ministère. Vous pourriez monter un camp en pleine nature, mais il serait trop exposé. Ce serait dangereux et vous perdrez beaucoup de monde en une seule fois s'il essuyait une attaque rondement menée. »

« Où voulez vous en venir, Malfoy. » s'impatientait le défiguré.

« Pour l'opération, je n'avais pas monté sciemment les barrières du manoir Malfoy à leur maximum. Il est très possible de le rendre quasiment imprenable. Luz peut confirmer que les sous-sols ne sont accessibles que par transplanage. Certaines salles ne sont accessibles que par portoloin, cheminette, etc. Ce serait l'endroit rêvé pour accueillir près de cinq cent mercenaires venu de tout les pays confondus. J'ai suffisamment de ressources et d'elfes de maisons pour les nourrir et les héberger tous autant qu'ils sont. La victoire serait écrasante si nous étions en surnombre par rapport aux Mangemorts. »

« Ce qu'il dit est évident. » confirma Luz. « Ce n'est pas avec nos jeunes inexpérimentés à peine sorti de Poudlard que l'on peut conclure efficacement cette guerre. Si nous pouvions recruter de grands sorciers venus du monde entier, les choses seraient tellement plus simples. »

Je l'avais dans la poche, ce gars.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » concéda Fol'œil. « Mais libérer Lucius Malfoy au bout de cinq ans, seulement ! C'est impensable, que dirait l'opinion publique ! »

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de liberté conditionnelle ? De plus, en disant au bon peuple qu'il vous a beaucoup aidé par ses informations sur le Lord noir, ça devrait passer comme une lettre à la poste, non ? Il serait alors… une sorte d'espion, comme Severus Rogue. » reprenais-je.

« Si seulement c'était vrai ! » éructe Fol'œil. « Mais votre père ne sait rien de rien, en définitive ! »

« Peut importe… » fit Scrimgeour. « Sept ans, Malfoy. C'est mon dernier mot.

Je fronce les sourcils, agacé.

« En décomptant les années déjà accomplies ? »

Le ministre de la magie tiqua puis acquiesça, à contrecœur.

Cela lui revenait à plus que cinq année à écoper. C'était encore beaucoup… mais je ne pouvais plus tirer, la corde était plus que raide.

Quoi que…

« Juste une dernière chose, messieurs. Pourrait-il avoir une cellule un peu plus… descente ? » demandai-je, innocemment.

« Oui ! » hurla presque le ministre à la crinière fauve frangée de mèches argentées. « Encore autre chose, Malfoy ! »

« Non, tout cela me semble parfait. » concédai-je, en reposant ma tête sur le coussin, bien las tout à coup. « Occupez-vous de recruter autant de personnes que vous pourrez. Quelque soit mon état, je veux être sur les lieux pour superviser leur arrivée. »

« Très bien. Ce sera fait dans les plus brefs délais. » Il faut battre le fer quand il est encore chaud, comme on dit. »

« Hey, Scrimgeour ! Je veux signer un contrat magique avec vous. » fis-je avant qu'ils ne prennent congé.

L'homme grogna mais signa malgré tout un parchemin enchanté en me faisant jurer de ne jamais utiliser ce contrat contre lui s'il s'engageait à le respecter.

Je m'exécutais et il scella ma promesse par un enchantement, évidement.

Et les trois hommes s'en allèrent.

**OoOoO**

Trois jours plus tard, je quittai l'hôpital ultra surveillé par des troupes d'Aurors en faction.

Mon infirmier me lançait des regards haineux. Il me reprochait de sortir trop vite de mon lit. Cela avait l'air de drôlement plus l'embêter que moi que mes blessures risquent de se rouvrir en me laissant de vilaines cicatrices, dans le dos et sur le ventre.

Pour renforcer les barrières du Manoir Malfoy, j'avais besoin de mes parents.

Luz refusa tout net de faire sortir mon père pour l'opération, il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler.

Aussi, je lui rendis visite à Azkaban en lui expliquant tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui.

Mon père fut quelque peu surpris de me voir si amoché, avec mon bras en écharpes et mes écorchures sur tout le visage.

« Draco ! Tu te prends pour un Griffondor ? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin en me voyant arriver dans le parloir - deux années de prisons n'avaient, évidement, pas eu raison de sa verve.

« Je ne fonce pas dans le tas sans réfléchir, père. Je n'agis pas non plus pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin mais pour Maman et toi. Pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver et qu'elle cesse d'être malheureuse sans toi. » grondai-je en tapant sur la table avec mon index.

« Que c'est noble de ta part, Draco. Tu es un bon fiston, va. » ironisa-t-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Mais laisse-moi te dire que tu as agis sans suffisamment réfléchir. S'ils t'avaient stupéfixé ou tué sur le coup, tu ne serais pas ici avec des bandages sur tout le corps pour crâner, fils. »

Il avait raison…

Mais…

« Peu importe. Il est, de toute façon, bien trop tard pour me faire la leçon. »

« Tu recevras la correction que tu mérites, tu peux en être certain. » me fit-il, amusé.

« Toi ? Tu serais bien en mal de me punir… là où tu es. »

Mon père replaça fièrement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, comme s'il n'avait pas les cheveux filasses et des habits grisâtres et râpés sur le corps.

Il reprit : « Tu vas avoir besoin de ta mère pour ton nouveau plan ingénieux, dresser les barrières du manoir à leur puissances maximale. Là où elle est, elle doit se ronger les ongles jusqu'au coude. Quand elle va apprendre ce qui t'es arrivé, elle va nous faire un malaise dans les règles de l'art, tu la connais, et la première chose qu'elle fera en te voyant, c'est t'en coller une, cher ange. »

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis qu'il souriait dans ses vêtements miteux.

Il avait tellement raison…

Je préférai changer bien vite de sujet.

« Ils ne veulent pas te laisser sortir pour poser les barrières sur le manoir avec maman et moi. Tu sais ce que je vais te demander ? »

Il eut l'air mélancolique mais se reprit bien vite : « Pas de problème, fils. Tu sais bien que je me saignerais aux quatre veines pour toi et la furie qui te sert de mère. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant son ironie.

Il m'avait tellement manqué, durant tout ce temps sans lui pour m'enseigner et me guider dans la vie.

Mais j'avais aussi beaucoup grandi depuis…

Une médicomage vint et ouvrit magiquement le poignet de mon père devant moi.

Il se laissa faire sans exprimer de douleur ou de contrariété. Pourtant, l'opération nécessitait beaucoup de sa personne, puisqu'il ne pouvait qu'être là indirectement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le médicomage lui referma la blessure comme il le lui avait ouvert, d'un sort.

Mon père avait juste l'air un peu fatigué, mais sans plus.

Lui aussi était bon acteur…

J'allais partir avec mes fioles remplies de son sang et mon escorte d'Aurors autour de moi quand il me retient.

« Draco ? »

Je me retournai.

« Oui ? »

Il me regardait et je le lui rendais bien.

« Je suis très fier de toi. Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que je ne l'ai fait à ton âge. »

Je lui souri.

« Merci mais attends que la guerre soit finie pour m'envoyer des fleurs. On verra si je sais régir les affaires des Malfoy aussi bien que toi. »

Il rit, doucement.

« Quand le temps sera venu, je te donnerai quelques petits tuyaux plutôt appréciables. Je les tiens de mon père, qui les tenait du sien et tu connais la suite. »

J'hochai de la tête et parti en transplanant directement dans une salle du ministère.

**OoOoO**

Ma mère m'y attendait, comme prévu.

Son bronzage contrastait furieusement avec sa robe et sa lourde cape des régions du nord.

Elle était avec le jeune homme qui venait nous voir pour faire son rapport lorsque j'étais avec elle sur l'île déserte, BA834. Apparemment, il était devenu son espèce de laqué et cela avait l'air de plutôt bien lui réussir, il avait pris des couleurs et semblait bien moins blasé par la vie.

Quand elle me vit, elle se leva d'un bon et se précipita sur moi pour me gifler férocement.

Quelqu'un avait dû la mettre au courant de mes exploits…

Tout de suite après, elle fondit en larmes en me prenant dans ses bras pour constater mes blessures.

« Draco, es-tu devenu fou ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! Cela ne te ressemble pas d'agir si stupidement ! C'était bien trop dangereux ! Regarde-toi ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! »

« Maman… » commençai-je en me détachant d'elle en m'adjurant de ne pas me toucher ma joue meurtrie, de rester digne. « Je vais très bien, vraiment très bien. Est-ce qu'on t'a dit pourquoi tu étais là ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Comment va ton père ? »

« Lui aussi va très bien d'après ce que j'en ai vu. Il s'est moqué de moi et m'a traité de Griffondor. »

Ma mère sourit en songeant à lui.

« Tu sais… » fis-je en lui prenant la main. « Avec ce que nous allons accomplir, tous les trois… » Je lui montrai les fioles de sangs. Elle frémit. « Nous allons être très utiles dans cette guerre. Tellement utiles qu'il sera libéré, très bientôt. » Je m'approchai d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Si tout va bien, la guerre sera bientôt terminée et dans cinq petites années à peine, vous serez de nouveau ensemble au manoir. »

Je sorti le contrat magique signé par Scrimgeour et le lui montrai avec difficulté de mon unique bras valide.

Le laqué, Troy, voulu me débarrasser des fioles de sangs mais je refusai.

« Garde-le, maman. » lui dis-je en le mettant le parchemin dans les mains.

Elle hocha de la tête et le glissa précieusement dans l'une des poches secrètes de sa robe.

Elle essuya une larme de joie et m'embrassa avec bien plus de douceur.

**OoOoO**

Le jour même de nos retrouvailles, nous passâmes avec ma mère la journée la plus épuisante de toute ma vie.

C'est bien simple, jamais je ne m'étais autant vidé de ma magie.

Les Aurors nous entouraient pendant que nous jetions moult sorts de protections complexes autours du manoir, dans la demeure même et autour des relais magiques faits de pierres taillées en prismes dans le parc.

Un immense champ de protection magique nous entourait à présent.

Si un Mangemorts tentait de les passer, il déclencherait des alarmes reliées au château et au ministère.

Bon nombre de chambres furent réaménagées pour l'occasion.

Des hommes nous aidaient à métamorphoser des objets divers en lits. Les sous-sols se virent transformer en dortoirs, salles à manger, réserves de nourritures, d'armes et en vestiaires commun avec douches.

Bref… tout ce dont un demi-millier de combattants pouvait avoir besoin pendant une guerre.

Le manoir avait beau être grand, il fallait qu'il accueille une véritable armée pendant un temps indéterminé!

Jamais je n'avais vu les elfes de maisons si heureux de travailler.

Ils avaient été inactifs pendant des mois, terrés dans les coins sombres de la demeure. Maintenant, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Ils piaillaient et gesticulaient, disparaissaient et réapparaissaient en tout sens.

Moi, je donnais des ordres à n'en plus finir.

Et enfin, les troupes arrivèrent par centaines grâces aux portoloins dans un champ derrière le manoir.

Scrimgeour fit un discours qui fut traduit simultanément en dix-sept langues et les troupes étrangères prirent enfin place dans le manoir.

Les elfes de maisons distribuaient des cartes du manoir. Beaucoup de salles étaient restées noires ou bien sciemment non dessinées, c'étaient celle que j'avais barricadé avec ma mère et le sang de mon père avec le plus grand soin, là où étaient enfermés nos trésors, nos tableaux et nos livres les plus précieux…

Je pu enfin me reposer après cette journée bruyante et harassante.

Le manoir n'avait jamais autant vibré d'agitation, même lors des bals et des réceptions grandioses de mes parents.

Trop épuisé, je m'endormais en écoutant le brouhaha des centaines d'hommes dans mes murs.

**OoOoO**

Dans la nuit, le manoir subit sa première intrusion.

Elle fut rapidement endiguée.

Une alarme magique réveilla la totalité du château. Avec une précision affolante, les hommes transplanaient et faisaient des prisonniers. Je les vis maltraiter les Mangemorts, par la fenêtre, pour les faire parler. Ils en étaient quasiment à de la franche torture lorsque les Aurors les leurs arrachèrent pour les conduire en prison où ils seraient à nouveau interrogés, mais à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Les mercenaires étaient tous un peu fous.

Ils ne défendaient pas notre pays pour la beauté de la chose, mais simplement pour de l'argent et de l'adrénaline.

Souvent, des combats avaient lieu entre eux le soir. Des sortes de rixes encadrées par les Aurors pour surveiller que cela se limite à des bras de fers et des joutes amicales. Qu'il n'y ait pas trop de casse.

Des fous, je vous dis !

Mais des fous très utiles, en l'occurrence…

**OoOoO**

Pendant plusieurs jours, il n'y eut plus du tout d'attaques de Mangemorts dans toute l'Angleterre. On se serait cru dans l'œil d'un cyclone, une accalmie providentielle qui dissimulait que les ennemis se réorganisaient pour l'offensive.

Les Aurors, l'ordre du Phoenix et les mercenaires se mirent à fouiller activement le pays en tous sens pour débusquer les planques de l'ennemi pour leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Bientôt les mercenaires étrangers furent équipés de petites perles qu'ils glissaient dans une oreille. La chose traduisait instantanément toutes les langues en anglais.

Je voyais bien Granger avoir participé à l'élaboration de cette invention mais je doute qu'elle y soit arrivée toute seule. Ils avaient dû être des dizaines à intégrer les milliards de mots dans l'appareil en seulement quinze jours. Les perles de traduction instantanée n'étaient sans doute pas totalement au point, mais il restait de nombreux traducteurs au sein de la troupe multinationale.

Pour la première fois, les combats qui se succédaient ne furent plus fomentés par les Mangemorts mais par le côté de l'alliance, comme le nommait à présent la gazette du sorcier.

Nous menions largement les combats, la victoire n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Certains Mangemort commençaient même à se rendre de leur plein gré, ce qui était un très bon signe. Signe que l'armée des Ténèbres s'essoufflait et se croyait déjà perdue.

Moi, je ne faisais que donner des ordres aux elfes de maisons et aux généraux pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans le manoir. J'étais devenu une espèce d'intendant occupé à guérir de mes blessures.

Lorsque le château était déserté et que tout était enfin en ordre, je lisais la gazette du sorcier, je pouvais y suivre les mirobolantes aventures du sieur Potter.

Il était de tous les combats. A chaque fois que les troupes du Ministère était sur la piste du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il arrivait, tel un héros flamboyant, dans l'espoir de l'achever.

Heureusement, il était rarement blessé et lorsque c'était le cas, ce n'était jamais grave.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi… si je l'aimais encore, je ne sais pas, mais lorsque je lisais les articles le concernant, j'étais extrêmement agacé, plus que ça même, véritablement stressé, en rage. Et quand j'apprenais qu'il s'était fait blesser, dans ma tête je lui disais que c'était bien fait pour sa sale gueule et qu'il n'avait qu'à crever, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de lui, ce genre de chose puérile.

J'essayais même de ne plus lire les articles le concernant, mais c'était tout simplement impossible, c'était toujours ceux que je cherchais en premier, et puis j'en venais finalement à comprendre que peut-être, je l'aimais toujours autant, que ça ne serait plus jamais de la haine, comme avant...

Cela me prenait la tête au plus au point, mais heureusement la réalité de la guerre avec l'organisation du manoir ne me laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour me morfondre sur le sujet… et j'oubliais.

En fait, je faisais comme toujours, j'occultais.

Du moins, je tentais…

**OoOoO**

La bataille finale eut lieu en pleine nuit, deux mois plus tard à la fin août.

Les Mangemorts s'était réunis massivement et avait brisé en une seule fois les barrières du manoir. Les alarmes hurlèrent l'intrusion et ce fut le branlebas de combat.

Moi-même, qui étais en bien meilleure forme, me préparais pour l'attaque quand, une heure plus tard, j'entendais toujours les résonnements de la bataille à l'extérieur.

J'avais compris, et c'était le cas de tous, que cet assaut était tout ce qui leur restait, que c'était le dernier et qu'il ferait mal. Qu'il fallait donner tout ce qu'on avait.

Je ne me rappelle plus bien cette nuit là.

Je sais que je transplanai au beau milieu du combat, protections sur moi, armé de ma nouvelle baguette.

Le manoir était en danger, ma mère était à l'intérieur – elle avait refusé catégoriquement de repartir sur son île après que les protections eurent été érigés, puisque j'avais décidé de rester, elle voulait être auprès de moi.

Peut-être allait-elle même se battre, elle aussi !

Cette pensée me terrifiait et me rendait encore plus hargneux.

Je tuai, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie.

J'entrapercevais Voldemort, pour la seconde fois aussi.

Mais surtout, je le vis _lui_. Potter !

Il avait transplané entouré de ses compagnons quasiment devant moi, à cent mettre ou presque.

Puis je le perdis de vue, trop occupé à repousser les Mangemorts qui s'approchaient du manoir. Ils voulaient sans doute le faire sauter, comme pour l'église.

C'était sans fin…

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que quelques heures plus tard, la folie de la bataille diminua spectaculairement et qu'il y eut le premier hurlement de joie qui retenti dans la nuit.

J'avais peur.

Encore une fois, je ne savais pas si c'était un Mangemort ou un Auror qui avait hurlé.

Je couru vers le haut d'une colline ou je savais trouver Potter derrière.

J'avais peur de l'y trouver mort, mais je ne le vis jamais.

Encore une fois, je manquai de prudence et m'écroulai en gémissant dans l'herbe.

Un sort venait de m'atteindre, me fauchant dans ma course.

Je me retournai difficilement sur le dos en ressentant le sang s'écouler encore une fois de mon ventre.

Je vis les étoiles, la plaine, les gens tout autour qui se ruait dans la direction que j'avais essayé vainement d'atteindre.

Des bribes de combats se poursuivaient encore, de part en part.

Mais les hurlements délirants de joies étaient de plus en plus fréquents.

J'avais mal partout…

Je ne respirais pas bien…

J'entendais encore, mais tout devenait de plus en plus lointain. Juste que les gens hurlaient et scandaient son nom avec une fureur victorieuse : _Potter_, _Potter ! Harry Potter !_

Il était donc vivant…

En haut de la colline, je vis des hommes le porter sur leurs épaules.

J'étais foutrement heureux de voir son sourire sur son visage.

« Bien joué… Potty… » lui murmurai-je.

Je ne voyais plus rien, du sang avait coulé dans mes yeux.

Je touchais mon visage et sentit les coupures sanguinolentes sous mes doigts.

Je savais maintenant que j'avais reçu une saloperie de _cruxio_, à tous les coups.

J'entendis, plus que je le vis, quelqu'un se pencher sur moi.

« Ici aussi ! C'est l'un des nôtres ! »

Je m'évanouis en les insultant lorsqu'ils bougèrent mon corps pour le mettre sur un brancard.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaît un peu mais je sais que ça ne parle pas beaucoup du Drarry, désolé. En plus, c'est le chapitre énorme que j'ai perdu dans le cambriolage alors c'était super difficile de le réécrire en mieux – parce que si c'était pour le faire en moins bien, ce n'était pas la peine ! Mais du coup, Draco fait bien plus courageux que ce qu'il n'était à la base (et il se fait aussi beaucoup plus blesser !). J'espère que cela ne choque pas trop mais, étant donné que mes Harry font souvent serpentaresque, je me suis dis que Draco aussi pouvait faire un poil Griffondor de temps en autre, surtout quand il ne sert que ces intérêts, comme c'est le cas dans ce chapitre.

Bref…

J'attends impatiemment vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Gros bisous !

Levia


	8. La Chambre des Pierres

**Titre: **Effet papillon

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêta :** Sinelune, parce que c'est la plus jolie et la plus gentille et que je l'aime. Niahhh !

**Genre: **Romance. Yaoi, couple Draco Harry. Rating M. Fic à chapitres. POV de Dray. Pas de spoiler du tome 6.

**Résumé: **Draco décide de ne pas se laisser aller à la souffrance et d'avancer dans sa vie comme il l'entend. Comme cela aurait dû toujours être le cas ! La guerre ne lui laisse de toute façon pas beaucoup de temps pour se morfondre. Lors de la bataille finale, Draco est blessé par un Cruxio, qui ne l'empêche pas d'assister à la victoire d'Harry juste avant de tomber évanoui.

**NDA :** Juste une chose qu'une amie parlant l'anglais m'a fait remarquer : le Cruxio et le sort Doloris sont exactement la même chose dans le vrai Harry Potter, l'un est juste Anglais et l'autre Français. Mais moi, je me suis trompé, je ne sais pas comment, et dans ma fic Doloris est un Doloris, l'impardonnable qui fait mal, et le Cruxio est un autre sort qui lance pleins de petites lames plus ou moins invisibles qui lacèrent la peau.

Voilà, désolé, mais je laisse ma fic dans l'erreur sciemment.

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

**EFFET PAPILLON**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**CHAPITRE VII**

**La Chambre des Pierres**

**Oo0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0oO**

Lorsque je me réveillai, ma mère était à mon chevet.

Je cru d'abord être de retour à Sainte Mangouste, tant j'étais recouvert de bandages, puis je reconnu rapidement ma propre chambre.

« Ne bouge pas. » m'ordonna-t-elle et je lui obéis, pour la rassurer et parce que j'étais épuisé tant j'avais dormis.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » lui demandai-je, tout à coup, en remarquant qu'elle avait un bandage autour de la tête qui passait sous ses longs cheveux. « Ne me dit pas que tu es sortie pendant la bataille et que tu as été blessé ! »

« Ne t'agite pas. » me morigéna-t-elle. « Non, je ne suis pas sortie. J'ai voulu le faire mais un mercenaire m'a stupéfixé et je me suis cogné la tête en tombant. Je n'ai rien, les elfes de maisons m'ont tout de suite soigné. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais remercier cet indélicat mercenaire ou bien le gifler à lui en déboiter la mâchoire pour avoir sauvé ma mère aussi peu galantement, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question plus longtemps lorsque ma mère éclata en sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » grommelai-je, mal à l'aise. « Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi, je vais bien. Regarde-moi, je vais très bien ! »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas pour cela. Le manoir… » commença-t-elle, hésitante.

« Quoi, le manoir ? »

« Cela va faire trois jours qu'il y a une foule incroyable qui se réjouit dans nos murs. Tu sais… on a gagné. »

Elle me fait un pauvre sourire et j'acquiesce.

« J'y étais… »

« Et bien, il y a les mercenaires… Je leur ai donné leur paye et même un supplément. Mais ils ne sont pas encore partis, ils ne m'écoutent même pas. Quand je m'approche d'eux, ils me mettent sur une chaise qu'ils font voler comme si j'étais une reine de Sabbat à son mariage, alors je n'y vais plus. »

Là, encore, je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou être outré en imaginant pareil scène.

Ma mère poursuivit : « Il y a aussi les Aurors, et d'autres gens. Il en vient de partout. Des femmes, également. Tous ensembles, ils ne cessent de boire et de hurler durant toute la nuit. Là, tu ne les entends pas parce que nous sommes le matin et qu'ils dorment encore. Mais, bientôt, ils vont recommencer, ils ne semblent jamais se lasser de se débaucher et c'est le Manoir en fait les frais, du moins les parties qui leurs sont accessibles. Ils saccagent tout, ils n'ont plus aucune retenue ni pudeur, ce sont des animaux assoiffés d'alcool et de sexe. Draco, la maison des Malfoy est devenue… un bordel. »

Je restai pantois devant l'information. Machinalement, je me caressais mes blessures pour gagner en contenance.

« Ils partiront bien un jour. » avançai-je. « Et s'ils ne se décident pas d'eux même, je les foutrai dehors avec perte et fracas, dès que je serai sur pied. »

« C'est qu'ils nous ont tant aidé… » murmura ma mère en se triturant ses longs doigts.

« Et bien qu'ils en profitent encore un peu… Je suis fatigué. » lui répondis-je en lui souriant. « Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça, maman. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave et puis, ça s'arrangera… » Je lui prenais la main en souriant, je lui répétais : « Ce n'est pas grave, on a gagné !»

**OoOoO**

Quelques jours plus tard, on m'ôtait les bandages que j'avais un peu partout sur le corps, sauf celui à mon ventre.

Je pouvais enfin me lever et mirer les dégâts fait à mon visage dans le miroir de ma salle de bain.

Le sortilège ne m'avait vraiment pas loupé.

Les protections m'avaient quelque peu protégés le corps mais mes membres et mon visage étaient bien amochés.

Un médicomage m'avait assuré que ça ne se verrait quasiment plus avec un peu de temps, que je n'avais rien à craindre pour ma beauté.

Honnêtement, le premier regard vers mon reflet m'avait un peu choqué, voir écœuré, mais, en comparaison avec tout ce que j'avais vécu, je trouvais que ces petites cicatrices étaient bien dérisoires.

J'avais même eu de la chance, en définitive ; ce Mangemort aurait pu me jeter un Avada Kedavra.

Quand à ma beauté…

Et bien… elle n'était en rien entachée.

Cela me donnait même un petit cachet sexy, du genre : _hum… Oui, j'ai fait la guerre, moi, chère madame. J'ai vu la mort de près, je reviens de loin, voyez-vous. Je suis un aventurier, sous mes grands airs de parfait gentleman aristocratique. Oui, je suis un prédateur, une bête de sexe extrêmement dangereuse. Grr… Je vais vous attraper, huhuhu… _

J'éclatais de rire, seul, devant mon reflet, en imaginant la scène.

Cela fonctionnait un peu mieux lorsque j'étais quelque peu bronzé ; il fallait que je songe réellement à prendre plus souvent des vacances au soleil - mais le soleil était de toute façon déconseillé pour les cicatrices toutes neuves, alors ce serait pour plus tard, car je ne voulais être traité de _sale balafré_.

Et dire que j'appelais ainsi le grand Harry Potter… Il serait bien en droit de se moquer de moi, à présent...

En parlant de Potter… il y a quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête.

Le medicomage m'avait dit que les Aurors qui m'avaient ramené lui avaient appris que c'était Potter lui-même qui avait créé le brancard et qui m'avait posé sur la chose avant de se faire à nouveau accaparer par la liesse de la victoire.

En apprenant cette rumeur, j'ai aussitôt joué les indifférents comme j'ai pu, feignant une surprise polie mais je mourais d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Quelque chose en moi se rengorgeait qu'il ait pu avoir cette attention mais je ne voulais créer aucun soupçon, alors je ne dis rien de plus…

**OoOoO**

Encore plus tard, j'eus l'agréable surprise de découvrir Mude, un beau matin, dans ma chambre.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front en murmurant un sensuel _mon héros_ avant de me rire au nez comme une baleine.

Elle me montra une pile de gazette du sorcier que j'avais en retard.

Evidement, on y parlait de Potter - encore lui, toujours lui – et de ce qu'il faisait, et tout et tout...

Apparemment, la guerre ne l'avait pas plus traumatisé que ça ; il donnait des interviews à tout va, annonçant son putain de putain de putain de mariage imminent.

On y parlait également des Aurors, du ministère de la magie, des mercenaires du monde entier qui étaient venu en renfort et qui avaient été déterminants pour la victoire et bien sûr… on parlait de moi.

Un peu moins que de Potter, c'est vrai, mais les articles annonçaient que mes blessures n'étaient pas mortelles et que je m'en remettrai rapidement, comme si le but était de rassurer le peuple sur mon état de santé.

Ô joie !

J'étais aimé des foules !

Oh, pas autant que Potter, bien sûr… Mais quand même, j'avais mon portrait en page cinq. Evidement, j'étais un peu amoché, et endormi, mais bon… j'étais toujours beau !

Enfin… bien amoché quand même…

Et puis merde ! Rien à foutre !

J'avais des centaines d'admiratrices qui m'envoyaient des lettres de soutien, voire d'amour, avec moult bouquets de fleurs chaque jour par hiboux ou par coursiers.

Les bouquets aux cartes anonymes étaient mes préférés, surtout celui-là…

Un petit bouquet d'une vingtaine de roses rouges, violettes et noires parsemé de lys blancs comme la neige.

Il avait une carte sur laquelle les mots n'étaient pas manuscrits mais imprimés en lettre d'or sur papier glacé ivoire.

_Rétablis-toi vite, mon amour…_ disait-elle.

Et au dos, il y avait un odieux petit vif d'or en forme de cœur qui palpitait.

Je me faisais peut être des idées mais…

C'était mon bouquet préféré.

Pourtant, je le réduisis en miette !

_Pour mieux garder une poignée de pétales dans mon portefeuille…_

**OoOoO**

Quand je sortis enfin de ma chambre, avec Mude à mon bras, je constatais qu'effectivement, le manoir était devenu un beau chantier.

Les tableaux étaient tombés, pour la plupart, au sol, les bibelots étaient brisés ou simplement absents.

Mude riait.

« Je n'imaginais pas ainsi la prestigieuse demeure des Malfoy. » me fit-elle, mutine.

« Moi aussi… » lui répondis-je, taciturne. « Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça pouvait bien, un jour, devenir ainsi... On dirait que la bataille ultime s'est carrément déroulée à l'intérieur de nos murs. »

Dans la plupart des chambres, des hommes blessés ou agonisants étaient en train de recevoir des soins par les médicomages engagés en même temps que les mercenaires.

Dans les salons, plus vraiment luxueux, bon nombres de combattants cuvaient leurs vins dans des canapés renversés, accompagnés de filles bien peu vêtus.

Charmant spectacle...

« On dirait que les jeunes filles s'amusent plutôt bien, par ici. » déclara Mude.

« Elles veulent peut-être repeupler l'Angleterre de petits métisses sans pères. Ça va être la fête à Poudlard dans onze ans. » lui répondis-je, sarcastique.

**OoOoO**

Le soir même, je constatais de mes yeux ce qu'entendait ma mère par _fête de la victoire_.

Ce n'est pas que je fus choqué, mais un peu tout de même.

Si les esprits de mes ancêtres voyaient une pareille scène, leurs vielles carcasses se tourneraient et se retourneraient dans leurs tombeaux sur dix années consécutives.

Deux jours plus tard, je faisais retentir l'alarme en pleine nuit.

Les elfes de maisons s'assuraient que plus aucun fêtard n'était à l'intérieur. S'ils y avaient des récalcitrants, ils avaient pour ordre de les attraper et de transplaner à l'extérieur avec eux. Seul les blessés et les médicomages avaient encore le droit de rester.

Je me mis à un balcon, le plus large, celui juste au dessus de la porte immense du manoir. Je jetai un sort d'amplification à ma voix et leur fit part, avec tact et diplomatie, de mon envie de les voir déguerpir de chez moi au matin.

Croyez-le ou non, mais je fus si talentueux qu'ils m'applaudir par-dessus le marché.

Le lendemain, il y avait un article à propos de cette scène avec une photo de moi à mon balcon en train de faire étalage de mes talents d'orateur.

On voyait nettement que je m'étais remis de mes blessures.

Il ne me restait plus que quelques fines estafilades sur le visage, plus de pansements à part celui sous mes vêtements - toujours la même blessure au ventre. Forcement, on m'avait mis en garde, qu'elle risquait de se rouvrir si je faisais l'idiot, alors ça devait arriver…

**OoOoO**

Le temps passa et je guéri complètement.

Les blessés quittaient peu à peu le manoir Malfoy pour leurs pays, d'autre était enterrés dans la lande près de Stonehenge.

Quitte à être mort, je me disais qu'ils avaient de la chance de reposer en pareille terre consacrée.

Bientôt, le manoir fut complètement vidé.

J'allais bientôt devoir prendre en main le vaste empire des Malfoy et cela me faisait bien plus peur que la guerre – ce qui était facile, puisqu'elle était révolue.

Je chargeai Mude et ma mère de redécorer le Manoir à leur convenance, la horde d'elfes de maison en renfort avec elles.

Les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille. Elles passèrent des heures dans les magasins qui fleurissaient à nouveau dans le chemin de traverse et à Préaulard.

La gazette eut tôt fait de repérer Mude, d'abord à mon bras lorsque j'étais blessé, puis avec ma mère lors de leurs sorties communes.

La presse se faisait une joie de colporter moult ragots sur elle et moi.

J'espérais que Potter écumait de rage en les lisant dans son coin.

Sans doute, car Mude était tout bonnement magnifique – s'il me portait encore un peu dans son cœur, bien sûr…

_Mais le brancard… le bouquet... la promesse !_

Il devait enrager !

**OoOoO**

Mude…

Elle avait gardé ses cheveux court, bien recoupés après sa crise d'il y a quelques mois et mettait à présent seulement des robes dans les tons rouge carmin ou violine. Ses cheveux argentés, anthracite, étaient ainsi magnifiquement mis en valeur, sans parler de ses yeux ambrés, presque sanglants.

Je la trouvais belle, intelligente et délicieusement sarcastique.

J'étais presque gentil à son égard et, elle, la bougresse, elle répondait à mes tentatives civilisées par des sourires, mais pas des sourires niais, non. Elle se moquait de moi, mais je le lui rendais bien.

On s'entendait à merveille.

Plus que ça même, on devenait réellement complice… peut-être des amis mais peut-être pas.

On se cachait beaucoup de choses, aussi…

Par exemple, elle ne me parlait pas de son amour, mais je me doutais que c'était un sujet douloureux, car il l'avait forcement déçue, quelque part, en la laissant s'arranger à l'amiable avec moi.

Pourtant, ils étaient encore ensemble et ils se voyaient assez souvent.

Quand ? Comment ?

Elle était trop maligne pour que, moi-même, je le sache.

Et je ne découvris le visage de cet homme que bien des années plus tard, un jour funeste… et douloureux.

Pour l'heure, Mude était bien là et je la regardais, vivante et énergique, s'amusant follement avec ma mère, les elfes, les architectes et les décorateurs d'intérieur dans ce Manoir déchu qu'était devenu la demeure des Malfoy.

**OoOoO**

Ma tâche, à moi, serait bien plus lourde de responsabilités que la couleur des tentures ou la fragrance des parquets.

Aussi, j'allais à Azkaban.

Je racontai à mon père les aventures de ses dernières semaines tumultueuses, en long, en large, et en travers, et je lui demandai si sa cellule était bien plus confortable, à présent, s'il avait des livres, ce genre de choses.

Il me répondit de ne pas m'inquiéter à ce sujet mais de penser plutôt à ce que j'allais devoir faire, à présent.

Justement, j'étais venu essentiellement pour ça. Je lui confessais alors mes questionnements mais mon père resta délibérément mystérieux sur le sujet. Il me disait me réserver une surprise de taille.

« Demande à ta mère de t'emmener dans _la Chambre des Pierres_. » me répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. « Quand tu auras vu et compris l'utilité de cette salle, tu seras bien plus un Malfoy que tu ne l'as jamais été. Et alors, tu pourras commencer à flipper. »

Il me fit un sourire sadique.

Je répétais, interloqué : « A _flipper_ ? »

« Oui, oui. » acquiesça-t-il vivement, toujours si arrogant dans ses sempiternelles frusques de tolards, quoique bien moins élimées que celles d'autrefois. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils. Je trouverai le moyen de t'aider. »

« Qui te dit que j'aurai besoin de ton aide ? » affirmais-je.

Il haussa des épaules avec un petit sourire de défi.

« Je veux bien me raser la tête à blanc si tu n'en demande pas. Les gardiens en seraient ravis… »

J'hésitai encore une fois entre mourir de rire en imaginant mon paternel le crane lisse et être outré par la tenue de tels propos.

Décidément… mes parents avaient toujours le don de me plonger dans la perplexité. Et ils l'ont encore, les bougres !

Mon père, lunatique ou bon acteur, soupira tristement.

« J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, je me languissais que tu grandisses pour te faire découvrir toutes ces choses, moi-même. »

« Oui, ben… Il ne fallait pas faire toutes ses conneries, dans ce cas. » Je lui pris la main, un instant mais le lâchais vite sous le grognement du gardien. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je te raconterai tout. »

Je rassurais ma mère, je rassurais mon père…

Quel bon garçon, j'étais.

_Huhuhu…_

« Tu parles… » grommela mon père. « Tu m'as à peine raconté comment tu allais. »

« Oh le menteur, j'ai passé bien deux heures à tout te dire et j'ai même fait les bruitages ! »

Lucius releva vers moi des yeux presque… larmoyant et j'en fus horrifié. Puis il éclata franchement de rire.

_Et merde, il m'avait encore eu…_

« La prochaine fois, tu pourrais me porter des photos de ta mère et de ta future ? Je veux voir si elle est suffisamment belle pour nous donner de somptueux petits descendants. »

« Pourquoi, tu penses que j'ai mauvais goût ? Et tu n'en veux pas qu'un seul de descendant ? »

Mon père eut l'air pensif et il me sembla le voir rougir.

« Ce n'est pas une obligation, l'enfant unique, Draco. »

Je pris une voix solennelle et lui dis en tapant sur la table : « Un Malfoy ne doit jamais laisser entrapercevoir les désirs sur lequel il ne peut influer ! C'est ce que tu m'as dis à cinq ans quand je voulais un balais de course et que tu m'as répondu que je n'avais pas l'âge légal, papa. Tu te rappelles ? » Il me regardait, sidéré, et je continuais sur ma lancé : « Et puis… Si tu en veux tellement, des enfants, tu peux très bien en refaire un ou deux à ma mère, dès que tu sors de taule. Tu sais, je n'en serai pas traumatisé. »

Je jubilai devant son visage horrifié et ne put me retenir plus longtemps d'éclater de rire.

_Et toc !_

L'Auror qui supervisait notre conversation vint me chercher.

« Monsieur Malfoy, le temps imparti est écoulé. »

Je serrai mon père dans mes bras mais le gardien me tapota sur l'épaule en pestant : « On ne touche pas le prisonnier ! »

**OoOoO**

De retour au Manoir, je demandai à ma mère : « Maman, qu'est-ce que _la Chambre des Pierres_ ? »

Narcissa reposa son livre sur ses genoux et leva ses yeux clairs vers moi.

« Je vois… Ton père ne t'as rien dit de plus. » fit-elle, simplement. « Et bien je te montrerai cette fameuse chambre demain matin. »

J'attendis qu'elle ajoute quelque chose mais rien ne vint, elle avait repris la lecture de son livre.

Je partis me coucher, passablement agacé.

Mude s'était retirée dans sa chambre plus tôt dans la soirée. J'étais sûr que si j'allais taper à sa porte, elle m'ouvrirait avec un visage innocent et une robe de chambre – je ne savais vraiment pas comment elle faisait pour toujours savoir quand on la cherchait. Elle avait dû envoûter un artefact juste pour ce genre de cas ou bien réussir l'exploit de soudoyer l'un de nos elfes de maison.

Peu importait…

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, je me levai, le stress au ventre.

Ma mère, une fois prête, me tendit une clé en or au bout d'une chaîne.

« C'est une clé de Gringott ? » fis-je, étonné. « La Chambre des Pierres ne se trouve pas au Manoir ? »

« Oh non… Les Aurors fouillent le Manoir bien trop souvent. Même s'il est sûr, cette pièce a toujours été à terrée sous Gringott, en lieu absolument prémuni. »

« On va au chemin de traverse, alors ? » lui demandais-je.

« Non… Tu auras désormais deux manières d'aller à Gringott. La manière classique en transplanant au chemin de traverse, en entrant par la grande porte et en présentant la clé de ton compte – ou plutôt, de l'un de tes comptes, officiel. Tu devras agir comme cela de temps en temps, mais ce sera de la mise en scène, pour les Aurors qui enquêteront sur toi, pour les journalistes, etc… »

J'acquiesçai, je voyais ou elle voulait en venir.

« Et la seconde manière ? L'officieuse… »

Ma mère sortie sa baguette et alluma un feu dans une cheminée, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes.

« Mets la clé dans les flammes. » me dit-elle. Je m'exécutais, tendant la chaîne dans le feu devenu froid tandis qu'elle prononçait une sorte d'incantation. « C'est un espèce de mot de passe. » ajouta-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eut finit. « Il est dans la langue des Gobelins. En fait, je viens de dire : _Je suis Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Je souhaite, avec mon fils, Draco Malfoy, entrer dans un salon privé._ » Le feu devint orange. « C'est la réponse. » me dit-elle. « On peut y aller. »

On entra dans le feu et, de l'autre côté des flammes, un petit salon nous attendait avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour se sentir à l'aise.

« Bizarre, on a pas été secoués comme d'habitude. » fis-je remarquer, en regardant les bouteilles d'alcool dont je ne connaissais pas le nom – sans doute des liqueurs Gobelines.

« Oui, c'est la magie des Gobelins qui rend le voyage plus appréciable, mais ils la gardent jalousement pour eux. Ils sont très secrets, c'est pour ça qu'avec eux, nos possessions sont en lieu sûr. »

On s'assit dans les canapés.

« Mais pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas directement allés dans la Chambre des Pierres ? » questionnai-je.

« Ils vont vérifier que nous sommes bien _nous_. » me sourit ma mère. « Tu peux être sûr qu'avec eux, jamais personne d'autre qu'un Malfoy n'entrera dans les salles des coffres ou dans cette fameuse chambre. »

Je voulais bien, moi, mais qu'est ce que c'était que _la Chambre des Pierres_ ?

**OoOoO**

Les Gobelins virent et firent leur sempiternelle petite cérémonie de fouineur avant de déclarer que _nous étions bien qui nous disions être_ et qu'ils allaient nous emmener dans nos murs.

« Dans quelle pièce désirez-vous vous rendre ? » demanda la petite créature qui resta pour s'occuper de notre cas.

« Pour commencer, la Chambre des Pierres. » précisa ma mère tandis que je soupirai d'agacement.

« C'est fait sciemment tout ce suspense ? » lui demandais-je et elle me sourit mystérieusement.

Enfin, un pan du mur s'ouvrit, découvrant un wagon autrement plus luxueux que ce que je connaissais des années précédentes.

Il était étrange de me dire que toutes les fois où je m'étais rendu à Gringott, avec mon père ou ma mère, avaient été, purement et simplement, de la comédie.

Le chariot doré nous emmena dans des profondeurs incalculables sous la terre et nous laissa devant une enfilade de portes.

Le Gobelin en ouvrit une très grande, en bronze, puis une autre, en argent, puis une autre, en or et entre chaque sas, chaque couloir qui séparait deux grandes portes, il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres portes, plus petites.

J'étais impressionné, vraiment.

Enfin, le Gobelin s'arrêta devant l'une des petites ouvertures barricadées.

Au fond, il y en avait une autre des grandes qui semblait faite en diamant - mais elle n'était pas pour nous, celle-ci.

« Votre clé. » demanda le Gobelin et je lui tendis la petite clé d'or au bout de sa chaine.

Enfin, il nous laissa devant la fameuse salle enfin ouverte.

« Entre. » me fit ma mère, ce que je fis. Elle me suivit et referma la porte derrière nous.

C'était cela _la Chambre des Pierres_ ?

Ça n'avait vraiment rien de transcendantal, à première vue.

De part et d'autre de la porte, il y avait deux très grands tonneaux de bois, le genre d'objet qui contient du vin ou de la cervoise.

J'y jetai un coup d'œil et restai stupéfait.

Il n'y avait que des vulgaires cailloux dedans. Petits, ronds, lisses et gris... Des cailloux, quoi.

« Je ne comprends pas. » fis-je, interloqué.

« Regarde les murs. » me conseilla ma mère, amusé.

Je m'avançai entre des rangées d'étagères encombrées d'objets.

Des vases, des urnes, des boîtes, des poteries, des coffres…

Tous ses contenants étaient d'une manufacture luxueuse mais je ne voyais toujours pas l'utilité de la chose.

Je me retournais vers ma mère, attendant.

« Prends celui que tu veux. N'importe le quel. »

Je me retournais vers les étagères et mon regard balaya rapidement les réceptacles.

Je m'arrêtai sur un petit coffret en métal bleu électrique. Comme pour tous les autres récipients, il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit dans des lettrines alambiquées sur sa surface travaillée.

_La Ferme des Drackows Bleus_

Je m'en saisi et me retournai vers ma mère qui me désigna une petite table simple au milieu de la salle.

« Pose-le là et ouvre-le, mais ne touche pas encore à son contenu. »

Perplexe, j'ouvris le coffret, m'attendant à y découvrir des merveilles mais mon regard se posa sur un contenu de vulgaires cailloux, les même que ceux dormant dans les tonneaux.

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de comprendre.

Il était évident que chaque boîte devait être emplie de ces mêmes caillasses mais je ne devais visiblement pas me fier à leur aspect.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ces boîtes donnent une certaine propriété aux pierres ? » tentai-je.

Ma mère acquiesça.

Je regardai les noms sur chacune des boîtes - des noms qui ressemblaient à autant de lieux.

Je regardai à nouveau les deux immenses tonneaux emplis de pierres puis le coffret devant moi.

« Lorsque l'on met de vulgaires pierres dans les coffrets, elles deviennent des portoloins qui peuvent nous emmener en divers endroits de la terre ? Des endroits que nous possédons ? » fis-je, hésitant.

Ma mère leva les mains et applaudit doucement, deux ou trois fois.

« C'est exactement ça. » Elle se rapprocha et me montra les boîtes. « Elles sont rangées par ordre d'importances et par continents. Si tu regardes bien, tu verras dans les enluminures les codes qui t'expliqueront de quoi il en retourne. » Elle se rapprocha de moi et me montra le couvercle du coffret des Drackows Bleus. « Regarde sur le clapet, cette couleur désigne le secteur austral et cette forme veut dire que la ferme est sur une île – probablement une ile du pacifique ou encore la Nouvelle Zélande. Comme c'est un coffret, tu peux t'attendre à ce que l'élevage des Drackows soit plutôt important, mais pas autant que celle d'un coffre ou d'une grande amphore, tu comprends ? » Elle pointa du doigt un autre petit dessin. « Ici, il y a quatre petites dagues rouges. Ce symbole rappelle que l'entreprise est illégale et qu'il faut donc prendre les précautions qu'il s'impose, lorsque tu décideras de t'y rendre. » Elle soupira avant de reprendre : « La plupart des choses ici comporte une ou plusieurs dagues. Mais pour du trafic d'organes de Dragons Bleus du Sud, quatre dagues, ce n'est vraiment pas volé. »

J'étais sidéré.

Une fois de plus, je me tournais vers la foultitude de contenants sur les étagères et je compris les paroles de mon père.

En effet, j'étais tout à fait paniqué devant l'ampleur de la tâche – en fait, je ne réalisais même pas vraiment.

« Et il va falloir que je m'occupe de mener à bien toutes ses entreprises à travers le monde dont la plupart sont mafieuses ! »

« Oui. » acquiesça ma mère. « Ce n'est vraiment pas facile et j'en sais quelque chose – c'est moi qui m'en occupais comme je pouvais depuis deux ans. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai sciemment laissé de côté les plus crapuleuses, surtout avec la guerre. Je te conseille de faire de même dans un premier temps. Et c'est pour ça que nous ne nous rendrons pas à la Ferme au Dragons Bleus, Draco. » fit-elle en refermant le clapet. « Qui sait si, en deux ans, les Drackows ne se sont pas échappés pour redevenir complètement sauvages ou bien si les éleveurs ne se sont pas mis tout simplement à leur compte. On ne peut tout bonnement pas prendre le risque. Par contre… » reprit-elle avec une sourire mutin, en reposant le coffret bleu et en en prenant un autre en bois rouge avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'arabesques. « Celui-ci est inoffensif et j'adore le lieu où les pierres nous entraîneront. Regarde… » fit-elle en désignant les dessins peints dans le bois. « Ce symbole, c'est l'Amérique du Nord et ces petites tours montrent le degré de modernité du lieu ou est implanté l'entreprise. »

Draco lu le nom du lieu sculpté et peint en or sur le bois.

_Les Jambes du ciel_

De nombreuses petites tours Moldues l'encadraient.

J'haussai un sourcil dubitatif et ma mère gloussa.

Elle ouvrit le coffret et me dit : « A trois, tu attrapes une pierre, ok ? »

J'acquiesçai, déjà blasé.

_Un_

_Deux_

_Trois_

…

**OoOoO**

Je me rappelle de la première fois où je revins par portoloin dans la Chambres des Pierres. Je me suis retrouvée bête, avec mon caillou dans le poing, ne sachant qu'en faire, mais ma mère le jeta dans l'un des tonneaux devant moi et ouvrit la porte.

C'était tellement évident…

Je la suivis, jetant ma pierre également.

Derrière nous, le Gobelin ensorcela la porte à nouveau avant de se tourner vers ma mère.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix acariâtre.

Après cela, ma mère me fit visiter d'autres salles, celle des contrats, celle des œuvres d'arts volées que l'on ne pouvait garder au Manoir et qui ne seraient montrable que dans trois générations, à moins de les vendre au marché noir. Et, évidement, les salles où reposaient l'or des Malfoy, beaucoup d'or.

Le lendemain, je me rendais aussitôt à Azkaban pour voir mon père.

« Mais comment t'as pu me laisser tout seul devant ça ! » grondai-je, menaçant à trois centimètres de son visage. « T'as intérêt à pouvoir réellement m'aider ! Sinon, je fais tout couler ! »

Mon esclandre à peine murmuré rageusement le fit rire, évidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » me murmura-t-il. « Je ne peux pas être là en personne mais je peux te conseiller quelqu'un, quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, crois-moi. Tout ira bien avec lui. »

Je fulminai, blanc comme un linge, mais réussis à me contenir malgré tout.

« Et je le connais, ce fameux sauveur ? » lui soufflai-je.

« Non, tu ne le connais pas et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années. Mais c'est un ami, il t'aidera. En tout cas, je peux te dire que tu le prends très bien, fils. Moi, à ta place, j'en ai été malade pendant deux mois. »

« Merci, mais tes compliments détournés ne me réconforteront pas. Et je te déteste ! » crachai-je en m'asseyant brutalement sur mon siège, enragé. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Il me sourit, machiavélique mais aussi… un peu affectueux.

Il m'expliqua tout et, notamment, une chose très importante…

La clé de tout.

**OoOoO**

Trois jours plus tard, j'avais rendez-vous dans un hôtel prestigieux du côté Moldu, sur la banquette rouge d'un de leur salon privé.

Mon père m'avait dit de prendre contact avec une certaine personne - ce que j'avais fait, en y mettant les formes.

L'homme m'avait répondu pour me donner rendez-vous en ce lieu. Je pensais que c'était pour tester ma façon de me tenir en terrain inconnu, mais il n'en était rien.

Je le découvris après, en cernant le personnage… Ce type aimait simplement la manière de vivre des Moldus ; il aimait vivre aventureusement, dans les lieux les plus étranges au possible, dans les jungles urbaines ou sauvages, peut importait pour lui…

Joshua Specton, c'était son nom. Si cela vous dit vaguement quelque chose, c'est normal. Il était assez célèbre, il y a quelques années, dans divers milieux plus ou moins prohibés – vous avez sûrement dû lire son nom dans un article de la gazette ou dans une revue archéologique, par exemple.

L'homme vint et je compris aussitôt qu'il connaissait les us et coutumes des villes Moldues comme sa poche, qu'il devait connaître beaucoup, beaucoup de choses sur tout.

L'homme était grand et encore vraiment bien bâti, pour son âge.

Il devait avoir dans la soixantaine, peut-être plus, mais pour un sorcier, l'âge était difficile à déterminer, passé un certain cape – il pouvait aussi bien avoir quatre vingt dix ans qu'il aurait la même gueule, il suffisait de voir Dumbledore avec ses polos aux citrons, ses yeux pétillants de malice et ses cent cinquante ans bien frappés pour comprendre mes difficultés.

Quelque soit son âge, Joshua Specton était beau, une beauté d'homme mur.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs et frangés d'argent, sa peau était tannée par le soleil et ses traits étaient durs, sa bouche, amère.

Il avait le genre de visage que l'on qualifiait de _taillé à la serpe_.

Il était habillé d'un costume Moldu gris anthracite sur une chemise bordeaux et lorsqu'il me tendit la main, je bondis hors de mon siège pour la lui serrer comme un domestique empressé de se rendre utile.

J'avais honte tant j'étais impressionné mais je le dissimulais du mieux que je pouvais.

En même temps, j'étais là pour lui implorer son aide donc… je me rassis rougissant.

_Pitiééééé ! Faites qu'il ne le remarque paaaaas !_

« Et bien, jeune Malfoy, le _padre_ est en taule et on est dans la panade ? » grogna-t-il avec une voix grave en s'assaillant en face de moi tandis que je me sermonnai intérieurement pour ne pas rester bouche bée. « Je lui avais bien dit, à Lucius de malheur, qu'il se foutrait dans la merde un jour ou l'autre à cause de ses vieilles connaissances. Mais que veux-tu… » ajouta-t-il en faisant tourner son poignet, nonchalamment. « Un Malfoy se doit de et blablabla et blablabla… »

« Que… » tentai-je.

« Oh, ce n'est pas que je critique cette habitude d'énumérer les règles de conduite Malfoyienne en permanence pour se donner contenance. Je trouve ce genre de traditionalisme charmant, désuet mais charmant. Mais maintenant… tu es bien dans la merde, pas vrai fiston ? »

Je froissai les sourcils, agacé, tandis qu'il commandait des boissons fortes pour nous deux à un serveur endimanché de noir et de blanc –il ne me consulta même pas pour ma commande.

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Specton. » fis-je avec tout le calme dont j'étais capable. « J'ai quelque peu du mal à vous imaginer… _amis,_ mon père et vous. Comment en êtes-vous venu à vous… connaître ?»

L'homme éclata d'un rire rauque d'oiseau de proie, un rire complètement dépourvu de joie, un rire court.

« Oh, nous sommes bien plus que des amis... Figure-toi, petit, que ton père m'a sauvé la vie. J'avais une dette de sorcier envers lui, une dette de sang ! Mais il comptait là-dessus, je le soupçonne d'avoir payé grassement ses satanés Russe pour qu'ils me prennent autant en grippe. Il m'avait piégé, cet enfoiré. Je devais donc éponger ma dette, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et j'ai décidé d'acheter ma liberté par des années de service sous les ordres de ton cher père. »

« Je ne comprends pas… » fis-je. « Une dette de sorcier n'empêche en aucun cas de vivre sa vie. Pourquoi avoir choisit de devenir… un serviteur, surtout _vous_ ? »

« Détrompe-toi, petit. »

« Je m'appelle Draco ! »

« Exacte, Draco… Je n'étais pas très chaud pour se prénom, mais ton père voit toujours les choses en bien trop grand, enfin… Tout ça pour dire que lorsque tu as été sauvé, réellement sauvé, par quelqu'un, ton sang est littéralement lié au sien, c'est pire qu'un foutu mariage car même si il y a un décès, tu restes lié à sa descendance et c'est un calvaire. Tu ressens les menaces qui planent au-dessus de ton enquiquineur de sauveur et ça dure toute ta chienne de vie, tu peux me croire. Non, c'est un véritable calvaire et je voulais m'en défaire à tout prix. Ton père savait que je réagirais comme ça et il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait me demander. »

Il rit une seconde et but cul sec son verre avant de faire signe au barman de lui en rapporter un deuxième.

Il piquait ma curiosité, le bougre.

J'allais lui poser une question mais il l'éluda d'un autre geste de la main.

« Enfin bref… C'est du passé, les dettes, tout ça… Et nous sommes finalement devenus des amis, en quelque sorte, ton père et moi. Je l'ai sauvé, il m'a resauvé (et sans manigance, cette fois), on s'est tiré d'affaire l'un l'autre un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai vécu toutes les embrouilles possibles et inimaginables, à cause de lui ! Bon… je ne dirais pas que j'étais un saint, avant sa rencontre, mais tout de même… Alors, crois-moi, petit Dragon… »

« C'est Draco. » précisai-je, terriblement agacé, le nez dans mon verre, tandis qu'il poursuivait en revidant le sien, se moquant bien de moi.

« Il n'y a personne qui peut t'aider mieux que moi, sois en sûr et certain – ton propre père, lui, n'a pas de doutes. Je connais l'empire des Malfoy comme si je l'avais fait, parce que c'est quasiment le cas, froutremerlin ! »

Tandis qu'il me racontait moult péripétie, je commençai à comprendre.

Au même âge que moi, mon père avait du être initié par mon grand père, puis il y avait eu la guerre et la multitude d'entreprises avaient dû être délaissées pendant quelques années.

Mon grand père étant mort, pendant la guerre, lorsqu'elle fut finie, mon père se retrouva à peu de chose près dans le même cas que moi.

_Quel bordel…_

Il avait du trouver ce seul moyen pour s'en sortir, lui et l'empire Malfoy : accaparer les services d'un espèce d'aventurier, friand de ce genre de cas.

J'entrevoyais ce qu'avait du être leur équipée, ce qu'allait être la nôtre, à présent.

« Vous désirez donc m'aider, réellement ? » lui demandais-je, anxieux malgré moi.

« Bien sûr ! » s'écria-t-il, visiblement impatient. « Mais tu dois savoir que je ne ferai pas cela pour peau d'couilles, petit. Je prendrai quarante pour cent de tout le chiffre d'affaire que tu feras et cela, tant que tu voudras bien de mes services. Autrement dit, jusqu'à ce que Lucius s'aère. Quarante pour cent et si tu veux discuter, j'augmente mes tarifs, ou bien je me tire. »

Je soulevais les sourcils, d'un air de défi.

La vérité, c'était qu'il aurait même pu exiger soixante pour cent, je lui en aurais encore été éternellement reconnaissant.

« Autre chose. » grogna-t-il en affaissant les coins de ses lèvres en une mimique effrayante. « Je sais que tu es sensé être le patron, de nous deux, mais il est hors de question que j'obéisse aux ordres d'un morveux, je l'ai fait une fois, mais pas deux. D'autre part, tu auras tout intérêt à écouter ce que je te dis, si tu veux rester en vie et diriger ton p'tit cheptel sans l'aide de personne d'ici quelques années. »

Je reposais mon verre, un peu trop brutalement.

« Et comment voulez-vous que je puisse reprendre en main mon _petit cheptel_, comme vous dite, si je passe pour un larbin auprès de vous ! Les hommes me riront au nez, une fois que vous aurez disparu, et je n'aurai plus aucune autorité ! »

Il me sourit.

« Ne te fais pas de mouron à se sujet, petit. Moi aussi, je suis bon acteur, je te brieferai avant chaque mission. Tu verras, ça ira comme sur des roulettes. Tu garderas ton honneur de Malfoy si cher à ton cœur. Et puis, rappelle-toi que ta présence seule en imposera. T'es jeune, mais t'as déjà de la prestance et puis c'est vrai, t'es pas si petit que ça… ça ira… »

Je grommelai et il me mit un contrat sous le nez.

Je maudissais intérieurement mon père et ses amis toujours aussi peu recommandables en prenant le contrat.

Je le lu, attentivement, mais il n'y avait pas de clause étrange ou de sous-entendu bizarre.

Le type m'avait tout dit…

Il était brutal et grossier mais il était aussi honnête, très intelligent et dur en affaire…

Je ne savais pas si je devais le détester ou l'apprécier.

Toutefois, je signais avec le stylo à plume Moldu qu'il me tendit –un objet enchanté, je le vis à la lueur qu'émirent nos signatures, un instant.

Il me frappa brutalement dans le dos pour clore notre accord en esquissant un nouveau rire guttural.

Il commanda deux nouveaux cocktails qu'il vida à lui tout seul. Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel Moldu et il me proposa d'aller fêter ça dans un endroit louche.

« Non, merci. » décommandai-je avec une magnifique excuse toute trouvée. « Je suis fiancé. »

« C'est bien ça, c'est très bien. Marie-toi, mon petit, tu auras encore plus de crédit avec une superbe femme pendue à ton bras. Bon je te laisse. Moi, je ne suis pas marié, j'aime bien trop les femmes pour me lier avec une seule d'entre elle. »

Il me fit un signe de la main.

« Rendez-vous aux portes du Manoir, demain, à l'aube. » ajouta-t-il. « On se rendra là où tu sais puis au bout du monde, faut penser au décalage horaire, petit. »

_Pensait-il que l'on puisse être observé pour me parler ainsi ?_

« J'espère que vous ne m'appellerez pas_ petit_ devant qui vous savez ! » criai-je par-dessus les bruits de la foule et des véhicules du boulevard.

« Et toi, tu devras m'appeler Joshua. Monsieur Specton, ça ne fait pas assez Malfoy, fiston. A demain ! »

Et il disparu ainsi, traversant la route en se faufilant entre ses monstres de ferrailles qui roulaient en crachant de la fumée noire.

Je n'étais toujours pas sûr de l'aimer, mais j'étais certain par contre d'être rassuré quand à mon avenir et à celuidu _p'tit cheptel_ de ma famille.

Finalement, je ne ferais peut être pas tout couler…

**OoOoO**

Lorsque je rentrai au Manoir, je demandais à ma mère si elle connaissait le personnage.

« Joshua… » me dit-elle avec des étincelles de malice dans les yeux. « Quel fripon celui-là, mais quel bel homme aussi. » Elle gloussa.

« Maman ! » rouspétai-je, outré. « Il tentait de te séduire, je le crois pas ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il essayait de me séduire, cela fait parti de son personnage et puis il adorait faire enrager ton père. » Elle rit à nouveau puis devint triste, soudainement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à un bon souvenir lié à mon père.

Je préférai la laisser, montant dans ma chambre.

A peine fus-je entré dans celle-ci que Mude tapa à ma porte.

« Malfoy, sortons ce soir, s'il te plaît. Au restaurant ou n'importe où. »

« Quelle mouche te pique, Lahar ? » lui demandai-je. « Je suis plutôt fatigué, pour ma part. Je préfèrerai qu'on reporte ça. »

Elle se renfrogna.

« Ne faut-il pas entretenir les rumeurs à notre sujet ? Tu dois te montrer avec ta fiancée, éventuellement faire une déclaration si un journaliste nous aborde, non ? »

« Il n'y a pas le feu. Deux jours plus tôt, il y avait encore un article sur nous. Ça peut attendre un autre jour. »

Un éclair passa dans son regard et ses yeux tirèrent sur le rouge.

« Très bien… » fit-elle dignement en me tournant le dos.

Je compris alors ce qui la tourmentait.

La même chose que moi, en définitive.

Elle avait soif d'un article à son sujet qui fasse réellement crever de jalousie celui qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait sans doute déçu, hier soir.

« C'est d'accord. » la rappelai-je en lui souriant doucement. « Faisons donc une déclaration, ce soir. Mais alors… il faut qu'on soit bien plus resplendissants qu'un couple royal. »

Elle se retourna vers moi et acquiesça, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux, me souriant de reconnaissance en retour.

Son ami allait souffrir, demain, en lisant l'article.

_Et toi, Potter… J'espère que…_

_Et puis merde._

_Vas te faire foutre._

_De toute façon, j'ai trop à faire durant les cinq prochaines années pour me soucier de mes sentiments._

_Je n'ai plus de sentiments, voilà…_

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :**

Oui, je sais, je sais.

Ou est passé la romance !

Ou est passé le Drarry !

Et bien, heu…

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette fic traite d'un effet papillon et donc, il va falloir attendre encore pour que le battement d'ailes diaphanes devienne une véritable tempête. Naon, partez pas, restez !

Ne désespérez pas en lisant cette fic, snif. J'ai peur !

La dernière fois, j'ai eu moins de reviews qu'aux autres chapitres précédents, alors je me dis que vous avez pris la poudre d'escampette mais non, revenez, bouhouhou…

Je vous aime moi, snif snif…

Levia

**PS :** vous voulez savoir si Harry crève de jalousie, s'il a, peut-être, des crises de colère inexpliquées et s'il envoi parfois bouler la pauvre Ginny sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ? Et bien… la réponse est… après une petite page de publicité !

**PUB**

Vous désirez vous rendre sur une île paradisiaque à l'autre bout du monde, à la rencontre des affaires louches de la plus célèbre famille sorcière d'Angleterre ?

Achetez les petits cailloux Malfoy and co, _vous n'en reviendrez pas_.

**Reprise du Programme**

La réponse est oui, bien sûr ! Vous gagnez le droit d'attendre la suite, et encore la suite, et encore la suite, et encore la suite, avant d'en savoir plus !

Yeah !

Enjoy !


	9. L’Ange du Libre Arbitre

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Dessin:** Un petit dessin sur mon blog à la date du 17/09/06 illustrera un passage de ce chapitre (lien dans mon profil).

**Bêta :** Sinelune, parce que c'est la plus jolie et la plus gentille et que je l'aime. Niahhh !

**Résumé: **La guerre est finie, l'Angleterre est victorieuse contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Draco commence sa nouvelle vie dans le Manoir Maloy, entouré de sa mère, Mude et de cet homme austère et volage mais extrêmement talentueux dans son domaine que son père lui envoie afin de l'aider à remettre à flot l'empire des Malfoy : Joshua Specton.

**EFFET PAPILLON, Chapitre 8 : L'Ange du Libre Arbitre**

Et là, vous êtes tenus en haleine, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis certain que vous pensez tous mon histoire bientôt terminée, que vous vous demandez comment je vais vous annoncer que j'ai pu finalement échapper à mon mariage magnifiquement arrangé avec la belle et passionnante Mude Lahar mais avec laquelle je ne risque pas de mourir de passion, c'est vrai.

A ce niveau de mon histoire, vous vous attendez naturellement à un rebondissement inattendu mais magnifiquement émouvant. Peut être que vous vous dites que Potter se rendrait compte de son erreur et que, soudainement - comme par magie, évidement - il se tournerait vers Giny en lui claquant sa gueule piquetée de rousseurs contre un mur et qu'il transplanerait à tout va pour me retrouver.

Là, dans se déferlement de sensation, d'oiseaux bleus et de papillons roses, nous nous ferions l'amour comme jamais et nous nous déclarerions un amour pur et éternel par delà la mort elle-même.

Sur ce, je vous confirmerais que Potter est, décidément, le meilleur coup de ma vie et que tous mes problèmes se sont envolés comme autant de bulles de savons pour ensuite éclater et disparaître.

Et bien, cela va vous paraître grandement étonnant, mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé et, grand merci Merlin, ce n'est pas ce qui m'attend.

Quoi que, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, en fait.

Je suis là, à l'attendre, et, ce faisant, je ressasse mon histoire pour passer le temps et je vous préviens, elle est loin d'être encore terminée.

Tout d'abord,je me suis marié avec ma Mude et je vous défends de trouver cela stupide car si les choses étaient à refaire, je ne changerais pas mes choix. Je les ai mûrement réfléchis, malgré mon jeune âge.

Mon mariage…

J'avais dix-huit ans, à l'époque, mais je me rappelle parfaitement de chaque moment car tout était résolument parfait.

Evidement, me direz-vous, puisque c'était un mariage Malfoy.

J'avais des tas d'écrits dans ma bibliothèque pour me conseiller sur la chose puisqu'il est vrai que, dans ma famille, les mariages ont été archivés dans les moindres détails depuis des siècles et des siècles. D'importants accords ont été scellés par ces alliances maritales ; elles sont le moyen d'élever un peu plus notre famille, à chaque fois. C'est un engagement très important mais, apparemment, pas seulement pour nous. Le monde sorcier tout entier est à chaque fois au courant lorsqu'il y a un mariage de Malfoy - et je ne parle pas seulement de notre communauté Anglaise, d'autant plus que Mude est une Américaine et une Lahar.

Notre mariage eut d'ailleurs lieu aux USA dans une église blanche et majestueuse : une bâtisse gigantesque, haute et gracieuse à l'architecture originellement Moldue. Les sorciers Américains avaient fait croire aux Moldus qu'elle avait été rasée durant une attaque à la bombe lors de l'une de leurs guerres Moldues. En fait, ils n'avaient fait que la dissimuler sous de puissants sorts qui la rendaient totalement invisible à leurs yeux et ils se l'étaient appropriée, totalement.

J'adorai cette idée.

Très Serpentarde, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce lieu était véritablement beau…

Les arches gothiques de pierre semblaient réellement organiques, à présent. Elles se tordaient et s'enchevêtraient en haut, très haut, et les voûtes abritaient des fresques sorcières somptueuses dont les personnages, plus vrais que nature, voletaient de-ci, de-là.

Des fées, des lucioles et des petites lumières dansaient avec des fantômes au milieu de la forêt de colonne. Les vitraux avaient été gardés tel quels, et les Saints des Moldus roulaient des yeux outrés vers les cieux en joignant leurs mains dans une pieuse prière.

La croix et l'autel avaient été remplacés par de mystérieux marquages cabalistiques et les murs étaient couverts de runes peintes à l'or, à l'argent et en d'autres métaux phosphorescents.

Parfois, les lettres se décollaient et volaient tels des papillons pour reformer d'autres mots, un peu plus loin.

Des plantes grimpantes abritaient des oiseaux, des souris, des écureuils et des chauves-souris dans leurs foisonnements qui envahissaient joyeusement les colonnes et montaient à l'assaut des voûtes.

Parfois, lorsqu'on ne regardait pas vraiment, une illusion se formait et l'église devenait une frondaison d'arbres de pierre blanche perdue au milieu d'une forêt profonde emplie de chênes centenaires et de hauts conifères. Alors, il n'était même plus étonnant de voir des biches et des renards traverser la salle en galopant légèrement sur le dallage de pierre anthracite.

C'était vraiment un lieu magnifique et empreint de magie où le son des cloches perdait absolument toute mesure pour devenir des échos mystérieusement divin.

Un lieu si majestueux et qui pouvait accueillir un grand nombre de personnes et qui donnerait de superbes photos pour la presse - car c'était ce qui m'intéressait, je vous le rappelle.

Beaucoup, beaucoup de monde - tous trié sur le volet par ma mère, Mude et ses parents (car c'était ce qu'elle voulait, également) et moi-même - fut invité pour la cérémonie.

Ensuite, la fête se prolongea dans les grands jardins à la française nouvellement rénovés par moult jardinier au Manoir des Lahar qui remontaient ainsi leur côte plus que basse dans leur société.

Cela m'arrangeait parfaitement puisque je n'avais plus envie du tout de revoir mon Manoir squatté à nouveau par toute sorte de gens. Dorénavant, ma demeure redevint mystère pour le reste du monde.

**OoOoO**

Parlons chiffons, à présent…

Pour l'occasion, Mude s'était choisi une robe d'un merveilleux rouge-orangé vermeille avec des reflets de soleil levant et des ombres pourpres.

La robe était on ne peut plus simple mais superbement coupée pour son corps svelte. Ses couleurs flamboyantes s'accordaient à merveille avec ses yeux particulièrement sanguins pour l'occasion - le coup de l'émotion, sans doute, je ne sais pas. Touche finale, elle serrait contre elle un bouquet de lys blancs piquetés d'oranges éclaboussures de soleil.

Ses cheveux vieil argent étaient encore trop courts pour lui permettre une coiffure très élaborée mais elle s'en sortit avec brio avec une coupe au carré plongeant acerbement sur ses fines joues. Du coup, elle mettait son cou délicat en valeur par une nuque très dégagée.

On avait presque exactement la même coiffure et tous s'accordaient à dire que nous allions ensemble à merveille. D'autant plus que mon costume était du même gris métallique que ses cheveux avec des broderies au bout des manches et sur la poitrine de la couleur de sa robe et de ses yeux ambrés.

Mon sourire était aussi resplendissant que le sien

Tous avaient suivi notre histoire et personne ne se doutait, pas même ma mère, que ce ne fut aussi un mariage d'amour tout simplement parce que, quelque part, nous nous aimions vraiment.

Oh, pas éperdument… pas comme j'avais pu aimer Potter, c'est vrai.

Nous nous aimions plutôt comme deux amis complices d'une vaste mascarade qui allait nous protéger superbement - j'avais eu beau détester Potter de tout mon cœur, nous n'avions été complice de rien du tout (à part d'une promesse) et nous ne nous protégions aucunement, à présent…

Alors…

**OoOoO**

Au moment de nous embrasser, Mude et moi, pour clore le pacte devant l'assemblée, je la pris dans mes bras en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille de le faire comme si j'étais lui, comme si c'était avec lui qu'elle pouvait se marier.

Elle me sauta presque au cou pour me donner un baiser fougueux et désespéré tandis que je la serrais aussi fort que possible dans mes bras.

Les photographes nous mitraillèrent dans ce décor de rêve et la supercherie était consommée.

Voilà ce qu'en conclurent chacun : nous étions un magnifique jeune couple marié qui allait ensemble à merveille, comme si l'on avait été fait l'un pour l'autre depuis l'aube des temps et que nous nous étions trouvés malgré la distance, etc, etc…

Pas besoin d'en dire plus…

C'était un mariage parfait.

Pas comme celui de Potter qui eut lieu quelques mois plus tard, on ne sait où mais dans le petit creux chaleureux et très fermé de sa famille et de ses amis proches, point barre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les années passèrent.

Mude et moi avions, apparemment, la même chambre ou, tout du moins, la même porte de chambre.

Ce même espace était dédoublé magiquement et, grâce à deux mots de passe différents, nous étions séparés sans pour autant intriguer les autres - ma mère en l'occurrence. Les elfes de maisons étaient au courant, bien sûr, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de divulguer cette information et, d'ailleurs, ils ne comprenaient pas où était le problème puisque leurs buts étaient de simplement nous servir.

**OoOoO**

Pendant que Mude et ma mère achevaient de remettre en état le Manoir à leur convenance, je passais la plupart de mon temps - pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité - avec Joshua Specton.

Ce vieux type avait une énergie qui défiait tout entendement.

Il me trimballait sans relâche d'un point du monde à un autre et c'est là qu'une comédie d'un autre genre débutait. Elle était encore plus subtile que mon mariage puisque des petites choses comme un sourire, un baiser, une étreinte étaient très facile à concéder, pour ma part.

Non, là… Je devais montrer que j'étais le chef qui maîtrisait tout, tout en étant un parfait incompétent en la matière. J'apprenais de mon mieux sous les directives de Joshua - j'étais carrément à ses ordres comme un petit chien, faut dire ce qui est - tandis que lui devait m'enseigner tout en paraissant être mon larbin le plus dévoué.

Bref… ce n'était pas une tâche facile tous les jours, d'autant plus que cet homme un peu fou nous amenait à reprendre en mains des affaires de plus en plus complexes et périlleuses.

La ferme des Dragons bleus que m'avait déconseillé ma mère le jour où elle m'avait fait découvrir la Chambre des Pierres s'avéra être une promenade de santé en comparaison à un réseau de coursiers travaillant pour des trafiquants de drogues Moldus en Amérique.

Joshua m'obligea à me faire passer pour un Moldu, il m'obligea même, pour l'occasion, à apprendre à conduire et à charger et à tirer avec une arme à feu et, même lorsqu'on fut pris dans une fusillade, il me cria de ne pas sortir ma baguette sinon tout serait fichu par terre.

Finalement, nos hommes furent soit tués de façon à peu près Moldu, soit ils redevinrent à nouveau nos hommes respectueux et dévoués après presque cinq années d'abandon à eux-mêmes et l'argent de cette affaire fructueuse recommença à entrer dans les caisses des Malfoy et dans les poches de Joshua. Je n'avais aucun scrupule à faire cela car, après tout, c'était grâce à nous s'ils arrivaient sans cesse à tromper les douanes, la police, les gardes-côtes, le FBI, le NSA, la CIA et j'en passe…

Tous leurs équipements, leurs bateaux, leurs avions, leurs fourgons, leurs armes… tout avait été acheté et fourni par mon père après les avoir criblés de sortilèges brouilleurs, de protections et de portes-bonheurs.

Depuis cette histoire, je ne vois plus du tout le monde Moldu de la même façon et il m'arrive souvent de louer une belle coupé noire et rutilante pour nos missions en terrain propice.

Cela fait rire Joshua mais lui aussi aime bien se faire conduire à toute vitesse, quand on en a le temps, évidement - transplaner ira toujours plus vite.

**OoOoO**

Joshua Specton…

Il était toujours surexcité, il ne me laissait pratiquement pas dormir, ce bougre de diable brun, tant il était passionné par ce que l'on entreprenait, lui et moi.

Et il est vrai que même-moi je commençais à prendre goût à cette vie des plus trépidante, comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi, le peu de fois où je voyais mon père durant mon enfance, je le trouvais soit inquiet, soit trop occupé pour faire attention à moi.

En fait, Lucius Malfoy avait agi envers moi exactement de la même façon que j'agissais envers Mude.

Fièrement, il me baladait en ville pour nous afficher avec superbe, quand il en trouvait le temps.

Cette prise de conscience n'était pas nouvelle pour moi et je ne la trouve pas spécialement horrifiante comme certains pourrait le penser - comme Potter, par exemple.

Mon père m'aimait, je n'avais aucun doute à ce propos.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant que j'étais occupé avec Joshua à brider secrètement l'empire emballé des Malfoy dans l'ombre de nos filets, Mude s'affairait d'une toute autre manière.

Bien sûr, elle pouvait se permettre d'être oisive, de dépenser à tour de bras et de s'afficher outrancièrement avec ses nouvelles robes et le reste.

C'était en partie son rôle et ce n'était guère pas sa passion mais elle trouvait la chose amusante et divertissante.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle faisait de plus important et la plus éminente des ses contributions en tant qu'épouse Malfoy lui plaisait bien plus.

En effet, elle devait entreprendre tout ce dont je n'avais vraiment pas le temps, comme par exemple repérer toutes les œuvres caritatives dans le rouge, les quartiers qui auraient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ou d'une rénovation. Les jeunes plus ou moins riches ou en difficultés qui verraient d'un très bon œil un tout nouveau terrain de Quidditch pour voler, les entreprises qui se sentiraient bien de se voir attribuer une aide financière, etc...

Elle fonda elle-même et en notre nom un orphelinat, elle finança des recherches à San Mango et dans les universités.

Sa plus grande fierté fut de créer un musée d'art contemporain sorcier.

Elle était également de tous les bals et réceptions et lorsque la chose s'imposait, elle me joignait et m'imposait de venir me montrer à son bras en monarque surpuissant dans des costumes hors de prix.

Plus qu'un couple, on était une fine équipe dure en affaires, elle et moi.

Mais, évidement, il y avait aussi notre vie privée…

Je savais qu'elle voyait toujours son amour, elle m'en glissait quelques mots, parfois. Elle lui avait fait construire une maison, je ne sais où, et ils s'y retrouvaient assez souvent, le soir.

Elle faisait mine d'entrer dans notre chambre puis, une fois devant sa cheminée, elle le rejoignait et le matin venu, elle revenait de la même manière.

Moi…

Je n'avais pas le temps de retomber amoureux et, d'ailleurs, je n'en avais aucune envie. Toutefois, je ne dirais pas que je restais sans rien tirer, loin de là - j'étais encore jeune, sans parler du fait que la jeunesse d'un sorcier dure bien longtemps.

Souvent Joshua me traînait dans des bars des plus louches où il finissait indubitablement quasi-ivre mort dans les bras d'une ou deux filles très chaudes. Il m'incitait toujours à tromper ma femme - femme qu'il draguait tout autant que ma mère, à présent.

Jamais, devant lui - ou quiconque - je ne donnais l'impression d'être infidèle.

Mais, comme Mude, j'avais ma vie…

Mon travail me permettait de baiser des filles du monde entier en leur promettant de revenir dès que j'en aurai le temps, et l'envie.

J'avais quelques relations suivies de-ci, de-là.

C'était la belle vie.

**OoOoO**

Trois ans après mon mariage, j'essayai à nouveau avec un garçon - me pensant guéri d'Harry Potter.

Cruel échec.

Moi qui pensais mettre, ce soi- là, ce fut moi qui fus pris, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur et la gorge serrés.

Je m'enfuyai deux heures plus tard en laissant derrière moi un adonide alangui dans son lit sous oubliettes.

Comme je voulais guérir de Potter, ou plutôt, comme j'aimais bien cela - la queue - je baisais de plus en plus avec des hommes, sans pour autant supplanter les femmes.

Petit à petit, je crois que j'oubliais les bras de Potter, enfin… pas tout à fait…

Non…

Pas du tout, en fait.

Je me mis à rechercher des types qui lui ressemblaient un peu, qui avaient comme une étincelle de lui dans leurs yeux, des cheveux noirs ou une odeur particulière, avant de me remettre aux femmes avec emphase.

J'aimais les deux, peut-être plus les femmes parce qu'avec elles, il n'y avait pas des fantômes d'yeux verts et de cheveux d'airains ébouriffés dans nos ébats. Avec elles, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être simplement moi-même ; mon désir, le jeu, elles et juste moi.

**OoOoO**

Pendant six ans, cela marcha ainsi et à merveille.

Mais un soir, alors que je rentrai, épuisé, d'une mission en Asie, où des champs d'herbes à potions extrêmement rares luttaient pour pousser à cause d'une grave sécheresse, je trouvais Mude dans le petit salon où j'avais l'habitude de boire un verre avant d'aller me coucher.

Lorsqu'elle m'attendait ainsi, c'était souvent avec un petit carnet à la main pour me parler d'une réception à laquelle je devais absolument me rendre avec elle, ce genre de chose…

Mais là, je su presque immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout.

Ma Mude pleurait lamentablement avec une bouteille de Whisky pur feu dans la main.

Elle était complètement ivre et désespérée et mon cœur se serra comme si c'était mon propre désespoir que je voyais soudain s'étaler devant moi.

Avant cet instant, je ne savais pas que Mude et moi étions tellement liés mais c'est ce que je compris alors. J'étais plus satisfait de ma vie quand je la savais heureuse, le contraire aurait rendu ma culpabilité insupportable, et c'est ce que j'avais cru.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pour lui caresser les cheveux qu'elle avait à présent longs jusque dans son dos.

« Mude… » gémis-je. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle hoqueta en se blottissant contre moi comme une enfant.

Ce qu'elle tenta de m'expliquer, je ne le compris pas tant elle articulait mal dans ses larmes. Elle était vraiment pitoyable, ainsi, et je me sentis du même coup complètement minable, me rappelant mes quelques cuites en solitaires ou avec Joshua.

On resta ensemble, comme cela, un moment et puis elle s'endormit.

Je la pris dans mes bras avec facilité - il fallait dire qu'avec ma demi-douzaine d'années d'aventures derrière moi et sa stature tout aussi fine, ce n'était pas bien difficile.

Devant ma porte, je n'hésitai pas et entrai avec ma femme dans les bras.

Cette nuit-là, après six ans de mariage, nous dormions ensemble pour la première fois, sans même s'être déshabillés, sans même se toucher intimement, un peu comme des enfants.

Cette chaste nuit fut pourtant un pivot important de ma vie, peut-être le plus important de tous.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, je regardais Mude, la mine froissée par une sévère gueule de bois, s'éveiller tout doucement dans mon lit.

On parla encore et on se rendit à Londres, sans l'avoir prévu et noté dans un calepin au préalable, non pas pour nous montrer comme un couple de rêve mais juste comme ça, pour se détendre et parler.

A la terrasse d'un glacier, côté Moldu, je me mis à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis la veille.

« Mude… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'étais pas heureuse ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… » dit-elle en sirotant sa boisson. « J'ai juste eu un coup de blues, ça arrive. »

Je la regardai, soupçonneusement et elle réaffirma vivement ses dires.

« Draco, je me rappelle de chacun de tes mots pour me convaincre. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute, je t'assure, si j'en suis là. J'ai eu mille fois l'occasion de me rétracter. De plus, je pourrais te quitter si je le voulais. »

« Oui. » fis-je. « Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais le faire. »

Elle me sourit.

« Ce n'est pas que je le veuille mais j'aurais aimé que _Lui_ me le demande, juste une fois. » déclara-t-elle, doucement. « Tu vois que ce n'est pas de ta faute... »

« Je comprends. » fis-je au bout d'un moment.

Mude devint silencieuse puis elle reprit tristement.

« Mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Jamais. Il est parfaitement heureux de nos arrangements et, quelque part, il a bien raison d'en être heureux. Il vit comme un pacha alors que sans toi, nous aurions dû nous enfuir dans le monde Moldu et peut-être même dans un autre pays, pour vivre ensemble comme des pauvres erres. »

Je levai les yeux aux ciels.

« Je sais cela. Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu malheureuse, dans ce cas ? »

« Hier… Je lui ai parlé d'une chose importante dans la vie d'une femme. Je lui ai parlé de mon désir d'enfant. Je lui ai dit que ça ne me déplairait pas de le faire avec toi, parce que tu étais beau et charmant avec moi et que je t'aimais, quelque part... » Mude baissait les yeux sur sa coupe de glace en disant cela - elle touillait dedans sans y toucher. « Je le pense, tu sais, mais je lui ai surtout dit cela pour le rendre jaloux, pour voir s'il s'énerverait contre notre situation. J'espérais une réaction passionnée et… violente. »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandai-je.

« Il a paru étonné d'apprendre que je n'avais pas déjà couché avec toi. » soupira-t-elle. « Cela ne semblait même pas du tout le gêner que j'ai un enfant de toi. Alors, je l'ai quitté… Voilà pourquoi j'étais malheureuse, hier soir. »

« Ha… »

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de pertinent puisqu'une seule pensée tournait et tournait dans ma tête.

« Mude… » lui fis-je doucement en lui prenant la main. « Et si on devenait réellement mari et femme, toi et moi ? »

Elle releva ses yeux vers moi.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et si on… » Je déglutis, me préparant à un vent acerbe de sa part - ce qui ne m'aurait même pas étonné. « Tu as parlé de ton désir d'avoir un enfant et depuis qu'on est marié, on n'en a jamais discuté vraiment, tous les deux. Les seuls moments où l'on abordait le sujet, c'était faussement devant ma mère ou des crétins lors de nos soirées mondaines qui nous posaient la question. Mais je voudrais tellement un enfant… de toi, que j'ai choisie il y a longtemps. Je voudrais arrêter de faire le con de droite à gauche de part le monde parce que ça ne me mène à rien. Je t'aime moi aussi et je veux te rendre aussi heureuse que possible. » En même temps que je tenais sa main, je faisais rouler sa bague de mariage entre mon pouce et mon index. « C'est pourquoi, je te demande si tu voudrais que l'on devienne réellement mari et femme, toi et moi. »

Mude me regardait en souriant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Draco… Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre tant de forme pour me demander cela. Ça te rend bien trop mignon et tu casses toute ton apparente de froideur aristocrate. »

« Mude… » me renfrognai-je.

Elle éclata encore plus de rire puis se pencha vers moi avec un sourire mutin.

« Très bien, alors viens à côté de moi et prouve tes dires, cher ange. »

Elle m'appelait souvent comme ça - je supposais qu'elle se moquait de moi avant qu'elle ne m'explique ce qu'était un ange.

Je déplaçai ma chaise pour me mettre à côté d'elle, je l'enlaçai et l'embrassai sans faire semblant et elle répondit à mon baiser au-delà de mes espérances.

Nous réglèrent notre consommation et allèrent dans un hôtel Moldu de grand standing.

Pendant trois jours, nous ne donnèrent pas de nouvelles et passèrent notre temps à faire l'amour, sans relâche.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux avait eu le plus de chance.

Elle qui était resté malgré tout quelques années avec son amour ou bien moi qui avait batifolé tant et plus d'un bout à l'autre de la terre. Parfois, je me disais que j'aurais bien inversé la donne avec elle mais elle devait sans doute penser la même chose que moi à mon sujet.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était fini cette époque-là de songer à un passé perdu, à un avenir gâché, puisque nous deux, nous étions l'avenir.

Il est une chose de baiser, il en est une autre de jeter tous ses contraceptifs dans des toilettes Moldues et de faire l'amour en songeant aux conséquences.

Mude et moi, nous voulions un enfant et ça, ce n'était pas du vent, des regrets ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pour la première fois, je comprenais vraiment Harry.

Baiser avec un garçon, c'est bien… La passion, c'est prenant, c'est sûr…

Mais jamais… jamais… cela aurait été autre chose que stérile.

_Rien ne poussera dans ton ventre… Rien de toi et de moi, ensemble… Jamais notre avenir ne sera soudé en un même être créé de notre amour. Et si nous formions quand bien même un foyer, celui-ci resterait toujours désespérément vide._

Voilà ce qu'il avait dû penser quand il se perdait dans mes bras.

Au moins, en me quittant prétextant qu'il voulait une famille à lui, il ne s'était vraiment pas moqué de moi et quand Mude tomba enceinte, pour la seule et unique fois de son existence, sa Weasley avait eu le temps de déjà lui donner trois enfants et elle était à nouveau enceinte, par-dessus le marché.

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas chômé…

Je le savais car les journaux s'ébattaient sur le compte de sa famille parfaite et proche du peuple etc, etc, depuis des années tout autant que sur la mienne - bon, d'accord… Ils écrivaient plus sur la sienne que sur la mienne. Normal, il restait un héros au grand cœur et il était tellement photogénique avec ses perpétuels airs gênés et modestes.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque Mude et moi revinrent de notre petite escapade, les journaux d'il y a deux jours nous montraient en première page en train de nous embrasser à la terrasse du glacier Moldu, puis l'article nous décrivait recherchant un hôtel de passe pour ne plus en sortir de la journée.

Mon bon vieux reflexe revint et, ricanant, je souhaitai intérieurement à Potter de crever de jalousie en lisant ce gros titre là :

**Toujours l'amour fou chez les Malfoy**

Si j'avais su que ce genre d'escapades ferait tant de bruits, je les aurais tentées bien plus tôt.

Mais c'était très bien comme ça… finalement.

**OoOoO**

Notre chambre, qui était double, devint triple.

Désormais, sur un même espace se chevauchaient nos chambres respectives et notre véritable chambre commune.

Nous pouvions être seuls si on le voulait, il suffisait de donner notre mot de passe à la porte en entrant et le tour était joué.

Pourtant, nous n'utilisions pas cette possibilité.

Mude et moi dormions ensemble, utilisions la même salle de bain et nous vêtissions l'un devant l'autre.

Surtout, nous faisions l'amour tout le temps, et même lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était enceinte, nous continuions, comme si l'on avait besoin de s'aimer, ou d'aimer tout simplement en prévision de ce qui allait arriver.

Nos habitudes en journées ne changèrent pas tellement.

Chacun reprit son travail, à la différence que Joshua me faisait faire des missions beaucoup moins dangereuses et que Mude écopait de la présence de centaines de femmes qui l'entouraient et la gavaient sévèrement de discours à propos de sa grossesse.

Nous nous voyions rarement en journée mais le soir venu nous nous racontions tous, dans mon petit salon, enlacés, ma main posée sur son ventre.

Comme je le lui avais dit, je ne voyais plus personne - je n'en avais plus envie, de toute façon.

Quant à elle, peut-être qu'elle revoyait de temps en temps son amour. Je sais qu'elle avait toujours besoin de lui, qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et que, sans doute, il l'aimait aussi.

Je les imaginais enlacés de la même façon que moi et elle, le soir, dans cette maison en bord de mer qu'elle lui avait fait construire. Lui aurait son visage posé sur son ventre et tous les deux imagineraient qu'ils ont eu cet enfant ensemble.

Je n'étais pas jaloux car rien n'avait changé de fondamental entre elle et moi. Nous ne nous aimions pas de façon passionnée et dévorante. Nous ne nous possédions pas.

Peu importait, de toute façon.

J'avais l'impression que ce qu'il y avait entre nous était infiniment plus beau que quoi que ce soit, infiniment moins douloureux et destructeur. Et j'étais fermement décidé à tout faire pour nous préserver, à commencer par son bonheur à elle puisque d'elle allait tout découler.

**OoOoO**

Un soir, Mude en était à son septième mois de grossesse lorsqu'elle me raconta une chose étonnante qui me jeta littéralement un broc d'eau glaciale directement dans l'estomac.

« Qu'as-tu fait, aujourd'hui ? » lui demandai-je, comme à mon habitude, en nichant mon nez dans son cou.

Elle me raconta toutes ses choses qui composaient ses journées puis elle en vint à cette histoire qui lui était arrivée et qu'elle trouvait étrange et drôle.

« Ha oui, Draco ! Je suis aussi allée dans le magasin de madame Guipure pour me faire tailler une nouvelle robe à ma taille lorsque j'ai rencontré cette fille, Ginavria Potter. Figure-toi qu'elle s'employait avec la commerçante à faire exactement la chose que je projetais de faire en entrant. Elle était enceinte, tout comme moi, un peu plus que moi, même. Elle essayait un vêtement que la bonne-femme mettait à la taille de son ventre. Nous nous sommes regardées longuement et nous savions que chacune de nous connaissait parfaitement la réputation de l'autre mais nous ne nous étions jamais vues réellement. »

Moi, je ne disais rien, posant des questions banales, mais j'étais très curieux de savoir ce qu'elles s'étaient dit.

« Tu lui as parlé ? » lui demandais-je, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Pas vraiment, je l'ai simplement saluée, poliment, mais je ne pense pas que nous serions allées bien loin dans une discussion car Harry Potter est arrivé et, soudain, l'ambiance est devenue carrément polaire. »

Mude éclata de rire tandis qu'intérieurement je tressaillais de tout mon être.

« Ta mère m'avait vaguement raconté, qu'à l'école, tu t'étais attiré toute sorte d'ennuis parce que vous vous détestiez, tout le deux. C'est toujours le cas ? »

« Comment le saurais-je ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années. » fis-je, froidement.

« Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? Nous ne les avons jamais rencontrés lors de toutes ces réceptions que l'on a faites. Pourtant, Harry Potter est un héros. » Elle prit un air pensif. « Est-il vraiment comme les journaux le dépeignent ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Il n'a pas choisi d'être un héros et il a toujours détesté la célébrité. »

« En Amérique, on ne connait pas aussi bien sa légende qu'ici. Mais à force, j'en sais presque autant que vous. Je suppose que le but qu'il poursuit depuis toujours, c'est d'avoir une famille à lui. »

Je m'abstins de répondre, ayant peur que ma voix me trahisse.

« Mais ce que je voulais te dire, et qui a été très bizarre, c'est que, après nous être défiés du regard froidement un bon moment dans le magasin, Potter a voulu partir avec sa femme, comme s'il ne souffrirait plus ma présence une minute de plus, et lorsque sa femme est passée à côté de moi… » Mude me pris la main et la posa sur son ventre. « Le bébé m'a donné un grand coup de pied juste à ce moment là et il s'est agité pendant une bonne minute. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il se passait exactement la même chose pour la femme de Potter. Tu les aurais vu à s'affoler et à s'extasier comme si c'était leur premier bébé - ils étaient trop mignons, j'étais jalouse. Et puis, ensuite, Potter a semblé se rappeler de mon existence. Quand il a compris que, moi aussi, mon bébé faisait des sciènes, il a souri et il a dit une chose à sa femme suffisamment fort pour que j'entende. »

J'étais tenu en haleine, sérieusement.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« _Ça promet, si ces deux-là vont ensemble à Poudlard._ C'est ce qu'il a dit. »

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai senti le broc de glaçons se déverser dans mes entrailles. Un pressentiment faisait jour en moi, je ne le cernais pas encore très bien mais je sentais que ça allait entrainer quelque chose d'irrémédiable, de colossal, de dangereux, peut-être...

« Merde, dans le meilleur des cas, son minot aurait juste une année de plus à Poudlard. Mais il y aura toujours Durmstrang, dans le pire des cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » s'exclama Mude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Durmstrang ? C'est une bonne école, en plus il enseigne la magie noire. »

« C'est beaucoup trop loin de chez nous, voyons. Et il y règne un froid indescriptible, la plupart du temps. Tu voudrais envoyer notre enfant à Durmstrange juste pour éviter de le confronter au gosse de ton ennemi d'enfance ? »

« Attend, il a déjà trois enfants, sans parler de tous ses amis Weasley qui ont dû copuler à qui mieux mieux depuis des années. Quand notre enfant sera en âge d'aller à Poudlard, il sera complètement cerné par une armée de rouquins! Tu imagines, ils seront tous à Griffondor, fiers de leur nombre, de leur connerie et de leurs taches de rousseurs et notre fils sera seul, pauvre petit, à Serpentard. »

Mude me regarda, éberluée avant d'éclater de rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'on aura un fils et qu'il ira à Serpentard ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça et ce depuis toujours. Les Malfoy vont à Serpentards, les Weasley à Griffondor. Et Potter s'est marié avec une Weasley alors je suis sûr et certain que tous ses gosses sont roux et moches, parce que c'est comme ça et c'est tout. »

Mude recommença à rire et, moi, j'étais content qu'elle ait pris mes élucubrations à la légère.

Je ne lui reparlais plus de mon inquiétude à ce propos. De toute façon, nous avions le temps avant que notre enfant ait onze ans et il lui fallait d'abord venir au monde.

**OoOoO**

Cela arriva, puisque c'est une chose des plus naturelles, mais pas au bon moment - comme cela arrive parfois.

Je travaillais avec Joshua.

On était sur une affaire assez sérieuse en Alaska à traiter avec une bande d'Inuits durs en négociations sur le commerce d'objets sacrés qu'ils fabriquaient dans le plus grand secret de leur tribu et de leurs traditions désuètes.

Personne n'avait de moyen de me joindre pendant tout l'après midi.

Quand je revins, harassé, au Manoir Malfoy, ma mère me sauta dessus, complètement hystérique, en me hurlant des insultes sur le fait que j'avais manqué la naissance de mon fils et que Mude n'était pas au mieux parce que ça ne s'était pas bien passé et que la naissance survenait un mois trop tôt et que mon fils était trop petit et donc qu'il avait été placé en couveuse et que j'étais un fils ingrat comme mon abruti de père qui ne pensait qu'à son travail et que…

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'elle m'obligea à la suivre en nous faisant transplaner en force.

**OoOoO**

A San Mango, devant une chambre d'hôpital, des infirmières s'affairaient en tout sens.

Au bout du couloir, des photographes me mitraillaient derrière les petites lucarnes des portes à battants clos.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » s'écria une femme en s'agrippant à mon bras plus que de nécessaire. « Je vais vous expliquer la situation : l'accouchement est prématuré d'un bon mois. Cela n'est pas bien grave, rassurez-vous. Votre fils est actuellement légèrement plus fragile qu'un enfant mené à terme mais il a été placé en couveuse en attendant que vous, ou votre femme, vous en occupiez comme il se doit. Comme l'accouchement a été laborieux, je pense qu'il serait mieux que ce soit vous, mais je vais d'abord vous expliquer ce qui en est de votre femme. Elle ne va pas bien, toutefois ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle est épuisée par un travail contraint et anormalement prolongé. La naissance fut étrange, comme si votre enfant avait décidé de naître sans le consentement de la nature, du coup, votre femme souffre de quelques déchirures internes dont on doit évaluer les dégâts. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est en de bonnes mains, nous nous occupons bien d'elle. Elle ne souffre pas, nous lui avons donné des antidouleur, mais, malgré sa fatigue, elle a tenue à attendre votre venue avant de prendre une potion de sommeille sans rêve. Aussi, si vous n'avez pas de question à me poser, je vous demanderais d'aller la voir un petit moment pour qu'ensuite elle puisse dormir. Tout de suite après, je vous emmènerai auprès de votre enfant. Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ? »

Tout le long de sa tirade, mes yeux avait été passablement écarquillés de stupeurs - je n'étais pas du tout préparé à une telle situation. Je me ressaisis en me dégageant doucement de sa poigne sur mon bras.

« Merci, je n'ai pas de question. Je vais aller voir ma femme, à présent. »

Elle acquiesça et me conduisit vers la salle où les infirmières s'affairaient.

Mude était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital et la qualifier de _fatiguée_ était un doux euphémisme.

Des cernes immenses et aussi grises que ses cheveux soulignaient un regard plus sang que jamais.

Elle me jeta un regard meurtrier et, lorsqu'elle se redressa sur les coudes, ébouriffée, j'eus peur qu'elle ne se jette à ma gorge telle une harpie pour me châtier de mon absence en me suçant tout le sang - mais elle aurait, hélas, bien raison...

Normalement, lors d'un accouchement, par exemple, un homme marié est en mesure d'aider sa femme en lui donnant de son énergie.

Apparemment, j'avais tout foiré… mais je n'ai jamais laissé sous-entendre que j'étais un époux de conte de fée !

_Merde…_

Je m'approchai d'elle, doucement, et lui dis : « Mude, je suis tellement désolé. Pardon, je… »

« Draco. » me coupa-t-elle impérieusement. « Comme tu le sais : donner un nom à un enfant l'aide à entrer en ce monde. Cela lui donne une certaine puissance aussi, tu comprendras que, étant donné la situation et puisque tu n'étais pas là, je lui ai donné un nom que tu regretteras peut-être… »

Cela dit, elle s'abattit sur son coussin, les yeux orange et plus doux, elle souriait et je la regardais, la figure décomposée.

« Ho non… Tu lui as donné un nom trop pourri, c'est ça ? »

Elle rit, faiblement.

« Tu pourras choisir le deuxième prénom, si tu veux, cher ange. »

Je m'assis au bord du lit et l'embrassa sur le front en lui lissant ses cheveux.

« Mais je m'en fiche, je suis sûr que son prénom me plaira. Tu as de la classe, Mude, je le sais. »

« Si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûr… »

« Pourquoi ? » fis-je.

« Je lui ai donné un nom d'ange... »

« Une ange ? Un Malfoy au sang pur portant le nom d'un machin Moldu ? Tu fais vraiment fort, là… » bougonnai-je.

Je savais Mude passionnée de religion et d'ange, notamment.

En Amérique, à Salem, elle avait choisi cette option qui enseignait les catéchèses et les rites des plus grandes religions et, maintenant, elle aimait couvrir les murs du manoir de peintures de toutes sortes qui mettait en scène ce qu'elle appelait l'_Annonciation_ et qui représentait toujours, en vis-à-vis, un ange et une vierge entouré de lys et de lumière.

« Selon les manuscrits de la mer morte, il était le dernier des dix-sept anges pourfendeurs envoyés par Dieu pour laver la terre des pécher de l'humanité. Sa mission était de tous nous détruire mais… contrairement aux directives du destin, de Dieu, l'ange décida de mettre fin à cette guerre céleste et de laisser vivre les humains. Pour cela, il demanda à être tué par eux et il attendit longtemps avant de se voir détruit - du moins, son enveloppe charnelle puisqu'un ange est un être immortel. Ce fut un jeune humain qui l'aimait qui lui donna cette mort là. Pour eux, par eux, il avait failli à sa mission sacrée. Il est ainsi devenu un ange déchu, pire qu'un démon engendré par les enfers puisqu'il avait renié Dieu et son paradis, tout cela parce qu'il aimait ce qui faisait l'humanité avec ses défauts fonciers et ses doutes crasses... Il s'appelait Tabris et cela veut dire _Ange du Libre Arbitre_. Je trouve que ce nom va à ravir à notre enfant, Draco. »

Sur ce… Mude ferma les yeux et s'endormit, sans l'aide d'une quelconque potion de sommeil tandis que, moi, je continuais à caresser ses cheveux, tendrement.

Si j'avais entendu ce nom sans sa signification je ne l'aurai sans doute jamais aimé mais, à présent… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'adorer, vraiment…

Le prénom _Tabris_ roulait dans ma tête et je le murmurais doucement, comme pour m'entraîner à le prononcer.

Je me levai du lit de Mude et me dirigeai vers une infirmière.

« Je souhaiterais voir mon enfant, maintenant. » lui dis-je.

Elle acquiesça et me dirigea dans vers autre salle, celle des couveuses.

Dans les couloirs, des infirmières qui discutaient attirèrent mon attention.

_Giny Potter a accouché_, disaient-elles, toute à leur séance de potins agités.

Je m'arrêtai et leur demandai, acerbe : « Quand ? »

Elles sursautèrent et me regardèrent stupéfaites de me reconnaître.

« Quand a accouché Ginavria Potter ? » répétai-je.

« Aujourd'hui… » bredouilla l'une.

« Elle était là, ce matin encore. » fit une autre les yeux brillant en me regardant.

« Elle a accouché normalement, elle ? »

« Ho oui, elle en était même à plus de neuf mois de grossesse. Mais l'enfant ne voulait tellement pas sortir de son ventre que nous avons été obligées de provoquer sa mise au monde. »

Je leur fis un petit signe de tête et pris congé en remboitant le pas à mon infirmière.

Le flot de glaçons se déversait à nouveau, impressionnant et glacé, dans mes entrailles.

_L'Ange du Libre Arbitre ?_

_Alors, ça avait été ça sa première décision ?_

Je me fis la promesse de protéger tant que je pouvais mon enfant de ce lien étrange qui semblait le relier au dernier rejeton de Potter.

J'avais des années devant moi avant d'affronter de plus graves problèmes.

Pourtant… J'avais comme la nette impression de les sentir arriver à grand pas, dans mes entrailles.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que je n'étais pas le seul à me tordre d'inquiétude à ce sujet…

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Voilà, heu… Draco s'est marié, Harry s'est marié et les années ont passé et l'effet papillon ne s'est toujours pas déclenché MAIS ! Draco commence à avoir de sales pressentiments qui lui glacent le sang et, même si vous ne pouvez pas le lire parce que c'est Draco qui raconte son histoire, Harry aussi se ronge les ongles en sentant venir un truc pas net - je peux même vous dire que Giny et Mude ne sont pas totalement en reste... J'espère que vous aussi vous sentez venir le truc, lolilol.

En tout cas, dans la suite, il a des retrouvailles et, plus important… une trouvaille.

Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas que j'attends vos petits et mignonets commentaires tout choupinounet qui me remplissent d'une joie intense et exubérante et…

Levia


	10. Tabris et Clyde

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêta :** Sinelune, parce que ce qu'elle le vaut bien ! (Même si elle est un peu en retard, lolilol – c'est pas grave ! L'école avant tout! )

**Résumé: **Draco est marié depuis six ans avec Mude lorsqu'ils décident d'être réellement ensemble et de faire un enfant. Etrangement, celui-ci né prématurément le jour même où Giny met au monde son quatrième enfant de façon provoquée par les Médicomages à San Mango. En effet, celui-ci, bien qu'à terme, ne semblait pas vouloir naitre... Draco sent venir quelque chose de pas net… et il n'est pas le seul.

**Dessin :** Une illustration couleur sur mon blog à la date du 18/10/06 illustrera un passage de ce chapitre (lien dans mon profil).

**EFFET PAPILLON, Chapitre 9 : Tabris et Clyde**

Tabris était un nourrisson absolument minuscule et maigre à faire peur.

En le voyant, la première et les fois suivantes… j'eus très peur qu'il ne survive pas à sa naissance prématurée…

Décrire mes sentiments à ce sujet n'est pas facile.

J'avais peur, j'étais terrorisé et j'étais révolté parce que je ne pouvais rien y faire, parce que… peut-être que c'était de ma faute... à moi et à Potter, aussi…

L'infirmière me rassura en me disant que ce n'était vraiment pas un cas exceptionnel. Qu'ici, ils savaient comment gérer ce problème et ce de deux manières différentes, dont une plus… naturelle et moins traumatisante pour l'enfant mais qui était très contraignante pour les parents, surtout pour ceux qui travaillaient.

Elle me décrivit ses deux techniques qui sauveraient mon fils.

L'une consistait à le laisser grandir durant quelques temps dans une petite bulle protégée, bien entouré par le corps médical de San Mango qui veillerait à sa croissance et ses besoins en toutes circonstances.

La deuxième, la plus contraignante, était quasi-identique si ce n'est que les parents devaient se relayer avec lui dans la bulle de taille un peu plus grande et qu'ils devaient le garder contre leur peau, bien au chaud, offrant ainsi au nouveau-né prématuré les conditions les plus proches d'une matrice maternelle pour finir sa croissance.

C'est bien sûr cette option là que je choisis, voulant offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, ne voulant pas déjà le traumatiser si tôt dans sa vie!

Je n'étais vraiment pas certain d'être un bon père pour lui – et je ne suis toujours pas certain de ça – mais c'était ce que je voulais essayer d'être de toutes mes forces…

**OoOoO**

Comme Mude était convalescente, j'arrêtais donc complètement de travailler pour deux mois, minimum, laissant à Joshua le loisir de régir l'empire Malfoy comme il l'entendait – ce qui n'avait de cesse de le ravir.

Les premiers temps, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, je restais assis sur un confortable fauteuil dans une salle spécialement aménagée pour nous à San Mango – je pouvais me lever et faire quelques pas, bien sûr, mais le mouvement pouvait réveiller mon fils, aussi je préférais éviter au maximum…

Minuscule, il était calé, nu ou quasiment, contre la peau de mon ventre, mes vêtements et mes bras le recouvrant ensuite, le cajolant machinalement.

La plupart du temps, il dormait, remuant à peine. Lorsqu'il avait faim ou autre, il avait à peine la force de gémir en s'agitant un peu. Heureusement, le personnel de San Mango était réellement compétent et les besoins ne mon fils étaient comblés avant même qu'il ne soit incommodé. Pour l'aider dans sa croissance, des potions fortifiantes étaient ajoutées à ses biberons de lait maternel et bientôt Mude fut sur pied pour me relayer, la moitié du temps, lui offrant ce dont il avait le plus besoin – ai-je vraiment besoin de vous faire un dessin ?

**OoOoO**

Ce fut vraiment de longues heures étranges que je passais ainsi, ne faisant rien du tout à part donner de ma chaleur et de ma force à un être pathétiquement faible auquel je ne faisais que songer.

J'imaginais ma vie en fonction de lui et je voulais que tout change, que ce soit radical et sans défaut.

Je rêvais à cette vie et je lui murmurais ce que ça pourrait être, caressant ses doux cheveux comme du duvet.

Sa bribe de chevelure avait une couleur bien étrange, même pour un Malfoy…

Elle était très claire, presque incolore, mais pas comme la teinte d'un blond presque blanc, comme moi ou mon père. Ses cheveux étaient radicalement blanc-violet, comme si du métal ou de la pierre anthracite avait décidé de devenir lunaire, un gris d'une pâleur extrême avec des reflets de lilas d'acier.

Mais ses yeux, lorsqu'il eut la force de les ouvrir, me stupéfièrent plus encore que ses cheveux.

C'était l'exact mélange entre ceux de Mude, orange-rouge, et les miens, gris-bleu.

Ils étaient complètement violets – mauve pâle, presque rose – en leur centre et foncés comme les robes des vieux mages des légendes sur les bords. De minuscules pites orange et grises parsemaient les nervures concentriques comme autant d'étoiles sur un ciel de nuit.

Jamais je n'avais autant détaillé si précisément des yeux… J'aurais voulu en dessiner la carte car c'était si complexe, si petit mais si pleins de détails... Cela me faisait penser à une galaxie double enfermée dans des billes intelligentes.

« Est-ce que la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux va changer ? » demandai-je à une infirmière.

« Les bébés ont toujours les yeux clairs au début. Tout comme pour les cheveux, il n'est possible de déterminer la véritable couleur de leurs yeux qu'au bout de quelques mois. »

« Ses cheveux vont un peu foncer… » déclara Mude en prophétesse. « Mais ses yeux resteront comme cela… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je le sens. Pas toi ? »

Je regardai les yeux violets de mon fils, ils étaient troubles et hagards, un peu étonnés et craintifs aussi.

« J'aimerais bien qu'il les garde comme cela. C'est étonnant… Imagine un regard glacial avec de tels yeux, ce serait la classe internationale. »

Mude me prit le bébé de mes bras en me jetant des regards lourds de reproche :

« Mais à quoi penses-tu ? Il n'a même pas neuf mois que tu l'imagines déjà jeter des regards méprisants ? »

Je ris.

« Il n'aura qu'à assimiler comment font ses parents et faire un petit mixe des deux, comme pour ses yeux. »

Mude rit également.

Elle allait mieux…

Tabris était sorti d'affaire.

Nous étions heureux, simplement.

Je ne veux pas m'étendre dans les détails scabreux comme par exemple apprendre à langer un bébé ou comment s'escrimer à lui donner à manger lorsqu'il ne veut rien entendre…

De toute façon, je ne faisais ce genre de chose que rarement etfort heureusement car ma fibre paternelle n'en était pas particulièrement ravie – surtout lorsqu'il devint suffisamment fort pour piquer des crises, à brayer durant des heures, la nuit.

Par chance, il ne devint pas l'insupportable gamin tant redouté, mais lorsqu'il l'était parfois et que n'en pouvions plus, il y avait toujours les elfes de maisons, si dévoués, doux, patients et perpétuellement disponible pour s'occuper de lui.

**OoOoO**

J'aimais le voir grandir, je n'attendais que ça… le voir évoluer, le voir apprendre chaque jour…

Mais je devais aussi reprendre mon dangereux travail mafieux de Malfoy et changer cela fut ma première décision importante que je pris en tant que père.

J'avais repris les affaires familiales telles qu'elles étaient par devoir en tant que fils mais j'allais maintenant saccager une bonne partie du travail de mon père et de mes aïeux parce que j'en étais devenu un…

Il n'allait pas être content… Tant pis !

Voir à quel point je me sentais serein par rapport à cette décision et à la possible fureur de mon père me prouvait combien j'avais muri.

Au plus vite, je convoquai Joshua au Manoir pour lui faire part de mon envie de revendre toutes nos affaires un peu trop frauduleuses ou beaucoup trop dangereuses à mon goût.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu m'as très bien compris… »

« Mais tu es fou ? Ton père va… »

« Mon père est depuis sept ans en prison, demande-toi pourquoi… »

« Mais tu as fait en sorte qu'il en sorte dans… c'est pour bientôt, non ? »

« Très bientôt, on fait justement les papiers en ce moment et il a changé encore de cellule, en guise de … transition. Et c'est justement pour ça que je veux que ça soit réglé le plus vite possible, pour qu'il n'ait plus rien à redire. De toute façon, je suis le chef de famille à présent et il n'y a pas à se concerter à ce sujet. Les Malfoy n'ont pas toujours été constants tout au long des siècles… »

« Bon d'accord, d'accord… » concéda Joshua. « Mais te rends-tu compte des pertes à venir, un peu ? Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que ce n'est pas en vendant des fringues ou des plantes pour le thé que tu vas garder le même train de vie et… »

« Tu plaisantes là, ou quoi ? Il y a tant d'entreprises que l'on garderait vingt fois le même train de vie. L'argent ne fait que s'entasser, on ne sait vraiment pourquoi… On économise pour acheter le monde, ou quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama Joshua, outré. « Mais es-tu vraiment un Malfoy pour me sortir une chose pareille ! »

« Je ne crache pas sur la fortune, que vas-tu chercher, Josh ! C'est simplement que je ne veux pas que… Imagine qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et que Tabris doive reprendre les rênes de toutes les entreprises Malfoy… Je ne veux pas qu'il se trouve dans une guerre avec les Asiat' comme la dernière fois ! A chaque fois qu'on traite avec eux, on y laisse des hommes et tu as même pris une vilaine malédiction la dernière fois ! Tu as mis six mois à t'en défaire ! Et ce n'est pas qu'avec eux… Il y a aussi les fusillades chez les Moldus, les Egyptiens avec leurs tempêtes de scorpions, les Dragons en chaleur d'Australie, les Ogres noirs qui se rebellent… Non… ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça… C'est trop dangereux et trop… immoral. Putain, on fait même du commerce d'esclaves ! Un peu, ça va… Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je veux pour mon fils, il faut faire un tri. Je ne dis pas de tout jeter, mais le plus dangereux et le plus glauque doit virer, c'est ce que j'ai décidé et je m'y tiendrai. »

« Tu veux carrément tout lâcher, ou le revendre au plus offrant? »

« J'ai pas décidé d'être un saint, non plus… On le revend. »

« Parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire… tu divises la chambre des pierres, l'officielle, celle pour ton fils, et l'officieuse, celle dont tu veux te débarrasser… Et tu me l'offres ! Comme ça, tu ne feras une invocation que pour un seul contrat, ainsi il y aura beaucoup moins de risques de fuite et le secret sera beaucoup mieux gardé… c'est bon pour toi ça. Et en contre partie, je tiendrai ses entreprises-là comme je l'entends, te reversant à vie vingt pour cent du chiffres d'affaires global. Tu aurais encore, officieusement, un œil là-dessus mais ton fils n'en saura rien et, à ta mort, ça ne lui appartiendra pas… »

« Comme ça… Tu m'assassines le plus vite possible et tout le monde est content. Vraiment parfait comme plan… »

Joshua éclata de rire et me donna une grande claque dans le dos.

« Allons, Malfoy… Tu connais les sortilèges qui cèlent des contrats si sérieux, et tu connais mon affection sans borne pour ta famille… » s'exclama-t-il, me communiquant sa bonne humeur. « Ton père bientôt libéré, je suis bien obligé de trouver un moyen pour rester parmi vous. »

Il me fit un regard faussement implorant.

« Tu sais, Josh… Je ne serais jamais parvenu à me détacher de tes services, même mon père libéré. Je préfère travailler avec toi, qu'avec lui… »

Il me sourit.

« Et tu as entièrement raison de me préférer à ton père, il est encore plus fou et tête brûlée que moi, tu ne pourrais pas le supporter deux minutes – surtout en pleine fusillade Moldu. »

Je ris, imaginant mon père habillé en costard italien, se servant d'une mitraillette et de grenades. Je le voyais d'ici rire comme un fou furieux en faisant tout péter…

« J'imagine… Pour ce dont on parle, cela me conviendrait assez d'avoir un vague regard sur le sujet pendant un temps certain, tout en me détachant de tout ça, peu à peu… Je suis d'accord ! Mais mon père ne doit rien savoir de notre accord, il serait capable de venir te faire les yeux doux pour t'amadouer dans le but de tout récupérer. » recommandai-je.

Joshua me prit la main et la serra.

« Marché conclu, Drake. »

Et c'est ainsi que je scindais en deux les entreprises de ma famille : celle que je voyais bien être dirigée par mon fils dans quelques années et celle beaucoup trop dangereuse pour que je lui fasse courir ce risque un jour…

J'avoue aussi que je m'ôtais d'un lourd poids avec cette décision.

Parfois encore, il m'arrivait d'effectuer des missions dangereuses avec Joshua mais ce n'était que parce que je l'avais voulu, pas par obligation, et cela changeait toute la donne…

Quand une bombe explosait dans un entrepôt, ce n'était plus à moi de me dépêcher d'arranger les choses de toutes urgences. C'étaient les affaires de Joshua, je n'en savais rien et je ne m'en portais que mieux, me contentant d'encaisser.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque mon père fut libéré, enfin…, cela fit grand bruit dans toute l'Angleterre, bien que je tentais d'étouffer l'affaire – mais c'est le révers de la médaille, les médias ne peuvent pas toujours être dans votre poche...

Il y eut des manifestations et des conférences de presse.

Mes actes et ses actes furent clamés haut et fort, nous opposant pour départager le bon du mauvais et, puisque j'étais également un Malfoy, tout cela ne penchait pas vraiment en ma faveur.

Inévitablement, je me rendis à une conférence de presse pour expliquer que mon père, bien que libéré d'Azkaban, ne retrouverait pas tous ces droits, qu'il ne porterait pas de baguette et ne sortirait pas du Manoir pendant encore quelque temps.

Comme Mude était devenue une personne médiatique et influente, elle fut également abordée par les journalistes pour être interrogé à ce sujet. Tabris dans les bras, ils l'accusèrent de mettre son enfant en danger en me soutenant dans mon entreprise. Elle leur rit au nez.

« Sachez que j'ai toute confiance en le jugement de Draco et sa mère, Narcissa. Je sais déjà que mon fils n'a rien à craindre de son grand-père. Il y a eu des engagements de la part de ma famille durant la guerre envers le gouvernement d'Angleterre, il serait convenable que les sorciers se souviennent de ce qui a été fait et fassent certaines concessions. Le combat d'un homme n'est pas le même pour tout le monde et Draco voulait faire libérer son père pour le bonheur de sa mère. Les dettes ont été payées, que je sache ? Que faites-vous de l'honneur ? »

Même Harry Potter fut interviewé à ce sujet.

« Lucius Malfoy ne me faisait pas peur étant enfant. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'effaroucher de sa libération. Des engagements ont été pris et il faut les respecter, que cela nous plaise ou non car, de son côté, Draco Malfoy a rempli sa part conséquente du marché. Que sa famille ait profité des autres est une chose… mais nous ne lui rendront pas la monnaie de sa pièce. »

Joshua était mort de rire en lisant les articles et mon père mortifié, dans le plus grand salon du Manoir Malfoy.

« Oh le menteur ! Je suis sûr de lui avoir fait peur au moins une fois ! » disait mon père, faisant rire ma mère.

« Il a l'art et la manière d'aller dans votre sens en vous écrasant copieusement les pieds ce jeune-là. » se moquait Joshua.

Mon père fit son regard de tragédien et ma mère se blottit contre lui, rayonnante, sous le regard de plusieurs Aurors dans leur dos.

« Vous allez rester là, comme ça, combien de temps ? » leur demandai-je, acerbe.

« Le temps que ça se calme… » fit l'un.

« Et qu'on reçoive des ordres. » fit un autre.

Mude s'approcha de mon père, intimidée mais le cachant bien, Tabris dans les bras.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient…

Mon père la salua et nous complimenta sur notre mariage, la nouvelle décoration du Manoir, et le fruit violet qui découlait de tout cela.

Elle lui tendit Tabris et il prit le bébé avec embarras dans ses mains, le calant sur un genou.

« Quel drôle de regard… » remarqua-t-il, pensif. « Ce sera un Malfoy exceptionnel, ça se voit – il a déjà tiré le meilleur parti de ses deux parents ! »

« Excellant ! » ironisai-je.

Mon père me jeta un regard indéfinissable et je le soutins, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Je crois qu'il me jaugeait, analysant mes changements et comment il devait se comporter vis-à-vis de ma personne, à présent.

Je crois aussi qu'il fut plutôt content de ce qu'il vit en moi car il me sourit et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Tabris, ravi.

**OoOoO**

Les mois passèrent et les émeutes provoquées par la libération de mon père s'étouffèrent…

Les Aurors cessèrent d'être sur nos pas comme des ombres et, quelques mois plus tard, nous fîmes le nécessaire, plus ou moins légalement, pour que mon père retrouve sa baguette et le droit de quitter le territoire.

Contrairement à nos craintes, à Joshua et moi, il se moquait comme d'une guigne des réformes faites à la Chambre des Pierres et à toutes nos affaires. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de travail, _surtout pas, par Merlin !_ disait-il, n'aspirant, apparemment qu'à partir en voyage avec ma mère, un long, très long voyage.

Ma mère fut mortifiée un instant de ne pas voir grandir son petit fils mais mon père lui assura qu'ils rentreraient au manoir très régulièrement et la perspective du romantisme de tout cela la convainquit.

Ils partirent… pendant deux ans.

**OoOoO**

Les années passèrent tout doucement et Tabris grandit.

D'un nourrisson malingre, il devint un bambin pas bien joufflu et de ça, il se transforma en petit garçon trop frêle qui savait marcher, jouer et parler, faisant cela très bien.

Il me demandait souvent de le porter dans ses bras et, comme il était léger et convaincant, je cédais et le callait sur ma hanche.

Il voulait souvent rester avec moi et je l'emmenais…

Il voulait que j'arrête de travailler pour que je joue avec lui, et parfois je le faisais…

Les seuls moments où j'étais intraitable avec lui étaient lorsque je m'étais mis en tête de lui apprendre des choses, comme les bonnes manières, comment s'exprimer ou que je lui racontais des histoires sur notre monde.

J'avais la hantise qu'il soit bête et je lui remplissais la tête de connaissance, tant et si bien qu'il m'abandonnait et allait retrouver sa mère qui l'accueillait dans le berceau de ses bras et ne l'agaçait plus avec toutes ces histoires de gobelins renégats et autres.

Mais bien vite, il voulait à nouveau me rendre fier alors il revenait vers moi, me montrant qu'il avait appris des choses, puisque c'était ce qui le rendait si digne à mes yeux, et alors je lui offrais des cadeaux, mes bras et des câlins…

« Tu vas le rendre chèvre, ce gamin. » se moquait Joshua en portant le petit garçon à bout de bras, lui faisant faire l'avion et autres conneries qu'adorent les enfants.

Pour Tabris, Joshua était un oncle.

« C'est mal de vouloir que son fils soit intelligent ? » crachai-je.

« Mais tu n'as pas à en douter, il l'est. Regarde comme il t'a séduit… »

Et c'était vrai…

Tabris savait jouer en silence, tranquillement dans un coin, observant, et puis soudain il se levait et venait s'accrocher à mon bras pour obtenir tout de moi, y parvenant souvent…

« Papa… Maman essaye encore une robe, tu sais pourquoi elle fait ça ? Moi je sais… »

« Ha oui ? Et pourquoi fait-elle cela, cette espèce de petite narcissique ? »

« Elle fait ça parce qu'elle veut être jolie pour que tu l'aimes encore plus. »

Je le prenais dans mes bras, le posant sur mes genoux, et lui ébouriffait ses cheveux qui avaient à peine foncé, comme sa mère l'avait prédit.

« Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça… » lui dis-je, doucement. « Du moins, pas vraiment. Toi ou ta maman, vous pouvez vous rouler par terre dans la poussière, je vous aimerai toujours pareil. »

« Mais ce n'est pas bien de se rouler par terre. » dit-il, très sérieusement en soulevant ses yeux violets vers moi – comme sa mère, son regard changeait de couleur selon ses émotions et en ce moment, ils étaient presque rose en leurs centres, cette couleur racontait son bien-être...

« Non… C'est très mal, très vilain de se rouler par terre – surtout quand on a de beaux habits. Mais comme je t'aime, tu peux le faire de temps en temps, si tu veux. »

Tabris entoura ses petits bras autour de mon cou.

« Mais je veux pas te faire de la peine, moi. Et puis j'ai de beaux habits, aujourd'hui… » dit-il en regardant son petit costume, presque exactement le même qu'une tenue que je portais parfois – il avait voulu exactement la même à sa taille, pour me ressembler…

J'étais pareil à son âge, je me rappelle.

« Oui c'est vrai, si tu abîmais ce bel habit là, papa serait complètement déprimé. » fis-je avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de mon cou et je le chatouillai pour casser ses airs trop sérieux et il riait parce que c'était un enfant qui voulait faire plaisir à son père.

Mais il venait toujours un moment où il me demandait innocemment une chose ou une autre.

« Où tu vas ? » me demandait-il alors que je faisais mine de me lever.

« Travailler… »

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Je le scrutai mais il me fit son petit air penaud.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas très important ? » redemanda-t-il. « Peut-être que l'on pourrait aller au Chemin de Traverse, après ? »

« Peut-être… » répondis-je en le contemplant, me rappelant des paroles de Joshua : _Regarde comme il t'a séduit… _« Que fait ta mère, à part essayer une nouvelle robe ? »

Tabris sauta au bas de mes genoux et courut dans le Manoir. Je me redressai et pris quelques papiers dans une chemise que je réduisis et mis dans ma poche avec un sort qui l'empêchait de se tordre, me dirigeant ensuite vers notre chambre à Mude et moi.

Tabris était là, entourant la jambe de Mude de ses petits bras. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse.

« Ton fils est en train de me demander la permission de sortir avec toi et il fait ça avec des yeux de chiot martyrisé. » me dit Mude en se mettant des bouches d'oreilles.

Ses longs cheveux anthracite étaient relevés en chignon d'où partaient plusieurs bouclettes descendant sur sa nuque et ses épaules.

Elle était une jeune femme époustouflante de beauté.

Elle reprit :

« Je devais aller avec lui rendre visite à un chantier naval, tu sais… celui de la côte-est – pour voir si leurs innovations méritent une nouvelle avance de notre part. Mais apparemment… Tabris préfèrerait aller avec toi. Alors, qu'est ce que tu décides ? »

Notre fils se tourna vers moi et me jeta son fameux regard humide.

« Je veux bien le prendre avec moi. Mais arrête de faire cet air là, Tabris – ce n'est pas très Malfoyen… »

Mude se mit à genoux et entoura son fils de ses bras fins et graciles.

« Ne l'écoute pas, poussin… » murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. « Ce regard te portera loin. Tu es troooop mignon ! » acheva-t-elle en lui pinçant les joues. « Tu ne le trouves pas mignon, Dray ? » fit-elle en se tournant vers moi alors que les yeux violets de mon fils semblaient me demander : _ne suis-je pas mignon, mon petit papa d'amour ?_

J'arrachai Tabris à ses manigances de bonne femme, bougonnant et pestant, et elle se mit à me pincer les joues.

« Ne t'en fais pas, chéri. Tu es tout mignon, également – ne sois pas jaloux. » se moqua-t-elle.

Elle nous embrassa et nous fit signe de partir.

**OoOoO**

Mon père trouvait que nous le gâtions tous beaucoup trop.

Mais en fait, il était jaloux car Tabris avait peur de lui et il était le seul de la maison sur lequel il ne se jetait pas spontanément, le seul qu'il n'essayait pas d'amadouer avec ses yeux violets – même Severus Rogue, un autre de ses oncles, avait eu droit à plus de tendresse de sa part.

S'il n'était pas sage, on menaçait le petit garçon de passer un sale quart d'heure en compagnie de son grand père et aussitôt il se tenait à carreaux, ne pipant le moindre mot.

Lorsque mon père apprit cette technique, il fit mine de trouver la chose fort amusante mais mère me glissa un jour qu'il était vexé comme un pou.

Pour se venger, Lucius offrit son premier balai de course à Tabris pour Noël. Nous nous étions tous concertés pour attendre ses huit ans mais lui avait fait fi de cela et le lui avait offert, le rendant fou de joie – avec un an d'avance.

Personne n'eut le cœur d'enlever le cadeau des mains de Tabris et mon père eut droit à sa première étreinte enfantine depuis près de vingt ans.

Le nez dans ses cheveux de lune mauve, il nous défiait du regard, et moi… je ne lui en voulais même pas…

Après tout, son attitude ne prouvait-elle pas son affection pour mon fils ?

Comment lui en vouloir ?

Surtout qu'il allait passer de sales moments en tête à tête avec Mude, ce que je ne souhaitais à personne...

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, dans le parc du Manoir, nous étions tous là pour l'enseigner et parer à toute chute de balai.

Mon père avait été gardien de son équipe, Mude avait été poursuiveuse à Salem et moi, attrapeur…

Tous nous nous battions pour souffler nos bottes secrètes à l'oreille de Tabris. Il nous semblait doué en vol et chacun voulait s'en approprier le mérite – Il a de qui tenir ! Que dis-tu, c'est ma façon de voler tout craché ! Arrêtez de vous battre, il tient de moi, point !

Si nous avions su à quel poste il allait voler, finalement, nous ne l'aurions pas cru… Il était si malingre qu'il était évident pour moi qu'il ne pouvait qu'être attrapeur !

**OoOoO**

Il y avait des moments très doux qui restent particulièrement ancrés dans ma mémoire.

Des scènes sans début, ni fin… Un peu comme des rêves éveillés…

Un soir, Tabris devait avoir sept ou huit ans, quelque chose comme ça… Mude, lui et moi étions assis sur la banquette moelleuse d'un café à Prague, trois chocolats chauds étaient posés sur la table mais Tabris s'en moquait.

Il était entre nous, sur ses petits genoux, et s'amusait à entrelacer deux mèches de cheveux, l'une gris fer de Mude, l'autre blond pâle de moi. Il faisait une petite torsade et cela semblait le fasciner. Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux couleurs il préférait… mais Mude et moi lui assurions que la plus jolie couleur était celle de ses cheveux, gris de lune aux reflets d'acier violet.

Une autre fois, à peu près à la même époque, il avait fait de la magie sans faire exprès en se réveillant d'un très mauvais rêve.

Il était en larmes, inconsolable, parce que des lucioles volaient dans toute la pièce et que ça lui faisant peur, qu'il croyait encore être dans son rêve entouré de fantômes.

Mude l'avait dorloté en lui disant que ce n'étaient pas ça des fantômes, lui faisant découvrir la beauté de son sort, tandis que moi, je tentais durant une bonne demi-heure de chasser les drôles de luciole qu'il avait créées, étranges choses qui semblaient jouer avec mes nerfs, comme douées d'intelligence, semblant même écrire des messages avec leurs trainées de poussières d'étoiles.

_Attention, attention, attention…_ semblaient dire leurs bruissements de lumières.

Le lendemain, nous lui offrions sa première baguette pour enfant et on lui apprenait à faire de petits sorts bénins comme des Lumos – là aussi, il montrait un talent certain, surtout pour son jeune âge.

« Tu vois que je n'ai pas eu tord de remplir sa petite tête ! » crânai-je auprès de Mude, fier comme un paon qui se pavane avec Tabris dans mes bras, riant de rendre heureux son père.

« Il aurait tout aussi bien réussi si tu lui avais offert plus de sucettes ! » répondait Mude du tac au tac.

« Les sucreries, c'est mauvais pour les dents et la ligne. » disais-je sur le même ton.

« Draco… Ce n'est pas ta mère qui t'envoyait des tonnes de sucreries par colis quand tu étais à l'école ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » faisais-je en regardant le plafond, faussement innocent.

« Papa… » gémissait Tabris, les yeux roses d'envie. « Je pourrais avoir des bonbons ? »

Comme il continuait à avoir peur des fantômes sans jamais en avoir vraiment vu, nous l'emmenâmes chez mon ami Vincent Crabbe, sa demeure en était remplie – pour son plus grand malheur.

Pleurant dans les bras de sa mère, il me vit converser avec le spectre d'une très jolie jeune fille qui s'était suicidée dans un puit – j'avais choisie celle-ci car, hormis le fait qu'elle semblait perpétuellement sous l'eau dans l'air, elle n'avait gardé aucun stigmate de mort violente comme c'était souvent le cas chez les fantômes.

A la fin de la journée, Tabris avait même réussit à saluer un chevalier des croisades mort au combat, un spectre cliquetant, l'épée toujours sanglante à la main.

Après ça, il n'eut plus peur des fantômes mais il continuait parfois à faire des cauchemars.

**OoOoO**

Les meilleures années de ma vie furent celles-ci, celles avant que mon fils ne parte à Poudlard, celles où il était si petit et complètement à nous, celles où il grandissait sans que nous ne voyions l'ombre qu'il ne grandisse trop vite et ne parte déjà…

Celles, enfin, où il n'y avait pas l'ombre de Potter et de sa fille Clyde…

Toujours je me souviendrai de ce jours où ils se sont rencontrés, Tabris et Clyde, à neuf ans…

Cette journée était belle et estivale, il faisait bon de cheminer avec mon fils à Pré-au-lard, succombant de ci, de là à ses caprices d'enfants…

A un moment, il voulut entrer dans un magasin de farces et attrapes dont j'aurais dû cent fois, dix mille fois me méfier.

Mais c'était l'ancien Zongo et je n'ai pas prêté attention à la nouvelle enseigne, trop accaparé que j'étais à regarder les yeux de mon fils passer du rose de la joie au violet sombre de la convoitise.

Il voulait tout acheter et je lui disais qu'il devait savoir choisir ce qu'il préférait, alors il courait d'un étalage à un autre, me montrant les diverses choses qui attiraient son attention et puis il repartait, tout abandonnant derrière lui pour aller voir un peu plus loin, disparaissant au détour d'une rangée.

Etonné de ne plus entendre ses babillages excités, je le rejoignis et c'est là que les craintes fondées au jour de sa naissance revinrent, instantanément, déferlant dans mon ventre comme une marée glaciale, amères…

Tabris était là…

Raide comme un piquet.

Il dévisageait un autre enfant juste devant lui, tout aussi droit et tendu.

Ils se regardaient exactement comme deux chats ennemis se rencontrant sur l'étroite sente d'un mur, se demandant lequel devait céder le passage le premier.

L'enfant devant mon fils était celui de Potter, cela crevait les yeux pour quelqu'un, comme moi, l'ayant connu tout jeune.

Il était son reflet différé de quelques dizaines d'années, ou quasiment.

C'était un garnement échevelé, les cheveux courts aussi noirs que peut être le noir. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude et, pour l'heure, ils arboraient une expression intense, une expression curieuse, furieuse, en attente…

« Tabris. » appelais-je doucement, rompant le charme.

Mon fils se retourna vers moi et je vis avec stupeur que ces yeux étaient devenus d'un violet presque gris – jamais je n'avait vu ses yeux devenir ternes.

Il était livide et visiblement effrayé – comme si un fantôme de ses rêves venait de se matérialiser devant lui.

Il marcha puis courut vers moi et agrippa ma jambe comme lorsqu'il avait cinq ans.

Et comme lorsqu'il était petit et léger, je le pris dans mes bras en le serrant très fort, sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou, sentant son visage s'enfouir dans mon épaule et les battements de son cœur complètement emballés pulser à travers nos vêtements.

L'enfant de Potter nous dévisageait encore, petit mais déjà téméraire à l'insupportable.

Je remarquai alors que ce n'était pas un garçon comme je l'avais d'abord pensé. De plus, la petite fille ne portait pas de lunette et elle avait les joues et le nez piquetés de tâches de rousseurs.

Je retroussai le mien, méprisant, lorsque son père arriva, comme alerté par un lien étrange...

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que je le revoyais, face à face, et mon cœur rattrapa celui de mon fils en une seconde.

Mortifié, je constatai que quinze années n'avaient rien atténué, pas même sa beauté – c'était même presque le contraire, de ce côté-là...

En un battement de cil, un Potter bien adulte, vraiment homme, alla de sa fille à mon fils, dans mes bras serrés en signe anormalement protecteur, et il saisit la situation si vite que je compris que lui aussi s'était douté de quelque chose comme ça.

« Clyde, viens. » appela-t-il.

La fillette que l'on prenait sans grande difficulté pour un garçon se retourna vers lui, puis vers nous, vers Tabris…

Elle courut vers son père et lui fit un signe impérieux en s'agrippant à sa manche.

« Quoi ? » demanda Potter en se baissant vers elle.

Elle lui agrippa le bras un peu plus fermement et le força à se pencher bien bas vers elle.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras. » murmura-t-elle de la façon peu discrète qu'avaient les enfants.

Je vis la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Potter – visiblement, c'était une grande première que son diable de fille lui demande une telle chose. Néanmoins, il se pencha et prit la fillette dans ses bras, se redressant et nous toisant comme nos parfaits reflets.

Une nouvelle vague glacée m'envahit lorsque Tabris détacha son visage de mon cou pour jeter un regard à la fillette. Celle-ci le fixait intensément, toujours curieuse, toujours en attente de quelque chose, agrippant elle aussi le cou de son père qui la regardait interloqué.

Sans demander mon reste, je quittais la boutique, Tabris toujours dans mes bras regardant la fille de Potter par-dessus mon épaule, se dissimulant à moitié à sa vue.

En mon cœur, l'horreur la plus indescriptible surnageait et je me posais mille questions, tentant d'analyser ce qui venait de se produire lorsque quelqu'un m'appela…

Et c'était lui, bien sûr…

« Malfoy ! Attends ! »

Je me retournai, hagard, mais le dissimulant bien, pour le voir sur le pas du magasin de farce et attrapes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demandai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et je vis que sa fille était là, cachée derrière ses jambes, ne sortant qu'un bout de son visage inquisiteur – comme Tabris avait fait derrière mon épaule, elle l'imitait…

Cette constatation me laissait perplexe.

« On peut parler ? » tenta-t-il, continuant d'avancer à tâtons vers moi, exactement comme si j'avais été un animal sauvage qu'il voulait apprivoiser.

Ce qu'il m'agaçait ! Même pas deux minutes à son contact et j'avais déjà envie d'écraser ma botte sur sa figure.

« De quoi pourrait-on parler ! » crachai-je, méprisant.

Il posa une main sur la tête de sa fille et me dévisagea de façon appuyée, moi, puis Tabris dont les yeux étaient redevenus pâle en leur centre.

Mon fils ne cessait de dévisager la petite fille avec une avide curiosité et elle en faisait de même pour lui, sortant peu à peu de derrière la stature de son père.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? » redemanda Potter. Il me vit céder, imperceptiblement, aussi il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Il y a un parc pour enfants avec des jeux un peu plus loin et il y a des bancs, pour nous. On pourrait s'y rendre… Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Lentement… J'acquiesçai, me demandant dans quelle merde j'allais encore me fourrer à cause de lui, à cause de nous.

Tabris, plus du tout réticent, me fit comprendre qu'il voulait marcher et je le fis descendre de mes bras.

Notre petit groupe s'ébranla derrière Potter et, peu à peu, lui m'attendant, moi le rejoignant, nous marchâmes côte à côte.

Tabris et Clyde prenaient de l'avance devant nous, commençant déjà à faire connaissance.

J'espérais juste que tout cela ne fasse pas souffrir mon fils…

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Normalement, j'aurais dû écrire la suite de l'entrevue Harry/Draco, Tabris/Clyde dans ce chapitre mais je me suis un peu trop enflammée sur l'enfance de Tabris, et comme c'est un passage important, je veux prendre mon temps et être à l'aise dans un tout autre chapitre. En tout cas, je l'aime ce petit Tabrisounet (l'Ange du Libre Arbitre) encore plus que je ne l'aimais déjà en l'imaginant. Je crois que ça se sent dans ce que j'écris, non ? Il est trop choupinou et Draco est trop mimi avec lui (mais même Lucius devient chou avec Tabris), j'espère vraiment que vous aimez, snifou ! Surtout la rencontre entre les deux enfants, ça sent un peu l'Effet Papillon, tout ça, non ? Mais en fait, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite…

Je vous fais de gros gros bisous et j'attends vos commentaires à ce sujet !

**Levia**


	11. Les papillons naissant

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêta :** Sinelune que je voudrais voir avec sa nouvelle jupette mixe indien-gothious, pour la dessiner !

**Résumé: **Quand Tabris rencontre Clyde, il semble se passer quelque chose d'étrange et d'effrayant dans l'esprit des deux enfants nés le même jour. Harry propose à Draco de se rendre dans un parc pour parler… après quinze ans sans s'être revus.

**EFFET PAPILLON, Chapitre 10 : Les papillons naissant…**

Dans le parc pour enfants, Tabris et Clyde étaient tous deux près d'un toboggan de forme animale.

La petite fille garçon manqué accrochée à l'échelle invectivait mon fils à la suivre mais Tabris tournait de grands yeux violets et interrogateurs vers moi, me demandant du regard la permission de s'amuser.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des glissades sur le postérieur, en général il traînait dans nos jambes, à sa mère ou à moi, nous suivant dans nos vies d'adultes. Il ne rencontrait pratiquement jamais d'autres enfants de son âge et si c'était le cas, c'était bien souvent des enfants de son milieu. Avec eux, il s'amusait rarement comme un enfant, préférant singer les grands, parlant un langage des plus châtiés et polis simplement pour attirer notre attention et nos faveurs de parents.

Se retrouver ainsi confronté à cette souillon de gamine ébouriffée était sans doute la chose la plus extravagante, et peut-être même effrayante. Et il attendait de moi que je le rassure, que je consente à ce qu'il… fasse des _conneries_ avec elle.

« Amuse-toi. » lui dis-je gentiment en lui caressant ses doux cheveux lunaires. « Je vais aller là-bas, avec le père de la petite fille. On vous regarde jouer, alors ne sors pas du parc et ne fais pas de bêtise, compris ? »

« Oui, mais… » commença Tabris en regardant de droite à gauche en crispant ses petites mains sur son vêtement luxueux. « Je vais me salir… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu as ma permission. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Maintenant, je te laisse. »

Je sentais les yeux de Tabris me suivre du regard tandis que je m'en allais vers Potter, assis sur un banc un peu plus loin. Je fis mine de ne plus lui prêter attention pour ne pas paraitre un père trop inquiet, me focalisant plutôt sur Potter.

Il avait l'air si… nonchalant.

Comme si notre situation était normale pour lui, deux vieux potes qui se retrouvent pour discuter, simplement.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que je ressentais…

Je me sentais mal… réellement malade à en vomir.

J'avais de plus en plus la tête en compote, comme vrillée par un son particulièrement aigü, et mon cœur n'avait pas ralenti une seconde.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui, pas trop près mais pas le plus éloigné possible non plus, en constatant que mon fils s'était enfin décidé à grimper en haut du toboggan sans sembler particulièrement s'amuser. La petite fille, qui était maintenant en bas de la hampe trompe d'éléphant, l'invectivait activement à le rejoindre, encore… Ce qu'il fit, maussade...

Je souris devant le spectacle.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton fils, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui et le fusillai du regard.

« Et toi, leurs réactions ne t'inquiètent-t-elles pas ? »

« Ce ne sont que des enfants… Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? De quoi devrions-nous avoir peur, sincèrement ? »

« Du lien… » soufflais-je. « Du lien qui semble déjà les lier. »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

« Non, du tout ! »

Potter sembla réfléchir à mes propos, du moins il baissa les yeux et détourna le regard.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, qu'ils sont déjà liés ? » finit-il par demander.

« Je ne devrais pas, peut-être ? Ils sont nés le même jour et je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard ; ils semblaient liés avant même de naitre. Et puis… tu as vu comme moi leur réaction,lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. »

« Justement non. » dit-il en souriant. « J'étais plus occupé à être choqué de ma propre réaction en te découvrant dans la boutique des jumeaux, à regarder ton expression hallucinée. Draco… Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ? Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, tu voulais me voir ? »

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

J'étais bien trop estomaqué pour réagir et il profita de mon trouble pour se saisir de ma main, doucement, tendrement… presque timidement. Je ne sais plus trop.

En tout cas, il était discret.

Pas moi.

A peine eu-je senti sa main sur la mienne que je la retirai, sursautant comme un diable et le fusillant d'un regard noir.

Pendant une seconde, je crus que j'allais le frapper, lui décocher ma plus féroce droite dans la mâchoire mais je me repris difficilement en replaçant mes cheveux en arrière.

Il rit, gêné, et mon cœur battait si fort que je me demandais si je n'allais pas faire un arrêt cardiaque juste sous son nez.

« Pardonne-moi… Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. » murmura-t-il.

« Non, tu n'avais pas le droit et je me demande ce qu'il t'a pris. » crachais-je.

« Voyons… Comme si tu ne le savais pas. » Il soupira, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le banc, prenant ses aises comme si nous étions dans un salon confortable.

Son regard se posa sur moi avec insistance et je compris qu'il me détaillait, notant en son esprit ce qui avait changé dans mon apparence.

Je me savais beau… Je savais que bientôt il aurait fait le tour de ma personne et qu'il n'y aurait trouvé aucun défaut.

Quelque part, cette idée me rassura et me calma.

Je souris et pus enfin prendre une pose plus détendue, un peu plus… aguicheuse. En toute subtilité…

Il dû percevoir mon changement d'attitude car il rit, encore une fois.

« Haaa… Draco…. » susurra-t-il. « Quinze ans… Quinze ans ont passé, tu es père et tu es toujours aussi… »

« Dis-le. »

« Les mots me manquent pour définir ce que je vois en toi. Tu es beau, magnifique… éblouissant même. Un véritable Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, surtout avec ces cheveux longs. »

Je haussai les sourcils.

« _Mais_ ? »

« Et il n'y a même pas de _mais_… Il me semble que les années auront beau passer, elles couleront sur toi sans faire décliner ce que tu es. C'est l'impression que tu me donnes… Même plus que ça… »

« De bien belles paroles qui, malheureusement, trahissent que tu es encore bien trop Moldu dans ta façon de réfléchir. » Je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'avoir un ton méprisant, de cogner de mon index contre sa poitrine comme s'il n'était qu'un ignare alors qu'il m'avait si agréablement complimenté. « Il ne s'est passé QUE quinze ans et pour toi, on dirait que c'est énorme ! Mais réveille-toi, tu es sorcier, je suis sorcier, nous avons la trentaine, ce qui signifie que nous ne sommes même pas au quart de notre vie. Il est donc parfaitement logique d'être encore jeune et… beau. Et ce sera le cas encore longtemps… »

Il me regardait, stupéfait, puis il s'adoucit en souriant.

« Je sais tout cela, j'ai toujours pensé que… étant sorcier, j'avais la possibilité de vivre plusieurs vies en une seule. »

« Plusieurs vies en seule… » répétai-je. « Pourquoi plusieurs ? Pourquoi pas une seule qui te plairait ? »

« C'est ce que tu fais, toi… Pas vrai ? »

J'acquiesçai et il reprit :

« N'as-tu jamais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu plusieurs vies : l'enfance, Poudlard, la guerre… nous… le mariage, le travail et finalement les gosses ? »

« Je n'ai qu'un seul enfant pour ma part et ça me suffit. » crachais-je. « Quand à tout ce que tu me dis, ce ne sont que des étapes pour moi, ma vie ne change pas si radicalement de l'une à l'autre de ses périodes. »

« Tu mens… » susurra Potter. « L'une de ces périodes t'a complètement changé, je le sais. Je le vois bien… »

« Tu te prends pour qui ?! Le centre du monde, peut-être ?! La guerre est finie, tu n'es plus si important que ça, tu ne me m'as… »

« Malfoy ! » s'énerva-t-il. « Je ne faisais pas référence à moi mais à ton fils ! Ce que tu peux être vexant. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et durcit l'expression de son visage, observant nos enfants qui avaient cessé de jouer, ayant décidé de s'asseoir sur le bas côté du bac à sable pour discuter. Clyde traçait des dessins dans le sable avec un bâton et Tabris les effaçait du pied quand elle le lui demandait.

Je me demandais de quoi ils pouvaient bien discuter…

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu des réactions si excessives et gênantes. » avouai-je dans un demi-sourire. « _Mais tu m'énerves tant…_ »

Harry soupira et je me demandai s'il avait compris que, comme par le passé, je lui faisais un reproche sur le ton que l'on utilise quand on chérit. Que je lui disais _je t'aime_ sous d'autres mots déguisés…

« Je suis désolé. Je me doutais que… que ce ne serait pas facile de discuter ensemble, de prendre simplement de tes nouvelles. » déclara-t-il, intimidé, je crois... « Moi aussi j'ai été impulsif, j'aurai dû te laisser partir et continuer d'attendre. »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. N'en parlons plus. »

« Mais tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, je ne te retiens pas si c'est tellement insupportable pour toi de me parler. »

« La proposition est tentante mais si je voulais partir, je l'aurai déjà fait, _Harry_. »

« Alors tu restes simplement pour t'amuser à m'insulter et me mettre plus bas que terre ? » minauda-t-il alors qu'il avait parfaitement compris le message.

Il voulait que je sois plus explicite. J'allais m'étendre, dans ce cas. J'en avais envie mais…

Merlin, ça n'était pas chose facile.

« Non, je reste parce que… Je ne sais pas. Tu me l'as demandé et je n'avais qu'une envie : te rouer de coup et te faire souffrir. Mais je ne te frappe pas et je reste là, avec toi… à discuter bien tranquillement sans savoir pourquoi. Sans doute parce que je le veux bien. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. » Je fis un geste las de la main.

« Moi je le sais, _pourquoi_… » souffla-t-il. « Je le sais car je ressens la même chose. »

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il glissa sa main sur le bois du banc, lorsqu'il effleura mes doigts comme s'il me demandait gentiment la permission, je le laissais faire.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la caressa doucement, si légèrement… Une étreinte tellement discrète, dissimulée entre nous, que j'avais l'impression de rêver cette marque de tendresse venant de lui.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » lui demandai-je, à cran de trop ressentir d'émotions.

« Pourquoi me laisses-tu faire ? »

« Je ne te laisserai pas toujours faire. »

« Si tu n'en as pas envie, je n'irai pas plus loin que ça… Promis. Mais toi et moi nous savons que tu te laisserais faire, que tu en redemanderais, que tu me ferais tien... »

« J'ai changé… » gémis-je en fermant les yeux très fort, espérant chasser les images que son souffle avait fait naitre en moi.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, tout à l'heure… »

« Toi et moi, ça c'est terminé il y a longtemps. »

« Le regrettes-tu toujours ? »

J'ôtai ma main de la sienne, fermement mais sans méchanceté.

« Jamais je ne regretterai que tu m'aies quitté. Je ne changerais rien du passé, pas la moindre petite action car sans chacune d'elle, peut-être que Tabris ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, tel qu'il est. »

« Tu penses cela avec du recul… Moi je pensais comme ça alors que rien n'était encore fait. M'as-tu pardonné ? »

« Harry… J'ai fait bien mieux que te pardonner, je t'ai compris. Je me suis même rangé à ton opinion à la différence que... je ne compte pas tromper ma femme, c'est fini les conneries. »

« Tu donnes l'impression de l'avoir déjà trompé… » bougonna Harry, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches.

« Au début, ce n'était qu'un mariage d'intérêt… Nous n'étions pas réellement ensembles, je n'étais donc pas infidèle. »

« Tu veux dire que… tu as couché tant et plus ? »

« Et c'est rien de le dire… Avec des filles et des garçons de la terre entière. Pendant six ans, je me suis bien donné. »

Le visage d'Harry se contracta, se fermant totalement. Il fronça les sourcils, contenant une fureur sans nom dans ses yeux.

Sa jalousie maladive me ravissait.

J'aurai pu m'étendre des heures sur des détails scabreux à propos mes relations d'un soir ou plus, simplement pour avoir le plaisir de le voir exploser de rage.

J'aurais même menti pour ça…

J'aurais…

Mais il me parut du même coup tellement plus homme avec sa mâchoire en avant, avec cet air renfrogné –plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, en tout cas– que pour la première fois depuis cette entrevue étrange, je ne détournais pas mon regard de lui. Je le dévisageai enfin pleinement, observant sans détour les changements que quinze années avait opéré sur ce fabuleux sorcier vivant adolescent dans ma tête.

Ses cheveux avaient une autre coupe qu'autrefois, toujours quelque peu en bataille mais bien trop courts pour sembler décoiffés.

Ça lui allait très bien, lui donnant un aspect très sûr de lui, d'autant plus que sa carrure était maintenant plutôt épaisse, surtout au niveau du dos et des épaules.

Seul ses vêtements manquaient de classe puisqu'ils étaient décontractés et sans doute Moldus, pourtant… ils lui allaient bien.

Mais surtout…

Il n'était plus aussi renfermé sur lui-même qu'adolescent. Il était un adulte qui avait pleinement conscience de son corps et de ses charmes.

Dans un tel état d'esprit, Potter aurait pu être habillé d'un sac qu'il aurait été tout aussi séduisant. Où alors je divaguais parce qu'il me plaisait, ce qui n'était pas tellement mieux…

« Tu es Auror, pas vrai ? » demandais-je.

Il sursauta, sortant de sa rage noire intérieure.

« Ha… Oui. »

« Forcément… Que pouvais-tu faire d'autre en tant que père modèle ? Le Quidditch t'aurait tenu trop éloigné de ta petite famille. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour beaucoup de choses. Mais je suis le meilleur dans ce en quoi je suis doué Peut-être que je me remettrai au Quidditch, plus tard. On s'arrachera encore mes faveurs… »

« Tu te vantes, maintenant ? »

« Et oui… Je me vante et si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas simplement Auror mais responsable d'un escadron de cent jeunes que je forme –il y en a de toutes les nationalités juste parce que notre académie est devenue ultra réputée depuis que j'y enseigne. Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Tu es sur le cul, j'espère ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas mal du tout, en effet. » concédai-je. « Et côté gosses, tu en es où ? Au douzième, au moins ? »

J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'il voyait clair dans mon jeu. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas savoir, la presse aimait bien tourner autour de sa vie de héro –contrairement à ce que j'avais dit au début de notre conversation. J'étais parfaitement au courant de sa situation, du nombre d'enfants qu'il avait, de leurs sexes. Je ne me souvenais pas avec exactitude de leur dates de naissance ou de leurs noms, mais presque. Les deux premiers étaient jumeaux, puis il y en avait eu un autre et en dernier Clyde –comme si chez les Weasley, l'arrivée d'une fille signait l'arrêt complet des enfantements.

_« C'est fini, on a produit une future pondeuse certifiée rouquin véritable, il vaut mieux être en rupture de stock maintenant. »_

Même eux avaient leurs limites, merci Merlin!

Quoi que je voyais mal Clyde avec ses airs de garçon manqué et sa tignasse ébouriffée devenir une parfaite petite pondeuse de rouquins, elle me faisait bien trop penser à Potter enfant –toutefois, elle avait des taches de rousseurs et Potter était devenu le père d'une famille nombreuse.

Bref, j'avais beau savoir tout ou presque de sa vie publique, je ne voulais simplement pas qu'il se doute de mes pensées. C'était peut-être complètement vain mais…

« Je n'en ai que quatre. » répondit Harry, me sortant de mes pensées en me souriant gentiment –s'il m'avait démasqué, il ne voulait pas me mettre plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà en me le faisant remarquer. « Les trois grands sont des garçons. Les deux premiers sont de parfait jumeaux et ils sont entrés à Poudlard il y a deux ans, à Gryffondor. »

« Ça alors ? C'est étonnant… »

« C'est clair… » s'amusa Harry.

Un long silence s'écoula entre nous, mais pas un silence incommodant –c'est cela qui était le plus singulier.

J'en profitai pour regarder ce que faisait Tabris. Rien de spécial, il parlait avec Clyde en marchant dans l'allée sous les arbres. C'était exactement comme s'il l'avait entrainé dans son monde, délaissant les jeux pour enfants. Elle ne semblait pas l'agacer, c'est qu'elle devait facilement le suivre et ne pas être une petite idiote.

« Et toi, que deviens-tu ? » me demanda-t-il. « Pour être honnête, je sais quelques petites choses grâce aux médias mais ils ne parlent pratiquement que de ta superbe et parfaite femme aimée de tous. Concrètement, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de ta vie à part te montrer à des réceptions mondaines et faire parler de toi en signant des chèques mirobolants. »

« Ha… C'est que… Mes activités sont, comment dire… » fis-je évasif.

« Peu recommandables, je suppose ? »

« Il y a de ça… Mais plus tout à fait… »

« Comment ça, _plus_ tout à fait ? »

« Je ne peux rien te dire, ce sont les secrets d'un Malfoy… et tu n'aimerais pas. »

Je lui souris et Harry soupira.

« Tu es bien mystérieux. »

« C'est un aspect de ma famille. Paraitre… mais ne jamais vraiment se dévoiler. »

« Paraitre… Beau, riche, intelligent… et quoi d'autre ? » Il ria. « Et ton père, comment va-t-il, _dans ton ombre_ ? »

« Comme un charme, je t'assure. »

« Je n'en doute pas… Mais je suis étonné de sa discrétion. Je pensais que, les années passant, il tenterait de se remettre sur le devant de la scène. »

« Tu serais étonné plus encore si tu savais, à présent, quelles sont ses activités favorites. »

« Le crochet ? »

« Potter… » grondai-je.

« Draco ? » minauda-t-il, innocemment.

Un nouveau silence nous enlisa ensemble.

Je le regardai en lui rendant son sourire. J'étais serein, et pourtant je l'aimais.

C'était une grande première pour moi mais je me sentais vraiment apaisé, alors que j'étais à ses côtés. Et pourtant… je l'aimais. Mon cœur le susurrait doucement… Ses yeux me le rendaient de leur éclat intense.

J'aurai voulu avoir son courage et lui prendre la main, tendrement. Déposer un baiser sur celle-ci et m'en aller en prenant Tabris dans mes bras. Transplaner au Manoir et rêver de lui.

Mais je n'en fis rien et c'est lui encore qui rompit le silence.

« Draco… Je dois t'avouer une chose et cela risque de te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et j'attendis la suite, qui vint :

« Tout à l'heure, nos femmes ont dû terminer de préparer le dîner et... »

« Vos femmes ?! »

« Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Peny et bien sûr la matriarche, Molly ! »

« Ça fait vraiment très… _clan _! »

Il éclata de rire en acquiesçant.

« Mais c'est tout à fait ça. Depuis le début des vacances, elles sont un peu en panique pour l'organisation des repas, ça crée une atmosphère électrique. Là, elles ont dû envoyer Dorian et Khaan nous chercher, Clyde et moi. »

« Qui sont… »

« Dorian est mon troisième fils et Khaan est l'un des garçons de Ron et Hermione. Ils sont inséparables. » me coupa-t-il.

« Je ne comprend pas ou tu veux en venir… »

« Ils sont arrivés ici, tout à l'heure, et ils nous ont vus ensemble. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ils n'ont rien vu de suspect dans le sens où tu l'entends. Ils ont juste vu Harry Potter discuter avec son vieil ennemi d'enfance, Draco Malfoy. Ils t'ont reconnus et ils ont rameutés toutes les marmailles avec eux –enfin pas toutes, sinon on serait déjà envahi. »

Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, je me mis à chercher un groupe d'adolescents, en vain.

« Ils attendent peut-être qu'on se saute à la gorge, je ne sais pas. En attendant, je vais devoir te présenter. »

« Quoi ?! Et pourquoi souffrirais-je une telle torture ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

« Libre à toi de partir comme un voleur… » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais tu ne trouves pas que ça ferait très légèrement suspect ? »

« Parce que dire bonjour à une bande de gosses, c'est dans mes foutues habitudes ? »

Il rit.

« Ce que tu peux être soupe au lait, parfois. »

« Quelle expression de merde. Où sont-ils, d'abord ? Je ne les vois pas. »

« Là bas. » dit-il en me montrant un muret.

« Il n'y a rien, je… »

Soudain, je vis une branche bouger légèrement et une tête se glisser discrètement de derrière le feuillage. Je croisais le regard d'un enfant qui ressemblait énormément à Potter enfant mais, se sentant épié, il disparu promptement derrière le muret, branche y compris.

« C'est toi qui leur a appris ces techniques de camouflage tellement au point ? »

« Non, ils sont par nature très inventifs. » fit-il en riant. « Viens. »

Je le vis se lever et se diriger vers la planque des gamins en me faisant signe d'être discret. Sans savoir pourquoi, je le suivis.

Lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment près, nous pûmes entendre les enfants chuchoter.

« Je te dis qu'il m'a vu, il m'a vu ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On y va ? »

« Non, plutôt crever ! J'veux pas être devant lui, il fait peur ! »

« La fouine fait pas peur à nos parents et y'a ton père qui est là. »

« Charmant… » crachai-je, haut et fort. « Je peux facilement imaginer de quelle manière vous parlez de ma famille à huit clos dans ta maison, Potter. »

Les gamins se turent.

« J'avoue, ce n'est pas très poli. » concéda Harry. « Mais je suis sûr que tu ne dois pas te répandre en éloge sur la mienne de ton côté, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu te trompes ! Je n'approuve pas le fait de faire perdurer la haine entre nos familles, générations après générations. Mon père et le patriarche Weasley ont eu quelques dissonances. Entre toi et moi, ce n'était pas non plus la joie, mais nous n'étions que des gosses ! A présent ce n'est plus le cas, et je te pensais suffisamment intelligent et responsable pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux faire taire nos différents du passé afin d'éviter que se reproduise ce schéma interminable entre nos enfants ! Vraiment, je n'ai aucune envie que mon fils soit persécuté par les tiens ! Si ce sera le cas, dis-le-moi tout de suite et je prendrai des dispositions pour lui éviter ça ! »

« Bien sûr que non, Draco ! C'est… »

« Mais où sont-ils ? » m'alarmai-je tout à coup en cherchant mon fils du regard. Un vent de panique m'assaillit lorsque je compris que Tabris et Clyde n'étaient plus du tout en vue. « Où ta sale gamine a entrainé mon fils, Potter ?! »

« Ne t'affole pas tant, allons ! Les gosses font toujours ce genre de chose, je suis sûr qu'ils sont cachés quelque part dans les buissons à jouer à papa maman ou au docteur. »

« COMMENT !!! » vociférai-je. « Il est hors de question, tu m'entends, que ta fille pose ses mains sur Tabris ! »

« Tu vas te calmer ! Dans une telle situation c'est plutôt au père de la fille d'être en droit de s'affoler ! Et puis je disais juste ça pour rire ! »

En rage, je me tournais vers le muret où de petites têtes nous observaient craintivement sans plus se dissimuler –quoi que les deux garçons avaient encore des feuilles prisent dans leur tignasse.

« Et bien voilà… Ils l'ont eue, leur démonstration de guerre. » sourit Potter, complètement insensible au fait que sa fille avait disparu. « Venez ici, bandes de garnements. Vous allez nous aider à retrouver Clyde. Elle est avec un petit garçon de son âge. »

Aussitôt, quatre jeunes adolescents enjambèrent le muret pour sauter de notre côté dans le parc. Les garçons mimèrent le salut des Aurors et partirent en courant fouiller dans les buissons.

Seules deux jeunes filles restèrent à côté de nous en me jetant des regards apeurés et rougissants.

L'une était presque aussi blonde qu'une Malfoy et l'autre était brune, coiffée de deux couettes bouclées retenues par des nœuds rouges exemplaires. Quand elle vit que je la regardais, elle ôta vite fait ses lunettes en rougissant plus encore, révélant les même yeux bleus et taches de rousseurs qu'avaient la plupart des Weasley.

« Je te présente les deux autres filles de cette génération-ci de Weasley, en plus de Clyde –même si certaine mauvaises langues disent qu'elles ne comptent pas. La ravissante blonde s'appelle Syanade, elle est la fille de Bill et Fleur. Elle est ici en vacances, sinon elle fait ses études en France, à Beauxbâtons. La mignonne petite brune est la fille unique de Perceval et Penelope, elle s'appelle Anianka et a été répartie à Serredaigle. »

Quand Harry eut fini la présentation des deux jeunes filles, la brune rougit un peu plus, comme si elle avait honte qu'Harry précise qu'elle était Serredaigle.

J'avais de la compassion pour elle, je l'imaginais sans peine être brimée pour ne pas avoir été placée à Gryffondor dans cette famille de dingue, mais j'avais d'autres pensées autrement plus importante en tête…

Mon fils, bon sang de Merlin !

« On les a trouvés ! » hurla un gamin aux cheveux auburn, apparemment complètement surexcité.

Avec Harry, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un buisson d'aspect quelconque.

Je m'obligeai à ne pas me précipiter, je passais suffisamment pour un hystérique comme ça...

Deux jeunes garçons, celui aux cheveux auburn, et un autre, plus brun et plus décoiffé, écartaient les branches basses d'un buisson, révélant comme une espèce de cachette naturelle.

Je me penchai et découvris Tabris et Clyde agenouillé l'un en face de l'autre, l'un intimidé d'être scruté par tant de regards, l'autre complètement furibonde d'avoir été découverte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? » demanda Harry. « Ton père s'est inquiété. » dit-il en visant Tabris qui rougit un peu.

Il rampa hors de la cachette, s'époussetant dignement du haut de ses neuf ans, et déclara :

« Désolé de vous avoir tant inquiété, père. » Il disait souvent père et me vouvoyait devant des inconnus. « Nous nous étions cachés pour faire de la magie. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama le gamin aux cheveux auburn. « C'est pas vrai ! Clyde ne sait pas faire de la magie, et puis vous êtes trop petits, vous avez même pas de baguettes ! »

Clyde rampa à son tour hors de la cachette et se campa avec une arrogance folle pour son jeune âge devant le garçon aux cheveux auburn.

« J'ai fait de la magie, Khaan ! C'est vrai ! »

« Menteuse ! Recommence un peu pour voir ! »

La petite fille vira au rouge. Elle serra ses poings de rage, se concentrant visiblement pour tuer le gamin sur place.

Evidemment, elle n'arriva à rien et ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes contenues.

« Cracmole ! Je suis sûr que tu es une cracmole ! » se moqua le garçon en chantonnant.

« Je suis pas une cracmole ! » hurla la fillette, furieuse.

« Khaan ! Laisse Clyde tranquille à ce sujet ! » tonna durement Harry. « Sinon je te file une raclée dont tu te souviendras ! Rappelle-toi que j'ai la permission de tes parents ! »

Le petit garçon se tassa sur lui-même et s'éloigna vers son ami, celui qui ressemblait plus à un Potter avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lunettes. Malgré sa ressemblance avec son père, il n'en restait pas moins un Weasley également : ses cheveux bruns avaient des reflets roux flamboyant, ses yeux étaient bleus et il avait lui aussi des taches de rousseurs sur le nez.

Je soupirai face à cette constatation.

« Allez ouste ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, garnements ! » reprit Harry, simulant la colère.

« Mais j'ai rien fait, moi ! » gémit le fils d'Harry.

« Tu aurais dû défendre ta sœur un peu plus activement, ça m'aurait fait plaisir. »

Les deux garçons partirent la tête basse. Les jeunes filles hésitèrent puis les suivirent.

« Le petit brun était donc ton troisième fils, celui qui s'appelle Dorian ? » demandai-je.

« C'est cela. » concéda Harry en s'agenouillant devant sa fille. « Tu pleures, poussinette ? »

« Je pleure pas. » bougonna-t-elle. Et effectivement, si ses yeux étaient humides, elle avait réussi l'exploit de ne verser aucune larme, se contenant à l'extrême.

« Vous avez vraiment fait de la magie, c'est bien vrai ce mensonge ? »

« Oui ! Et c'est pas un mensonge ! » cria-t-elle en se tournant vers mon fils avec espoir. « Pas vrai ? Dis-le, toi, que c'est vrai ! »

Celui-ci c'était rapproché de moi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela posait tant de problèmes.

« Oui. On a créé des papillons… On n'aurait pas dû ? »

« Tabris fait de la magie depuis longtemps. » fis-je, tout fier. « Je lui ai déjà acheté une baguette pour enfant pour lui apprendre des tas de sorts. Il est extrêmement doué pour son âge. »

La fillette de Potter se renfrogna.

« Clyde n'a encore jamais fait de magie. » expliqua son père.

« Mais si… » gémit-t-elle en tapant du pied.

« Du moins… » se reprit-t-il. « Jamais devant nous. »

« Devant moi si… » la défendit Tabris, timide.

« On n'en doute pas. » fit Harry en caressant les cheveux noirs de nuit de sa fille, se voulant convaincant mais ne trompant personne.

Clyde s'arracha à sa tendresse pour s'enfuir en courant et je sentis Tabris frémir imperceptiblement contre ma jambe.

Mon fils releva des yeux ternes vers moi, comme si c'était sa magie à lui qui était remise en question.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » le rassurai-je.

« Mais c'est pourtant vrai. » réitéra-t-il. « Il y avait des papillons partout, des rouges et des violets. Ils ne venaient pas que de moi, je le sais… »

Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais ce qu'il dit me toucha en plein cœur… et je le crus.

Mais pas Harry.

« Petit… » commença-t-il avec un air triste. « Tu auras beau dire, tant que Clyde n'aura pas fait de la magie par elle-même, toute seule et devant nous pour l'acclamer, elle sera toujours considéré comme telle. Pour le moment, elle est jeune. C'est normal… »

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Un enfant sorcier faisait toujours de la magie sans le faire exprès. Sa fille avait soit un problème psychologique, soit elle était Cracmole…

« Mais ce n'est pas possible. » murmura Tabris en s'accrochant à ma jambe et en dévisageant Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? »

« De la considérer comme, éventuellement, dépourvue de magie… parce qu'elle en a énormément. Je l'ai senti, moi. Elle en avait autant que moi. C'est pas sa faute si elle n'arrive pas à la faire ressortir ! »

Jamais je ne l'avais vu prendre un sujet tant à cœur.

« Tabris, je te crois… Mais laisse-nous, maintenant. S'il te plait. » lui demandais-je gentiment. « Nous devons parler. »

Mon fils se détacha de moi à regret et s'en alla, le pas trainant, vers une balançoire où il s'assit simplement, sans se balancer.

« Tu as vu ? » demandais-je à Harry. « Tu as vu comme ils se sont mutuellement cherchés du regard pour appuyer les dires de l'autre ou se soutenir ? Et ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures à peine ! »

« J'ai vu surtout ma fille plus désespérée que jamais à propos de cette histoire de magie qui la complexe. Depuis toujours nous lui répétons qu'elle est encore trop jeune pour y arriver et ton fils surdoué arrive et tout à coup, elle est sûre et certaine d'avoir réussi à créer des papillons par centaine, pourtant on n'en a pas vu l'ombre d'un seul ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit bon pour elle. Si elle doit faire de la magie, cela doit être seulement grâce à ses propres facultés, et à elles seules… »

« Tu penses donc comme moi… Ils ne devraient plus se revoir, c'est trop tôt pour les laisser commencer à tisser un véritable lien entre eux, si jeunes. Il faut les éloigner l'un de l'autre au maximum. »

« En gros… je suis d'accord. » acquiesça Harry. « Ce qui veut dire, d'une manière détournée, que nous non plus nous ne nous reverrons plus. Pas avant longtemps en tout cas. »

« N'est-ce pas ce qui était prévu, de toute façon ? »

Harry détourna le regard.

« Oui… Aujourd'hui était une simple entorse à la règle. »

« C'est tellement bizarre de te voir toi-même te fixer des règles… »

Harry releva des yeux tristes qui s'accrochèrent longtemps aux miens, mais l'échange fut brisé lorsque quelque chose attira mon regard, ainsi que celui du grand brun à mes côtés. Un éclair de couleurs…

« Oh… » souffla-t-il en pointant du doigt un papillon violet qui battait des ailes doucement sur une feuille tendre.

L'insecte d'un violet profond était magnifique et de taille appréciable. Ses ailes ouvertes étaient rouges sangs et repliées, elles possédaient des nervures bleues métallisées qui formaient d'étranges dessins. La forme de ses ailes était arrondie puis effilée au bout.

Il était vraiment ravissant et… magique.

« Existe-t-il, vraiment ? » me demanda Harry.

« Non, je crois qu'ils l'ont réellement créé de toute pièce. Et il est encore vivant… Ils sont doués. »

Le brun tendit tout doucement la main vers le papillon qui se laissa prendre. Il le tint dans sa paume pour mieux le contempler puis releva les yeux vers moi.

« Je te propose de sceller notre pacte d'éloigner nos enfants l'un de l'autre par une poignée de main, Malfoy. » déclara-t-il, d'une façon emphatique, à peine teintée d'humour.

Un instant, je restai abasourdi de sa proposition puis je compris le message, les non-dits, et tendis la main vers la sienne, écrasant le papillon magique dans notre empoignade.

Harry serra ma main de toutes ses forces, à m'en faire craquer les os, mais je ne grimaçai pas. Il s'adoucit et la garda encore un peu dans la sienne, se rapprochant de moi, les yeux tristes mais impérieux.

« J'ai aimé te revoir, Draco. »

« Ta vieille promesse de nous revoir est-elle tenue, par la même occasion ? »

« Non… » souffla-t-il. « Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire lorsque je t'ai fait cette promesse. Tu le sais… N'est-ce pas ? »

Je retirai ma main de la sienne et observait ma paume avec attention.

Au creux de celle-ci se trouvait une tache, comme une éclaboussure poudreuse rouge et violette. Je passais mon doigt pour l'enlever mais les pigments magiques semblaient comme avoir été absorbés par ma peau.

Harry regarda également sa main où la même tache se trouvait, reflet de la mienne, lien coloré.

« J'espère que ça partira avec un bon lavage, sinon bonjour les questions douteuses dans notre entourage. »

« J'espère aussi. » dis-je. « A présent, il est temps pour moi de partir. Tabris ! »

« Malfoy, tu n'as pas répondu… » murmura Harry.

« Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de répondre, mais au temps… »

Je tendis les bras à mon garçon qui se pendit à mon coup, sachant que l'on allait transplaner.

« Adieu… »

« Adieu. »

Mais évidement, ces adieux n'étaient que des _au revoir…_

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Salut tout le monde !Voici un nouveau chapitre d'achevé. Je l'aime assez même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose dans le temps. Juste une seule petite entrevue entre Harry et Draco et quelques gosses (pas tous). Il y a pas mal de sous entendus, quelques mots dits à cœur ouvert, des promesses en suspens Il y a surtout Tabris et Clyde et leur magie, leur lien… Une tache dans la main d'Harry et de Draco.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, à vous, et je n'ai qu'un moyen de le savoir alors reviewez-moi, s'il vous plait, gens gentils, lol. J'attends vos commentaires pour tout savoir !

Gros bisous à tous !

Levia


	12. Première rentrée

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêta :** Cyzia, malgré qu'elle soit malade et qu'elle avait un chapitre à elle à poster. Merci beaucoup.

**Résumé: **Quand Tabris et Clyde se rencontrent, il semble se passer quelque chose d'étrange, d'effrayant et de magique entre les deux enfants nés le même jour. Draco et Harry décident de les éloigner l'un de l'autre au maximum.

**Dessin :** Une illustration sur mon blog à la date du 13/02/07 illustrera un passage de ce chapitre (lien dans mon profil).

**EFFET PAPILLON, Chapitre 11 : Première rentrée…**

Le soir de cette journée aux papillons, lorsqu'il fallut le coucher, Tabris me demanda avec espoir s'il reverrait bientôt _la petite fille_ –il ne se rappelait déjà plus son prénom.

Je lui répondis que oui, mais… pas vraiment dans l'immédiat.

Je restai évasif. Il semblait comprendre le sous-entendu, car il se coucha tristement en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, me tournant le dos.

Plus jamais il ne me parla d'elle et je crus qu'il l'avait finalement définitivement oubliée. Peut être même que c'était réellement le cas… Que je m'étais fait des idées à propos d'eux. Mais je me trompais…

Quant à la tache rouge et violette, le sang du papillon ou son essence magique, seul vestige -du moins c'est ce qu'il me semblait- de cette journée, elle resta vive de très nombreux mois tatouée dans ma main et ce malgré les sorts et les récurages douloureux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était là pour me signifier quelque chose, qu'elle avait une réelle utilité… Je la regardais et la réponse était là, si proche mais inaccessible. Ou bien, c'est que je ne voulais pas comprendre, que j'avais bien trop peur d'analyser tout ça. Le pire étant que je savais pertinemment que Potter faisait la même chose que moi chaque matin, regardant sa main, se posant des questions en tentant de faire disparaitre cette… tache… _ces pensées._ C'était comme si l'espace d'un instant, nous étions la même personne en différé, que j'étais lui et qu'il était moi… On aurait pu être lié au-delà des mots, il aurait pu y avoir tout entre nous. Seulement, il n'y avait que cette tache… et Tabris et Clyde.

Apres ces étranges réflexions, je me secouais, me rinçais et m'habillais pour partir au travail, mais ces réflexions avortées me restaient, malgré tout… Et aussi, l'impression de le sentir dans ma vie, diffusément.

J'avais raconté presque tout de cette entrevue dans le parc pour enfant à Mude, lui cachant le principal. Je prenais le risque de me dévoiler, mais je pensais qu'elle était en droit de savoir ce qui se tramait entre Tabris et Clyde, ce qui nous guettait peut-être… Si elle comprit plus que je ne lui en dis, elle ne me le fit pas savoir. En tout cas, cette histoire ne l'alarmait pas le moins du monde et la tache dans ma main la faisait sourire énigmatiquement. Notamment lorsque j'enfilais mes gants noirs, quelque soit la période de l'année. Elle disait que je donnais l'impression de dissimuler une _cicatrice_… Son ton me laissait présager qu'elle avait compris un peu plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je ne lui posai aucune question pour en avoir la confirmation en lui demandant d'approfondir ses sous entendus. A quoi cela aurait servi ? Cela me mortifiait bien trop rien que d'y penser.

**OoOoO**

Deux années s'écoulèrent et, passé onze ans, mon fils reçut sa lettre d'admission officielle à Poudlard.

S'il en fut ravi, se sentant véritablement un grand, Mude et moi en furent secrètement très malheureux.

Se rendre avec lui au Chemin de Traverse pour lui acheter ses fournitures scolaires lui semblaient la plus grande aventure de sa jeune vie, mais pour nous, ce fut un perpétuel déchirement à chaque fois qu'on lui achetait le moindre objet qui lui servirait dans cette vie où nous n'aurions aucune place pour lui.

En mon for intérieur, je songeai que je ne devais pas le laisser aller à Poudlard, que je devais le garder auprès de moi pour l'observer grandir. Que je ne pouvais pas me contenter de le voir seulement quelques semaines dans l'année, que j'allais en crever si je laissais passer ces années là loin de moi.

Il était jeune et encore tout petit, tout maigre, ne devais-je pas le protéger et profiter de ses importantes années de jeunesse ?

Peut être que je devais faire son éducation au Manoir en achetant les services de bons précepteurs. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, sérieusement ? A part un gros problème de sociabilité…

J'étais conscient du mal-fondé de ces pensées, aussi je n'osai jamais prononcer mes désirs à voix haute, j'avais bien trop peur que Mude et ma mère, qui était sujette aux mêmes maux que nous, pensent la même chose que moi à ce sujet et qu'à nous trois, égoïstement, nous l'empêchions de vivre cette aventure qu'était Poudlard.

A la place, j'offrais à mon fils un superbe grand duc noir en lui faisant jurer de nous donner rapidement et régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Mude eut une bien meilleure idée que moi, elle lui acheta un polaroïd, un appareil photo qui tirait instantanément ses clichés. Un objet très couteux, puisqu'il était équipé des sorts les plus perfectionnés qui soient, qui concevait des photos animées instantanément, sans passer par la case développement.

Ma mère le combla de friandises et le vêtit d'un manteau blanc comme neige et bien chaud pour l'hiver, avec un col et des manchons en fourrure de renard polaire. La tenue lui allait à merveille.

Quant à mon père, lui n'était pas du tout aussi triste que nous. Au contraire, il était au moins aussi enthousiaste que Tabris, lui rappelant sans cesse combien il était fier et comme cette étape était importante dans la vie d'un sorcier. Il voulut aussi lui acheter un nouveau balai, mais je lui rappelai que mon fils, n'étant pas Harry Potter, ne pourrait point jouer au Quidditch avant un an et que ce n'était pas la peine, par conséquent, de lui faire une fausse joie. A la place, il décida de s'octroyer le privilège d'aller avec Tabris chez Monsieur Ollivander pour lui acheter sa véritable baquette magique. Le temps des jouets élaborés était révolu !

D'autres personnes, de la famille ou de nos amis, le couvrirent de présent pour l'occasion, même Joshua lui offrit un sac entier de farces et attrapes, mais pas de celles que l'on trouve en Angleterre, des choses très spéciales glanées dans tous les pays où nous travaillons.

Tabris était heureux, si impatient !

Dans cette effervescence, le temps passa bien trop rapidement. Hélas, le moment de faire ses bagages survint, moment qui fut un calvaire. Choisir ce qu'il devrait emporter, ou pas, dans sa grande malle, même criblée de tous les enchantements possibles et imaginables pour être agrandis magiquement, nous fut une épreuve morale et mémorable, en tant que parents. Pourtant, comme pour tout le reste, Tabris exécuta cette tâche avec l'enthousiasme délirant de son âge. Ce ne fut que la veille de la rentrée qu'il commença à manifester quelques signes d'inquiétude.

Il passa cette soirée là, la dernière avec nous, de longues minutes blotti dans les bras de sa mère devant une cheminée ronflante tandis que je contemplai ce tableau idyllique adossé à une fenêtre, tristement.

Le lendemain matin, Tabris était nerveux et effrayé, il ne voulut pas sortir de son lit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Je crois même qu'il avait pleuré, même si, déjà, il cachait très bien ce genre de chose.

Secrètement, je fus ravi de son trouble, mais je lui racontai plutôt, pour le rassurer, combien je m'étais amusé à Poudlard, que je m'étais fait des amis sans pareil et combien avaient été amusantes toutes les frasques que l'on avait fait ensemble – contre les Gryffondors, par exemple, ces crétins. Je lui répétais au moins cent fois qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, pas le moins du monde et qu'il allait apprendre des tas de choses passionnantes.

« Mais papa… Et si… Et si je n'étais pas réparti à Serpentard ! » lâcha-t-il soudainement, tellement soucieux.

J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds.

« Toi ? Pas à Serpentard ? Mais comment cela serait-il seulement possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »gémit-il en se tordant les doigts. « Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si j'allais à Poufsouffle parce que je suis trop gentil ou trop bête ? »

Il redressa son petit visage blanc, ses cheveux pâles tirant sur le violet étaient encore en bataille de sa nuit, ses yeux du violet terne de la tristesse. Il portait toujours ce mignon pyjama bleu avec des étoiles et des croissants de lune clairs. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui ébouriffai encore un peu plus ses cheveux en riant.

« Ce que tu peux être mignon ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'écrier.

« Justement ! » se débâtit-il de toutes ses forces dans mes bras. « Les Poufsouffles sont mignons et les Serpentards font peur. Moi, je n'ai jamais fait peur à personne ! »

« Ha oui ? » demandais-je. « Et bien, je vais te dire une chose. Si tu allais à Poufsouffle, l'or et le noir deviendrait à la seconde mes nouvelles couleurs favorites parce que c'est cette maison qui t'aurait accueilli et reconnu! Le Choixpeau envoie toujours les élèves là où ils se plaisent le mieux, il ne fera rien pour te rendre malheureux, ou simplement te contrarier. Il ne fera que ce qui sera le plus juste pour toi, et moi, je l'accepterai. Ta maman aussi, bien sûr. Et je casserai la gueule de tous ceux qui oseront émettre une critique à ton encontre. »

« Mais grand-père… »

« Je casserai aussi la gueule de grand-père s'il osait penser te critiquer une seule seconde ! Mais sincèrement, Tabris… Tu penses vraiment que ton grand père ne t'aimerait plus juste pour ça ? Il te suffirait de lui faire un sourire et il rougirait comme une jeune fille, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard que tu sois. »

« C'est bien vrai ça ! » s'exclama mon petit garçon, ravi, en me décochant son fameux sourire. Il connaissait par cœur la puissance de ses charmes, il avait largement eu le temps de l'expérimenter sur toutes sortes de gens, enchaînant victoire sur victoire.

Je lui rendis son sourire gentiment, réordonnant ses cheveux si faciles à lisser avant de demander :

« Mais toi, tu voudrais aller dans quelle maison ? »

« Je voudrais aller à Serpentard, comme toi. » murmura-t-il.

« Je pense qu'un petit acte bien méchant te permettrait d'y aller à coup sûr ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Ha oui ? » me demanda-t-il, avide. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tu n'as aucune idée ? »

Il regarda autour de lui avec circonspection avant de déclarer :

« Déchirer tous mes vêtements, casser mes jouets et mettre le feu ? »

J'éclatai de rire, me reprenant rapidement.

« Hum… C'est une bonne idée, mais non… Il faut trouver mieux que ça, ce ne sont que des objets remplaçables ! Le top ce serait de faire souffrir une personne, là ça serait parfaitement méchant, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Une personne ? Avec un elfe de maison, peut-être ? »

« Non ! » m'exclamai-je. « Ces créatures sont masochistes, elles aimeraient ça. Le mieux ce serait de faire souffrir une personne que tu aimes. Que dis-tu de me donner un bon coup de poing dans la figure ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Te frapper, toi ? Mais non ! »

« Réfléchis, Tabris. Quel pauvre acte ce serait de briser tes jouets, de martyriser un elfe quand tu peux faire du mal à ton propre père. Là, le Choixpeau le verrait tout de suite et il saurait que tu es un Serpentard, un vrai. Car c'est un pacte que nous faisons, toi et moi, tu comprends ? Et les Serpentards font ce genre de choses là. »

« Tu es sûr ? » me demanda-t-il, alarmé.

« Sûr et certain. Rappelle-toi que je suis le Prince des Serpentards ! »

Il acquiesça, les lèvres serrées et tremblantes.

« Mais ne peut-on pas dire que je t'ai frappé sans le faire vraiment ? »

« On pourrait si l'on était confronté à des humains, mais le Choixpeau peut lire directement dans ton esprit. Tu apprendras aussi que certain humain peuvent le faire également, comme ton oncle Severus. »

« Mais… Dans ce cas, le Choixpeau va voir que c'était un stratagème, non ? »

« Et justement ! Dès qu'il effleura cette pensée dans ta tête, il rugira… » Je pris une expiration et hurlais : « SERPENTARD ! »

Tabris était interloqué, je me rappelle. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de mon interprétation du Choixpeau – il n'était pas habitué à me voir plaisanter et faire le singe. Pour enfin lui faire comprendre quelle réaction il devait adopter, je le chatouillais derechef. Mort de rire, il se tortillait, hurlant, se débâtant et donnant des coups de pieds dans tous les sens.

Quand enfin, l'un de ses petits pieds atteignit mon menton, je fis semblant de défaillir pour m'écrouler, mort, dans son lit. Tabris vint se placer au dessus de moi, essoufflé. Il me secoua et voyant que je faisais semblant, il se mit à me chatouiller à son tour. Avec force je le pris dans mes bras et il resta là, blotti, me serrant lui aussi.

Il était si adorable que j'en étais ému, aux larmes… C'est moi qui virais Poufsouffle à son contact.

« On peut dire qu'on a réalisé notre plan machiavélique ? » me demanda-t-il, faussement innocent.

« On va dire ça… Et maintenant, habille-toi. Il va être temps d'aller à la gare. Tu ne voudrais pas rater le train, tout de même ? »

Tabris sauta du lit, à nouveau excité comme un fou de se rendre à Poudlard pour la première fois de sa vie.

Moi, j'étais un peu plus malheureux de son départ et lorsque je relevai la tête, je croisai le regard de Mude, à la porte, qui nous observait. Elle aussi cachait sa peine.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, la prenant dans mes bras, l'embrassant.

« Heureusement que je t'aime bien, Malfoy. » m'avait-elle soufflé, taquine. « Sinon ce départ aurait été le pire moment de ma vie. »

Et oui… La perspective de rester seuls ensemble n'était pas aussi effrayante que ce qu'elle aurait pu, s'il n'y avait qu'eu Tabris pour nous lier.

« Parfait, mon amie. » répondis-je. « Parce que je vous aime bien aussi. »

Elle se blottit dans mes bras, cherchant du réconfort – ou bien m'en donnant, l'air de rien.

**OoOoO**

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous rendre en limousine à King's Cross.

Une fois dans la gare, Tabris voulait absolument pousser en avant son chariot bien trop grand pour lui à la puissance de ses petits bras maigres. Nous le laissions faire, puisque cela lui faisait plaisir.

Autour de nous, il y avait d'autres familles de sorciers, très reconnaissables au milieu des milliers de Moldus. Arrivé devant un grand pilier de béton entre les quais 9 et 10, Tabris nous jeta un regard chafouine et prit son élan pour traverser la porte inter-dimensionnelle.

De l'autre côté, tout était différent. Bien plus d'aspect sorcier, et vieillot, comme le disait Mude. La gare de briques rouges aux nombreux lampadaires et autres mobiliers de bois et de fer noir était ouatée dans de grands nuages de vapeurs que rejetait l'immense locomotive rouge luisant à l'avant du train. Le quai était, cette fois, uniquement bondé de sorciers habillés le plus souvent de robes endimanchées, histoire de faire honneur à leurs enfants sur le départ – et de se la jouer devant les autres parents.

Mude, Tabris et moi, nous ne faisions certainement pas exception avec nos habits somptueux de simplicité. Tabris était habillé d'une tunique indigo d'aspect militaire et asiatique à la fois. Mude était vêtue d'une tenue un peu cavalière gris anthracite, à peine plus foncée que ses cheveux complètement lâchés. Il était très rare de voir une sorcière habillée en pantalon sans paraitre habillée en garçon ou en Moldu. Quant à moi, je portais un costume blanc très bien coupé. Mes cheveux, habituellement attaché, étaient lâchés, eux aussi. Mude et moi, on se ressemblait, ainsi. Nous avions les mêmes silhouettes élancées, les mêmes cheveux raides tombant sur nos épaules, les siens étant nettement plus long que les miens, tout de même. Le fait qu'elle soit habillée de cette tenue androgyne renforçait plus encore cette impression.

Les gens se retournaient sur notre passage, s'attardant sur chacun de nous. Nous étions beaux, pleins de classe, de prestance et parfais. Malfoy, en un mot.

Un photographe nous mitrailla, comme à chaque fois que l'on se montrait en public.

Ma mère et mon père nous rejoignîmes, à peine bronzés par leur nouveau voyage – ils ne le montrèrent pas vraiment mais je savais qu'ils étaient essoufflés, comme s'ils avaient failli manquer ce moment.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, feintant l'exaspération tandis que ma mère ouvrait grand les bras et que Tabris se jetait sur elle pour avoir un câlin.

« Où vous étiez encore ? Laissez-moi deviner… en Patagonie ? »

« Ne sois pas irrespectueux, Draco. » me sermonna mon père. « La Patagonie, nous y sommes déjà allé six fois. »

« Doux Merlin ! » m'écriais-je. « Quel maroufle je fais de ne point m'en souvenir ! »

Ma mère caressait amoureusement les cheveux blanc violet de Tabris avant de lui souffler à l'oreille quelque chose en lui tendant une sucette. Aussitôt, Tabris la prit en acquiesçant, signant ainsi leur pacte, et se jeta dans les bras de son grand père qui n'attendait que ça, comme lui avait demandé ma mère.

Je souris et Mude rit doucement.

A ce moment là, sur le quai, je sentis un regard se poser sur moi avec insistance.

Je relevai la tête et découvrais, à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous, Potter et ses yeux verts qui me dévisageaient avec insistance.

Il était habillé comme un Moldu encore adolescent, d'un jean et d'un sweater à capuche. A côté de lui, il y avait sa femme, rouquine, fine et plutôt ravissante – il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle était également habillée dans le même style que lui, d'une jupe en jean frangée lui arrivant au dessus des genoux et d'un tee-shirt à manches courte avec un dessin criard sur la poitrine. Elle tenait un grand sac bien rempli dans ses bras et donnait des ordres à sa petite bande d'enfants qui hurlaient complètement surexcités en tirant leurs gros bagages. Débordé et agacé, elle se tourna vers Potter pour lui demander de l'aider. Il décrocha son regard vert du mien dans un sursaut et retourna à sa famille, comme si de rien n'était.

Il me semblait que cet intermède, entre lui et moi, avait duré un temps appréciable mais lorsque j'écoutai mon père qui racontait à Tabris ses quelques journées aventureuses et passionnantes en Polynésie, je me rendis compte que l'échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Je soupirai et dit :

« Tu espères lui faire rater le train en lui racontant toutes ces bêtises ? »

Mon père me regarda, amusé.

« Tu aimerais bien. » Lui aussi caressa les cheveux de Tabris avec adoration. « Seulement je pense que ton fils est bien trop gâté à ton contact, Draco. Il va enfin apprendre la vie, la dure, la vraie, à Poudlard. Ça n'en sera que mieux pour lui. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Severus de bien s'occuper de lui, pour qu'il prenne le relais en conséquence ? »

Tabris releva un regard inquiet et ma mère lui sourit tandis que Mude jetait un regard réprobateur à mon père.

« Ne les écoute pas… Ils blaguent. Tout se passera bien. » murmura ma mère d'une voix douce.

« Il est temps d'embarquer. » précisa Mude en prenant dans sa main la cage du grand duc noir tandis que j'attrapai l'énorme valise en partant en direction du train.

Tabris embrassa une dernière fois ses grands parents puis courut, devant nous, jusque dans le convoi. A l'intérieur, nous le vîmes passer de compartiment en compartiment en regardant par la vitre s'il y avait des places libres. Enfin, il se décida, plutôt précipitamment, et disparut dans l'un d'eux.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Mude et moi, nous eûmes la surprise de le découvrir en présence d'un autre enfant minuscule avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il était habillé d'un jean pantacourt avec des pièces rouges aux genoux et d'un tee-shirt vert et orange. Ces franches couleurs furent tout à coup occultées lorsque l'enfant releva vers nous un regard vert émeraude empreint de crainte. Son petit nez piqueté de taches de rousseurs et ses vêtements en parties déchirés comme si il avait fait les quatre cent coups achevèrent de briser mes doutes.

Enfin, je reconnu la gamine de Potter et je glissai un regard qui voulait tout dire à Mude qui agrandit ses yeux de surprise.

« Salut ! » s'écria Tabris en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu te rappelles de moi ? »

La petite fille détourna son regard craintif des adultes que nous sommes et les posa sur mon fils. Elle fit un sourire chafouine et acquiesça silencieusement.

Sur ses genoux, un chaton noir ouvrit de grands yeux, verts également, et bailla.

« C'est ton animal de compagnie ? » demanda aussitôt Tabris. Elle hocha de la tête, une nouvelle fois. « Il est très mignon. Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Je ne l'ai eu qu'aujourd'hui. » précisa-t-elle, à voix basse. « Je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé de nom. »

« Ho ? Je pourrais peut être t'aider, si tu veux bien que je reste dans ce compartiment, bien sûr. »

Encore une fois, elle donna son assentiment sans parler, d'un signe de tête, et je commençai à être plutôt estomaqué de sa timidité. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle m'avait laissé, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

« Tu ne gardes pas la place à tes frères ? » demandais-je.

Elle secoua la tête en rougissant, mais pas de timidité cette fois. Je reconnu un peu de sa fureur d'avant dans ses yeux verts.

« Non, ils sont avec leurs amis. Et puis, de toute façon, je préfère être seule. »

Je haussai les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu.

« Bon… »

A quoi bon lutter contre le destin ?

Je soulevais la lourde valise et la plaçais dans le compartiment à baguage, au dessus de leurs têtes. Mude déposa la cage du grand duc qui regardait le chaton avec envie sur la banquette à côté de Tabris qui s'était déjà assis en face de la gamine.

« Tu t'appelles Clyde, c'est cela ? » demanda Mude en s'agenouillant devant Tabris – et devant Clyde, par la même occasion.

La fillette acquiesça et Mude caressa son chaton sous le menton.

« Tu me sembles bien nerveuse, n'es-tu pas contente d'aller à Poudlard ? »

La petite fille haussa les épaules, mais ses yeux m'apparurent un peu mouillés, comme si elle était au bord des larmes – je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle ne parle quasiment pas, elle avait trop honte que l'on perçoive son trouble. C'était probablement son problème de magie qui ne s'était pas arrangé, ou alors le fait que ses frères la laisse toute seule dans son coin sans vraiment se préoccuper d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis sûr que mon fiston va te mettre de très bonne humeur dès qu'on sera partie. »

La petite jeta un regard peu convaincu vers Tabris que je n'avais jamais vu tant faire le fanfaron, acquiesçant vivement en faisant virevolter ses mèches violines, les yeux roses et pétillants d'exaltation, et sortant déjà tout un tas de blague pour appuyer les dire de sa mère.

Mude tendit les mains vers le chaton.

« Je peux ? »

La fillette lui fit signe que oui et ma femme prit le petit animal sous les pattes avant de telle façon que son ventre couleur orange fut franchement dévoilé. Il se mit à piauler pitoyablement et en riant elle le lui rendit.

« Il est très mignon mais peut être un peu trop jeune pour être séparé de sa mère. Comment l'as-tu eu ? C'est tes parents qui te l'ont acheté ? »

« Non, il était abandonné et je l'ai adopté. » crâna la petite avec un semblant du sale caractère que je lui avais trouvé la première fois que je l'avais vue. « Sans moi, il serait mort ! »

« Ce doit être une rencontre du destin, alors… » approuva Mude, mystérieuse, captivant l'attention des deux enfants.

« Comment cela ? » demande Tabris et les yeux verts mais avides d'une Clyde silencieuse.

« Tu as vu ? » fit Mude en montrant le chaton. « Ces poils ébouriffés, ces grand yeux verts tout tristounets et ce ventre de la même couleur que ses taches de rousseurs. On dirait que ce petit animal est la version animagus de notre jeune amie, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Tabris obtempéra, admiratif et Clyde regarda son chaton avec un tout nouvel intérêt.

« Il te va à ravir et si tu veux mon avis… » murmura Mude sur le ton de la confidence. « Tu devrais appeler ce chaton Bonnie. »

Clyde agrandit de grands yeux avant de les étrécir, soupçonneuse.

« Comment vous savez que… »

Mude me regarda avec un air entendu.

« Qui ne connait pas l'enfant d'Harry Potter ? Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, il serait difficile de ne pas te reconnaître, même si toi… tu n'as pas de cicatrice. »

La petite fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincue, et j'appuyais les dires de ma femme :

« Oh que oui, tu lui ressembles ! Tu es quasiment son reflet au même âge, tu peux me croire, j'y étais. Même si toi… tu n'as pas non plus de lunettes disgracieuses. Je suis tenté de croire que tu es une sorte de Harry Potter amélioré, les défauts en moins. »

« Mon père n'a pas de défauts ! » s'écria la petite fille, ravie malgré tout des compliments.

« On parle de moi ? » fit une voix grave et suave dans mon dos.

Je sursautai malgré moi, puis je fis un effort pour me retourner avec dédain vers Potter.

« Malfoy, mais quel époustouflant hasard de te trouver ainsi avec ton fils justement dans le wagon où se trouve ma fille ! » s'exclama-t-il, la voix lente, comme s'il m'imitait. « Je suis scié, là ! »

Les enfants se regardent, un peu interloqué par son ton ironique et la tension qui en découlait.

« Tabris est entré dans ce wagon où il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Tu aurais voulu que je le prenne par la peau du cul pour l'emmener ailleurs ? » lui demandai-je tout bas.

« Pas le moins du monde ! Après tout, à présent qu'ils sont en direction, ou presque, pour Poudlard, notre… _pacte_ prend fin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le fusillai du regard avec l'envie monstre de l'insulter, me retenant seulement parce que nous étions devant ma femme et les enfants. Mude se leva et s'approcha de nous, comme pour nous séparer.

« C'est du joli, tiens. » fit-elle, amusée. « Vous pavaner ainsi, avec vos vieilles rivalités, devant des enfants chastes, pures et innocents. »

Harry se tourna vers Mude, le regard un peu trop dur, avant de lui sourire – mais pas vraiment gentiment.

« Vous avez entièrement raison, Dame Malfoy. Mais les vieilles rivalités sont autant d'habitudes qui ont la peau dure. »

« C'est ce que je vois, Harry Potter, et Merlin sait que vous affectionnez particulièrement le combat, ce doit sans doute couler dans votre sang de guerrier. »

Potter haussa les sourcils.

« Certes, je ne suis pas un gentleman, Madame. Mais être qualifié de guerrier me flatte tout à fait. Quant à vous, si je devais complimenter votre sang, que devrais-je dire ? »

« Que ma seule qualité en ce monde d'apparat est de l'avoir pure ? Je connais votre réticence à ce sujet, mais croyez le ou non, ceci ne fait pas tout. » Elle lui décocha un somptueux sourire en lui tendant la main, gracieusement. « Je crois que nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de réellement être présentés l'un à l'autre, en définitive ? »

Avec un temps de retard, Potter la lui serra enfin.

« Effectivement, je crois ne vous avoir vue que de loin, à quelques cérémonies auxquelles j'avais été forcé de me rendre. Puisque vous semblez me connaître, vous savez sans doute que je n'affectionne guerre ce genre de choses. »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, le bon millier de fois où vous êtes venu dans la conversation. »

Harry me jeta aussitôt un regard furieux et le sourire de Mude s'élargit tandis qu'elle gardait sa main dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le faudrait.

« Je ne parlais pas de mon mari, Harry Potter, même s'il lui arrive parfois de raconter quelques anecdotes amusantes à propos de vous, mais des pipelettes par centaines que l'on rencontre à ces cérémonies que vous n'affectionnez guère, justement. Même lorsque vous êtes absent, on ne parle que de vous et de vos derniers exploits en tant qu'Auror Suprême. »

« Oh… » souffla-t-il comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacé, et Mude profita de sa gêne pour retourner sa main afin d'en contempler la paume marquée d'une vieille tache couleur lie-de-vin complètement passé.

Potter sursauta et retira son bras plutôt violement en fusillant ma femme du regard, tandis qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté, mutine.

L'espace d'une seconde, je vis clairement son envie de la frapper flamboyer dans ses yeux. Je fis un mouvement dans sa direction, mais Mude me retint par sa voix si calme qui s'éleva à nouveau.

« Rare sont les personnes telles que vous, monsieur Potter. » souffla-t-elle faussement admirative.

« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda-t-il durement.

« Votre visage est un livre ouvert, vos sentiments sont limpides et votre jeunesse, ou votre pureté de cœur, éclatante. »

Comme dans une scène de cinéma dramatique, le lourd silence fut coupé par la cloche qui résonna, ainsi que le sifflet du train. Sur ce, Mude fit un signe à Tabris, un peu inquiet devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, de venir la rejoindre pour lui donner un dernier baiser. Mon fils s'exécuta et Potter, avec un temps de retard, en fit de même avec sa fille, complètement troublé. Il lui chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille et celle-ci acquiesça en refoulant ses larmes, le serrant fort dans ses minuscules bras.

Mude se détacha de notre enfant et je sortis du wagon pour le cajoler à loisir sans être sous ses yeux à lui. Je fis mes adieux à mon fils, en lui faisant promettre à nouveau de m'écrire dès ce soir. Il acquiesça et lui aussi sembla, comme Clyde, refouler ses larmes dans ses yeux violets presque indigo.

Je le reposai à terre au moment où Potter sortit du wagon et, avec d'autres parents, nous quittâmes le Poudlard Express. Les portes se fermèrent dans un glissement multiplié par vingt, le sifflet retentit plusieurs fois et la vapeur blanche nous envahit. Des centaines de jeunes visages se collèrent contre les vitres, certains sortirent la tête par des vasistas. Les roues s'actionnèrent et les bras s'agitèrent, joyeusement. Les enfants criaient des au revoir à leurs parents restés sur le quai.

Tabris et Clyde étaient collés l'un à l'autre derrière la vitre et nous disaient gentiment au revoir tandis que le train rouge et fumant prenait de la vitesse.

Rapidement, il disparut, les entraînant tous vers de nouvelles aventures scolaires et je me sentis soudainement très désemparé.

Jamais je n'avais vécu cette scène de ce côté-là de la barrière, du côté des parents…

On reste là, à regarder stupidement les rails fuir vers l'horizon vide où ne flotte qu'un vague panache de fumée. On reste là, vide… à repenser à nos propres années Poudlard, à notre progéniture enfuie.

J'en vois quelques uns qui pleurent, d'autres soulagés et de très bonne humeur, d'autres encore qui consolent des enfants en bas âge, malheureux de se retrouver soudainement sans frères et sœurs.

Même le panache de fumée disparut, s'étiolant dans le ciel bleu…

Lentement, je me tournai vers Potter, sa femme et les siens. Il y avait Weasley et Granger, tout un tas d'autres Weasley et quelques uns des anciens de Poudlard ou de l'ordre du Phoenix.

Potter tenait sa femme dans ses bras. Elle était dos à lui, je pouvais voir qu'elle était plutôt triste et pensive. Lui avait le nez dans son cou et les mains sur son ventre.

Il me regardait, furieux, de derrière l'épaule de sa rouquine de femme.

Je soupirai, constatant qu'ils allaient toujours aussi bien ensemble, malgré les années passées. Et dire que j'avais pensé un jour que sa femme serait bouffie et grasse et que lui aurait la face ravagée par la vieillesse et le stress. Comme j'avais eu tord…

Il était plus beau qu'avant. Cette haine, cette assurance bouillonnait dans son être, ressortait en vague par ses yeux, par sa voix et chacun de ses gestes et faisait de lui un homme resplendissant, quelqu'un que l'on avait envie d'adorer pour son charisme, et pourtant… il était vêtu comme un Moldu juvénile.

Mais qu'avait-il à être énervé, ainsi ? Ce n'était pas moi qui avait tout dévoilé, mais lui ! Sa femme n'en saurait rien, de toute façon, et ma vie n'allait pas en être chamboulée parce que Mude avait tout compris. Sa façon d'agir montrait, de toute façon, qu'elle savait déjà… depuis longtemps, peut être.

Potter devait croire que c'était moi qui m'étais épanché sur son épaule, il me croyait vraiment capable de ça ? Il m'en voulait peut-être parce que lui ne devait avoir strictement personne à qui en parler…

Je haussai les épaules et me détournai de lui, doucement mais sûrement agacé.

_Qu'il aille se faire foutre, un peu, avec ses grands airs de Gryffondor belliqueux !_ pensai-je.

Après tout, je n'avais strictement rien à me reprocher. Même si sa femme était mise au courant, je n'aurai rien à me reprocher car mon attitude était on ne peut plus impeccable depuis des années.

Si j'avais voulu, j'aurai pu le séduire et l'avoir rapidement, dans un hôtel ou une ruelle… peu importe. Mais je n'avais jamais rien fait de tout cela.

Il faudrait bien qu'il se rende compte, un peu, que je le respectai, lui, sa famille, ainsi que ma femme, sans oublier moi-même.

Je me tournai vers Mude. J'étais fatigué, un peu ulcéré aussi.

« Narcissa et Lucius sont partis. » me signifia-t-elle en me regardant pensivement. « Ils nous donnent rendez-vous au Blue Eye's Mermaid. Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller, nous pouvons aussi rentrer au Manoir… »

« Rentrons. » lui fis-je en essayant de rester calme. « Nous avons à parler, je crois. »

« Seulement si tu le veux. » me sourit-elle, mutine. « Après tout, je ne te dis pas tout non plus. »

Je lui rendis son sourire.

« C'est heureux, car j'en aurais pour des heures chaque jour à t'écouter ! »

« Vaurien ! » se moqua-t-elle en m'enlaçant tendrement.

Elle m'embrassa passionnément, presque possessivement – comme si elle voulait rendre jaloux Potter pour moi, ou bien lui signifier que le fait qu'elle sache ne changeait strictement rien à _nous_.

Nous transplanâmes juste au moment où un autre photographe nous prenait en photo.

**OoOoO**

En fait de discussion, je ne lui racontais rien de concret, de ce qu'il s'était passé, avant. C'était comme si nous parlions plus de Tabris et Clyde que de Potter et moi, une fois arrivé au Manoir. Les sous entendus étaient si ténus que je n'étais pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise. C'était comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas tellement, finalement ; ce qu'il avait pu y avoir ; que ça ne comptait pas pour elle ; qu'elle avait compris que si je n'avais rien dis toutes ces années, c'est que je préférai le garder pour moi.

Mais on en parlait un peu, tout de même, car les étranges hasards liant Tabris et Clyde avaient encore frappés, et il était indéniable qu'il découlait de nos histoires passées, à Potter et moi, un autre lien attaché à nos enfants. Je le sus d'autant plus que c'est ce que je ressentis en le revoyant, que c'est ce que ses yeux me disaient ardemment.

Mude et moi discutions de cela, de ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre, ou pas.

Il était ridicule d'avoir pu imaginer qu'ils s'oublieraient avec une séparation. Aujourd'hui avait été la preuve que, quelques soient les années qui s'écouleraient, cela ne changerait rien. Jamais. Que, dès qu'ils seraient ensemble, il se passerait quelque chose. Clyde, malheureuse, avait souri et Tabris, si calme, avait immédiatement fait le fanfaron pour elle.

Ils étaient liés… Plus jamais nous n'eûmes de doute là dessus.

C'était comme si le lien s'était déplacé de nous à eux et qu'ils allaient vivre ce que nous aurions dû vivre, Potter et moi, libres de leurs histoires et sans entrave.

Ils étaient liés à cause de nous, parce que nous ne nous étions pas accordés le droit de nous aimer et que tous ces sentiments s'étaient extériorisés en nos enfants ; parce qu'ils étaient trop forts ; parce qu'ils avaient exigé d'exister l'un pour l'autre et de s'entremêler.

Qu'eux allaient s'aimer passionnément, sans barrière, sans rivalité, sans haine, jamais… Et qu'on n'y pourrait rien changer…

Parce qu'on avait déjà essayé et que Tabris et Clyde était le résultat de nos efforts.

Aussitôt, je décidais que jamais je ne ferai plus quoi que ce soit pour entraver ce lien qui les unissait. Mude me dit à peu près la même chose, en incluant le fait que Tabris ne devait jamais en souffrir et que, si c'était le cas, il faudrait aviser. Pour le moment, ça lui donnait plutôt le sourire, pourquoi changer cela ?

Il suffisait de voir jusqu'où cela allait aller…

Je me demandais si Potter et sa femme allait arriver aux mêmes conclusions que nous. S'ils allaient prendre cette même décision.

J'en doutais fortement… et l'avenir ne me démentit point.

**OoOoO**

Des mois après que mon fils ait quitté mon foyer pour Poudlard, je reçus une lettre non signée.

Elle disait :

_T'arrive-t-il de ressentir des sentiments qui ne semblent pas venir de toi ? T'arrive-t-il de te demander parfois pourquoi tu es triste ou heureux, ou encore d'avoir mal dans ton corps sans aucune raison apparente ?_

_Avant, ses émotions me venaient avec une douleur qui me vrillait le cerveau, mais j'ai tué Voldemort et ses sensations là avec. C'est pour cela que je me demandais pourquoi cela m'arrivait encore, parfois… si doux et léger… presque imperceptible._

_Est-ce toi qui vis en moi ?_

Je lui répondais, en lui renvoyant son hibou blanc comme neige :

_De la même façon que toi dans ma chair, dans mon cœur… et dans mes rêves._

_Ne m'écris plus. Il n'y a pas besoin de poser des mots là-dessus puisqu'il ne peut y avoir plus entre nous. Je ne suis pas masochiste._

Il me répondit ceci, ce qui me laissa sans voix :

_Après tout… Tu ne t'es jamais réellement battu pour moi alors que tu aurais pu faire en sorte de m'avoir en brisant tout ce qui faisait obstacle entre nous, de sorte qu'il n'y ait plus que toi et toi seul dans ma vie ! Mes rêves… Les liens qui m'unissaient aux autres, à Ginny…_

_Avec ta sublime intelligence, tu aurais pu trouver une quelconque meilleure solution sauf que tu t'es résigné. Très facilement, je dois dire. Tu as abandonné et rendu les armes, Malfoy… Pourquoi y aurait-il eu quelque chose de plus ?_

_Je sais ce qu'il y avait, ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir entre nous, mais peut-être que devant les autres difficultés qui nous auraient attendues, une fois sorti du cadre du secret, tu as préféré rester le même lâche que toujours ! Regarde les choses en face et ne fait pas la morale ou le pauvre malheureux éploré car cela te convenait parfaitement à toi aussi et tu es aussi coupable que moi !_

Furieux, je froissai le message en faisant fuir la chouette lapone de Potter.

En rage, j'allais sur le balcon, les mains crispées sur la rambarde de fer forgé, les jointures blanches à craquer.

C'était le début de l'hiver, je voyais mon souffle blanc de froid s'échapper frénétiquement hors de moi.

Je ne voulais plus jamais le voir, ce connard ! En même temps, j'avais envie d'aller à sa porte et de la défoncer, d'aller le secouer en hurlant qu'il avait tord ! Que je n'étais pas un lâche ! Que j'aurai pu affronter le regard des autres, adopter des enfants pour lui faire plaisir et abandonner tout ce qui faisait de moi un Malfoy, laisser tomber toutes ces affaires familiale et…

Je fondis en larmes, une main devant les yeux.

Parce qu'il avait tellement raison.

J'avais été lâche…

Pour la première fois, je compris avec une acuité terrifiante que si la potion d'Homo Dualis n'avait pas marché en ma faveur, c'était peut être à cause de moi. Parce que je ne lui avais pas donné suffisamment confiance en moi, en nous. Parce que j'avais laissé tout cela rester un secret dans l'ombre et que ça, ça ne lui ressemblerait jamais.

J'aurai du m'afficher au grand jour avec lui, hurler que je l'aimais à tous et le faire mien devant sa bande d'amis, gifler Ginny en tout lui déballant, furieusement, jalousement… J'aurai du faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir quand c'était encore possible, j'aurai du…

Mais maintenant, il y avait Mude et Tabris… mon travail, ma famille, mes intérêts, mes responsabilités.

Maintenant que j'étais conscient de ça, est-ce que je pourrais tout abandonner pour le refaire mien, à nouveau ?

Je regrettai tout en ne pouvant le regretter.

Je voulais quelque chose, mais je ne faisais que caresser cette idée.

Seigneur, un tel dilemme était abject et compliqué.

Je ne songeais même pas sérieusement à faire de lui mon amant, pourtant cela aurait été une solution intermédiaire…

Je ne me sentais plus le droit de rien, ni le courage d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Je ne voyais pas de solution possible, de compromis envisageable. Je resterais donc campé sur mes positions tellement faciles à défendre. Et je me détestai de cela…

J'asséchai mes larmes en me jurant de ne plus le revoir avant que tous ces sentiments contradictoires ne se résorbent, avant que je n'y vois plus clair. Sa lettre m'avait tellement chamboulé que je doutai que ce jour arrive, mais…

Mais en même temps, j'avais tellement envie de lui clouer le bec ! De lui cracher mon amour à la gueule, de lui faire comprendre combien je m'étais battu en étant dans le faux, combien je m'étais combattu moi-même, si difficilement.

Que lui fallait-il si cela n'était pas du courage !

Je regardais le ciel plombé.

Il était encore trop tôt dans la saison pour qu'il neige. Bien trop tôt…

_S'il neige maintenant, je vais le voir et je le mets au pied du mur, quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

_S'il neige maintenant…_

_Maintenant… Et j'y vais._

Je me souviens encore de ma stupeur. De mes yeux agrandis d'effroi lorsque je surpris le premier flocon blanc tomber tout doucement du haut du ciel noir et sans étoile, presque directement dans mes mains offertes.

Halluciné, je me demandais si c'était moi qui avait provoqué cet unique bouton de neige légère, si je pouvais dire qu'il avait neigé pour si peu lorsque d'autres se mirent à tomber lentement sur le Manoir, recouvrant tout doucement le paysage sombre d'un léger et duveteux tapis blanc.

J'hésitai encore, doutant toujours tandis que la première neige se transformait en tempête glaciale.

Poussé par le blizzard, les flocons se mirent à tomber en diagonale et à me fouetter la joue comme pour me dire : _Tu as fait un pacte avec toi-même ! Que te faut-il de plus, pour comprendre ? Vas-y !_

Alors je laissai tout tomber, mes responsabilités, tout… Et je m'emparai à bras le corps de ma folie latente.

Tremblant, je transplanai au chemin de traverse.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis sentie presque l'âme d'une maman. Je me dis que ça doit être horrible de laisser partir son p'tit gosse d'amûr en internat, de ne plus pouvoir le voir que pendant les vacances (et encore… dans HP, ils passent presque tout le temps leurs vacances à Poudlard), de ne pas pouvoir le voir pousser et devenir con comme la lune et avoir pleins de boutons et tout… Je suis désolée car je me suis un mini-poil étendu sur ce départ alors que ça aurait pu prendre deux lignes et demi, et encore ! Mais bon… cette fic est comme ça, c'est la vie… J'espère que vous aimez quand même, surtout que y'a un chouia de confrontation Harry Draco, même si ça ressemble parfois plus à du Mude-Harry, héhé. La fin vous parait être un début de la fameuse tempête ? Détrompez-vous, on n'y est pas encore, lol.

Gros bisous !

**Levia**

**PS : **Et désolé pour le retard, mais une minorité m'a convaincu de continuer à me faire bêtalecter, donc je suis un peu en pleine galère de recherche de nouveaux bêtalecteurs, là…

**PPS :** Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir mon dessin de Clyde sur mon blog, il est chou.


	13. Le jour où je suis mort

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêta : **Junno-chan que je remercie du fond du cœur de répondre toujours présente !

**NDA :** Et ben ça fait longtemps, bonjour les yaoistes ! Je ne peux que m'excuser auprès de vous pour cette très longue attente (de plus de deux ans, si j'en crois la dernière update), mais je n'ai pas laissé tomber mes fanfictions, c'est juste que je fais quelque chose de très important à la place et que ça ne me laisse pas de temps pour elles, et comme il y en a plusieurs en cours, j'avais délaissé celle-ci au profit de Rappelle-Toi et Draco's Deturn (qui ne sont quand même pas terminées pour autant… snifou !). J'espère quand même que vous me comprenez… Je vous ai fait un très très gros résumé de trois pages, mais honnêtement, je vous conseille de relire cette fic, lol ! Moi c'est ce que j'ai fait pour me remettre bien dans le bain ! Et je dois dire que j'ai adoré la relire, hihi ! Bonne lecture !!!

**G****ros résumé !!! **

_Mais avant ça, il vous faut savoir que c'est Draco qui nous raconte cette histoire, mais comme s'il nous la racontait des années, et des années après et qu'il savait à peu près comment elle allait se terminer…_

Draco a 17 ans et vient d'apprendre que Harry et Ginny, qui sont ensembles, veulent rester vierges jusqu'à leur mariage. Il enrage et trouve cette idée innommable, il veut voler la « pureté » de Harry et parvient à ses fins mais tombe dans son propre piège. Harry va n'avoir de cesse de venir le voir pour coucher avec lui le soir venu et le Serpentard va se perdre dans cette relation et tomber de plus en plus amoureux malgré les règles qu'ils se sont fixés pour que cela reste juste une passade dans l'ombre, un secret. Il sait qu'il n'a pas d'avenir avec Harry, qu'entre eux c'est malsain et qu'il devrait le quitter. Mais il n'y arrive pas, pas encore…

Des mois après, Draco concocte donc une potion qui va dédoubler Harry, histoire de s'obliger à avoir un déclic. L'un des Harry n'a d'autre choix que de rejoindre son dortoir dans la nuit avant l'aube, pour ne pas inquiéter ceux qu'il aime. Quand la potion prend fin au matin, Draco se retrouve seul car le cœur de Harry allait plus vers ses amis, vers Ginny, vers ce qu'ils représentent pour lui, une famille, que vers lui. Draco est effondré : c'est fini avec Harry, il ne lui parle plus, lui ferme sa porte le soir, se remet à coucher à droite à gauche, l'insulte et le frappe le jour.

Il en a assez de surnager dans sa peine de cœur, il veut oublier Harry et se reprendre en main. Il veut devenir le maître de sa vie et, comme Poudlard est bientôt terminée pour lui, il prépare son avenir. Il demande à sa mère, pendant les vacances de Noël, de lui organiser un bal, parce qu'il veut se choisir une future épouse en vue d'un mariage. Durant ce bal, il repère Mude, une jeune fille grisâtre, se rendant volontaire terne et absente… Il voit en elle le même genre de peine qu'il éprouve et il la choisit. Celle-ci, au début, veut l'envoyer chier sévèrement parce qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille lui refuse, mais il lui fera comprendre ses intentions. Ce ne serait qu'un mariage fictif, pour faire bon genre, mais elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait du moment que c'est fait en douce. Draco retournera à l'école sans avoir de réponse, un peu heureux d'avoir passé relativement de bonnes vacances malgré sa rupture.

Il continue de se battre avec Harry en espérant oublier son amour pour lui dans la haine et la violence, pendant que la guerre se profile à l'horizon. Il prend position dans celle-ci en demandant à sa mère de verser une importante somme d'argent au Ministère. Malgré cette action, il est considéré par la très grande majorité de l'école comme un Mangemort, et tous les autres Serpentards également. Juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas officiellement dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, malgré la demande de Dumbledore. En tant que Préfet, Draco exhorte ses camarades Vert et Argent à ne prendre aucun parti, à laisser les adultes se débrouiller avec leur guerre de merde. D'à la rigueur faire comme lui, de donner de l'argent au Ministère, mais de rester planqué et le plus neutre possible…

La fin de l'année arrive rapidement dans cette ambiance explosive, Harry couche finalement avec Ginny, ils réussissent leur examen, rien ne les transcende vraiment... La veille du départ de Poudlard, à jamais pour les septièmes années, Draco ressent dans son cœur que Harry pleure et l'appelle. Il le rejoindra, le trouvant presque par magie alors que celui-ci s'est isolé loin dans le parc, et sera mortifié de constater que toutes leurs démonstrations de haine ont été totalement inutiles. Ils se parleront. Harry lui expliquera qu'il veut vraiment une famille à lui, Draco lui dira qu'il le savait et qu'il comprend. Ils feront l'amour une dernière fois, en pleurant et rigolant en même temps, en se faisant une promesse, celle de se _revoir_ un jour, et en se disant qu'ils se détestent !

Après Poudlard,Draco va tout d'abord rejoindre sa mère dans le lieu sûr où elle a été envoyée après leur prise de parti dans la guerre. Comme il continue de donner beaucoup d'argent au Ministère, il est considéré comme un traître à abattre par les Mangemorts. Mais sa lâcheté le rattrapera rapidement et il reviendra en douce en Angleterre en proposant, en échange de faire l'appât, que son père soit libéré de prison plus rapidement. Son plan fonctionne, il se fait kidnapper par des Mangemorts et entraîne avec lui une cinquantaine d'Aurors qui démantèleront un camp ennemi, mettant en fuite Voldemort lui-même. Draco est blessé dans l'attaque. Le Ministre de la Magie passe un accord avec lui, à St Mangouste, suite à cela et son père sera libéré cinq ans plus tard et aura droit à une cellule plus descente en attendant. Draco continue à aider le Ministère en protégeant son manoir et en accueillant des mercenaires par centaines, qu'il paye, nourrit et loge. La batille finale a lieu sur les terres des Malfoy, malgré leurs protections. Draco est à nouveau blessé, mais la guerre est belle et bien gagnée. Pendant qu'il se rétablit, Mude arrive chez lui et les mercenaires mettent le manoir à sac, en en faisant une sorte de bordel festif durant des jours et des jours. Draco les foutra galamment dehors en prétextant vouloir enfin convoler tranquillement avec sa fiancée. Narcissa et Mude remettront le manoir en ordre.

Draco se marie en grande pompe, en Amérique du Nord. Harry se marie en secret, probablement au terrier. Draco commence à prendre sa vie à bras le corps, et surtout ses responsabilités de chef de famille Malfoy. Tandis que Mude fait bon genre dans les réceptions et soirées mondaines, il s'occupe du vaste empire mafieux longtemps laissé à l'abandon durant la période de guerre. Il découvre ce qu'est la Chambre des Pierres, aidé de sa mère et de Joshua Specton, un vieil ami bien peu recommandable de son père. Il couche à droite à gauche, même avec des garçons. Il pense que Mude fait sa vie, avec _son amour_… Mais quatre années plus tard, il la découvre ivre et désespérée. Elle lui explique qu'elle a quitté son ami… Draco lui propose alors de devenir vraiment des époux, elle et lui, et de faire un enfant. Ils feront l'amour pour la première fois et elle tombera enceinte de Tabris peu de temps après. Chose étrange : Ginny, qui est également enceinte à ce moment là du quatrième enfant de Harry, la croisera un jour dans une boutique et sentira son bébé bouger exactement en même temps qu'elle. Draco commence directement à trouver cela louche…

Tabris naît avec un mois d'avance, le jour où vient au monde l'enfant de Harry, avec un mois de retard – l'accouchement de Ginny fut déclenché avec des potions. Draco trouve cela encore plus louche, mais il a d'autres chats à fouetter : Mude est extrêmement faible et son fils est prématuré. Il passera un mois à le garder contre lui, lui offrant de sa magie, de sa chaleur… Peu de temps après, ils retournent au manoir et Lucius sort de prison dans ses eaux là. Il ne compte pas reprendre les rênes de l'Empire Malfoy et part en voyage avec Narcissa, quasiment en permanence. Draco a toutes les cartes en mains et assainit les affaires de sa famille, imaginant son fils plus tard, ne voulant pas qu'il court le moindre danger. Il est vraiment dingue de Tabris, il le regarde grandir absolument charmé par lui. Lorsque celui-ci a neuf ans, il entraîne son père dans une boutique de farces et attrapes à Préaulard. C'est là que Tabris croise Clyde pour la première fois, la petite fille qui est née le même jour que lui. Draco revoit Harry, c'est le choc.

Les deux adultes emmènent leurs gosses dans un parc pour parler. Ils constatent, tout en parlant vaguement du passé et de leurs sentiments, apparemment toujours vifs, que quand Tabris et Clyde se rencontrent, il semble se passer quelque chose d'étrange, d'effrayant et de magique entre les deux enfants nés le même jour. Comme s'ils étaient liés… Draco et Harry décident de les éloigner l'un de l'autre au maximum, s'éloignant eux-mêmes l'un de l'autre au maximum.

Ils se reverront encore des années plus tard, lors de la première rentrée de Tabris à Poudlard. Presque immédiatement, celui-ci retombe sur Clyde… Draco et Mude commencent à comprendre ce qu'il se passe et sont résignés face à cela, ils l'acceptent plutôt bien. Harry quant à lui est un peu plus farouche… surtout lorsqu'il réalise que Mude semble avoir compris qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre lui et son mari.

Quelques mois plus tard, Harry écrit une lettre à Draco et celle-ci dit :

_« T'arrive-t-il de ressentir des sentiments qui ne semblent pas venir de toi ? T'arrive-t-il de te demander parfois pourquoi tu es triste ou heureux, ou encore d'avoir mal dans ton corps sans aucune raison apparente ?_

_Avant, ses émotions me venaient avec une douleur qui me vrillait le cerveau, mais j'ai tué Voldemort et ces sensations là avec. C'est pour cela que je me demandais pourquoi cela m'arrivait encore, parfois… si doux et léger… presque imperceptible._

_Est-ce toi qui vis en moi ? »_

Draco lui répond :

_« De la même façon que toi dans ma chair, dans mon cœur… et dans mes rêves._

_Ne m'écris plus. Il n'y a pas besoin de poser des mots là-dessus puisqu'il ne peut y avoir plus entre nous. Je ne suis pas masochiste._ »

Sur ce, Harry lui renvoie :

« _Après tout… Tu ne t'es jamais réellement battu pour moi alors que tu aurais pu faire en sorte de m'avoir en brisant tout ce qui faisait obstacle entre nous, de sorte qu'il n'y ait plus que toi et toi seul dans ma vie ! Mes rêves… Les liens qui m'unissaient aux autres, à Ginny…_

_Avec ta sublime intelligence, tu aurais pu trouver une quelconque meilleure solution sauf que tu t'es résigné. Très facilement, je dois dire. Tu as abandonné et rendu les armes, Malfoy… Pourquoi y aurait-il eu quelque chose de plus ?_

_Je sais ce qu'il y avait, ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir entre nous, mais peut-être que devant les autres difficultés qui nous auraient attendus, une fois sortis du cadre du secret, tu as préféré rester le même lâche que toujours ! Regarde les choses en face et ne fais pas la morale ou le pauvre malheureux éploré car cela te convenait parfaitement à toi aussi et tu es aussi coupable que moi !_ »

Face à ça, Draco pète un peu les plombs. Il cogite, furieux…

Il se dit :

« _S'il neige maintenant, je vais le voir et je le mets au pied du mur, quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

_S'il neige maintenant…_

_Maintenant… Et j'y vais._ »

Son problème… C'est que justement, à ce moment là, alors qu'il était encore bien trop tôt dans la saison, une tempête de neige se déclencha lentement sous ses yeux, lentement et de plus en plus férocement.

**EFFET PAPILLON, Chapitre 12 : Le jour où je suis mort…**

Je transplanais dans cette tempête de neige, droit vers le Chemin de Traverse. Les épais flocons me battaient le visage, s'amoncelant sur moi tandis que je marchais dans les ruelles, m'éloignant, allant vers _sa_ maison.

Je savais où il habitait… Mais qui ne le savait pas ?

Sa demeure lui avait été offerte par le Ministère, et elle était gardée par des sorts de toutes sortes. Comment allais-je entrer ? Pas en douce en tout cas…

Lorsque je la vis se profiler à travers les flocons par milliers, blanche, grande et belle comme un trophée, comme un cadeau merveilleux, je m'arrêtais un instant, le cœur battant.

Devais-je faire cela ? Non… Et pourtant, je le faisais…

Je m'approchais de son grand et beau portail et en actionnais la cloche magique. Presque aussitôt, un elfe de maison apparut devant moi, vêtu d'un bonnet vert, d'une écharpe violette, d'un tee-shirt orange et de chaussettes à rayures.

« Que voulez-vous ! » couina-t-il de sa petite voie fluette et effrayée, comme semblant toujours craindre d'être vindicatif même s'il était évident qu'il était un elfe libre. « Vous n'êtes pas un journaliste, ni un admirateur… Mais vous n'êtes pas non plus un ami du maître, et il est tard ! »

Je soupirais.

« Ton maître m'attend… Je dis la vérité. »

L'elfe semblait frissonner sous mon regard, de la neige commençait aussi à s'amonceler sur ses vêtements étranges, sur ses oreilles et sur son nez pointus.

« D'accord, monsieur, d'accord ! Dobby va vous annoncer ! »

Il disparut, me laissant seul dans la neige tombante, la tempête s'adoucissant lentement, tout comme mon humeur.

J'avais peur, et le portail s'ouvrit devant moi, me faisant sursauter.

J'entrai et marchai dans un jardin enneigé d'où surgissaient des formes étranges, probablement des jouets qui traînaient partout…

Plusieurs grands chiens bondirent vers moi en aboyant, me laissant raide et sans réaction. Ils ne m'attaquèrent pas et je continuai ma route jusqu'au porche où quelqu'un m'ouvrit la porte, non pas un elfe mais un humain, ou plutôt une humaine.

« Malfoy… » s'étonna Ginny, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

J'en étais vert de maladie. Mais pourquoi _elle_, bon sang !

« C'est moi… » dis-je. « Ce doit être curieux de me voir arriver à l'improviste devant ta porte… Tu dois te demander pourquoi… »

Elle plissait ses yeux bleus, puis sortit le nez dehors.

« Mais quel temps pourri ! Entre donc… je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes une pneumonie. » ironisa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et trois des grands chiens se dépêchèrent d'entrer en me bousculant. Embarrassé, je suivis le mouvement.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là… » dit-elle , troublée également.

J'haussai un sourcil, le cœur à l'agonie.

« Vraiment… » tentais-je, n'en croyant pas un mot.

« J'ai reçu le message de Dumbledore, tout à l'heure. Avec Fumseck, les nouvelles vont vite… »

J'étais un peu perdu.

« Je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu serais mis au courant, du moins pas aussi vite. Les privilèges se perdent ! » rigola-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas… au courant de tout. » déclarais-je, comprenant qu'il y avait là un malentendu. « Où est Potter ? Que l'on s'explique… »

Elle acquiesça, me proposa d'enlever mon manteau couvert de neige pour le pendre à l'un des très nombreux portemanteaux qui étaient fixés de toutes parts sur les murs de l'entrée. Cela me faisait bizarre de voir mon vêtement noir et classe suspendu au milieu des dizaines de vestes et de sacs de couleurs. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, elle me désigna un grand et beau salon vraiment très bordélique mais confortable où ronflait une cheminé puis elle s'en alla.

« Je vais le chercher… Il travaille. » précisa-t-elle.

Je me détournai d'elle pour observer leur foyer à loisir. Il était à leur image… Gryffondoresque ! Et plutôt pas mal, en définitive. Une chaleur se dégageait de chaque chose, objet, photographie… Même ce qui traînait partout avait un côté humain, bienveillant, agréable… des tasses de thé, vides, des magazines, du matériel de Quidditch ou des choses hétéroclites comme des livres ouverts, entassés, des couvertures, des coussins, des tapis… Les grands chiens étaient tous les trois allongés sur les tapis devant la cheminé, déjà en train de ronfler les uns sur les autres, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls animaux, il y avait aussi quelques chats et un perroquet vert et jaune qui me dévisageait en redressant sa crête, comme effrayé par ma personne.

Un joyeux bazar, vraiment très… familial.

Je dressai l'oreille, entendant des bruits à l'étage. Des voix, des pas… Ils descendaient des escaliers et je me tournai vers l'entrée du salon pour leur faire face.

Il était là, et je me souviens encore parfaitement de son regard.

Harry était livide de me découvrir ici, chez lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Et moi, j'étais à peu près dans le même état que lui.

Ce que j'étais en train de faire était une grosse, une énorme connerie, une monumentale connerie… Il me suppliait du regard de ne pas la faire, et je ne voulais déjà plus la faire, de toute façon.

Les photos de ses gosses chahutant autour de moi m'en empêchaient, sa femme, inquiète de notre attitude étrange, également. Même son perroquet bizarre m'en dissuadait, avec sa crête effarouchée !

« Malfoy… » bafouilla-t-il en s'approchant.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre, j'espère ? » demanda Ginny, perplexe. Elle désigna les canapés. « Asseyez-vous, que je vous explique… » Elle me regarda en désignant Harry du menton. « Lui aussi, n'est visiblement pas au courant de tout, alors voilà… C'est Clyde… et Tabris. »

Je haussai à nouveau les sourcils, tentant de retrouver des couleurs, de débloquer ma gorge, de me détendre…

L'elfe aux vêtements bariolés apporta du thé mais ne daigna pas repartir avec les tasses vides qui s'entassaient un peu partout – ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. A quoi bon payer les elfes s'ils devenaient laxistes ? Des petits gâteaux apparurent comme pour me clouer le bec, me faisant sursauter.

« Tabris et Clyde… » répétai-je. « Qu'ont-ils encore fait, ces petits chenapans ? Et surtout si cela nécessite que Dumbledore vous envoie Fumseck... »

Harry sembla pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant que je ne comptais pas dire les véritables motifs de ma visite. Ginny lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Ils ont fait quelque chose qui leur donne droit à un conseil de discipline et notre présence est requise à Poudlard. » assena-t-elle. « Ils ne les tiennent plus, à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux entraîne l'autre dans ses bêtises, mais il faut sévir… » Au regard qu'elle me jeta, il était certain qu'elle me prenait pour le véritable responsable. « Puisque tu étais au courant, Malfoy, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu directement avec ta femme, histoire qu'on en discute ? »

Ginny se pencha pour faire honneur à son thé et ses gâteaux en nous jetant des regards étranges.

« Ce que vous pouvez être guindés… » chuinta-t-elle, derrière sa tasse. « Plus de quinze années sont passées. »

J'occultai sa dernière remarque.

« Elle est occupée à ses affaires, ce soir. Mais demain matin, nous serons à Poudlard. »

« Nous y serons aussi. » déclara enfin Harry.

Je me levai.

« Bien, visiblement, vous n'en savez guère plus que moi. Ma visite était donc inutile… » me rattrapai-je. « Nous aviserons ce qu'il faut faire demain matin, lorsque nous aurons toutes les cartes en mains. Je vais vous laisser. Bonsoir. »

« Heu… Et bien bonsoir… » fit Ginny, interloquée.

Je commençai à partir quand j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Harry appelait ses multiples chiens et les exhortait à sortir dehors. Il n'avait trouvé que cette excuse pour me suivre ?

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, des clébards me bousculèrent sans vergogne et cela commençait à sérieusement m'agacer. J'étouffai un juron en reprenant mon manteau parmi la ribambelle de tenues quand, sur le perron, Potter posa une main sur mon épaule, ôtant inutilement les quelques flocons qui s'y étaient amoncelés.

« Tu es fou… » murmura-t-il avec de l'affection et des excuses dans la voix.

Je haussai les épaules et continuai mon chemin mais il me raccompagna jusqu'à son portail.

« Malfoy… » Il attrapa ma main lorsque celui-ci fut dépassé et que je fus un peu dissimulé par un pilier. « Draco… »

Je me dégageai, sans vraiment de méchanceté. J'étais profondément las et fatigué…

« Ta femme ne peut nous voir, mais un journaliste embusqué lui le peut… » murmurais-je.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un Revelo.

« Il n'y a personne… » souffla-t-il. « Ils me laissent un peu plus tranquille, tu sais. Trop de temps est passé et ma petite routine ne fait plus vraiment vendre… Pourquoi es-tu venu… » demanda-t-il enfin en reprenant ma main. « C'était vraiment à cause de ma lettre ? Tu cèderais si facilement à mes provocations ? »

Je le regardai, puis soupirai.

« J'ai fait un pari stupide avec la nature. S'il neigeait, _maintenant_, j'allais te voir, j'allais te… _voir. _»

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il neigeait encore un peu, mais ce n'était plus du tout une tempête…

« Je suis vraiment désolé… J'ai été foutrement égoïste de t'écrire ça, mais… des fois… »

« Des fois quoi ? » demandai-je en crispant mes doigts sur les siens. « Des fois tu me testes pour voir si je pense encore à toi, s'il y a encore moyen de moyenner ? C'est réussi… Tu as ta misérable réponse ! »

Il eut la décence de baisser son regard.

« Ce n'est pas… ce que je voulais. »

« Et que voulais-tu ? Tu ne le sais même pas toi-même. »

« C'est vrai… » acheva-t-il, tout aussi accablé que moi.

Nous ne disions plus rien et pourtant nous restions là, côte à côte, immobiles, les mains enlacées en un seul et unique point de chaleur par ce temps étrange. Il y avait de la complicité dans l'air… Finalement, je m'ébranlais.

« Ta femme va commencer à se poser un peu trop de questions. A demain… »

Je transplanai chez moi en lui lâchant la main, mais il s'accrocha soudain à mon manteau avec avidité. Arrivés dans mon salon trop sombre, froid et impeccable, il ne me laissa pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et m'embrassa comme un fou assoiffé depuis mille ans, un forcené. Son baiser était… piquant de sa barbe de trois jours, brûlant de ses ardeurs. Il était tellement… LUI ! Mon cerveau se déconnecta, je ne me rappelle même plus vraiment comment nous sommes parvenus à nous séparer sans nous violer l'un l'autre à nous en déchirer. Je ne me rappelle que de ses mains plaquées sur mon corps, de sa bouche, de son ardeur… Et des miennes qui faisaient à peu près la même chose sur lui en se glissant partout sous ses vêtements. Cela avait duré quelques secondes à peine, moins d'une minute, et il était reparti, dans un souffle brûlant.

Je tombai dans mon canapé en ne sachant plus où j'habitais, excité comme un dingue. Un elfe portant un torchon brodé de l'écusson de ma famille m'apporta servilement un verre de scotch, mais je lui ordonnai de me laisser la bouteille et de déguerpir. Tout était si propre, si rangé ! J'avais envie de tout foutre en l'air !

Ce soir là, je me saoulai sévèrement…

**oOo**

Je me réveillai, quelque peu secoué, le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois carabinée. J'étais nu, et Mude était également nue à côté de moi – c'était elle qui me secouait l'épaule en me regardant droit dans les yeux, soulevant des sourcils interrogateurs quant à mon état, son visage dans sa paume de main.

« Draco, tu ne m'avais pas dis et répété que l'on devait se lever tôt, pour nos sales gosses en conseil de discipline, ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Je lui répondais par un grognement et elle me laissa une petite minute de répit.

« Te rappelles-tu de la moindre chose ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

Je clignai des yeux et posai mon avant bras pour me soustraire à la lumière du matin.

« A peu près… »

Ma voix était enrouée et râpeuse… Je puais l'alcool.

« Je ne sais pas si c'était d'avoir bu ou autre chose… » Au ton de sa voix je devinai qu'elle pensait que c'était autre chose… « Mais on ne l'avait jamais fait comme ça… »

« Comment ça, de quoi ? » fis-je en la regardant.

Je savais qu'on avait fait l'amour mais je ne me rappelais pas qu'il y avait eut quelque chose de spécial.

« Tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était complètement différent. » dit-elle, un peu boudeuse.

Etait-elle jalouse ?

« Quoi, j'ai hurlé un autre nom à ton oreille en jouissant ? » tentai-je de plaisanter.

« Nul besoin de cela, tes gestes parlaient pour toi. »

« Et tu es sûre et certaine que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui me rendait un peu… » ironisai-je. « Un peu quoi, au fait ? C'était nul ? »

Je savais que ça avait été très loin d'être nul… Je m'en rappelais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait adoré. Mais elle n'avait pas tord, non plus… Hier soir, lorsqu'elle était arrivé tard de je ne sais quelle réception, cela faisait au moins une heure que je ne cessais de ressasser ce que ça aurait pu donner, si on l'avait fait, Harry et moi… Je l'avais chopé, et…

« L'alcool me rend chaud, c'est tout. »

Elle me dévisagea et c'est là qu'elle me dit cette phrase terrible, qui me statufia sur place :

« Draco, je ne te rendrai jamais heureuse… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ! » m'écriai-je au bout d'un moment, avant de me prendre ma tête douloureuse à deux mains en gémissant. « Ne dis plus jamais ça, jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! J'ai besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de nous ! C'est clair et net, pourtant ! »

C'était la première fois… la première fois que je lui disais ce genre de chose, presque une déclaration d'amour… Et je me rappelle de son attitude : elle me prit le visage entre ses mains, câlinant mes cheveux, les remettant en place avec tendresse…

« Toi, ne dis pas ça… Tu ne dois pas avoir besoin de moi, tu dois être fort… Draco… Tu dois être fort et tout faire pour être heureux, parce qu'on ne vit qu'une fois, et parce que… _je ne serai pas toujours là…_ Te rappelles-tu de ce jour où tu m'as découverte en larme, alcoolisée… Te rappelles-tu comme cette nuit là fut un tournant de notre vie ? Et bien cette nuit torride que nous venons de vivre peut en être un second, Draco… » Elle me sourit gentiment et avec un peu de regret. « Tu peux me laisser sans honte si cela te rend heureux, c'est ce que je veux : ton bonheur. Tu as quelqu'un d'autre, je le sais… »

« Mais je ne veux pas de ça ! » m'exclamai-je et elle fit une petite moue peu convaincue.

« Tu avais dit que je pouvais te quitter à tout moment, je te signale juste que toi aussi tu en as le droit. De toute façon, _je ne serai pas toujours là_… » répéta-t-elle.

« Mais, putain de bordel… Pourquoi tu fais soudain tant d'histoires ! »

Je secouai la tête, perdu. Je la trouvai dure, à ce moment là. Je ne comprenais pas… je ne savais pas que…

Elle haussa les sourcils, mystérieuse, et je me levai et claquai la porte de la salle de bain pour m'apprêter.

Après cela, nous ne parlions plus de rupture. Je prenais sa main dans la mienne et elle se blottissait contre moi, belle et câline comme une chatte. L'histoire était oubliée…

Nous transplanâmes à Préaulard et nous rendîmes à Poudlard en marchant et en nous tenant par le bras, tranquillement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y venait. Tabris y était scolarisé depuis deux ans maintenant, on avait pu assister à quelques cérémonies, ou matchs de Quitdditch. Mais c'était la première fois que nous étions convoqués pour l'une de ses bêtises. C'était pour le moins inhabituel, car en général les parents n'étaient même pas mis au courant des frasques de leurs enfants, même s'ils étaient punis dans le sein de l'école. Pourtant, nous n'étions guère surpris... En effet, nous avions Severus pour nous tenir au parfum – après tout, il était leur Directeur de Maison, à tous les deux. On commençait à savoir que notre cher petit ange était aussi un très sérieux casse-pied à ses heures.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils ont encore fait… » s'enquit Mude en ne lâchant pas mon bras, même lorsque nous entrâmes par la grande porte pour monter ensuite les larges doubles escaliers puis ceux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, de plus en plus haut dans les étages. De temps à autres, des jeunes élèves nous croisaient, notamment des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles descendant de leurs tours pour prendre leurs petits-déjeuners dans la Grande Salle. Il me sembla voir passer quelques copies de Potter ou de Weasley. Ceux-ci, hormis le fait qu'ils leur ressemblaient beaucoup, semblaient nous jeter des regards entendus en dévalant les marches, comme s'ils s'attendaient à notre visite.

« C'est beau la jeunesse… » soupira Mude.

« A t'écouter, on croirait que nous sommes vieux. » renchéris-je. « Nous n'avons que trente quatre ans. »

« C'est vrai… » soupira-t-elle, mélancolique. « Ce n'est vraiment pas énorme. »

Enfin, nous nous retrouvâmes devant le passage, ouvert, qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. C'était la première fois que j'y pénétrais et je ne manquai pas de l'observer à la dérobée.

« Bonjour, jeunes Malfoy. » nous salua le Directeur, s'affairant près de ses étagères chargées gryffondoresquement en tout et en rien. « Prenez place, je vous en prie. »

Il nous désigna les petits fauteuils disposés dans la pièce. Harry et Ginny étaient déjà là et semblaient passablement faire la gueule. La rouquine nous jeta un regard incendiaire, pourtant elle semblait aussi hargneuse envers son mari que le Directeur.

« Et bien… » commençai-je. « Je vois que vous avez eu droit à des explications qui ne vous ont pas forcément ravis… »

« Peut-on être mis dans la confidence ? » demanda Mude en prenant place à mes côtés. « Qu'ont fait nos deux petits serpents ? »

Ginny renâcla, dédaigneuse. Elle semblait visiblement considérer que la Maison des Serpentards était responsable de tout.

« Ils ont… » commença Harry, légèrement gêné. « Organisé une petite fête dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

« Comment ? »

« Et bien c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, ils voulaient… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir le pourquoi, mais le comment ! » m'exclamai-je, abasourdi.

Mude se racla la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets au juste ? Je rappelle que je n'ai point fait d'études en ces murs. »

Dumbledore rigola, tout doucement.

« Allons, allons… Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. La Chambre des Secrets est… »

Ginny explosa, lui coupant la parole :

« Trois gamins ont été statufiés et un quatrième s'est cassé le bras, sans compter qu'ils auraient pu mourir empoisonnés !!! »

Je restai bouche bée et elle poursuivit en se tournant vers Mude :

« La Chambre des Secrets est une ignominie laissée par Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, afin de débarrasser l'école des enfants nés de Moldus ! Un repaire à serpents et à rats ! Un égout putride à Basilics ! On aura beau les tuer, il en reviendra toujours disposés à suivre les ordres des Fourchelangues !!! »

Mude poussa un petit cri de surprise en posant la main sur son coeur.

« Ne me dites pas que… qu'il y a des Basilics dans cette école ! »

« Si ! Et nos chers enfants ont organisé une fête dans ce trou glauque en toute connaissance de cause ! L'un de leurs amis s'est cassé le bras en tombant dans un tunnel et ils l'ont… soigné par eux-mêmes au lieu de l'emmener au plus vite à l'infirmerie ! Et ce n'est pas le plus grave, ils ont découvert un Basilic et ils ont joué avec lui au lieu de… fuir à toutes jambes ! »

« Allons, ce n'était qu'un bébé de même pas deux centimètres de diamètre… » tenta de tempérer Harry.

Ginny manqua de s'étouffer de rage et je restai moi-même statufié.

« Mais il est quand même venimeux et ses yeux… C'est cette Maison ignoble qui leur met de telles idées dans la tête !!! » hurla-t-elle enfin en se levant férocement, comme si elle allait tous nous écharper. « Vouloir mettre des lunettes de soleil à un Basilic, mais quelle idée idiote !!! »

« Hum hum… »

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers Severus Rogue qui venait de se racler la gorge. Il se tenait dans l'entrée avec, de part et d'autre, Tabris et Clyde.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que je ne l'avais vu. Depuis les vacances de Pâques… Et il me sembla qu'il avait encore grandi. Il ressemblait de moins en moins à un enfant et de plus en plus à un petit homme, un véritable adolescent.

Ses cheveux avaient encore un tout petit peu foncé, ils étaient toujours clairs et lilas, mais un peu plus gris métallique, un peu moins lunaire. Pour l'heure, il gardait la tête basse, n'osant nous défier du regard. Il était tout le contraire de Clyde qui se tenait droite et fière avec ses cheveux aux épaules et en batailles, ses taches de rousseurs et ses incroyables yeux verts. Elle aussi ressemblait un tout petit peu moins à un garçon manqué, notamment grâce à l'uniforme féminin de Poudlard.

En la regardant, je me dis une nouvelle fois que les couleurs de Serpentard lui allaient drôlement bien et je m'imaginai son père, au même âge, dans ma propre Maison… Et je soupirai de jalousie.

Mude se leva et alla embrasser son fils, lui relevant le menton en souriant. Puis elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Clyde qui rougit de gène.

« Bonjour, vous deux. » dit-elle, chaleureusement. « Et bien, vous en faites des bêtises… »

« C'est ça, gâtez-les… » grogna Ginny, toujours aussi furieuse. « On voit où ça mène ce genre d'éducation laxiste. »

« Non mais, oh ! Cela vous va bien d'accuser mon fils ou son éducation, ou encore sa Maison, d'être le fruit de tous les maux ! » rouspétai-je en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur. « D'après ce que j'en sais, il faut parler Fourchelangue pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, et celui qui a les gènes du Fourchelangue, ici, ce n'est pas moi, à ce que je sache ! »

Mude jeta un regard en coin à Harry puis à Clyde qui s'était recroquevillée, toute honteuse. A contrario, Tabris se tenait à présent droit et belliqueux.

« Mais si Clyde ne parlait pas Fourchelangue, elle n'aurait pas pu charmer les bébés Basilics et cela aurait été très dangereux ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Ah parce qu'il y en avait plusieurs !!! »

Ginny se laissa retomber dans son canapé, lessivée. Quant à moi, je me tournai vers les deux adolescents.

« Vous rendez-vous compte que le poison des Basilics est mortel et fulgurant ? »

« Mais mon père… » bredouilla la jeune fille.

Nous tournâmes presque tous un regard accusateur vers Harry qui leva les mains au ciel.

« Je ne lui ai pas appris à parler Fourchelangue, ni où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets. » se justifia-t-il. « Je ne savais même pas qu'elle parlait Fourchelangue. »

« Est-ce la seule ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui… » s'exclama Clyde. « Mes frères ne parlent ni ne comprennent le Fourchelangue, j'ai déjà essayé de leur murmurer quelques mots, mais ils n'ont même pas remarqué que je leur parlais… »

Tabris sembla se rengorger de fierté.

« C'est grâce à moi si elle a découvert ce pouvoir là ! » déclara-t-il avec arrogance. « Tout comme ses autres pouvoirs, d'ailleurs… »

Clyde rougit et lui donna un coup de coude qui manqua de le faire tomber par terre.

« Dis pas des choses aussi stupides !!! »

« Mais c'est la parfaite vérité, aïe… » se contenta-t-il de dire en se frottant les côtes.

J'étais catastrophé. Mude, Ginny et Harry également. Nous étions totalement dépassés. Nous savions que Tabris et Clyde étaient liés, nous savions qu'ils étaient peut-être à cause de cela dans la même Maison. Tabris Malfoy avait été réparti avant Clyde Potter, elle n'avait peut être fait que quémander au Choixpeau de rejoindre son seul et unique ami, au lieu de ses frères et cousins à Gryffondor. Les mois passant, nous savions qu'ils devenaient très amis, qu'ils étaient même inséparables… et qu'ils faisaient un peu trop de bêtises, mais nous ne savions pas à quel point.

« Bien… » tança Dumbledore. « Aucun de vous deux ne semblent réaliser la gravité de vos actes… Et ce malgré la présence de vos parents. Severus et moi, nous avons décidé d'une juste mais dure punition, mais l'autorisation de vos parents nous est nécessaire. »

Les deux garnements se tinrent cois, attendant la sentence. Tout comme nous…

Severus sortit deux fioles des sa poche et les présenta au nez des petits Serpentards :

« Voici une potion appelée le Voile. Vous la connaissez, il me semble, n'est-ce pas ? Il me faudrait un cheveu de chacun pour la compléter… »

Clyde recula devant son Directeur de Maison et Tabris tenta de l'amadouer.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? On pourrait peut-être se contenter de récurer une salle de classe ? »

« Vous avez déjà récuré des salles de classe. »

« On pourrait récurer tout un étage de salles de classe ? » tenta Clyde. « Et sans utiliser la magie ! »

« En quoi consiste cette potion ? » demanda soudain Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vois que vous avez tout oublié de mon enseignement, Potter. » rouspéta Severus. « Alors admettons que je mette un cheveu de Clyde dans cette fiole-ci et que je la donne à boire à Tabris, il ne la verra plus, ne l'entendra plus durant… au moins deux semaines. » termina-t-il, sadique.

« Quoi, c'est pas sensé durer que trois jours !!! » s'exclama Tabris.

« Je l'ai renforcé ! » rétorqua le Maître.

« Mais les grandes vacances seront là dans très peu de temps, on doit profiter de… »

« Silence ! » aboya Severus. « Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas vous faire prendre, bande d'idiots ! »

Tabris se tassa et ce fut Clyde qui prit à nouveau le relais de la droiture et de l'arrogance.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire ça, nos parents ne seront jamais d'accords ! »

Elle se tourna en croisant les bras vers nous, nous toisant du haut de ses treize ans.

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Et ben moi, je le suis. »

« Mais maman… » implora la jeune fille, perdant soudainement de sa superbe.

« Si cela peut vous mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. »

Clyde se tourna vers son père, les yeux larmoyants.

« Papa ? Tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça, toi ! Hein ? Dis ! »

Ginny fusilla Harry du regard et celui-ci se sentit très mal, le cœur balançant entre sa femme et sa fille.

« Et bien, ma chérie… Vous avez quand même fait de très grosses bêtises, et… »

« Mais c'est pas juste !!! » hurla la Serpentarde. « Toi tu ne faisais que des bêtises quand tu étais à l'école !!! Tu aurais aimé qu'on te donne à boire ce genre de potion et que tu ne vois plus maman, tonton et Mione juste avant de rentrer chez les Moldus ! »

« Allons, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil… »

« C'est exactement pareil !!! »

Tabris avait quant à lui un regard noir et ombrageux, violet vraiment très foncé. Il détacha son regard des parents de Clyde puis nous dévisagea, Mude et moi. Harry, Ginny, Severus et Dumbledore nous regardèrent, également.

Je me sentais assez mal et ne savais trop que dire. Je croisai le regard de Mude et elle semblait tout aussi déstabilisée que moi.

« C'est une punition sévère… » commença-t-elle. « Mais ne pensez-vous pas que vous la méritez ? »

« Vous avez fait perdre beaucoup de points à votre Maison ses deux dernières années, Serpentard ne risque pas de remporter beaucoup de coupes avec vous, et vous faites des bêtises de plus en plus dangereuses… » poursuivis-je, désemparé au fond de moi de voir le regard noir de mon fils se braquer sur moi. « Il est dommage que vous ne réalisiez pas que vous vous êtes mis mortellement en danger, vous et vos camarades, et pour des raisons stupides. Ton père avait au moins l'excuse d'être poursuivi par Le Plus Grand Mage Noir De Tous Les Temps. » achevai-je en dévisageant la jeune Clyde qui rougit au point d'en faire disparaître ses taches de rousseurs tandis que Tabris baissait le regard, s'enfermant dans son mutisme borné.

« Cela veut-il dire que vous êtes d'accords ? » demanda Severus.

Nous acquiesçâmes, Mude et moi, et Ginny put enfin soupirer de contentement.

« Toutefois… » poursuivis-je, parce que la rouquine m'agaçait prodigieusement avec ses grands airs. « Bien qu'étant d'accord avec cette punition, je me dois d'ajouter que la petite Clyde n'a pas totalement tort : son père faisait des bêtises monstrueuses en son temps alors qu'en réfléchissant deux secondes, lui aussi aurait pu éviter bien des dangers, à lui et ses camarades, et pourtant il récoltait les mérites du Directeur et de toute l'école. Présentement, qui vous dit que Clyde n'a pas sauvé l'école de quelques périples futurs en charmant ainsi les petits Basilics ? L'entreprise a statufié trois de ses camarades, certes, mais que se serait-il passé s'ils n'étaient jamais allés dans la Chambre des Secrets faire leur petite fête ? Les petits Basilics auraient grandi et provoqué une bien plus grande menace en devenant adultes, alors qu'ils servent maintenant d'ingrédients à potions fortement appréciables… » Je jetai un regard à Severus qui eut la décence de ne rien rétorquer – qui ne savait pas que le venin de Basilic était une manne hors de prix et ultra rare en ce monde ? « Toute cette histoire dépend de la façon dont on la tourne… Si elle avait été Gryffondor, vous auriez été certainement plus cléments et aptes à voir son mérite, leur mérite… »

Ce disant, je dévisageai plus spécifiquement Ginny, mais celle-ci semblait vraiment butée.

« Cela n'est pas totalement faux… » concéda le Directeur.

« Je suis quand même d'accord pour que ma fille subisse la punition, même si elle doit être seule à la subir. En effet, son père est descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets au même âge qu'elle, mais c'était pour me sauver la vie, non pas pour la transformer en boîte de nuit. Il n'y a pas de rapport… »

Clyde, déjà livide, baissa le regard. Tabris s'approcha d'elle en crânant et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Dites donc… » les gronda Severus, pas content. « Ce ne sont pas des manières, et encore moins lors d'un conseil de discipline ! »

« On est d'accord. » dit la jeune fille.

« Comment ? »

« On est d'accord tous les deux. » ajouta Tabris, sur le même ton.

Il arracha un cheveu de Clyde, taquin.

« Aïe ! » s'écria celle-ci en lui arrachant à son tour une poignée entière.

« Ce que tu peux être bourrine, parfois ! » s'outra-t-il, en se massant la tête tandis qu'elle lui tirait la langue.

Dumbledore soupira, Severus donna les fioles sècement et les gamins firent tomber leur butin dans celles-ci après les avoir décapsulées.

« Pouah, c'est une infection ! » s'exclama Tabris en agitant sa main sous son petit nez plissé tandis que Clyde mimait l'acte de vomir.

« Dégueu ! »

Severus croisa les bras et ils trinquèrent en se dévisageant l'un l'autre, chafouins, avant de boire cul sec la potion. Ceci fait, ils regardèrent à nouveau devant eux en clignant des yeux, interloqués.

Vue de l'extérieur, la scène était assez étrange et magique. On n'aurait su dire s'ils se voyaient ou pas. En tout cas, ils se cherchaient du regard, et semblaient se percevoir… Quasiment en même temps, ils soulevèrent la main, la droite pour Tabris, la gauche pour Clyde. Ils la posèrent l'une contre l'autre quasiment en même temps, comme le reflet l'un de l'autre. Sur leurs visages de gamins, un même sourire fleurit, victorieux.

« J'en ai assez… » dit Ginny en se levant. « Je ne peux pas tolérer ça, Dumbledore ! A ce rythme, ma fille va être enceinte l'année prochaine ? »

Tabris et Clyde se tournèrent vers elle, catastrophés, blancs puis rougissants à qui mieux mieux.

« Non mais n'importe quoi ! » explosa l'adolescente. « T'es vraiment trop nulle, maman ! Je te déteste ! »

Elle partit en courant, sans demander son reste, comme un ouragan furieux. Tabris resta perplexe, semblant chercher quelque chose dans la pièce, fronçant les sourcils, réalisant peu à peu qu'elle n'était plus là en se tournant vers la porte, hésitant à partir lui aussi.

« Tabris. » le rappela à l'ordre Mude.

Mon fils se retourna vers nous et reprit une attitude digne, mais totalement absente, comme si son esprit était ailleurs et que nos discussions à son sujet l'indifféraient prodigieusement.

Je me pris la tête dans la main, en poussant un énorme soupir. Même Severus semblait mal à l'aise.

« Allons, vous savez bien que les relations sexuelles sont interdites par le règlement, mais que, dans le pire des cas, l'infirmière vaccine et protège les enfants qui le souhaitent de toutes maladies sexuellement transmissibles et de toutes grossesses. » rappela Dumbledore de sa douce voix bienveillante.

« Là n'est pas le problème. » cracha Ginny. « Cela me dérange de voir ma fille fréquenter à ce point ce garçon, et si jeune. Je n'étais déjà pas pour qu'elle soit répartie à Serpentard… Vous savez bien que c'est une erreur ! »

« N'importe quoi… » ronchonna Tabris tout bas, visiblement très mal à l'aise par cette conversation.

« Tu peux y aller. » dit Severus en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Celui-ci détala sans demander son reste.

« Que reprochez-vous à mon fils, au juste ? » gronda aussitôt Mude en se levant, menaçante.

« Il l'influence trop ! Et c'est un Malfoy, je ne souhaite pas à ma fille ce genre de mauvaise fréquentation, surtout si cela devient sérieux entre eux ! Il lui a appris à jeter des sorts de Magie Noire, et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir combien nos familles se détestent ! Même vous, cela dois vous déranger, je me trompe ? »

« Mesdames… » tenta de tempérer Dumbledore tandis que j'échangeais un regard morne et blasé avec Harry.

« Il est bien éduqué et ne parle pas mal à ses parents, lui ! De plus vous devriez le remercier car, à ce que j'ai compris, votre fille était limite cracmole avant de le connaître ! Ce devrait être plutôt à nous, en effet, de voir d'un mauvais oeil le fait qu'il fréquente une gamine ne sachant se tenir et possiblement sans pouvoirs de grande envergure ! »

« Mude… » tentai-je, mais il était trop tard.

Ginny donna une claque retentissante à ma femme et quitta la pièce, aussi rouge que ses cheveux, exactement comme sa fille un peu plus tôt. Mude caressa son visage meurtri, décoiffée et estomaquée, avant de se mettre à hurler de rire. Harry resta complètement mortifié et quitta la pièce en s'excusant, mort de honte, non sans avoir jeté un rapide sort de soin à Mude. Quant à moi, je restais désespéré dans mon fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ma femme me prenne par la main.

« Allons-nous en… »

Elle s'excusa auprès du Directeur pour la scène et sourit, complice, à Severus en m'entraînant derrière elle.

« Ha, les femmes… » soupira Dumbledore, dans notre dos.

**oOo**

Je me rappelle encore de ce qui s'ensuivit, comme si c'était hier. Avec Mude, nous avons quelque peu cherché Tabris, en flânant dans l'école. En passant dans un couloir nous fûmes bousculés par les élèves sortant des cours et filant dans le parc pour le moment de la récréation. Suivant le mouvement, nous sommes sortis et je l'ai entraînée, presque sans m'en rendre compte à l'endroit où j'avais fait l'amour avec Harry, la toute dernière fois. Et ils étaient là, avec une petite bande de Serpentards et de Serdaigles, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Clyde et lui. Ils ne se voyaient pas, mais leurs camarades faisaient passer leurs paroles en les déformants, s'amusant de leur punition. Ils testaient des techniques pour se parler en écrivant des messages sur parchemins, ou en s'écrivant dans le dos l'un de l'autre.

Mude et moi en restions pantois…

« La potion permet qu'ils ne se voient plus, qu'ils ne s'entendent plus, mais ils peuvent encore se percevoir, se deviner… et se toucher. » déclara-t-elle finalement, en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils. « Drôle de punition, on dirait qu'elle a été mise au point pour les rapprocher encore plus. Cela n'est pas vraiment pour me plaire, moi non plus… Cette Ginny Potter est insupportable dans ses manières, mais je suis un peu de son avis… »

J'haussai les épaules en me souvenant des tentatives intrigantes du Directeur lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard.

« On dirait… » concédai-je. « Mais après tout, c'est eux qui ont choisi de subir cette punition ensemble. Tabris au moins aurait pu l'éviter en nous faisant flancher, mais il a choisi de ne pas le faire… »

« Oui… » concéda-t-elle. « Tu as raison. »

On les observa encore un moment. Tabris nous voyait bien de loin, mais il semblait nous bouder et préférait rester avec ses camarades. Lorsque la cloche sonna la reprise des cours, il attendit que les adolescents partent tous pour venir nous voir, un peu rétif.

« Vous êtes très en colère ? » nous demanda-t-il, à la fois inquiet et révolté.

« Un peu… » dit Mude en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et des bisous.

Il se laissa faire un moment puis la repoussa, me regardant un instant.

« Viens. » lui demandai-je.

A moi aussi, il m'accorda le droit à ce que je le serre dans mes bras, mais pas bien longtemps. Il était grand, maintenant…

« Je dois retourner en cours, à bientôt. » dit-il en s'enfuyant vers l'école.

Mude et moi nous regardâmes, tristement. Notre petit bébé devenait de plus en plus distant… L'époque où nous étions tout pour lui était belle et bien révolue.

Lorsque nous reprîmes le chemin du retour, je montrai fugacement à Mude les silhouettes lointaine de Harry et Ginny qui se disputaient le long de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, quasiment indiscernables.

« Et bien, tu as l'œil d'un lynx ! » s'exclama Mude. « Les pauvres… »

La vérité était toute autre : je sentais sa présence, sa colère… comme un courant électrique qui nous relirait, lui et moi.

« Tu n'es pas très rancunière. » fis-je remarquer.

« Eux et nous, nous sommes un peu dans le même bateau en perdition, non ? »

« Hum… J'espère que non, je ne voudrais couler avec ses énergumènes. » renchéris-je avec ironie tandis que Harry enlaçait sa femme qui semblait pleurer, à bout de nerfs.

Il l'embrassait et la consolait.

« Ils sont quand même trognons… » soupira Mude en se retenant de rire. « Je me demande ce qu'elle pense du fait que cette nuit il a anormalement neigé dans le Wiltshire et sur Londres, et exclusivement là… »

Le courant électrique me tiraillait…

« Partons. » tranchai-je, mal à l'aise.

Nous passâmes les portes du parc afin de transplaner.

**oOo**

Les semaines passèrent et les grandes vacances d'été arrivèrent. Comme l'année précédente, nous partîmes tout d'abord en voyage dans un endroit beau et peuplé de sorciers à la magie étrange – j'avais encore gardé l'objectif de rendre mon fils toujours plus fort, et hormis s'en mettre plein la vue avec les paysages somptueux et s'amuser, il avait un Maître et devait faire quelques devoirs de vacances dans une matière qu'il ne risquait pas de côtoyer en cours, et que Ginny Potter disait être de la Magie Noire. Cette année, nous étions en Australie et Tabris se morfondait parce que les hiboux mettaient trop de temps pour apporter une lettre et revenir avec la réponse.

« Clyde est en Angleterre ? » demanda un jour Mude, tout à trac, tandis que l'on faisait tous bronzette au bord du pacifique, sur une plage ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle où ma mère et moi avions été mis en lieu sûr durant la guerre.

Il n'eut même pas la décence de rougir et secoua simplement la tête.

« Non, elle aussi est en voyage avec sa famille. En Égypte, comme toujours… »

« A t'écouter, on dirait que c'est une corvée d'être en vacances avec sa famille. » dis-je en sirotant un cocktail.

Cette fois-ci, il rougit un peu et tenta de nous refaire son sourire si charmeur, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je lui filai une petite tape derrière la tête et il rigola en me rendant un petit coup de poing dans le ventre. Il avait encore grandi et m'arrivait à présent au niveau du torse et avait en permanence envie d'en découdre, physiquement ou magiquement. Heureusement, étant largement plus fort que lui, j'avais encore droit à son admiration…

Une autre fois, alors que nous visitions Sidney, il s'appropria notre guide et passa tout l'après-midi avec lui dans un… un truc. Un cyber café. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils y firent mais lorsqu'il en ressortit, il était plutôt ravi comme s'il avait parlé avec Clyde en personne.

Le voyage se termina trop vite et même Tabris regretta un peu de revenir au manoir, mais j'avais du travail, je continuais de prendre les affaires des Malfoy très au sérieux car après tout… c'était aussi cela, ma vie. Il restait avec moi lorsque j'étais dans mon bureau, ou allait avec sa mère là où elle devait se rendre.

« Tu restes bien dans nos pattes ? » m'étonnai-je, intérieurement ravi.

« Clyde est toujours en Egypte. » précisa-t-il.

« Ah d'accord… Mais à part Clyde, tu as bien d'autres amis de Serpentard ? Enfin, j'espère pour toi ! »

« J'ai des amis, j'en ai des tas et pas que de Serpentard ! » s'offusqua-t-il, vexé.

« Et bien invite les au Manoir et socialise un brin, cela te fera du bien et puis j'en ai assez de te voir te morfondre. »

Tabris fut un peu plus vexé, mais il posa sa main sur mon bras.

« Je peux les voir toute l'année, alors que vous, non… »

Il retenta son sourire charmeur, mais plus léger et moins forcé… Il n'eut même pas besoin de me le demander, je lâchais dans l'heure mon travail pour aller m'amuser avec lui. Ce qui m'étonnais, par contre, c'était que Mude était régulièrement absente, elle. Pourtant elle ne me donnait ni l'impression de tenir son rôle de Dame Malfoy ou de rendre visite en catimini à _son amour_. Parfois, je ne la trouvais nulle part alors que je savais qu'elle était dans le manoir… et je comprenais alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, sa chambre de nos débuts et qui se superposait à la notre. Je l'avais presque oubliée, celle là, depuis toutes ses années !

L'attitude de ma femme devenait de plus en plus bizarre au fil des semaines…

Un matin, au petit déjeuner, Tabris avait les yeux roses de bonheur et agitait une lettre fraîchement reçue.

« Clyde est revenue !!! » hurla-t-il presque tandis que nous déjeunions.

« Un peu de tenue, mon fils. Garde tes bonnes manières, je te prie. » cinglai-je.

Il roula des yeux et s'assit à notre table.

« Bonjour, père, mère. » singea-t-il joyeusement avant de reprendre : « Est-ce que je peux l'inviter, s'il vous plaît ? S'il vous plaît ! »

« Bonjour, mon cher ange… » répondit Mude en se levant pour l'embrasser en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Ses parents ne seront jamais d'accords. »

« Son père serait d'accord ! » répondit-il du tac au tac. « Et sa mère, on n'est pas obligé de le lui dire… »

Je me concertai du regard avec Mude.

« Et si vous vous rencontriez dans un endroit neutre ? » proposa ma femme. « Je ne sais pas… Au chemin de Traverse. »

« Mais… » bougonna-t-il. « On le connaît par cœur le Chemin de Traverse… Et cela fait très longtemps que je veux lui montrer l'endroit de rêve où j'habite. Et elle aussi elle aimerait voir le Manoir Malfoy ! »

« Allons, tu parles comme si vous étiez un vieux couple alors que tu ne la connais que depuis seulement deux ans… Il y a le temps, pour ça… »

Il me regarda, étonné.

« Ben non… Il y a cinq ans qu'on se connaît, et tu le sais ! »

« Roooh, la première fois ne compte pas vraiment, non ? »

Il plissa son regard et me jaugea, se demandant si je plaisantais.

« Je croyais que vous, vous nous compreniez… » dit-il en crispant ses mains sur la table. « On est né le même jour, à la même heure ou presque. Elle avait des semaines de retard et moi un mois d'avance parce qu'on voulait naître ensemble. C'est ma jumelle et on aurait dû grandir ensemble depuis le premier jour. Quand je faisais des cauchemars, quand j'étais petit, c'était parce qu'elle me manquait, et pourtant je ne la connaissais même pas encore ! »

Mude poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Oui bon ça va, hein ? Pas besoin d'employer des manières si grandiloquentes ! Invite-là en même temps que son père, comme ça nous verrons s'il est réellement d'accord. » déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la table précipitamment.

Tabris était bien moins incisif, à présent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? Elle est bizarre… »

« Je ne sais pas. » concédai-je. « Elle a des soucis et préfèrerait que tu n'en rajoutes pas… Allez, viens, tu vas envoyer cette lettre à ta sorte de… jumelle, et je vais débloquer la cheminée du petit salon pour les Potter. » Je soupirai. « Par Merlin… Ils vont saccager ma maison ! » m'écriai-je tandis que Tabris rigolait et me remerciait.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, les choses avec Tabris et Clyde se faisant rapidement, un elfe vint me chercher car la cheminée avait été activée. Lorsque j'arrivai dans l'un des petits salons, les « jumeaux » étaient déjà en train de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre en hurlant de rire, pour pas grand-chose.

Potter était là, agacé.

« Clyde, arrête ! » gronda-t-il.

« Désolée, je ne le fais pas exprès ! » s'excusa-t-elle en riant et en ébouriffant cavalièrement les cheveux de mon fils.

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas ! » répondit-t-il en faisant exactement la même chose sur elle – comme si elle avait besoin d'être plus ébouriffée que ce qu'elle était déjà.

Elle dit une phrase sifflante que je ne comprit pas et mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je.

« Elle parle Fourchelangue lorsqu'elle regarde ton fils… » répondit Harry en détournant le regard, un brin gêné. « Et moi je comprends tout ! »

« Oh… » compris-je.

« Et moi aussi, je comprends tout ! » s'exclama Tabris avant de faire son mystérieux : « Mais je le comprends, dans ma tête… »

Je roulai exagérément des yeux avant de détailler les Potter. Ils étaient, comme à leur habitude, vêtus comme des Moldus prêts à partir faire un pique-nique. J'étais habitué, à force… Mais tout de même, ils auraient pu faire un effort en venant chez moi ! On était classe et distingué, ici ! Enfin…

« Déguerpissez ! » ordonnai-je aux deux jeunes chenapans qui commençaient à faire trop de raffut à mon goût, et comme c'était tout ce qu'ils attendaient... je me retrouvai seul avec un Potter pensif, limite absent.

Pensait-il à notre dernier baiser échangé seulement quelques semaines plus tôt ?

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et lui montrai nos deux gosses qui partaient faire les fous dans les jardins.

« Ils ne te rendent pas jaloux ? » lui demandai-je.

« Trop… » grogna-t-il.

« Pourtant, tu es d'accord pour qu'ils se voient… »

« Clyde est une vraie peste. Elle a menacé de fuguer, de s'enrôler chez les Mages Noirs, de se couper les cheveux encore plus courts et de se raser les sourcils, de s'ouvrir les veines et de repeindre la maison avec son sang si on ne la laissait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Ta femme est donc au courant ? »

« Elle m'a demandé d'aller en reconnaissance, pour voir si ta maison était vraiment ok, s'il n'y a effectivement pas ton père dans les parages, par exemple, ou de vampires ou autres trucs du genre. Mais elle exige que Tabris vienne de temps en temps aussi chez nous, et qu'ils ne passent pas tout leur temps exclusivement ensembles, qu'ils révisent un peu les cours et restent avec leurs autres amis et leurs familles aussi, accessoirement. »

Je haussai les sourcils, la trouvant très censée et étant totalement d'accord avec elle.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis, surtout si vite ? La peur de voir sa fille fuguer, ou que sais-je ? »

« Non, c'est Clyde… Elle sait aussi se montrer plus futée et réfléchie. Elle lui a soutenu en long en large et en travers qu'elle et Tabris étaient juste des amis, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés, que les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas et que les sorts que lui avait appris ton fils étaient de l'Ancienne Magie et non de la Magie Noire, comme celle que faisait les Egyptiens et qu'elle était devenue drôlement forte en y parvenant et que c'était grâce à lui parce qu'il était un élève drôlement studieux, et blablabla et blablabla. Et que si elle ne se rendait pas compte ça, elle fuguerait, et le reste, parce que ce n'était pas juste, et nia et nia. Ha, ce qu'elle m'a saoulé... »

Harry avait l'air agacé et faisait de grands gestes. Je me détournai de lui et regardai le parc, là où Tabris faisait visiter Clyde, dans les moindres détails en agitant follement les bras, comme Harry.

« Tu y crois, toi, au fait qu'ils ne soient que des amis ? »

« Pas trop… » Il reprit au bout d'un long moment : « C'est comme nous, on ne fait rien, là… Mais tu y crois en notre soudaine amitié calme et sereine ? »

Il ricana et je le regardai dans les yeux, amusé.

« Pas trop… » l'imitai-je.

Cet échange de regards était, je m'en souviens encore, tout bonnement magique. Nous savions qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, pas un baiser mais quelque chose de plus infime, quelque chose qui nous appartiendrait à nous, et pas à notre passé ou à nos souvenirs, et pas à Tabris et Clyde et à leur lien bizarre.

Comme au ralenti, je le vis s'approcher de moi et me serrer dans ses bras, un peu comme s'il imitait à son tour nos enfants, en mille fois plus retenu et intimidé, en mille fois plus sensuel aussi.

« Tu m'as manqué… » souffla-t-il à mon oreille en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Crispé à l'extrême, je relevai mes bras enserrai son dos large et musclé, son dos d'adulte. Je me souvenais du baiser, de l'embrassade intense qui avait suivi, si rapide que je n'avais eu le temps d'en profiter.

« Ce que… Ce que tu as bronzé… » bafouillai-je dans son cou en me retenant de mordre sa peau, de le lécher, de le goûter.

Il rigola.

« Toi aussi… un petit peu… _Tu sens bon le soleil_. »

Je lâchai un petit grognement car, sa phrase en Fourchelangue, je l'avais comprise… dans ma tête. Je me reculai, le dévisageant. J'étais foutrement excité.

« Tu nous testes ? »

Il se gratta la joue, à la fois penaud et souriant. Lui aussi était excité.

« Peut-être un peu… »

« Et bien arrête… Ou cela va très rapidement dégénérer. » Je haussai les sourcils, grondant : « Et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux, homme de peu de vertu… »

Il haussa également les sourcils en souriant en coin et demanda :

« La faute à qui si je suis devenu comme ça ? »

On le savait tous les deux. On n'était plus des gosses, nous. On se désirait, comme… On se désirait au point que ça se sente dans l'air, en plus de se voir dans nos gestes, de s'entendre dans notre voix et de se deviner dans nos regards. On se voulait…

« Tu devrais arrêter un peu de me chercher ou tu vas vraiment finir par me trouver. » le menaçai-je en enfonçant un doigt dans sa poitrine.

« Mais cela me rend tellement heureux de te voir si réceptif à mes taquineries… Cela veut dire que tu le veux, toi aussi… et que je ne t'ai pas encore perdu. »

Avec une infinie tendresse, il caressa ma joue. Et là, je me rappelle de la phrase que je lui ai répondu, parce qu'elle a fait comme une décharge électrique dans mes entrailles :

« Tu sais… _Je ne serai pas toujours là_. »

Mude m'avait dit la même chose et je l'avais trouvée dure, et à présent cette phrase prenait tout son sens. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre, lui… Il souriait toujours.

« Fait-moi visiter ton château, prince de mes rêves. »

Je m'exécutai en roulant des yeux.

« Pitié, arrête de jouer au séducteur à deux mornilles, surtout avec de tels habits de gueux. »

Je me rappelle encore de son rire, je l'entends encore qui résonne sur les murs de ma demeure, en mon cœur. Même maintenant, il me réchauffe de l'intérieur…

Après cela, on ne se revit plus seul à seul, ou très rarement. C'était trop risqué…

**oOo**

Tabris et Clyde se virent régulièrement au manoir, les fois où Ginny l'autorisait, et effectivement, ils ne semblaient pas encore être ensembles. Pourtant, ils étaient beaux, tous les deux… La petite Clyde s'habillait même parfois comme une véritable fille, elle s'habillait même plus rarement comme une Sang Pur aristocratique – Mude lui avait offert des vêtements en cadeau – mais cela rendait un peu bizarre chez elle, elle n'était pas à l'aise. Tabris me racontait ce qui lui arrivait les fois où il se rendait chez elle, comment il amadouait sa mère, ses frères, ses cousins et tout le reste. Dans ce genre d'histoire, il arrivait qu'il me sorte parfois une vingtaine de noms différents.

« En fait, la grand-mère m'adore, alors elle crie sur les autres quand ils sont vilains avec moi. » rigola-t-il avant de devenir mélancolique : « Je me demande ce que ça fait d'avoir une si grande famille… »

« Tu regrettes d'être fils unique ? » lui demandai-je. « Je croyais que tu considérais Clyde comme ta jumelle… »

Il resta la tête dans ses bras et ne répondit pas, préférant s'enfuir dans ses pensées. Après tout, je pouvais très bien comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie de parler de ça avec son propre père.

Quant au mien de père, lorsqu'il apprit ce qu'il se tramait en rentrant à nouveau de voyage, il manqua de me faire une crise de nerfs carabinée.

« Mais à quoi tu joues, Draco ! Tu laisses ta descendance fricoter avec les miséreux, chez des Weasley ! » cracha-t-il avec tout le mépris du monde. « Je savais que j'avais un peu foiré ton éducation, mais ça dépasse tout, là ! Quel genre de Malfoy es-tu ! »

Je roulai des yeux, sentant la colère monter en moi à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.

« Oh la ferme, non mais tu crois que j'ai quel âge ! » éructai-je en assenant un énorme dossier sur mon bureau, autrefois le sien, dans un grand fracas.

« Quel que soit ton âge, je reste ton père et tu as le devoir de m'écouter, Draco ! »

« Toi, tu vas m'écouter ! Premièrement, le temps où les Weasley étaient une famille de miséreux est totalement révolu ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, chacun d'entre eux a trouvé une situation plus ou moins enviable et leur côte de popularité est parfaite. Deuxièmement, Clyde est la fille de Harry Potter qui est sans doute Le Sorcier Le Plus Côté De Tous Les Temps, après Merlin. Troisièmement, tes choix t'ont conduit en prison à vie, et les miens t'en ont fait sortir ! Quatrièmement, je suis le Maître de Famille ici, et depuis presque vingt ans ! Alors je ne vais pas me perdre plus en explications avec toi ! » lui rétorquai-je vertement en le pointant du doigt. « Sois tu acceptes ma façon de faire, sois tu dégages fissa en Patagonie, ou que sais-je encore, d'où tu ne reviendras que lorsque tu seras calmé ! Parce qu'il faut que tu saches que je me contrefiche totalement de tes vieilles rancunes, elles ne m'ont jamais concerné, pas plus moi que notre famille ! »

Là, je crus vraiment que mon père allait me tuer tant il était pâle et que ses yeux jetaient des éclairs noirs. Tout son visage était crispé de haine, il dégaina sa baguette et je fis de même.

« Quoi, tu vas m'attaquer ? » le narguai-je. « Tu crois peut-être que parce que je n'ai pas les idées aussi tranchées que toi je suis une mauviette ? Et bien tente pour voir ! »

Toujours en me jetant son regard noir, il abaissa sa main en tremblant de rage et sortit sans un mot de mon bureau, claquant la porte à l'en faire sortir de ses gonds. Bien que je ne le croisais pas, hormis durant les repas où nous faisions à peu près comme si de rien n'était, il resta au manoir jusqu'à ce que Clyde revienne pour la fusiller d'un regard haineux et venimeux, mais Tabris avait tout prévu, encore une fois.

« Grand-père, je te présente Clyde Potter, la fille du Survivant qui a tué Le Plus Grand Mage Noir De Tous Les Temps ! » se rengorgea-t-il en la présentant et en minaudant de mille manières comme le plus parfait des petits acteurs. « Elle est à Serpentard dans la même classe que moi, comme tu le sais, et c'est une très grande magicienne. Désires-tu voir à quel point ? »

Lucius en fut déstabilisé et il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Tabris piquait déjà la baguette de Clyde pour la donner à son grand père, sous nos yeux.

« Vas-y, lance donc un sort ! »

« Pas un Avada Kedavra… » précisai-je, froidement.

Clyde pâlit fortement sous les regards scrutateurs de Mude et de moi ainsi que des grands-parents de Tabris. Mais celui-ci vint lui tenir la main en souriant, confiant.

« Même un Avada… »

« Tu es fou ! » s'exclama Lucius en lançant un féroce Expulso.

Aussitôt, et sans qu'aucun sort ne fut prononcé, une aura violette et rouge, parcourue d'éclairs bleu électrique s'agrandit autour des deux gamins qui se tenaient par la main. L'Expulso ricocha sur le champ de force et s'éparpilla dans l'air comme une onde faible qui nous décoiffa tous, sauf Tabris et Clyde, l'un toujours souriant, l'autre toujours pâlichonne.

L'aura disparut et Tabris fanfaronna :

« Vous avez vu, hein ? On a fait de la magie sans baguette, parce que je suis sa baguette et que j'ai le meilleur des ingrédients à l'intérieur. »

Il nous sourit avec l'air de dire : _mon_ Sang, _votre_ Sang. Nous restâmes cois. Puis Lucius éclata soudainement de rire aux larmes.

« Sa baguette avec le meilleur des ingrédients à l'intérieur ? » répéta-t-il. « Tu m'en diras tant ! »

« Ben quoi ! » s'effaroucha Tabris en saisissant un peu le sous entendu graveleux de mon père. « Oh, t'es nul grand père ! »

Tous deux saisirent cette occasion pour partir, main dans la main et rougissant comme des pivoines, mais Clyde revint bien vite vers Lucius et tendit la main pour récupérer sa vraie baguette. Celui-ci, magnanime, la lui remit.

« J'aimerais, à l'occasion, voir d'autres démonstrations de ce genre… » souligna-t-il.

« Heu… Pourquoi pas… » bredouilla-t-elle en s'enfuyant.

« Tu lui as fait peur… » fit remarquer ma mère en réajustant sa coiffure, pensivement.

« Si peu… » regretta mon père.

La magie déployée avait charmé indubitablement son avidité de pureté, de puissance. Tant qu'il serait bluffé de cette façon, il ne s'opposerait plus en rien et à partir de ce jour, je ne l'ai plus jamais vu sérieusement s'opposer à l'étrange lien qui réunissait Tabris et Clyde. Mais peut-être avait-il lui aussi saisi la moindre excuse pour passer outre notre dispute en faisant semblant d'être épaté ?

**oOo**

Leur troisième année scolaire débuta. Cette année là eut la particularité de voir partir quelques grands de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards. A mon plus grand étonnement, tous deux furent enrôlés dans leur équipe à un poste que jamais je n'aurais imaginé…

Je le découvris en même temps que beaucoup d'autres dans les gradins réservés aux parents et aux professeurs. C'est qu'ils nous avaient réservé la surprise, ces petits gredins !

Ils étaient batteurs. Batteurs ! Comme Crabbe et Goyle, et comme les jumeaux Weasley !

Ils étaient encore petits et pas bien costauds, mais ils étaient les batteurs les plus époustouflants que je n'avais vu depuis très longtemps. Ils communiaient vraiment et se lançaient l'un l'autre les cognards pour mieux viser leurs adversaires Rouge et Or, sans chercher à être doux mais bien au contraire... ils étaient d'une efficacité féroce, et vicieuse… toute Serpentardesque ! Leur seul défaut restait leur piètre force… Mais même les parrents Potter et Weasley en restaient pantois. Et lorsque Serpentard gagna contre Gryffondor, malgré que le troisième fils de Potter ait attrapé le vif, même Ginny alla féliciter sa fille chaleureusement, même ses frères et ses cousins qui avaient pourtant perdu la serrèrent dans leurs bras, car pour un premier match, ils avaient vraiment assuré. Tabris eut même droit, de la part des Potter et des Weasley, à quelques bourrades amicales sous l'œil morne de Ron qui, visiblement, ne s'était pas habitué à l'intrusion de ma descendance dans leur grande famille.

« Je vois que mon fils n'a pas été un martyr en allant chez toi, au moins… » murmurai-je à Potter, fier comme un paon.

« Oh, pas vers la fin de l'été, en tout cas… » plaisanta-t-il.

Je me dépêchai de serrer Tabris dans mes bras avant qu'il ne soit happé par la foule de Serpentards en délire, bien décidés à faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, lorsque je remarquai que Mude n'était pas à mes côtés. Je me retournai et je constatai qu'elle était encore assise dans les gradins réservés au professeur. Elle était droite mais livide et Severus était à ses côtés, inquiet.

Je revins vers eux, catastrophé.

« Mais… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Mon ancien Diecteur de Maison se tourna vers moi, l'air furieux, et Mude crispa sa main tremblante sur son avant bras, comme pour le retenir de parler mais il n'en fit rien :

« Draco… Ta femme se bat contre la maladie, et ce depuis très longtemps. »

« Il exagère… » dit-elle, en souriant.

« Non, je n'exagère pas ! Regarde-là, Draco, elle est en pleine crise ! »

C'est ce que je faisais… C'est ce que je constatais…

« Pourquoi vous lui avez dit ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une faible voix tandis que ses yeux changeant palissaient à vue d'œil jusqu'à en devenir jaunâtre, tandis que je comprenais tout, pétrifié, à propos de son attitude bizarre de ses derniers mois, de ses phrases étranges et de son isolement…

« Que vous ne vouliez pas le dire à Tabris, je le conçois parfaitement, mais Draco est adulte et c'est votre époux. » renchérit Severus en se voulant apaisant. « Cela va aller mieux maintenant que vous aurez un soutient au quotidien. »

« Mais je ne voulais pas ! »

Mon cœur se brisait, et je ne savais plus que dire.

« Mais… »

« Allons dans mes appartements. » proposa le Maître des Potions.

Ce qui s'ensuivit, je le vécus comme dans un brouillard épais et glacé. J'étais là, assis dans l'un des fauteuils de mon parrain à me prendre le visage dans mes mains tandis qu'il m'expliquait tout. Mude avait une grave maladie héréditaire, une maladie de Sang Pur appelée… consanguinité. Il n'y avait rien de bien grave sur le plan des gênes, mais sur le plan de sa magie, cela se compliquait sérieusement. Sa magie dégénérait lentement mais sûrement…

Severus était son confident car lui seul avait tout deviné et ce depuis longtemps. Cela était censé se voir à ses cheveux anthracite, à ses yeux étranges… A son état.

Tabris avait en lui la même maladie mais en plus atténuée, mais elle ne s'était de toute façon pas encore déclarée et probablement qu'elle ne le ferait jamais grâce à mon sang, à ma magie.

Mais il était trop tard pour Mude. Sa maladie faisait plus que couver dans sa jeunesse, mais elle s'était sérieusement enclenchée sept années auparavant. Au début, cela avait été quasiment indécelable et très peu contraignant pour elle. Comme elle s'y était préparée depuis toujours, elle avait été très bien soignée… Mais là, sa maladie s'accélérait dangereusement et ce depuis un an et demi.

_Elle ne serait pas toujours là… _C'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit et répété.

« Tabris ne doit rien savoir. » dit-elle en crispant sa main sur mon épaule. « Tu dois me le jurer, il ne doit pas savoir qu'à cause de moi, il a en lui une maladie honteuse comme celle là qui dort dans ses gênes, et puis je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je dépéris… Il ne pourrait plus vivre sa vie comme il le voudrait s'il savait. »

Je levai les yeux vers elle, la main sur ma bouche. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues, à flots. C'était horrible, ce sentiment d'impuissance, c'était comme si la vie elle-même me trahissait. J'attrapai Mude et la serrai dans mes bras.

« Tu as tout fait, tu as vu tous les chercheurs possibles et imaginables ? » sanglotai-je.

Blottie dans mes bras et assise sur mes genoux, elle répondit de la même façon désespérée :

« J'ai usé et abusé de ta fortune, mon cœur. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois encore en vie ? Et je compte bien le rester encore quelques années. Après tout, c'est Severus, le meilleur, qui concocte mes médicaments ! »

Elle m'entoura de ses bras et pleura avec moi en me demandant de ne pas pleurer, et de l'excuser.

Tout est flou dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelle seulement lui avoir dit que j'avais espéré que l'on aurait un autre enfant, elle et moi…

« J'aurai voulu pouvoir te le donner… » m'avait-elle répondu. « Mais je n'aurai même pas dû en faire un seul, Draco ! J'ai été la pire des égoïstes en acceptant de t'épouser… Je te demande pardon… Pardon… »

Combien de fois m'a-t-elle demandé de lui pardonner ?

Un nombre incalculable de fois… Car j'avais beau tenter de la consoler, elle ne se pardonnait pas, elle-même…

**oOo**

Jamais je ne me remis de cette nouvelle. C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an, même pas un an et demi...

Notre vie devint étrange à partir de ce moment là, et profondément triste. Je laissais un peu tomber mon travail, ce travail que j'aimais et qui était le symbole de ce que j'étais, de mon existence, le reléguant à mon père et à Joshua. Je restais avec elle à l'en agacer. Nous faisions comme si de rien n'était, nous allions de fêtes en galas, je découvrais ce qu'avait été sa vie de Malfoy et ce n'était pas trop mal, je dois dire... Je surveillais son état et dès qu'elle montrait des signes de faiblesses que moi seul décelais, je mimais le fait que j'avais une envie folle d'avoir ma femme rien pour moi. Nous partions en voyage, on allait partout où elle le voulait, mais cela la fatiguait… Les transplanages, les déplacements par cheminette ou Portoloin étaient de plus en plus espacés.

Nous retournâmes voir sa famille, mais cela ne se passa pas très bien. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de les détester… Et moi aussi, je les détestais… en constatant chez eux leur vague air de famille. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Mais cela ne se voyait que si on savait…

Mes parents furent mis au courant lorsque Mude fut hospitalisée. Lucius restait silencieux, ma mère se tordait les doigts de honte. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait… Elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention à l'arbre généalogique des Lahar, qu'elle avait fait courir un risque à sa descendance, qu'elle mettait à présent son fils dans une situation merdique, et plus que merdique, et puis elle était malheureuse pour Mude qu'elle aimait beaucoup, et pour Tabris, surtout…

Il n'y avait rien à dire… Nous ne disions rien.

Mude sortit de l'hôpital quelques semaines plus tard, et l'affaire ne fut pas ébruitée par la presse tant je payais grassement les quelques fouineurs occasionnels. Severus la drogua de potions durant tout l'été où Tabris revint de Poudlard. Je dois dire que cet été là, nous ne nous sommes pas occupés de lui au mieux. Il invitait Clyde, il allait chez elle, on lui lâchait beaucoup la bride pour qu'il en voit le moins possible et il ne se rendit compte de rien, trop occupé à faire le fou. Il prenait les baisers de sa mère non pas pour des baisers d'adieux mais pour ceux d'une mère possessive, une mère à qui son enfant a trop manqué et qui refuse de le voir grandir, simplement…

Il entra en quatrième année et, presque aussitôt, Mude fut réhospitalisée et cette fois-ci… elle n'en sortit jamais.

Cela dura non pas des semaines, mais trois mois.

A la fin, elle en avait assez. Elle ne voulait plus prendre les médicaments qui la maintenaient dans ce semblant d'existence. Elle ne pouvait même plus faire un Lumos avec sa baguette, mais elle n'était pas devenue une sans magie, car sa magie la bouffait de l'intérieur…

Elle pleurait tellement de regret… Elle ne voulait pas mourir, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure.

Cette période est restée très diffuse et pourtant gravée dans ma mémoire. Je ne me souviens que de moi, assis à côté d'elle, prostré, en lui tenant la main, en me retenant de pleurer, l'horreur me tordant les entrailles. Je ne me souviens que d'elle, pâle comme une morte et maigre à faire peur sur son lit d'hôpital – elle avait toujours été très mince, je savais maintenant pourquoi... Et ses yeux autrefois ambrés et rougeoyants, symbole de sa maladie, devenant de plus en plus ternes au fur et à mesure que ses forces déclinaient…

Elle allait mourir. A juste trente sept ans. Elle n'allait même pas voir son fils dépasser la quinzaine d'années. Elle ne reverrait même pas _son amour_ avec qui elle avait coupé les ponts, depuis des années. Il ne saurait même pas qu'elle se mourait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache où elle se trouvait, elle n'aurait voulu le dire à personne. Elle avait tellement honte…

Mude est morte devant moi.

…

Et même alors que c'était inutile, et même alors qu'elle avait déjà expiré…

Je me rappelle que je sanglotais en la suppliant de ne pas me laisser.

Elle était ma vie, elle était moi, j'avais besoin d'elle… Et Tabris !

…

Je ne peux pas vous raconter ce que j'ai ressenti ou vécu dans ces moments là. Rien que de m'en souvenir, rien que de chercher à poser des mots là-dessus, je ne peux que pleurer sur moi-même.

Le jour où Mude est morte, je suis mort aussi.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Et bien ! Long chapitre ! Je me languis de connaître vos avis, alors ne partez pas sans laisser une review, s'il vous plaît ! Je voudrais savoir si vous avez resitué l'histoire, si vous avez bien aimé, si vous avez des visions de la suite sachant que la grande tempête dont je vous parle depuis le début a lieu dans le chapitre suivant. Ça doit se sentir que l'histoire approche de son dénouement, non ? Je pense qu'il ne reste maintenant que deux chapitres à cette fanfiction : encore un dernier en POV de Draco et un ultime chapitre en point de vu omniscient mais du côté de Harry. Et après fin, happy end powa !!! Enfin… Pour le moment, l'histoire est franchement dramatique, j'espère que vous glisserez une petite pensée sympathique pour Mude dans vos reviews. Parce que je l'aimais vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup… Mais bon !

Gros bisous les yaoistes, je vous n'aime très fort !

YAOI et HPDM POWA !!!

Levia

**PUB PUB PUB !!!**

Si vous aimez les jeux de rôles RP sur le net et l'univers de Harry Potter, il y a un jeu que j'adore et que je vous conseil fortement parce qu'il est vraiment prenant ! J'y joue le personnage de Tabris, d'ailleurs ! En ce moment, il a quatorze ans IG et il fait des grosses bêtises ! Il est Serpentard, bien sûr ! Sa mère est bien Mude mais pour son père et son back ground, c'est totalement différent ! Et puis il n'y a pas de Clyde dans ce monde là, le pauvre : il cherche son âme sœur mais elle n'existe pas ! Pour trouver l'adresse, c'est simple ! Tapez « Le monde de Harry Potter » sur Google, notre ami ! Ou bien : http (deux points slash slash) hogwarts (point) online (point) free (point) fr

Je vous y attends pour yaoiser ! Heu… Pour conquérir le monde !!! Heu… Pour RP !!!


	14. La Tempête Electrique

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Bêta :** Junno-chan

**NDA :** J'ai écrit ce second long chapitre dans la foulée du précédent. Comme je vous le disais, c'est le dernier chapitre en POV de Draco. C'est donc… un peu… la fin. Et oui, c'est quasi la fin, là ! Alors bonne lecture à vous !

**EFFET PAPILLON, Chapitre 13 : La Tempête Electrique**

C'est une infirmière de St Mangouste qui m'arracha au corps de Mude. Elle me parla des journalistes qui allaient probablement publier quelque chose dans la presse s'il voyait ma tête défaite, elle me parla de Tabris, qui devait l'apprendre de la bouche d'un proche avant de le lire dans la presse.

Elle avait raison.

En sortant de la chambre de Mude, j'avisais mon père et ma mère qui avaient été mis au courant afin de venir me soutenir, je suppose. Ils me proposèrent de s'occuper de tout. J'aurais voulu avoir la lâcheté d'accepter…

Mais il y avait une chose que je me devais de faire moi-même. Je sortis de St Mangouste et avisai les photographes, trop contents que pour une fois je vienne à eux au lieu de tenter de les soudoyer pour qu'ils ne publient rien à propos de l'hospitalisation de ma femme.

« Mude Malfoy, née Lahar, mon épouse, est morte. » dis-je simplement. « N'ébruitez pas la nouvelle avant demain matin. »

Mon père, derrière moi, prit le relais et donna plus de détails – évidemment, il brodait… Je transplanai devant les portes du parc de Poudlard où j'entrai. Je me rendis directement dans les appartements de Severus dont je connaissais le mot de passe et où je restais prostré quelques temps, peut-être deux heures, je ne sais pas. Lorsqu'il eut terminé ses cours et qu'il me découvrit, il en resta pantois.

« C'est terminé. » lui dis-je simplement. « Il faut tout dire à Tabris, maintenant. Va le chercher. »

« Draco… » tenta-t-il. « Est-ce que tu es seulement en état de lui annoncer la nouvelle en douceur ? »

Je serrai les doigts sur le cuir de ses accoudoirs de canapé.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » sifflai-je entre mes lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de… »

« Va chercher mon fils comme je te le demande, ou bien je vais le chercher moi-même ! » aboyai-je.

Et il m'obéit…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tabris entrait dans la pièce, accompagné de son Directeur de Maison. Il avait encore grandi, par Merlin… Je le contemplais, avec sa tenue de Serpentard impeccable. Il me ressemblait énormément au même âge, mais la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux… c'était du Mude tout craché. Son inquiétude grandit en voyant mon humeur.

« Papa ? » bredouilla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je lui désignai le canapé en face du mien et il s'y assit. Je me penchai en avant, les mains jointes sous mon menton, le dévisageant.

« Tabris… Pour te protéger, pour que tu ne sois pas malheureux, pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre ta vie d'adolescent normal et pour que ta scolarité n'en pâtisse pas, nous t'avons menti, ta mère et moi. » commençai-je.

Il avait l'air interloqué.

« Vous… vous voulez divorcer ? » me demanda-t-il, interdit.

J'eu envie de rigoler, un rire jaune, et d'éclater en sanglot en même temps. Il vit que mes yeux rouges signifiaient que quelque chose de plus grave qu'un divorce l'attendait.

« Non, écoute… En fait, ta maman ne voulait surtout pas que tu apprennes qu'elle était née avec une très grave maladie. Pour te dire la vérité, je ne l'ai appris moi-même qu'il y a peu de temps, et c'était ici même. »

Tabris agrandit ses yeux, réalisant lentement ce que je lui disais.

« Elle ne voulait pas que tu saches, pour les raisons que je t'ai dit : elle voulait que tu gardes un souvenir d'elle comme celui d'une maman normale et en pleine santé… Elle m'a fait promettre que tu ne la verrais jamais dans ce sale état dans lequel elle se trouvait, depuis des mois, peut-être plus longtemps. Elle s'est vraiment beaucoup battue avec elle-même pour faire bonne figure pour toi, cet été, pour que tu ne te doutes de rien et que tu t'amuses. Parce que te voir heureux était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Maintenant, c'est fini… Elle ne souffre plus. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que ma mère est morte ? » demanda mon fils en palissant à vue d'œil. Je n'eu même pas besoin de répondre qu'il bondit sur ses pieds : « Tu es en train de me dire que ma mère était mourante et que vous ne me l'avez même pas dit, que vous ne m'avez même pas laissé la voir une dernière fois ! » hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. « Mais vous… mais… T'ES DEGUEULASSE !!! »

Il se précipita vers moi pour me frapper mais Severus l'arrêta en l'empoignant et le retourna vers lui en le tenant par les poignets.

« Tabris… » commença-t-il pour le calmer.

Mais celui-ci se débattit et lui donna des coups de pieds en hurlant et en pleurant comme un fou furieux. Ses yeux, changeant comme ceux de sa mère, étaient à présent rouge sang.

« LACHEZ-MOI !!! Vous aussi vous saviez !!! Et vous ne m'avez rien dit !!! Je vous DETESTE !!! Mais LACHEZ-MOI !!! »

Severus s'exécuta et mon fils tomba en arrière, si rudement que cela le calma un peu. Je m'étais déjà levé, catastrophé par sa réaction, et allai me précipiter vers lui. Il restait sur le dos, les mains devant les yeux à pleurer à s'en rendre malade.

« Tabris… » l'implorai-je en voulant le prendre dans mes bras, mais il me repoussait à chaque fois.

« Laisse-moi… » disait-il entre ses larmes, se soustrayant à mon regard derrière l'une de ses mains. « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir… »

Je ne savais que faire, j'allais le prendre de force dans mes bras lorsque la porte des appartements de Severus vola en éclats. Lui et moi, nous nous retournâmes, choqués. Clyde se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les poings fumants et les yeux vert étincelant, l'expression… effrayante. Sans un regard pour nous, elle se précipita férocement sur Tabris et le prit dans ses bras, il l'enlaça et éclata de plus belle en sanglots en se blottissant contre elle. Bientôt, ils formèrent un seul et même corps, enlacés étroitement, recroquevillés sur le sol.

J'étais estomaqué, je ne savais que faire, je voulu parler mais à ce moment là, une sphère se déploya autour d'eux, un peu comme la dernière fois. D'abord rouge-violette, translucide et parcourue d'arcs électriques bleu turquoise, elle devint de plus en plus opaque, massive et granuleuse quand je m'approchais ou tentais de parler.

Dans les appartements de Severus, il y eut bientôt un énorme œuf parfaitement rond et noir-violet piqueté de rouge. Je posai la main dessus. Il était chaud, doux… légèrement bosselé, mais suffisamment lisse et brillant pour refléter quelque peu la pièce environnante. Celle-ci était comme dévastée par un ouragan et j'entendais Severus pester derrière moi en jetant des sorts pour réparer et remettre en ordre ses précieuses affaires. Et moi, je cognais contre la paroi de l'énorme œuf où se terrait mon enfant.

« Tabris… Tabris ! » hurlai-je en donnant finalement un rude coup de poing.

Un arc électrique parcouru toute la surface de la sphère et me brûla le bras, me repoussant à quelques mètres. Je poussai un cri de haine et de douleur.

« Très bien ! » crachai-je en m'en allant. « Je suppose qu'ils en sortiront quand ils auront faim ! »

« Draco… » tenta de me rattraper Severus en me jetant un sort pour soigner mon bras. « Draco… Il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit ! Laisse-lui du temps, et… »

« Je sais parfaitement cela, Severus ! » explosai-je. « Il a besoin d'être seul et ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! »

Et je m'en allai. Je quittai Poudlard en tremblant de rage. Arrivé dans la zone où je pouvais transplaner, je n'en fis rien et continuai de marcher avec fureur. Je sortis de Préaulard et me retrouvai bien vite dans une campagne inconnue, mais je marchais et marchais toujours.

Mon cœur, ma poitrine… Tout en moi était comprimé par une montagne de fiel et de haine dirigée contre le monde entier. J'avais envie de hurler, de cogner, de vomir, et je fis un peu de tout cela… Des heures plus tard, je jugeai que j'étais enfin apte à transplaner sans me désartibuler, je tombai dans un canapé de mon manoir, seul et dans le noir. Je réfléchissais, je cogitais sur ma vie. C'était le commencement de la plus longue réflexion sur moi-même jamais entamée…

Mude malade, j'avais laissé tomber mon travail. Mude morte, qu'allais-je faire ? Mon fils me détestait et avec raison, je ne voulais rien faire, je me sentais vide ou empli à ras bord de l'amertume la plus noire et corrosive au monde. J'avais beau respirer calmement et tenter de faire le vide, je ne parvenais pas à échapper à cette sensation d'étouffer dans la dégueulasserie.

Mon père finit par me trouver, très tard. Il s'approcha de moi, inquiet et prudent. Craignait-il que j'explose de colère contre lui, comme Tabris l'avait fait contre moi ?

« Draco… » tenta-t-il. « Que fais-tu comme cela, dans le noir ? Tu devrais rester avec nous, ce n'est pas bon que tu cogites trop, malheureux et seul. Ta mère est très inquiète, Severus nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé... » Je me tournai vers lui et il poursuivit sa tentative d'approche : « Regarde-toi… Tu as les yeux explosés, tu es certainement mort de fatigue… Et si tu prenais un bon bain et allais te coucher ? » acheva-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, essuyant mes larmes avec… tendresse ?

Je le regardais, écœuré.

« Tu crois vraiment que je peux arriver à dormir ? Ou que j'ai envie d'un bain ! »

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me ramena contre lui. J'étais aussi grand que lui, et ce depuis longtemps. Même mes cheveux étaient presque aussi longs que les siens. J'étais lui… en plus jeune, en plus censé et en moins mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que son étreinte de père allait me réconforter, alors que je savais pertinemment que pour lui je faisais acte de faiblesse ? Je me laissai pourtant aller dans ses bras, et je crois que je pleurais encore, silencieusement… Je m'en fichais de le décevoir en étant tout simplement anéanti, cela faisait vraiment très longtemps que je ne faisais plus les choses en fonction de sa fierté à mon égard. Mais je crois que mon père a beaucoup changé à mon contact, depuis sa sortie de prison, depuis la naissance de Tabris et surtout, depuis qu'il avait tant vécu en oisif, loin de toutes responsabilités. Il a lâché prise, fait tomber peu à peu son masque de « Malfoy » tel qu'il le concevait, il a réalisé que la vie n'était pas aussi carrée et inflexible, qu'il avait le droit de se laisser aller et que ce n'était pas la fin du monde, que tout le monde s'en fichait, et lui le premier, des règles et des codes d'honneurs.

Je ricanai et il me demanda doucement :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

« C'est toi… » soufflai-je. « Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que tu viennes me consoler quand j'étais petit ? Je me croyais fou d'imaginer que tu puisses faire cela un jour mais tu le fais, enfin… Et j'ai trente-sept ans. »

Il ricana à son tour et me serra un peu plus dans ses bras, cavalièrement.

« Dans ce cas, profite. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'exauce tes rêves… »

Je souriais un peu, entre mes larmes…

Je me rappelle de ces moments. Je m'étais finalement allongé sur le canapé, à moitié affalé contre lui. Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux et ne cessait de me parler doucement. Il me changeait les idées en enchaînant les anecdotes et les souvenirs qu'il avait de moi, petit. Il cherchait à me faire rire, et je crois qu'il voulait aussi, quelque part, me rappeler le fait qu'il n'avait pas été un père si indigne que ça, même s'il n'avait pas été du genre à consoler. Il parla aussi de mon grand père, mort quand j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir correctement. Il m'expliqua quel genre de père c'était… Bien sûr, je savais à peu près tout cela, ma mère me l'avait dit, mais ce n'était pas pareil d'entendre les choses venir de la personne qui les avait vraiment vécues. Mon père m'expliqua à demi mot qu'il avait tué son vieux père lorsque j'étais petit. J'agrandissais les yeux de surprise, haussant fortement les sourcils. Il poursuivit en me disant que ça avait été facile, parce qu'il avait tué pas mal, durant la guerre… Un de plus, un de moins… Au moins, ce meurtre là, il l'avait vraiment décidé.

« Mais… pourquoi ? » demandai-je, me doutant pourtant la réponse.

« Parce qu'il le fallait… Ce César m'avait autant pourri la vie que Tu-Sais-Qui en personne, il pourrissait en plus celle de ta mère et il allait te la pourrir à toi aussi. La guerre finie, il regrettait ouvertement la mort du Lord Noir, il me mettait des bâtons dans les roues pour rabibocher notre famille avec le Ministère alors que je disais à qui voulait bien l'entendre que j'avais été mis sous Imperium. Ton grand père avait une vision très tranchée du monde, il avait tant espéré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres balaye le Ministère, balaye tous les Moldus, que les sorciers retrouvent une place de Maîtres en ce monde… Il ne pouvait pas accepter la défaite, de voir sa famille se plier et rester dans l'ombre, comme les rats. Il voulait que la lutte se poursuive et commençait même à organiser des meetings au Manoir, il voulait libérer les Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban, retrouver Voldemort et lui rendre sa force… J'admirais sa détermination, mais pas ses idées folles qu'il imposait à tout le monde, et surtout à moi-même. Il courait à sa perte et à la notre. Alors je l'ai tué, lui et ses quelques acolytes… Je les ai tués alors que j'avais encore un peu l'habitude de le faire. Tu te rends compte, Draco ? Ton père a tué sans être sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ton père a tué son propre père… Tu es sur le cul, pas vrai ? »

Je soupirai en esquissant un sourire blasé.

« Si tu avais eu les mêmes idées que lui, je t'aurais laissé crever en prison. Et si tu n'avais pas été en prison, je crois que je t'y aurai envoyé fissa… »

« Tu cherches à me déculpabiliser ? » me demanda-t-il, taquin. « Mais je ne culpabilise pas. Car si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne serais certainement pas tel que tu es aujourd'hui, et Tabris n'existerait probablement pas. »

« Et Voldemort serait réellement revenu plus tôt, et Potter aurait été trop jeune, peut-être même pas encore un sorcier, pour le combattre et le tuer. En fait, tu as sauvé le monde ! »

Mon père resta silencieux un moment, puis il dit :

« Ou peut-être que le Ministère et les Moldus auraient été enfin balayés et que le monde appartiendrait enfin aux sorciers qui auraient endigué le changement climatique et que la Terre serait réellement sauvée… »

« C'est sûr que si on voit les choses sous cet angle… »

Après cela, on continua un peu de discuter de notre famille, sans jamais parler de la mort de Mude, puis l'aube apparut et il me força à aller me coucher en me tendant une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais même avec elle, je ne parvins pas à trouver un repos digne de ce nom : je m'agitais, je me réveillais sans cesse… Je ne supportais plus cette chambre qui avait été la notre alors j'en changeai, la laissant en l'état.

Ma mère vint me voir pour m'apporter un petit déjeuner. J'étais si épuisé que j'étais d'une humeur massacrante !

« Tu te prends pour un elfe… » demandai-je.

Ma voix était grave, rauque… acerbe.

« Draco… » dit-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux – elle aussi était terriblement malheureuse à cause de cette perte. « J'ai eu des nouvelles de l'école… Tabris et Clyde vont bien. Le Directeur leur a donné l'autorisation de ne plus aller en cours aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudraient… Pour assister à l'enterrement, pour… »

« Mais Tabris ne reviendra pas à la maison. » dis-je.

Narcissa acquiesça et s'assit au bord de mon lit.

« Il est en colère, il a besoin de cette colère… mais il comprendra bientôt et tout s'arrangera. »

« Je le sais bien… » tranchai-je. « Et donc, il reste à Poudlard ou bien… »

Elle passa la main dans mes cheveux.

« Il est chez la famille Potter, je les ai vus… Je t'assure qu'ils s'occupent bien de lui. Potter, surtout… Il… Il m'a même demandé de te dire qu'il… »

« Je m'en moque ! » la coupai-je vertement. « Je ne le tolère, lui et sa famille de merde, que parce que Tabris aime Clyde, mais je me contrefiche d'eux ! »

« Je sais bien que c'est faux… » soupira ma mère. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Potter et toi vous n'êtes pas devenus plus amis, les années passant… »

« Ne me parle pas de lui. »

« Mange un peu… » tenta-t-elle en me désignant le plateau.

« Je n'ai pas faim. Je ne suis pas de très bon poil, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. »

« Draco… » soupira-t-elle en me serrant de force dans ses bras. « Je ne veux pas que tu te morfondes, comme ça… Je veux être là pour toi. »

« Père a déjà fait cela, toute la nuit… » soufflai-je. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est normal après tout que je sois triste. Je veux juste être seul, laissez-moi un peu… »

« Très bien… »

Elle était peinée par ma réaction mais elle s'exécuta. Et juste avant de quitter ma nouvelle chambre, elle se retourna et dit :

« Dans le bureau de Mude, nous entreposons toutes les lettres de condoléances, les cadeaux, les bouquets que nous recevons… Tu serais peut-être heureux de voir combien elle manque à tant de gens. »

Je grognai en renfonçant la tête sous la couette mais je me rendis pourtant dans cette fameuse pièce, des heures plus tard, dans la soirée. Le bureau de Mude était le reflet du mien, en à peine plus féminin et en moins encombré. Enfin, habituellement…

Pour l'heure, il était couvert d'orchidées bariolées, de couronnes de roses rouge sang et orange ambre ou de fleurs de papier d'argent. C'était si joli… Je voguais d'un bouquet à l'autre, lisant distraitement les cartes, les lettres…

Soudain, je m'arrêtais devant un bouquet qui ne rappelait en rien Mude. C'était un bouquet de roses rouges et noires avec des lys blancs. Je le reconnaissais, j'avais reçu le même juste après la fin de la guerre, tandis que je me rétablissais, et j'avais longtemps gardé de lui quelques pétales séchés dans mon portefeuille… Je cherchai la carte, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas imprimée mais de son écriture manuelle, toute moche. C'était une véritable lettre et elle disait :

_Bonjour, Draco_

_Que te dire…_

_Toutes mes condoléances, j'imagine ta peine et je voudrais connaître les mots ou les gestes qui te consoleraient… Si je les connaissais, sache que je serais auprès de toi…_

_Pour l'instant, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être près de toi depuis que ton fils est chez moi, avec Clyde. Il te ressemble tellement que s'en est troublant. Je m'occupe de lui comme de mon propre fils alors sois sans crainte, Clyde et moi, on ne le laissera pas te détester longtemps..._

_Il faut que tu saches, aussi… Je crois qu'ils sont vraiment ensembles, maintenant. Pas parce que je les ai vus s'embrasser et ne plus se lâcher durant des heures, ou parce qu'ils ont dormi ensembles malgré le fait que Ginny ait bien préparé la chambre d'ami en spécifiant qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça sous son toit… Mais ils nous l'ont dit, et ils nous ont montré leur nouvelle marque._

_C'est un papillon. Ils ont un papillon rouge et violet tatoué sur l'avant bras, de profil. Et quand ils se tiennent par la main, les deux parties se collent et ça fait un papillon vu de face. Quand ils font ça, le papillon semble revêtir des reflets bleu métallique en devenant vraiment vivant et il se passe des trucs magiques. _

_Quand ils nous ont montré ce phénomène, il y a eu des papillons partout dans la cuisine, des papillons comme celui que l'on avait écrasé dans nos mains, il y a longtemps dans le parc, quand ils étaient petits…_

_Ginny a bien essayé de faire partir ce tatouage, mais c'était étrange… celui-ci a disparu, puis est réapparu dès qu'elle a arrêté de jeter des sorts. Comme si c'était eux qui le contrôlaient._

_Je crois qu'elle aime vraiment bien ton fils, maintenant, parce qu'elle lui a ébouriffé les cheveux avec affection en lui disant qu'il la rendait vraiment chèvre. Elle aussi le considère un peu comme l'un de ses fils._

_Tabris pleure beaucoup. Il a pleuré contre elle, contre Molly aussi._

_Il est effondré…_

_Je dois dire que je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait cela, lui aussi le comprend mais il regrette de ne pas avoir dit à sa mère combien il l'aimait, de le lui avoir prouvé encore et encore, et on a beau lui dire que celle-ci le savait très bien, il regrette tellement de ne pas avoir été là alors qu'elle se mourait. Il aurait voulu la voir au moins une dernière fois._

_On fait tout pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en aurait été encore plus malheureux et que c'était là sa volonté, ne t'en fais pas._

_Nous te verrons tous à l'enterrement. En attendant, prends bien soin de toi, Draco._

_Harry_

Il avait tenté de dessiner deux mains enlacées, deux avant bras collés l'un contre l'autre avec le papillon entier et plein d'autres papillons qui semblaient partir du principal. Le dessin n'était pas très réussi, mais cela avait dû être une scène intéressante…

Je froissai la lettre entre mes doigts et la laissai tomber par terre en sortant de la pièce.

**oOo**

Le jour de l'enterrement, il faisait beau. Un soleil éclatant à outrance même. Si éclatant que cela ne choquait personne que la plupart des gens portent des lunettes noires, moi-même j'en portais.

Dans la pleine du Wiltshire s'érigeait le caveau de famille, petit et ravissant édifice de marbre blanc un peu dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une forêt de sapins, de pins et de cèdres, comme une basilique miniaturisée dans un écrin de verdure. Les portes avaient été ouvertes et devant celui-ci avait été déposé dans l'herbe verte le cercueil de Mude, un cercueil argent recouvert de toutes les fleurs qu'elle avait reçues. Les centaines de bouquets s'éparpillaient aux alentours et d'autres sorciers venaient régulièrement déposer une nouvelle gerbe, observant son corps. Elle était morte mais si jolie sous le soleil, si ravissante dans sa dernière robe. On aurait dit une princesse de conte de fée…

J'en étais malade.

Je n'avais rien organisé de cet adieu, mes parents avaient tout fait. Ce fut également ma mère qui tint le discours. Elle parla de ce bal qu'elle m'avait organisé il y a longtemps, s'étonnant encore de mon choix alors qu'il y avait tant de magnifiques créatures de rêve. Elle parla du fait que Mude avait fait fondre tout son apprêt pour passer inaperçue, devenant grisâtre, et que c'était cela qui m'avait intrigué et qui m'avait donné envie de la séduire. Ce qui avait fonctionné, visiblement… Elle parla de ce qu'avait fait Mude pour la famille Malfoy, un étendard magnifique que tant de gens aimaient, elle rendit même hommage à ses parents, qui étaient là et qui pleuraient à peine, et blablabla et blablabla…

J'étais droit et digne… Et totalement amorphe et nauséeux.

Je voyais Tabris. Lui aussi était droit et digne, mais toujours en colère. Il ne me jeta pas un seul regard et serra farouchement la main de Clyde en défiant quiconque de l'approcher, bien à l'abri au sein d'une armée de rouquins aux yeux verts et de bruns échevelés avec des taches de rousseur. Potter était là avec toute sa famille, bordel… Lui, ses deux grands jumeaux, son second fils, Clyde et sa femme.

D'autres sorciers s'avancèrent pour dire quelques mots, après que ma mère eut terminé de parler. Un vieil archimage ponctua la cérémonie de quelques sorts censés être magnifiquement émouvants sur fond musical grandiose… Le couvercle fut refermé et le cercueil glissé dans l'un des emplacements de la chapelle, point.

Après cela, durant la réception qui s'ensuivit au sein du manoir, j'eus l'impression de serrer au moins un millier de mains, d'écoper de tout autant de doléances rasoirs.

« Pardonnez-moi, je souhaiterais être un peu seul et prendre l'air. » hasardai-je au bout d'un temps infini.

J'en avais marre… J'en venais même à en vouloir à Mude de me faire subir ça.

_Pourquoi tu es partie… _je me disais encore et encore. _Pourquoi tu m'obliges à vivre tout ça…_

« Mais c'est tout naturel, et puis vous êtes encore chez vous ! » s'exclama la mère de Mude qui me tenait le crachoir, son bras glissé sous le mien, s'essuyant ses yeux secs de temps à autre.

Elle n'était jamais venue en Angleterre, pas même pour voir son petit fils. Je me demandais pourquoi, pourquoi… Pourquoi !

Pourquoi accepter de se marier avec son cousin germain surtout quand on sait qu'on vient d'une putain de famille de Sang Pur déjà à moitié consanguine ? Pourquoi faire un gosse dans ses conditions ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissée se marier avec celui qu'elle aimait ? Pourquoi ne même pas avoir un tant soit peu de peine à la mort de son seul enfant ? Pourquoi, bordel, ne pas daigner avoir suffisamment de honte ou de décence après tout ça pour rester dans son putain de pays de merde et ne pas montrer sa sale gueule de grosse salope !!!

J'étouffais à rester poli, à sauvegarder les apparences. Ma mère et mon père me jetaient des regards éloquents en me désignant la sortie afin que j'aille me calmer. Je crois que si j'étais resté une minute de plus, je l'aurai tuée, cette vieille peau !

Je disparus sur les balcons et empruntai un escalier pour descendre dans le parc. Le jour éclatant s'était mué en crépuscule et la fraîcheur automnale me faisait frissonner. Une main attrapa la mienne.

« Draco… »

C'était lui… J'arrachai dans un sursaut ma main à la sienne.

« Tiens, je me demandais quand tu ferais ton approche… » ironisai-je avec une moue dégoûtée. « Je suis satisfait que tu l'ai faite en privé, comme ça je ne suis pas obligé de faire de bonnes manières ! Alors que ce soit bien clair, je ne veux ni te parler, ni te toucher, ni même te voir, Potter ! Tout ceci ne te concerne en rien à ce que je sache, alors ne te sens pas obligé ! »

« Mais, je ne me sens pas obligé… » bredouilla-t-il, gêné. « Ça me concerne, quand ça te concerne, non ? »

Honnêtement... Il était beau à en pleurer, dans son costume d'une classe folle, avec son expression digne et sérieuse. Honnêtement, j'avais envie de voir s'il allait réussir un tant soit peu à me consoler, mais… ce n'est qu'avec le recul que je puis dire cela, maintenant. Parce que sur le moment, j'étais au bord de l'explosion.

« Seulement dans tes rêves, Potter ! » crachai-je. « Et maintenant, fiche-moi la paix ! Tu es la dernière personne dont j'ai besoin ! »

Je crois que je me disais que je ne méritais aucune attention, aucun bonheur, rien… Je n'étais que haine et désespoir hargneux.

Je le laissai comme ça puis je marchai ensuite dans mes jardins, entre les allées de buis taillés, les rosiers et les diverses choses plus libres de grandir et de pousser en liberté. Je broyais du noir.

Quelqu'un me suivait…

« Malfoy… » souffla une voix d'homme.

Je me retournai, prêt à incendier ce connard de Potter lorsque je remarquai, instantanément, que ce n'était pas lui.

Cet homme là, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant, mais il était pourtant présent à l'enterrement. Je croyais l'avoir vu, en retrait, peut-être parmi les arbres. Au moins, celui là n'était pas venu me voir pour me dire ses condoléances, et il ne semblait pas venir pour me les faire en privé…

Il était grand avec une peau dorée, ses cheveux étaient châtains mais semblaient faits d'une matière solaire dans le couchant. Même ses yeux parlaient de vacances tellement ils étaient bleu estival. Je m'étais dit qu'il était à l'image de cette journée, bien trop resplendissant… Pourtant il semblait défait, comme s'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Je le voyais bien à présent qu'il avait enlevé ses lunettes noires.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » maugréai-je tandis qu'il s'approchait, à la fois hésitant et sûr de lui.

« Je m'appelle Ylian Conors, peut-être avez-vous déjà entendu ce nom… »

Il semblait être certain que je le connaissais. Je compris, surtout qu'il avait un accent américain…

Je plissais les yeux et dis :

« Non, je n'ai jamais entendu votre nom… Pourquoi, je devrais ? »

Il baissa le regard, gêné.

« Et bien… Non. » concéda-t-il. « Enfin, je… Je suis un ancien camarade de Salem de Mude, on s'est pas mal vu ses dernières années. Pour tout vous avouer, j'étais son mec, à l'époque. Je l'avais même demandée en mariage mais comme je suis d'origine Moldue… »

Je faisais un geste agacé de la main.

« Jolie façon de présenter les choses. Vous m'annoncez quand que vous étiez restés amants ? »

Il rougit et semblait mourir de gêne, intérieurement.

« Mais vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a toujours dit que vous le saviez dès le départ. »

Je roulai des yeux et me remit à marcher, lui sur mes talons.

« Bien sûr que je le savais, alors cessez d'être confus. Je me suis toujours demandé quelle tête vous pouviez bien avoir… »

Il était plutôt beau gosse. Je les imaginais, lui et Mude, au bord d'une piscine à faire les fous…

_Alors c'était donc lui, ton bel amour, Mude… Tu as bon goût._

« Vous avez dû avoir la belle vie. » crachai-je. « Elle vous a offert une maison de rêve à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle venait vous voir simplement pour passer du bon temps avec vous. »

_Mais est-ce qu'il s'est servi de toi, est-ce qu'il t'aimait vraiment ?_

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tous les jours, je regrettais de l'avoir laissée se marier avec vous, mais comment aurais-je pu lui enlever la vie qu'elle a eue à vos côtés ? Avec moi, on serait allé vivre chez les Moldus en Ukraine ou que sais-je encore, et je n'aurais même pas pu lui offrir de bons soins pour sa maladie… »

« Je me contrefiche de vos regrets, ils ne me concernent pas ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me parler ? Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. »

Il me rattrapa par le bras et me força à me retourner, furieux.

« Tous les jours, j'ai rêvé de casser votre jolie petite gueule de Sieur Parfait ! »

Je haussai les sourcils.

« Vraiment, vous devez être encore un Moldu pour parler ainsi, mais allez-y, faites ! Si ça peux vous aider ! »

J'en avais foutrement envie de cette bagarre… Comme à l'époque de Poudlard, où je me battais avec Harry, juste avant nos examens. Je me disais, stupidement : _S'il me cogne fort, c'est qu'il t'aimait, ma belle !_

« Cela ne m'aiderait pas du tout… » cracha-t-il en se reculant, se forçant au calme. « Il faut que vous sachiez que vers la fin, on ne se voyait plus… Mude m'écrivait seulement des lettres… On n'était plus ensemble, elle me considérait juste comme un vieil ami, un confident. Elle ne me disait pas grand-chose, mais j'en percevais pas mal… De sa maladie, sur le fait qu'elle vous aimait, vraiment… Il fallait que je vous voie, que je vous remercie pour elle. »

« Vraiment… » dis-je, morne.

Il me serra dans ses bras, soudainement, très rapidement. Il était maladroit.

« Vraiment, merci pour elle ! Vous êtes un type bien, j'aurai préféré que vous soyez un gros connard, cela aurait été tellement plus facile, mais vous avez vraiment été parfait… Je connais Mude mieux que personne au monde, alors je sais combien sa vie a été agréable, palpitante et même… A mon plus grand regret, c'est vous qui êtes devenu finalement l'homme de sa vie. Vous êtes décidément bien énervant… mais je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, je ne peux que vous remercier, d'avoir été mille fois plus à la hauteur que moi. Merde, bon sang… Vous avez été là pour elle jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je fronçai le nez, dégoûté, et secouai la tête.

« Et maintenant… C'est moi qui ai envie de vous casser la gueule. Evidement que j'ai été là jusqu'au bout ! Mais tous les jours je me demandais si je devais me mettre à votre recherche afin d'échanger nos places, mais elle ne voulait pas ! Ni son fils, ni vous, elle voulait que personne ne soit au courant ! Mais en faite, vous l'étiez ? Vous saviez pour sa maladie et vous n'êtes pas venu ! »

« Je suis venu… Mais les infirmiers n'ont pas accepté que j'entre la voir : que les proches et la famille, monsieur. Et je n'étais personne ! J'ai volé le cheveu d'un vieux Médicomage et j'ai pris son apparence avec du Polynectar pendant qu'il prenait sa pause, mais elle ne m'a même pas reconnu, on a parlé de tout et de rien, et surtout de vous ! Je n'ai pas osé rester plus d'une heure afin qu'elle me voit pour de bon ! Allez-y, frappez-moi, si ça peut vous aider… Je le mérite… Je n'ai vraiment pas assuré ! »

Je me faisais craquer les phalanges en serrant les poings.

« Ne croyez pas que, parce que je suis un Sang Pur supposément parfait, je ne sais pas me battre. »

Il sourit.

« Nous n'allons pas en venir aux mains, je le sens bien… »

« Ah oui ? »

Je l'agrippai par son col avant de le lâcher presque immédiatement, mâté par son sourire désolé.

« C'est vrai… » concédai-je, ma colère un peu envolée. « Parce que je n'ai plus aucune réelle motivation pour rien du tout... »

« C'est ce que Mude me disait lorsque je l'ai vue et dans ses lettres, elle se demandait ce que vous deviendrez sans elle. Elle ne s'en faisait pas pour moi, son soi disant véritable amour, mais elle s'en faisait pour vous, son soi disant mari d'intérêt. Qu'est-ce que vous compter faire, maintenant ? »

Je me renfrognai.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en causerai avec vous. »

« En causez-vous seulement avec quelqu'un ? Considérez-moi comme un ami envoyé par votre femme et dites-moi ! »

Je ne dis rien et le considérai... Il avait vraiment des allures d'ange gardien bienveillant, lumineux.

« Il est trop tôt pour savoir quoi faire… » me justifiai-je enfin.

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais il ne faudrait pas que vous vous déprimiez trop longtemps… Mude a eu une très belle vie, grâce à vous. Je le sais, je la connais… Bien plus belle, longue et riche d'expériences que si vous n'aviez pas été là… »

« Et moi, alors… » murmurai-je. « Et si ma vie avez été meilleure, grâce à elle. Je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant ? Renouer avec mes vieux amis et faire la fête pour l'oublier ? Et si je ne savait pas comment passer à autre chose ! »

Il resta longtemps silencieux.

« Elle m'a souvent dit que vous aussi vous aviez quelqu'un d'autre, comme elle… »

« Pas du tout comme elle. » Je le fusillai du regard et ajoutai : « Cette option n'est pas envisageable et ne le sera jamais. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si catégoriquement remonté ? »

« Vous n'en saurez rien. »

Je comptais partir mais il me rattrapa une nouvelle fois par le bras.

« Malfoy, Mude m'a fait un cadeau mais il ne me sera d'aucune utilité. Je veux dire… Il vous serait plus utile, à vous… »

« Si elle vous l'a offert, c'est qu'il est à vous. »

« J'insiste. » dit-il en me mettant dans les mains quelque chose. « Malfoy… Vous et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, mais nous sommes proches, que vous le vouliez ou non. A présent, je m'inquiéterai un peu pour vous. Je prendrai de vos nouvelles, alors faites-moi plaisir, utilisez ce cadeau. Il ne me va pas de toute façon… Il est bien trop… » Il frissonna. « Regardez et vous comprendrez. Portez-vous bien. »

Sur ce, il s'en alla et je regardai ce qu'il m'avait donné : une carte étrange, semblant faite d'or ou de diamant et qui faisait apparaître un drôle de bateau voguant dans le ciel lorsqu'on l'inclinait, comme un hologramme. Un passe pour le Lord of Word, réalisai-je, pantois. En effet, ce fils de Moldus aurait été un tantinet mal vu, là bas. C'était un cadeau hors de prix… Il n'y avait pas son nom, voilà pourquoi il me l'avait donné. A croire que Mude avait tout prévu…

« Hey, Conors ! » l'appelai-je. Il se retourna et je désignai la précieuse carte qui luisait dans la pénombre. « C'est une chouette idée afin de me sortir de la dépression. Portez-vous bien, vous aussi. »

Il sourit, engageant comme un soleil, et disparut dans les tréfonds de mon jardin. Il retournait vers la chapelle, le pauvre… Il allait la pleurer encore, et moi je retournai vers la soirée, revigoré.

A présent, il faisait vraiment noir. En revenant, je tombai presque sur Tabris et Clyde qui s'étaient cachés pour… Mon fils était assis sur un banc de marbre blanc, une jambe de part et d'autre de la pierre. Sa « jumelle » était installée exactement de la même façon, face à lui et les jambes par-dessus les siennes, en jupe... Ils s'embrassaient dans la pénombre, en se tenant par les mains. Ils avaient beau être à une distance à peu près respectable, ça semblait un peu chaud entre eux, et pourtant, c'était pur aussi… Ils semblaient luire comme des êtres magiques, me dis-je. C'était vraiment… très beau.

Je me raclai la gorge et ils bondirent pour se tenir plus correctement.

« Tabris… » commençai-je. « Il faut que je te parle… »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » rétorqua-t-il en détournant le visage, dédaigneux.

Clyde lui serra la main et le fusilla du regard.

« Et bien dans ce cas, tu seras content d'apprendre que je m'en vais. » expliquai-je. « Je vais quitter l'Angleterre. »

« Vous partez ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Où ça ? »

Je m'approchai et leur montrai la jolie petite carte, la faisant bouger pour faire surgir dans l'air le magnifique bateau miniature qui voguait dans le ciel, vingt centimètres au dessus de mes doigts.

« Partout… Je vais embarquer à bord de ce navire pour le voyage le plus cher du monde. C'est un cadeau de Mude que je viens de recevoir, pour me remonter le moral… » dis-je, tristement.

Qui pouvait croire ça…

Tabris leva les yeux vers moi, suspicieux.

« Et, heu… Ce sera pour combien de temps ? » tenta Clyde.

« Je ne sais pas… Je reviendrai pour les vacances d'Halloween, en tout cas. Pour vous voir et fêter avec vous vos quinze ans… »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, moi je ne reviendrai pas. Tu peux rester là-dessus tant que tu veux, je m'en fiche pas mal et puis ce n'est pas mes affaires… On passera nos vacances à Poudlard ou bien chez ses parents s'ils nous préparent un anniversaire. »

Je soupirai et Clyde s'exclama :

« Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit ! »

« Arrête-toi de parler pour moi ! »

« Il faut bien que je le fasse ! Tu ne dis que de la merde ! »

« Comment !!! »

« Ah, ne vous disputez pas ! » tranchai-je. « Ce n'est pas grave, Clyde : Tabris a le droit d'être en colère contre moi et puis je ne lui en veux pas. Ce sale gamin sait qu'il peut faire tout ce qui lui chante, mon amour inconditionnel lui est acquis à jamais. Il peut bien le piétiner et me vomir, ça ne changera rien car je suis son père. »

« Tsss… » rétorqua Tabris en détournant le regard, une nouvelle fois.

Clyde se leva et se précipita dans mes bras, me serrant très fort contre elle. Si je baissais la tête, ses mèches rebelles me chatouillaient le nez. Je l'enlaçai également et lui caressai les cheveux, exactement comme ceux de son père à l'époque, en à peine plus longs…

« Merci d'exister, petite Clyde… Que seraient nos vies sans toi ? » soufflai-je à son oreille. « Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre. »

Elle leva ses yeux si verts vers moi. Ils étaient humides de larmes…

« Merci à vous aussi d'être là… » dit-elle. « Sans vous, Tabris n'existerait pas. Sans vous, on ne serait peut-être même pas ensemble. Vous avez été le plus gentil avec nous. »

« Le plus laxiste, tu veux dire ? »

Soudain, Tabris se leva de son banc et je crus qu'il allait arracher Clyde de mes bras, jaloux. Mais ce fut tout le contraire, il se jeta contre moi et m'enlaça, l'imitant comme toujours. Je les serrai tous les deux, j'avais envie de rire et de pleurer. Peut-être parce que je sentais Clyde rire et Tabris pleurer.

« Vous êtes vraiment… » soupirai-je. « Vraiment… Vous me montrerez votre marque un jour ? »

« Comment tu sais pour la marque ? » cracha Tabris en levant des yeux colériques et débordant de larmes vers moi, les mains toujours crispées et tremblantes sur mon costume.

« C'est… Harry. Il m'en a parlé. »

« Vous êtes amis ou ennemis ? » demanda mon fils en fronçant les sourcils.

« Aucun des deux… » soufflai-je. « On est juste… vos parents. »

Nous restâmes encore un petit moment comme cela, puis je les laissai seuls ensembles, n'abusant pas de ce revirement de situation. Lorsque je remontai les escaliers de la terrasse jouxtant la soirée, je vis Harry au même endroit où je l'avais laissé. Il me jeta un regard triste et je lui fis un pauvre sourire d'excuse, en m'arrêtant pour lui parler.

« Je te remercie… »

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« Tu as tenu promesse : ta fille et toi, vous n'avez pas laissé Tabris me détester bien longtemps. Enfin… Je sais bien qu'il a été magnanime juste parce que je vais partir… »

« Tu pars ? » demanda-t-il en agrandissant ses yeux.

Ils étaient aussi verts que ceux de Clyde mais ses lunettes les dissimulaient, comme toujours.

« Très loin, et longtemps… » lui dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. « J'aimerais te dire adieu, mais je suis certain qu'on va encore se voir au moins un millier de fois avant que je ne crève pour de bon. La vie est quand même cruelle parfois, tu ne trouves pas ? Je veux oublier ta drôle de promesse, la première. Je veux vraiment oublier tout ça… »

Après cela, je le laissai seul et encore moins apte à revenir vers moi, à me parler. C'était voulu, je n'avais pas menti…

Dans ma vie, j'ai été deux fois malheureux à en crever. La première fois, c'était parce que je l'avais quitté. J'avais voulu l'oublier et devenir le Maître de Ma Vie… Mude avait été le symbole de cette décision et des suivantes, la première de toutes, pour me remettre de lui. La seconde fois, ce fut lorsque j'appris que Mude était mourante, et lorsqu'elle mourut enfin, des mois plus tard. A présent qu'elle était enterrée, il allait falloir que je me remette d'elle, comme je m'étais remis de Harry, et de cette vie qui s'effondrait à nouveau, mais de beaucoup plus haut, que je redevienne une nouvelle fois le Maître de Ma Vie, mais autrement.

L'empire des Malfoy était au mieux : mon père et Joshua pouvaient continuer à prendre le relais. Mon fils était ma vie, mais moi… je n'étais pas vraiment la sienne. Il allait retourner à Poudlard, il allait continuer son existence tranquille d'adolescent amoureux à qui tout souriait… Je serai toujours là pour lui, mais je ne devais pas être en attente de lui.

Qu'allait être ma vie, à présent ? Je n'en savais rien… Rien du tout… Tout était détruit et flou, et surtout je n'avais aucune volonté de me rebâtir… Bien sûr, il me restait mes amis, mes collègues. Mais je voulais retrouver ma voie seul, tout en faisant mon deuil impossible de Mude et de notre existence. Je voulais surtout échapper à Harry… Je ne voulais surtout pas rebâtir en fonction de lui, comme je l'avais fait précédemment.

Voilà pourquoi je partais.

C'était il y a six semaines.

**oOo**

J'embarquai à bord du Lord of Word juste après que Tabris soit retourné à Poudlard. Ma mère et mon père m'assurèrent qu'ils s'occuperaient de tout, que je ne devais m'inquiéter de rien et juste penser à moi afin de leur revenir en pleine forme, mon deuil accompli.

J'activai la carte qui se transforma aussitôt en Portoloin et je me retrouvai aussitôt sur l'un des ponts du plus magnifique des bateaux volants naviguant dans un ciel azur.

Le Lord of Word était gigantesque. Ses voiles étaient un mélange entre les voiles classiques d'un bateau marin et celle d'un dirigeable gonflé à l'hélium. Il y en avait partout au dessus de ma tête, prises dans un réseau de mats, de cordages et de filets. Totalement blanches, certaines semblaient vivantes, se gonflant au gré d'une respiration immense, d'autres battaient mollement telles les nageoires de quelques créatures célestes. Il y avait aussi des hélices et des éoliennes, pas seulement en l'air mais partout autour du bateau, et sous sa coque. Le bateau en lui-même était somptueux, fait de bois travaillé avec une finesse remarquable, poli et lustré, marqueté et incrusté d'or et d'armoiries.

Un vieux domestique humain très distingué dans son costume et ses manières vint prendre mes bagages, étonnamment en sous-nombre – je n'avais rien eu envie d'emporter avec si ce n'est le minimum vital – et m'indiqua ma chambre avant de me faire visiter le navire en discourant : la salle des repas, les petits salons, le casino, la salle de bal, le bar, la bibliothèque, les thermes, la salle de massage et que sais-je encore. J'écourtai rapidement cette visite historique sans fin en précisant que je ne comptais pas trop me mêler aux autres passagers, que je prendrais mes repas dans ma chambre et ferais mon sauvage, seul.

« Tout sera fait selon vos désirs, monsieur. » s'inclina-t-il bien bas.

Voilà comment débuta mon séjour à bord du Lord of Word, et voilà comment il se poursuivit...

Je sortais très souvent de ma chambre où je paressais de longues heures, dormant, lisant, prenant des bains jusqu'à ce que même les sorts de chauffage s'épuisent et me laisse glacé… Je longeais les bastingages, de jour comme de nuit. Je contemplais le ciel bleu ou les étoiles, plus grosses que jamais tant nous étions haut dans le ciel. Cela n'était pas incommodant : le Lord of Word était truffé de sortilèges pour éviter à ses nobles passagers d'être victime de la pression atmosphérique ou du froid. Je contemplais la mer ou les continents qui défilaient lentement en dessous de nous, et c'était si beau… Même les villes Moldues ressemblaient à des merveilles, vues d'ici. Même quand il y avait des nuages et qu'il n'y avait rien à voir, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde somptueux où la mer était faite de coton. D'autres fois, nous passions vraiment très près d'un avion Moldu mais le bateau était réputé pour sa discrétion et sa sécurité. Là aussi, il était truffé de sortilèges et de brouilleurs, de répulsifs, etc. Il n'y avait jamais d'accident, pas même de dérangement auditif.

Le seul inconvénient de ce Paradis volant, c'était les autres. Tous ces grands bourgeois suintant la réussite sociale… Tous ces aristocrates, ces princes et ces princesses ivres de richesses, de boissons, de jeux et de fêtes me tapaient sur les nerfs. Et dire que nous étions du même monde… J'étais riche, comme eux. Mais qu'avais-je fait de mon fric durant toutes ses années ? J'avais laissé Mude gérer les dépenses, les constructions, les dons et les investissements. Je n'avais choisi que la destination de mes vacances… Je m'étais attelé au travail, je m'étais enfermé dans mon cocon familial, j'avais à peine vu mes amis, j'étais à peine sorti du cadre de « la Chambre des Pierres » ou de chez moi, si ce n'est ces derniers temps, au bras de Mude. Et maintenant, j'étais devenu un bourreau de travail ayant perdu son entrain, un patriarche ermite loin de sa famille à moitié disloquée, un sauvage aux allures nobles… J'étais différent d'eux… Heureusement, le bateau était suffisamment grand et insonorisé pour que je ne souffre pas trop de la présence des autres passagers.

Toutefois, ma façon d'être commençait à attirer l'attention de certain. Je voulais rester seul, j'étais anormal, une curiosité…

« Monsieur. » me disait le vieux domestique distingué en m'apportant le petit déjeuner, un matin. « Dame Olga Doleskta vous fait parvenir son bonjour le plus agréable et son invitation. Elle souhaiterez vous voir ce soir à sa table, avec ses amis, et espère que vous y répondrez favorablement. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je recevais ce genre d'invitation.

« Tu sauras comment le lui refuser sans la vexer, Jemy. » lui dis-je en paressant encore dans mon lit avec un bon bouquin.

« Monsieur ne devrait pas gaspiller sa jeunesse en restant si seul et méditatif, même si les circonstances sont tout à fait compréhensibles… »

« Ma jeunesse ! » m'exclamai-je. « J'ai presque quarante ans ! »

« N'est-ce pas là le début de l'âge adulte, pour un sorcier, monsieur ? » me demanda-t-il avant de me laisser.

Moi aussi j'avais pensé comme cela autrefois.

Plus tard, je me regardai dans le miroir gigantesque de ma salle de bain.

J'étais… comme figé dans une enveloppe de « moi adulte » : beau… très pâle, quoi qu'un peu trop cerné peut-être. Mes longs cheveux faisaient peine à voir tellement je les délaissais en ce moment, mais enfin… je n'étais pas vieux… Non, j'étais plus proche de la jeunesse que de la vieillesse, sauf dans mes yeux tristes et blasés de tout. Des yeux de mort…

Ce soir là, je me rendis à la table de cette vieille femme Russe qui me présenta à ses amis, tous plus riches et princiers les uns que les autres. J'étais pour eux une attraction : j'étais moins fortuné qu'eux, d'un autre pays où il y avait eut tant d'histoires… J'étais un jeune veuf triste et romantique… Chacun voulu m'épater ou me prendre sous son aile, mais j'étais si distant et froid qu'ils en riaient. C'était cela qui attisait leur intérêt, je le savais bien…

La soirée ne fut pas si exécrable que je me l'étais imaginée car je découvrais que je n'avais rien perdu de ma verve, et même s'ils étaient tous russes, je connaissais suffisamment la langue pour me faire bien comprendre et jouer avec les mots. Et quand je n'y parvenais pas, il restait la perle de traduction, glissée dans le creux de mon oreille.

A partir de ce jour, je me fis un devoir de socialiser un minimum. Je jouais au poker, j'allais dans les salons où l'on fumait de drôles de drogues ou de simples cigares. Bientôt, quelques vieilles mères me proposèrent de me remarier avec quelques beaux partis que je refusais en disant que mon cœur n'était pas prêt, et blablabla.

« Vous êtes encore jeune, vous pourriez encore faire tant d'autres beaux enfants ! » me disaient-elles.

« Une ribambelle mais j'ai déjà un héritier. Cela évitera les conflits meurtriers de le laisser seul avec son héritage. » plaisantai-je, ce qui les fit rire.

J'étais sur le Lord of Word depuis trois ou quatre semaines lorsqu'un autre genre de femme m'aborda.

Elle s'appelait Anissa et elle était telle l'une de ces princesse de contes des mille et une nuits, dissimulée de la tête au pied par son mari jaloux sous de grands et précieux tissus. Elle m'aborda la nuit tandis que je me perdais dans mes contemplations habituelles, et je compris tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait malgré le fait qu'elle laissa la conversation s'éterniser et tourner en contours et en détours indéfinis, tant et si bien que je n'attendais que de la faire aller droit au but.

« Je sens bien que je vous intrigue… J'aimerais en connaître la raison. » dis-je.

« Votre cœur… Il est meurtri et vous semblez vouloir le garder chastement enlacé à l'âme de votre défunte épouse, peut-être jusqu'à ce que votre peine s'envole. Mais votre jeune corps ne hurle-t-il pas d'impatience et d'envie ? D'envie de vivre… » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix veloutée avec des œillades brûlantes.

« Mon corps me laisse en paix. » rétorquai-je fermement. « Est-ce mon corps qui vous intrigue ? »

« Vraiment, je trouve cela intriguant… » acquiesça-t-elle, posant sa main sur mon avant-bras. « Peut-être est-il lui aussi endormi par la tristesse ? »

« Par la tristesse, ou la volonté de ne rien vouloir, ni rien, ni personne. »

Elle me sourit, derrière ses voiles. Elle se glissa dans mon dos, sa main volant de mon bras jusqu'à mon épaule, et commença à me caresser, un peu comme si elle me faisait un massage. Je m'éloignai d'elle, mais pas très loin.

« Allons, que faites-vous… »

« Je tente de briser la glace. »

« Je n'en ai aucune envie. »

« Vraiment ? Et si j'y parvenais malgré tout, vous feriez semblant de ne rien entendre, de ne rien vouloir ? N'est-ce pas déjà ce que vous faites en ce moment même… Je crois que vous aussi êtes _intrigué_ par mon manège… »

« Vous me prêtez des intentions que je n'ai pas. »

« Vraiment ? » répéta-t-elle, amusée. « Dans ce cas, vous restez ici à souffrir de ma conversation simplement par politesse ? Je ne pense pas… Pour dire les choses franchement, monsieur Malfoy, je crois que vous avez envie de voir si je suis réellement capable de donner un petit coup de griffe à votre sublime veuvage de Perfection qui doit fortement vous peser… Je dirais même plus : il vous insupporte et il vous donne envie de vomir ! »

Je haussai les sourcils.

« N'êtes-vous pas plutôt en train de parler de votre mariage ? » demandai-je.

« Peut-être… » concéda-t-elle avec amusement. « Mais je constate que vous n'avez pas non plus démenti mes propos. Peut-être donc vous concernent-t-ils aussi… »

Elle se recula, commençant à enlever ses voiles compliqués, dévoilant quelque peu son corps brun et nu sous mes yeux.

« Peu importe si cela me concerne. Ma femme est défunte mais votre mari ne l'est pas, à ce que je sache. » dis-je en jetant des regards aux alentours. « Et il est ici… »

« … et drogué par mes soins. » poursuivit-elle en ôtant le voile de son visage qui m'apparut enfin en son entier, tout bonnement magnifique, rond et délicat à la fois.

Cette fille était un vrai bijou dans un écrin de tissu. J'en restai pantois quelques secondes.

« D'autres personnes pourraient vous voir et se poser des questions quant à votre _tenue_. » soulignai-je enfin.

« J'ai payé l'équipage qui a fait en sorte de nous dissimuler magiquement. » dit-elle en se retournant.

Elle tenait la plupart de ses voiles dans ses mains et ceux-ci tombaient en drapés lâches juste sous ses fesses amples et rebondies. Toute sa personne était un savant mélange de félinité, de formes généreuses et de fermeté. Sa peau sombrement cuivrée semblait faite du velours le plus fin, souligné par des bijoux en or, partout. Ses très longs cheveux noirs bouclés tombant en cascade semblaient avoir été enduis d'huile ou de je ne savais quoi. Ils s'arrêtaient au creux de sa fine taille où s'entortillait plusieurs fois une fine chaînette dorée. Elle tourna son beau minois vers moi et se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, pulpeuse à outrance.

Une vraie concubine arabe de harem de luxe… Un appel à la débauche.

« Vous allez oser me faire l'outrage de me repousser ? » demanda-t-elle en se dissimulant sa poitrine généreuse derrière l'un de ses voiles.

Mes yeux avaient été captivés par les petites pointes foncées. Je haussai les sourcils, pour la énième fois, réalisant qu'il était plus que temps que je m'exprime.

« Alors là… » commençai-je en m'approchant d'elle comme un chat le ferait de sa proie. « Alors là, ce serait d'une grossièreté rare, et je suis bien trop poli pour m'y résoudre. »

Elle sourit de plus belle et poussa la porte qui menait au couloir où se trouvait ma cabine.

« Dans ce cas… Faites vite honneur à vos bonnes manières et montrez moi votre chambre. Il fait un peu froid dehors… »

Je posai moi aussi une main sur le battant de la porte, l'autre sur le creux de sa hanche.

Elle n'aurait pas froid bien longtemps…

**oOo**

Baiser…

Quasiment comme un animal déchaîné et dépourvu de raison.

Voilà ce que j'ai fait avec elle, sans regret et presque chaque nuit…

Baiser ! Juste ça, juste baiser… Juste oublier tout le reste, juste faire parler son corps et ses envies. Juste du plaisir, juste ça.

Ah putain, que ça m'avait manqué !!!

Cela m'anesthésiait le cerveau et m'épuisait physiquement. C'était parfait, ça ne rimait absolument à rien et ça n'avait strictement aucun lendemain. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Est-ce que c'était ça la solution ? Redevenir comme je l'étais avant de me mettre sérieusement avec Mude et aller avec qui je voulais quand je le voulais aux quatre coins du monde ?

Non… Cela ne pouvait pas être ça, cela aurait été régresser. Mais alors, c'était quoi la solution ? Chercher l'amour ?

Quand je regardais le ciel, j'avais l'impression de voir mon humeur chaotique prendre vie, car en dehors du sexe, j'étais en rage contre moi-même, d'une rage froide et contenue.

Quelque chose n'allait pas… Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas, là !

Ou alors c'était ce temps merdique qui me mettait les nerfs en pelote ? Depuis quelques jours, de gros nuages grisâtres semblaient suivre le Lord of Word, et l'atmosphère devenait pesante.

Le bateau fit escale en Amérique du Sud et pour une fois, j'en descendis, ce que je ne faisais pourtant jamais habituellement. Nous étions à Rio et je sillonnais les rues, tandis que la tempête se massait au dessus de nos têtes, ne semblant jamais vouloir éclater.

Je voulais un mec… Après toutes ses années, je voulais le refaire avec un mec : lécher un beau torse virile, sucer une grosse bite, enculer un cul étroit en déchirant un dos musclé de mes ongles !

Est-ce que c'était ça, la solution ? Est-ce que j'avais juste la rage contre tout simplement parce que ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que je refoulais cette partie de moi ?

J'étais tellement impatient que j'avais envie d'aller directement voir un mec qui ferait le tapin pour m'épargner la case « drague à la con ». J'entrai dans l'un de ces bars Moldus que j'avais appris à repérer à l'époque où j'étais un queutard fini. Il y avait bien un petit gars qui avait l'air pédé et qui me matait : il était mignon, parfaitement typé brésilien. Peut-être qu'il se vendait, peut-être qu'il ferait ça gratos, je m'en fichais. Au bout de dix minutes, on en était déjà à converser en se tripotant sous la table. Je lui avais payé un verre en prétextant que j'avais besoin de mieux connaître la ville, en bon touriste. Il ventait mon espagnol en commençant à glisser la main dans mon pantalon, vraiment pas farouche, lorsque Jemy entra en m'avisant.

« Monsieur, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'ai ordre de retrouver tous les passagers car nous devons embarquer à l'instant. En effet, si la tempête qui menace éclate nous serons bloqués ici peut-être des jours et ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du Lord of Word d'être tributaire des intempéries. »

« Oh… Et bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix… Adiós, mon joli. » dis-je en lui foutant une petite claque taquine.

Il se renfrogna mais je n'en avais cure. Je posais des billets fournis à des taux de change défiant tout entendement par le Lord of Word sur la table et m'en allait.

Plus loin dans la ruelle, Jemy me dit, diplomatiquement :

« Si monsieur est intéressé par ce genre de jeu, je connais pas mal de garçons d'étage qui ne sont pas craintifs de ces choses-là. »

« Vraiment, mais ce navire est tout bonnement magnifique… » m'exclamai-je, amère.

Je surnageais dans des émotions variées : la colère, la frustration, le soulagement de redécoller loin de la terre et de ses souillures dans lesquelles je voulais me vautrer, l'envie d'avoir la tête vide et le cœur en Paix… J'étais à la fois content et à la fois… enragé.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais mon deuil partait sur une bien mauvaise pente. Je culpabilisais en imaginant Mude me regarder faire de là-haut en secouant la tête, atterrée…

_Mon pauvre Draco…_ me dirait-elle. _Tu ne sais même plus ce que tu fais… Tu ne sais plus qui tu es._

**oOo**

Le Lord of Word décolla, invisible aux yeux des Moldus, et s'éleva au dessus de Rio, au dessus de la tempête naissante, grise acier et furieuse. Lorsque l'on passa à travers les nuages, je vis plusieurs éclairs parcourir le brouillard, s'accrochant dans les mats. Indifférent, le bateau s'éleva au dessus d'elle et partit vers l'est, l'abandonnant.

Le soir même, tandis que je dînais avec les autres convives, un garçon d'étage à l'allure irlandaise m'effleura la main en me servant le vin. Il était grand et mince, pâle comme le lait avec des taches de rousseurs jaune pâle sur le nez et ses yeux étaient très bleus. Son costume lui allait très bien et ses cheveux d'un blond-roux léger étaient plaqués à la perfection, sur le côté de son crâne. Il avait de très bonnes manières mais chacun de ses gestes était un sous-entendu…

Lorsqu'il vint pour, soit disant, m'apporter des serviettes dans ma chambre, plus tard, je lui demandai :

« Tu as des liens avec la famille Weasley ? »

Il cligna des yeux et me répondit avec un accent germanique :

« Oh, cela m'étonnerait que vous connaissiez ma famille, monsieur, je suis Allemand. »

« Tant mieux… » lui dis-je en l'attrapant par la nuque et la taille pour l'attirer vers moi. « Tu as des conditions ? »

Il cligna encore une fois des yeux.

« A part de vous voir très généreux, aucune, monsieur. Et vous ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas de goûts bizarres. J'ai juste envie de me taper ton joli petit cul pendant que tu me donnes du monsieur. »

Tout d'abord surpris, il sourit et je commençai à le déshabiller. Il en fit de même avec moi et je le détaillai. Quel âge avait-il ? La vingtaine ? Il était bien jeune pour se prostituer, et j'avais des scrupules… Bien plus qu'avec le Moldu…

« Cela fait-il longtemps, monsieur ? »

« Quinze ans. »

Sa bouche s'arrondit en un petit o parfait, puis il devint malicieux. Il glissa ses mains sur mon torse à présent dévoilé et m'embrassa, me montrant par là qu'il n'était vraiment pas dégoûté par ma personne. Ou bien était-ce de la comédie ?

« Vous étiez fidèle à votre femme, malgré que vous aimiez les hommes. C'est trop mignon… »

« Ferme-la et… »

Quelqu'un tambourinant à ma porte nous coupa dans notre élan et j'aboyai :

« Je désire être seul ! »

« Malfoy, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas seul… » persifla Anissa. « Ouvre-moi ou je fais un malheur. »

Elle ajouta une très très longue phrase menaçante en arabe et j'ouvris la porte en la défiant du regard :

« De quel droit exiges-tu ? »

Ses yeux noirs avisèrent mon torse dénudé puis le jeune garçon qui ne savait plus où se mettre et ils eurent une expression écœurée

« Je pourrais te maudire toi et ta descendance sur dix générations pour cela, abominable chien ! »

« Les chiens ne vont pas avec les chats, ma jolie. Si je t'ai intéressée, c'est bien pour une raison. Pose-toi la question avant de proférer des menaces inutiles. De plus, tu n'es même pas assez forte pour maudire une plante verte ! »

« Sans doute Malfoy, mais je suis assez riche pour me payer la malédiction des Dieux eux-mêmes ! Tu crèveras de la lèpre et tes enfants et tes petits enfants auront une haleine de mort ! »

« Ton mari verrait cette dépense d'un sale œil et il te brûlerait vive en apprenant la vérité, ma pauvre ! » éructai-je en tirant sur son voile, faisant apparaître son visage toujours aussi joli bien que déformé par la haine. « Ou bien il te couperait le nez, la langue ou que sais-je ! »

« Et si je m'en moquais ! »

« Et si je te balançais par-dessus bord ! »

Je l'empoignai et la traînai à l'extérieur du couloir. Elle posa sa main sur mes bras et incanta. Sa magie n'était pas la même que la mienne et je parai d'un Protego avant de lui lancer un Stupefixe qu'elle dévia en dessinant des signes dans l'air avec ses doigts.

« Ne… Ne vous battez pas ! » glapit le rouquin en palissant à vu d'œil. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant quelque chose avant de baragouiner des insultes en allemand.

Anissa et moi tournâmes la tête sans arrêter de nous menacer, elle avec ses mains et moi de ma baguette.

La porte au bout du couloir qui donnait sur le pont battait et claquait, ouverte par des vents violents. Et de l'extérieur des courants électriques entraient et parcouraient les murs presque jusqu'à nous.

« Qu'est-ce que… » bredouilla Anissa en remettant ses voiles malmenés autour d'elle et en s'approchant, inquiète. « N'étions-nous pas au dessus de la tempête ? »

« La tempête… » ironisai-je en m'approchant de la porte qui était en train de se fracasser à force d'être battue par les vents et d'être parcourue par l'électricité.

A l'extérieur, c'était… l'Apocalypse. Littéralement !

« Il faut quitter le navire. » trancha Anissa avec froideur.

« Le Lord of Word est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, ses sortilèges sont… »

Le rouquin n'acheva jamais sa pauvre phrase dénuée de sens. Mort de trouille, il partit en courant en direction des cuisines ou que sais-je.

Anissa renifla de dédain en le regardant et se tourna vers moi.

« Il faut quitter le navire en activant nos Portoloins… Je retourne auprès de mon mari, disons que… je n'ai rien dit. »

Je relevai ma baguette.

« Parce que tu penses que je vais te croire sur parole après de telles menaces envers ma famille ? »

Elle ne se fit plus menaçante.

« Et alors, que vas-tu me faire ? Me jeter un Obliviate ? Fais-le vite, dans ce cas. Je me fiche pas mal de t'oublier… » se renfrogna-t-elle en regardant ailleurs, orgueilleuse et digne.

Je l'aimais bien, cette teigneuse… mais j'allais tout de même la mettre sous Obliviate lorsque la porte craqua et sortit de ses gonds. Elle traversa tout le couloir et manqua de nous décapiter.

« Mon sort n'a pas marché… » bredouillai-je, accroupi sur le sol en tenant ma baguette en tremblant.

J'avais tenté de nous protéger pourtant.

« Les miens non plus… » bafouilla-t-elle, tout aussi hagarde que moi.

Je tentai de jeter un sort, n'importe lequel, mais ma baguette semblait grésiller et dysfonctionner. Un éclair venant de l'extérieur la frappa et elle tomba au sol, noircie et fumante tandis que je la regardais en me tenant la main, les yeux agrandis d'horreur. Ma baguette était détruite ! Anissa tenta de faire de son côté de la magie mais entre ses mains ne se formaient que des éclairs qui la brûlaient elle-même et elle abandonna. Elle se saisit le visage et étouffa un long gémissement d'angoisse avant de partir en courant vers les tréfonds du navire, dans une nuée de voiles et de tintements de bijoux.

Dans un état second, je me dirigeai vers ma cabine et cherchai ma carte passe du navire. Lorsque je la trouvai, je tentai de l'activer afin de retourner chez moi par Portoloin, mais comme ma baguette, celui-ci n'était plus en état de marche à cause des émanations de la tempête. Je lâchai la carte et me précipitai devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

Mes cheveux étaient en pétard malgré le fait qu'ils étaient attachés et chacun de mes gestes faisait naître des gerbes d'électricité statique.

« Oh putain… » grondai-je en avisant ma pauvre tête blême. « C'est pas une gueule pour mourir, ça… »

C'était pourtant ce qui allait arriver… Tout était actionné par magie sur ce navire. Alors, si la tempête électrique déréglait la magie elle-même, que fallait-il faire ?

Au radar, je me dirigeai vers le solarium, cette salle de bal immense dont le toit était une verrière. Apparemment, beaucoup de monde avait eu la même idée que moi car il y avait foule. Tous les grands de ce monde, en tenues de nuit pour la plupart, qui levaient des yeux exorbités vers les parois transparentes d'où des arcs électriques gigantesques s'entremêlaient comme des serpents de feu. Il y avait une autre « paroi » qui était parcourue des mêmes éclairs gigantesques : l'aura de protection qui était censée entourer le navire. Celle-ci s'étiolait sous les assauts et de plus en plus d'éclairs passaient et commençaient à embraser les grandes et belles voiles blanches, une à une.

Dans l'assemblée, des cris, des gémissements et des hurlements raisonnaient à mes oreilles. Certains exigeaient, d'autres sombraient dans la panique la plus totale. D'autres encore savaient, comme moi, que c'était la fin et ils étaient incapables d'avoir une réaction tellement ils étaient sous le choc.

On allait tous crever… Soit grillés, soit fracassés au sol, ou dans l'Atlantique.

Des morceaux de voiles consumées tombaient en cendres sur les vitrages qui chauffaient et devenaient rouges, la pièce commençait à surchauffer et à être envahie par la fumée et soudain, ce fut le plus horrible…

On ressentit tous clairement que le navire ne volait plus, qu'il était comme suspendu dans l'air, et puis il s'inclina en arrière et commença, avec une lenteur morbide, à tomber…

On était tous en train de glisser lentement vers le bas, avec les tables et les chaises, lorsque la verrière se brisa en mille morceaux et que la tempête s'engouffra dans la salle avec ses vents dantesques, sa folie électrique et autre chose… Quelque chose qui tomba comme une bombe, explosant le plancher de la salle.

« Draco ! » Draco ! » hurla une voix par-dessus le déchaînement.

J'étais à moitié asphyxié et brûlé mais je voyais clairement une grosse boule se ruer vers moi. Je tendis la main et une poigne m'agrippa férocement et je basculai dans une sphère où tout redevint calme, ou presque… La sphère sembla elle aussi tomber vers le bas et on se fracassa, Harry et moi, sur l'un des murs de la salle autrefois prestigieuse. Je me mis à genoux et posai mes mains sur la paroi protectrice qui nous englobait tous les deux.

« Ha… Harry… » bredouillai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, c'est… »

Mes tympans étaient en train d'exploser à cause de notre chute de plus en plus rapide et j'avais envie de vomir, deux milles fois plus que la fois où j'avais pris un ascenseur Moldu. On était en train de tomber à très très grande vitesse, on allait mourir ensemble, fracassés sur l'océan…

Pourquoi était-il là ? Et s'il était là, c'était bien pour quelque chose ? Par Merlin, il devait avoir une idée en tête !

« Bon sang, tu as ta baguette ? » m'exclamai-je.

Je commençai à le fouiller et remarquai enfin qu'il était assommé. Je le réveillai en le secouant comme un malade.

« C'est pas le moment, Potter ! » lui hurlai-je aux oreilles. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu mais on va bientôt crever, là ! »

Je trouvai finalement sa baguette et la serrai dans ma main en tremblant. Je tentai un Lumos et dans la sphère, le sort fonctionna. Se ressaisissant quelque peu, il se redressa et attrapa ma main qui englobait son arme. Il poussa un gémissement et soudain, la sphère protectrice autour de nous grandit et grandit, et devint immense. Elle enclava tout le navire et il n'y eut plus de tonnerre, plus d'éclairs, juste le crépitement d'un incendie et quelques lamentations d'agonie. Puis il y eut un bruit immense, comme une explosion et soudain… Un gros choc !!!

Puis plus rien…

Le bateau était toujours là, à moitié brûlé et fracassé, de guingois, mais il n'y avait plus de tempête. La sphère continua de se maintenir autour de nous et je la regardais, abasourdi. Elle était violette et rouge et des reflets turquoise la parcouraient. Je reconnaissais cette magie là… Harry se redressa à côté de moi, en gémissant. Sa tête était en sang, il se tourna vers moi et cligna des yeux et se les essuya pour mieux me voir.

« Drôle de coupe… » me dit-il.

J'hallucinais. Il me parlait de mes cheveux, là ! Je lui fis lâcher ma main et me redressai en tremblant, en essayant de marcher comme je pouvais sur le mur de la salle à peu près à l'horizontal pour rejoindre l'immense pont renversé. La sphère s'étiola au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de lui en me faufilant entre les monceaux de tables et de chaises, puis elle finit par disparaître totalement. Et je vis ce qui nous entourait… Nous nous étions échoués avec le bateau sur une grande langue de sable blanc et, au loin, je voyais la tempête dans le ciel comme un gros amas de nuages gris et noirs parcourus d'électricité. Elle était lointaine mais les vents qu'elle déclenchait me fouettaient le visage sans ménagement.

Harry… réalisai-je. Il était arrivé et il avait fait transplaner tout le bateau.

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux. Ils étaient fondus et brûlés, et ma queue de cheval vint quasiment d'un seul tenant lorsque je tirai sur mon élastique.

Soudain je m'écriai comme un damné :

« Hé ho, il y a quelqu'un de vivant ? Hé ho ! »

Presque frénétiquement, je me mis à chercher des survivants, mais à chaque fois que je trouvais un corps il était mort et calciné. Horrible…

Harry vint me rejoindre, il transplana avec moi et me laissa au moins à cinq cents mètres du bateau.

« Laisse-moi faire, c'est mon métier après tout ! »

Et il repartit en transplanant. J'étais éloigné mais je l'entendais lancer des sorts de recherche. A chaque fois qu'il trouvait un corps, il transplanait avec lui et commençait à aligner les cadavres. Soudain, il transpslana près de moi en tenant délicatement dans ses bras un homme qui semblait pourtant mort.

« Il est vivant. » me dit-il. « Tu as ta baguette ? »

« Non, je… Elle a brûlé et… »

Il m'en tendit deux ou trois autres.

« Je les ai trouvés dans le bateau… Prends celle qui te convient le mieux et soigne-le. Et essaye d'appeler les secours aussi… »

Je lançais des sorts avec les baguettes trouvées mais aucune ne me correspondait tout à fait. Je me rappelais du Lumos que j'avais fait avec celle de Potter… Cela avait été si facile. Je pris la moins pire des trois et commençai à jeter à l'homme tous les sorts de soins que je connaissais. La nuit continuait à s'étirer et Potter avait ramené au moins une trentaine de survivants, mais il avait aligné une bonne centaine de morts aussi, non loin du bateau échoué. Il revint me voir, l'air hanté. Je devais avoir à peu près la même tête que lui…

« Alors ? » lui demandai-je.

« Il n'y a en plus à bord, ni de vivants, ni de morts. Combien vous étiez, là-dessus ? »

« Au moins deux cent cinquante… »

Il baissa le regard. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

« Tu as pu lancer un SOS ? »

« J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. »

« Je vais me reposer un peu et après je transplanerai à nouveau vers le continent… » dit-il en s'asseyant, accablé.

« Tu as transplané de l'Angleterre, et puis… tu as fait transplaner un bateau entier. » dis-je en le regardant, debout. « Comment as-tu seulement su où j'étais ? »

Il regardait le sable.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul… » dit-il enfin. « La magie de Tabris et Clyde était avec moi, et ta magie aussi était avec moi… »

Presque machinalement, je lui lançai des sorts de soin mais il ricana pauvrement et m'attrapa vivement la main. Aussitôt, je sentis un bien être fou se déployer autour de nous : la magie dont il parlait, sans doute. Il m'entraîna derrière lui sans me lâcher et toucha le front de chacun des blessés dans le sable et chacun d'eux s'endormit, comme apaisé, sauf deux.

« Ceux-là sont morts… » dit-il, sombrement.

Sans relâcher sa main, je me penchai et touchai une pierre bordant la plage. Celle-ci se mit à luire puis redevint normale.

« C'est maintenant un Portoloin pour le Ministère de la Magie… » lui dis-je. « Va chercher de l'aide, de la _vraie_ aide… »

« Non, attends… »

Il prit ma deuxième main et ferma les yeux, en posant presque son front contre le mien. Je le regardais faire, intrigué. Je pouvais presque ressentir dans ma chair son appel à l'aide qu'il envoyait à travers le monde.

« Ce n'est plus la peine, ils vont arriver… D'ici deux minutes, les plus grands Médicomages du monde vont venir ici, je leur ai transmis les coordonnées. »

« Je sais… Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre… » soufflai-je.

« Non, viens… »

Une nouvelle fois, il nous fit transplaner.

**oOo**

A présent, il faut que sachiez que ce que je vais vous raconter maintenant s'est déroulé il y a seulement quelques heures à peine. Oui, vous m'entendez bien : quelques heures à peine avant maintenant !

Il faisait toujours nuit, il nous a fait apparaître dans une clairière plus enfoncée dans la jungle de l'île. Sous les grands arbres, il y avait de la terre noire couverte de fougères, de larges rochers moussus, une petite cascade et une espèce de mare d'eau à peu près claire. Je peux vous parler de ce lieu dans les moindres détails car j'y étais encore il n'y pas dix minutes.

Dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, Harry entreprit de laver son visage maculé de sang et je l'imitai rapidement pour me débarrasser de ma sueur qui sentait la peur et le brûlé. Je passais mes mains dans l'eau et tentais de plaquer mes cheveux mais ils avaient vraiment morflé sévèrement. Je ne pouvais pas voir mon reflet dans l'eau, mais je sentais bien que ce n'était pas trop ça...

« Tu es blessé toi aussi… » me souffla-t-il en venant derrière moi pour m'enlever ma chemise avec délicatesse.

Il commença à me soigner et effectivement, j'avais des blessures partout et des brûlures atroces. Mes vêtements avaient fondu et collaient à ma peau et je gémissais tandis qu'il essayait de décoller ces petits bouts de tissus sans m'arracher trop de peau.

« Putain… » m'énervai-je en me retenant de hurler de douleur à chacun de ses gestes. « Je vais ressembler à quoi, moi, maintenant ! »

J'avais envie de lui dire d'arrêter, de me laisser tranquille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. » me disait-il gentiment. « Tu peux crier tant que tu veux si ça peux t'aider, mais ne bouge pas. Je t'assure que je fais ça bien… »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais je m'y astreignais tandis qu'il nettoyait mes plaies et les faisait cicatriser. Je tentais de ne pas bouger et de le laisser faire.

Cette dure épreuve passée, je tentais de retrouver ma dignité, assis dans la mousse, trempé et épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Lui, il vint s'assoir également, derrière moi. Il entreprit de me couper les cheveux avec sa baguette, partout là où ils avaient été abîmés.

« C'est gentil, de me rendre figure humaine… » murmurai-je, l'esprit encore égaré quelque part dans cette tempête de folie.

Je revoyais les éclairs, les corps qui s'envolaient à travers la verrière qui explosait. J'entendais les grondements du tonnerre qui résonnaient et les hurlements… Je revoyais ces cadavres alignés par dizaines, par Harry, sur la plage. Parmi eux, j'avais reconnu certains des gens que j'avais côtoyés chaque jour… Jemy, Anissa et le rouquin sans nom… Je n'avais pas vu leurs corps à eux, mais j'avais vu celui du check arabe qui lui servait de mari et la vieille Olga était parmi les blessés, cette vieille peau de Russe tannée…

« Tu entends ? » me demanda Harry, me sortant de mes pensées en faisant tomber une mèche brûlée sur le sol.

Je tendis l'oreille. Il y avait des bruits de transplanage non loin de là, des gens criaient et il se passait visiblement quelque chose sur la plage que l'on avait délaissée.

« Les secours… » dis-je. « On devrait y aller. »

« Non, on doit d'abord parler… »

« Mais ça fait une heure qu'on est là et que tu ne dis rien… »

« Draco, ça ne fait même pas vingt minutes… »

Une autre de mes longues mèches tomba au sol et il continua ainsi pendant encore un petit moment puis il m'enlaça en tremblant, en me serrant fort à m'en faire craquer les os.

« Aie… » gémis-je. « Mes brûlures… »

Mais je ne faisais rien pour le déloger de là.

« Draco… J'ai cru te perdre ! »

Je serrais les mains sur ses avant bras, stupéfait par la faiblesse que je percevais dans sa voix. Jusqu'ici, il avait tellement bien assuré face à tout ça… Il m'avait époustouflé, réellement.

« Moi aussi j'ai cru me perdre… » ironisai-je. « Mais tu as fait ton Sauveur, blabla… »

« Draco ! » s'énerva-t-il et je sentais des larmes contenues dans sa voix. « Essaye de comprendre un peu ! »

« Dans ce cas, parle ! »

« J'ai cru mourir en te sentant si proche de la mort, j'ai cru… J'ai agi sans réfléchir, j'ai transplané là où l'on me hurlait de me rendre et c'était tellement loin, que j'ai cru que j'allais me disloquer et crever, juste comme ça ! Et quand je suis arrivé là bas, c'était… une telle Folie ! Je t'appelais, ma tête a heurté quelque chose… Je ne me souviens de presque rien, mais quand tu as attrapé ma main… Cette Force… »

« C'est toi qui a attrapé ma main. »

« Quand on s'est attrapé la main, j'ai eu l'espoir de nous en faire réchapper et puis… J'ai compris… J'ai compris qu'il y avait d'autres gens. Alors, j'ai essayé, j'ai tenté d'utiliser cette Force qui était devenue immense, grâce à toi. Mais là, il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour faire mieux que ça… Mais je m'en moque bien, Draco ! Je m'en moque complètement, parce que toi tu es vivant. Tu es vivant, et c'est tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux, en ces instants insensés. Putain, cela comptait tellement. Cela compte encore, en ce moment… »

Il me serrait dans ses bras à m'en rendre mal à l'aise. Il tremblait, il était faible… Je n'aimais pas le sentir comme ça.

« Tu en as sauvé bien plus qu'il n'était humainement possible… » tentai-je de le réconforter.

« Peu importe combien j'en ai sauvé, car c'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts… » assena-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu n'y es pour rien… »

« Draco, cette tempête… elle était bizarre… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Bien sûr qu'elle était… bizarre. »

« Quand tu es parti, je t'ai senti t'éloigner de moi. Depuis longtemps je sens que je te perds, que tu t'éloignes… Mais à la mort de ta femme, ça a été… Je ne voulais pas y croire, je me disais que tu étais toujours bien là, en Angleterre, encore tout proche de moi. Mais tu n'étais plus vraiment là… Et quand tu es parti, j'ai senti que je te perdais, vraiment… J'étais en colère, en rage… Contre tout, contre toi, contre moi… Cette tempête… J'ai eu l'impression que c'était ma colère ! Que c'était moi qui… t'obligeais… à me… »

« Tais-toi… » soufflai-je, estomaqué par ses paroles.

J'en avais le cœur qui faisait des ratés : c'était exactement l'impression que j'avais eu en la regardant se former, cette tempête. Bordel de merde, il avait dit des mots tellement justes, tellement… Mais je ne lui fis pas part du fait que nous avions été, à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. C'était trop horrible de se dire que tout cela pourrait être de notre faute.

« S'il te plait, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi pour faire ton intéressant, Potter. » murmurai-je en caressant ses bras qui me serraient si fort. « Il faut vraiment être mégalo et se prendre pour le centre du monde pour avoir des idées pareilles. »

« Mais Draco, rappelle-toi quand tu m'as dit une fois que tu avais fait un pari avec la météo. »

« Cette fois-ci, ça n'a rien à voir ! » tranchai-je. « Même toi tu n'es pas assez fort pour créer une tempête de la sorte, Potter. »

« Tu as peut-être raison… » admit-il en soupirant de soulagement. « Mais il y avait cette Force… Tu la sens ? Elle est encore avec nous… »

Il n'avait pas cessé de me serrer dans ses bras et il enfouissait à présent son visage dans mon cou. Il m'embrassait la peau et je commençais à me demander si je n'aurais pas dû me dégager de son étreinte, mais j'y étais tellement bien, trop à ma place, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, d'autant plus avec ses dernière révélations, pour vouloir aller contre ça… Putain, je venais d'échapper à la mort ! Je pouvais bien me laisser aller… Un peu, rien qu'un petit peu…

« Je t'aime. » me dit-il.

Ou pas…

« Tu commences à un peu trop déraper, Potter… » grognai-je en commençant à me soustraire à l'étau de tendresse de ses bras.

Mon cœur s'emballait tandis qu'il m'empêchait de m'éloigner de lui.

« Je t'aime ! » me répéta-t-il en s'enflammant de plus en plus, me ramenant contre lui avec force, posant ses lèvres dans mon cou. « Je t'aime depuis… toujours ! Je t'aime ! Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, Draco ! »

« T'es sous le choc, Potter ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Et alors ! Quand tu m'as quitté il y a si longtemps, tu étais toi aussi sous le choc ! Je peux bien me remettre avec toi parce que je le suis à mon tour ! »

« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! » Je me dégageai enfin d'une ruade et me retournai pour le secouer : « Non mais regarde-moi ! Regarde-toi ! Pense à tes quatre chiards et à ta putain de femme ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de penser à eux… » me rétorqua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « J'ai envie d'être totalement égoïste et même carrément un gros bâtard, pour une fois. Et puis ils sont assez grands pour comprendre, maintenant ! »

« Mais Tabris et Clyde n'ont même pas encore quinze ans ! Alors tu ne peux pas faire ton égoïste de bâtard de mes deux, tu comprends ! »

« Ils les auront dans trois semaines et après ! Qu'ils aient quinze ans ou cinquante ans, ils seront choqués pour nous, de toute façon ! »

« Et ta rouquine ! Tu vas la larguer comme ça, comme une grosse merde ? Tu es marié, je te le rappelle ! Sans compter que mon fils vient de perdre sa mère, il ne va pas en plus devoir encaisser que son père détruit la famille de sa petite amie ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est mille fois trop tard pour jouer au con ! »

Il se rembrunit férocement et détacha chacune de ses syllabes :

« Mais je t'aime. Et je ne veux plus te quitter. »

Je lui mis une grosse baffe et il ferma les yeux, blessé. Je restai pantois de mon geste misérable.

« Désolé… Mais moi je ne veux pas… » lui murmurai-je.

« Je m'en fiche totalement… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Que tu le veuilles ou pas, je vais quand même demander le divorce, je vais poser ma démission et je vais le dire à mes enfants. »

« Potter, ferme-là ! Ferme ta gueule ! » hurlai-je en l'agrippant par le col. « Tu deviens trop dingue !!! »

« Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, alors que j'ai risqué de te perdre à jamais, dis-moi quand ça pourrait être le bon moment pour le faire ? » dit-il enfin, au bout d'un très long moment de silence, à me dévisager.

« Peut-être jamais. »

« Alors c'est ça la vie que tu veux ! » explosa-t-il.

« C'est la vie qu'on a mené jusqu'ici. Si tu oses dire que c'était une erreur, alors ça veut dire que notre vie est une erreur, que nos enfants sont des erreurs ! Tu oserais dire ça ! »

« Mais je t'aime… Et je ne veux plus jamais te quitter ! JAMAIS ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau en tentant de m'agripper par les épaules. « Draco, essaye de comprendre ! »

J'essayai de me débattre, de le repousser, mais il était bien trop fort, le bougre.

« Arrête ! Tu pètes les plombs, Potter ! Regarde-toi un peu : t'es lamentable ! »

« MAIS ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER POTTER COMME SI TU NE SAVAIS PAS CE QU'IL A ENTRE NOUS ! » rugit-il.

« Y'a rien encore nous ! NI DE TEMPÊTE ! NI RIEN D'AUTRE ! » aboyai-je sur le même ton.

A ce moment là, je pense qu'on était sur le point de se battre pour de bon, voir même de s'entretuer. Il m'avait agrippé par le col et allait me jeter par terre pour me casser la gueule mais soudain ce fut comme si la foudre tombait à nos pieds. Un éclair blanc, éblouissant, dangereux se fracassa entre nous, montant du sol ou de nous-mêmes, nous séparant. Un avertissement, une sommation. J'étais sonné… et lui aussi.

Il tomba assis sur le sol tandis que je restais debout en tremblant. Il passait la main dans ses cheveux et l'on se regardait, à nouveau calme.

« Je t'aime… » redit-il, plus doucement.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit… » rétorquai-je dans un murmure.

« Mais est-ce que tu entends, et assimiles le sens de mes paroles ? »

Je secouai la tête et il agrippa ma main pour me forcer à m'agenouiller devant lui. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et l'attira vers le sien. Il m'embrassa et, instantanément, un bien être sans bornes m'envahit et un besoin de plus, de lui…

J'en avais assez de cette lutte. Elle semblait juste dans les mots, mais tellement injuste dans les faits. Je me sentais comme enfermé dans un piège à rat et il était ma liberté. Cette putain de liberté que j'avais tant désirée trouver loin de lui, en vain.

Je me pressai contre lui en tenant son visage dans mes mains comme il le faisait avec moi, et je lui rendis son baiser au centuple. Je le serrais contre moi, je ne voulais plus le lâcher, plus jamais.

Nous fîmes l'amour et cela me fit un mal de chien ! Ce n'était pas du tout comme toutes les fois où je m'étais imaginé le refaire avec lui, parce que ça faisait trop longtemps, parce qu'on était blessé et encore sous le choc, parce qu'on était à même la roche et complètement maladroit, mais…

C'était…

J'en ai le ventre noué, rien que de m'en rappeler, c'était...

J'étais sous lui, il m'embrassait et me parlait en même temps. Il me rassurait, il me disait que tout irait bien et que même si ça n'allait pas aller si bien que ça, ce ne serait pas grave parce qu'on serait ensemble. Il m'embrassait encore et encore et entrelaçait ses doigts avec les miens. Il plaquait son corps contre moi et allait doucement, il avait peur de me faire mal tellement j'avais des brûlures partout, tellement ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais été pris et que ça se voyait parce que je n'étais pas tranquille, bordel. Il était trop doux, trop…

« Ne pense pas à ça… C'est fini, oublie tout… En ce moment, rien de tout ça ne te concerne. » me disait-il. « Ne pense qu'à moi… »

« Comment tu sais que… »

Je pensais à des choses morbides : je voyais encore l'accident, les corps. Je voyais Mude, je voyais Tabris et toute la famille Potter réunie, je voyais tout ça au milieu des cadavres alignés sur la plage et j'entendais encore les râles d'affolements…

« Je vois ce que tu vois, dans ces moments là… » Il soufflait dans mon cou, il bougeait en moi, sur moi. « Comme tu me comprends quand je parle Fourchelangue… _On est connecté._ »

« Alors va plus vite… » me crispai-je. « Et force moi à oublier… »

Il glissa une de ses mains sous ma cuisse pour la relever et la plaquer contre sa hanche, son autre main restant enlacé avec la mienne. Il glissa son nez dans mon cou en soupirant à chacun de ses mouvements qui devenaient si chauds, si…

A partir de là, je ne saurais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec exactitude. Cela ne dura plus bien longtemps, je crois, mais comment le savoir ?

On était parti, et c'était tellement bon, tellement…

J'ai tout oublié, durant quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, dans ses bras. J'étais déconnecté de la réalité, de moi-même. Ce n'était plus que lui et moi, les retrouvailles de nos corps, une fusion douloureuse mais d'une évidence absolue. Là est l'expression exacte : Evidence Absolue. J'étais tellement au-delà du bonheur, c'était autre chose… Une sorte de bénédiction.

J'ai joui, j'ai crié en lui broyant la main, j'ai crié sans tenter de retenir mon orgasme, parce que, putain… que c'était bon ! J'avais un tel besoin de me sentir vivant, et là… j'explosais littéralement ! Et lui aussi… Lui aussi, il est venu et il était tellement beau, beau de jouir comme un dingue au dessus de moi, pour moi… tellement beau et dingue que j'en aurais pleuré. Je crois que j'ai un peu pleuré, contre lui, après. Je crois que lui aussi…

On est resté un temps incalculable comme ça, enlacés dans la mousse de la jungle, à se câliner, à ne pratiquement rien dire si ce n'est de petits chuchotements, à dormir par intermittence, à moitié KO…

« C'est parti… » dit-il au bout d'un très long moment en jouant avec l'une de mes mains tandis qu'on était dans les bras l'un de l'autre et que l'aube faisait pâlir la nuit.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je, encore totalement amorphe.

« … de la magie de Tabris et Clyde. »

Je touchai sa main et jouai avec, mais il n'y avait plus de lien magique, plus d'électricité statique. Il y avait encore un lien, quelque chose… mais il était interne et diffus, comme un sentiment, comme ce que je connaissais depuis maintenant des années et des années.

« J'espère que… qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de mal. » dis-je enfin en me redressant et en me dirigeant vers l'eau.

« Draco… » murmura-t-il, peiné que je m'éloigne de lui.

« Je veux me laver… » grognai-je en entrant dans l'espèce de petit bassin et en m'y laissant couler en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme.

Et merde, il avait fallut qu'il parle de nos gosses… Toute la magie était brisée juste à cause de deux mots que je chérissais pourtant plus que tout : Tabris et Clyde. En ce moment, j'avais pourtant l'envie diffuse de les rayer de la carte du monde et cela me révulsait plus que tout.

Il me rejoint en m'enlaça par derrière en m'embrassant dans le cou, sur ma mâchoire.

« Ne pense pas à ça… »

« Tu vois encore ce à quoi je pense ? »

« Un peu… »

« Arrête de fouiller dans ma tête, tu… » Je me tus. « Tu ne vas pas vraiment faire ce que tu as dit ? »

J'avais maintenant autant peur d'une réponse affirmative que négative à présent que l'on venait de le faire et que… c'était tout ce à quoi j'aspirais au monde ! Pourquoi étais-je aussi faible…

« Je suis toujours décidé, même si toi tu ne veux pas… »

« On va faire beaucoup de mal autour de nous… Tu peux vraiment l'assumer ? Pas moi… »

Il se tut.

« Je pouvais vivre comme ça avant, Draco, et j'en étais même très heureux, vraiment. J'ai eu tout ce que j'attendais d'un foyer à moi, et même au-delà. J'aime ma grande famille de fous, chacun de mes enfants, j'aime Ginny, c'est ma femme et je l'aime, vraiment. Mais je ne pourrais plus être heureux, j'en suis sûr. Parce que toi aussi, tu fais parti de ma vie, je ne pourrais plus t'occulter aussi facilement, en te voyant de temps en temps, en jouant les bons amis, en te volant un baiser tous les trente-six du mois. Tu m'as tellement manqué toutes ses années. Tu fais partie de ma vie, tu m'es cher, tu m'as construit, comme quelqu'un de ma famille. J'ai besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de ça, de te serrer dans mes bras, je…Cela aurait fini par arriver de toute façon, tu le sais très bien… Je me suis toujours dit qu'une fois que mes gosses seraient tous adultes et casés, qu'ils feraient leur vie… je reviendrai te voir pour sérieusement te ravoir, peut-être simplement comme amant, peut-être pour plus... Cela ne m'était même pas venu une seule fois à l'idée que tu puisses mourir avant. Mais bon sang, Draco… Tu as bien failli crever ! Je ne t'aurais plus jamais vu, plus jamais touché… Si tu étais mort, ma vie en aurait été anéantie, malgré ma femme, malgré mes enfants, malgré tout l'amour que je leur porte… Mais ce n'est pas que à cause de la tempête si je te dis tout ça, la mort de ta femme m'a fait me poser dix mille questions, j'ai cru en devenir fou. Et si tu te remariais, et si tu refaisais des enfants… Et si et si… Ce n'était pas possible. J'étais en train de réaliser que je te sentais infiniment malheureux et que je ne faisais rien pour toi, je réalisais que tu allais t'en remettre ou bien sombrer, sans moi… Et ce n'était vraiment pas possible. »

Après cette longue tirade, je restais apathique. Ce qu'il me disait me faisait vraiment plaisir, mais ce que cela impliquait était tellement mal. Je concevais de tout ça une joie et une culpabilité que je ne savais comment gérer.

« Me remarier, avoir d'autres enfants… » ânonnai-je. « Mais je n'ai envie de rien… Ma vie est devenue merdique… et il faudrait que je t'exhorte à détruire ta famille qui est ce que tu as de plus précieux au monde pour aller mieux ? Je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans une glace, si on faisait ça… On ne peut tout simplement pas le faire. C'est foutu, on n'en a pas le droit. »

Il posa son front dans mon dos.

« Putain, Malfoy… » gémit-il. « Arrête de faire ton borné, tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez galéré comme ça, qu'on a assez menti comme ça ? On peut souffler, on peut dire stop, on peut enfin être franc. De toute façon, je te l'ai dit, avec ou sans toi… je ne pourrai pas continuer cette vie là, elle est terminée. Maintenant, je dois reconstruire une autre vie, avec ou sans toi. »

Je soupirai.

« Je ne peux pas croire que toi, tu parles comme ça… De tout plaquer sans te préoccuper de ce que vont ressentir ou penser ceux que tu aimes. »

« Tu dramatises mille fois trop ! Même divorcé, je suis sûr que je resterai ami avec mes amis, même avec Ginny, je suis sûr que ça ne va pas être si terrible. Elle va m'éclater la tronche mais elle finira par comprendre. Et puis elle est jolie, elle se retrouvera très facilement quelqu'un de bien, et puis… S'ils ne comprennent pas et bien je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Draco. Et toi non plus. »

Je me retournai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

« Tu es drôlement convainquant, mais je ne peux pas… Je te supplie de ne pas faire cette folie. »

« Et moi je te supplie de la faire. »

« Ecoute, prends juste la peine de réfléchir sérieusement à tout ça, attends un peu… D'accord ? Si tu dois prendre une décision, fait-le à tête reposée… Je suis persuadé que tu es sous le choc et que tu ne penseras plus cela dans deux jours et que tu regretteras de t'être précipité. »

« Mais je ne veux plus rester loin de toi, je veux être _avec_ toi… Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de ne pas oser tout foutre en l'air. Draco… »

« Et bien si tu es vraiment sérieux, prouve-moi que ce que tu dis est mûrement réfléchi en ne faisant pas n'importe quoi ! Attends ! Un peu, juste un peu. »

Il resta prostré contre moi encore un long moment. Il ne m'avait pas lâché depuis le début, mais c'était moi à présent qui avais l'impression de le réconforter.

« D'accord… » dit-il finalement. « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… » Il serra ses bras autour de moi avec plus de fougue. Il me caressa et m'embrassa avant de dire : « Mais refaisons-le… Je veux être sûr que tu te rappelles bien qu'on a refranchi ce cap, toi et moi. On l'a fait, et on l'a refait… »

Son baiser devint brûlant et ses mains se baladaient sur tout mon corps couvert de brûlures sensibles, désireuses de m'enflammer plus encore. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé me dérober, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer car après tout, je l'avais peut-être convaincu, peut-être qu'il retrouverait la raison, loin de moi, et alors il ne me resterait que ça, que ces deux petites fois, des dérapages dans la jungle après un grave accident, des vestiges…

A nouveau, je le laissais me faire l'amour, sans volonté, juste frémissant entre ses bras, sous ses mains avides, sous ses baisers, sous toute sa fougue. Je me perdais encore une fois, et j'oubliais tout. J'avais envie de le retenir et de ne plus jamais le lâcher, de profiter jusqu'à m'en dégoûter de lui, de sa tendresse, de son envie de moi, de nous, d'un tout…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un peu plus comme dans mon imagination, ce fut plus… parfait. Putain, il n'avait rien perdu avec les années, ce qu'il était bon… Cette seconde jouissance fut longue à venir et terrible quand elle déferla enfin, me laissant vidé, pantois, le corps pétri de délice.

Et pourtant, ce fut encore moi qui y mis un terme en m'éloignant de lui pour me rhabiller de mes loques à moitié calcinées. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, poser des limites à tout ça… Alors que moi-même, cela me déchirait de le faire.

Merde… ! Je n'étais même pas foutu d'arranger mes vêtements avec cette baguette qui ne me convenait pas.

« Répare-les, s'il te plait… » demandai-je en soupirant, lui désignant mes frusques mais il me lança sa baguette avec un air taquin.

De celle-ci, je m'en servis sans aucune difficulté et j'en profitai pour lui aussi le remettre quelque peu en état.

Après cela, on marcha côté à côte dans la jungle. Plusieurs fois, il me prit la main et m'attira contre lui pour m'embrasser, doucement, possessivement. Je m'aperçus, surtout en nous approchant de l'orée de la jungle et de la plage, que je m'adonnais moi aussi à ses petites haltes. J'avais envie de lui hurler que je l'aimais moi aussi, comme un fou. Mais je ne m'autorisais qu'à cela : lui prendre la main, le retourner vers moi en prenant son visage dans mes mains et l'embrasser et l'embrasser encore. Enrouler ma langue avec la sienne, respirer son odeur, aspirer son goût et lui manger les lèvres. Et enfin soupirer lorsque ça s'arrêtait… Et ne surtout pas regarder ses yeux, si francs, si magnifiques.

Nous rejoignîmes la plage, enfin. Le navire était toujours là, échoué sur son flanc. Même à moitié fracassé, il restait toujours somptueux, sous l'aube qui était bel et bien là, maintenant. Le soleil rouge au dessus de l'horizon achevait de chasser les derniers nuages de la tempête qui avait fui au sud, on en voyait encore quelques bribes grises et parcourues d'éclairs.

Sur le sable, il n'y avait plus de blessés ni de cadavres. L'équipe des secours avait mis les morts dans des sacs noirs et les emportaient un à un par Portoloin. Il n'en restait plus beaucoup… Les autres passagers malmenés étaient probablement dans la grande tente bleue où il y avait beaucoup d'effervescence. Nous fûmes tous deux happés par des Médicomages parlant espagnol et ce fut moi qui conversai avec eux, vu que je parlais leur langue couramment.

Potter s'éloigna quelque peu. Il me regarda, et je le regardais…

Voilà la dernière image que je garde de lui. Il avait les mains dans le dos et une expression pensive et résignée… mais pas seulement. Son regard me dévisageait avec douceur, il me perçait et semblait me dire : « Vais-je te décevoir ? Tu me pardonnerais de te décevoir ? » Il était un homme avec une barbe de trois jours, de larges épaules et des cheveux courts, mais en ce moment même j'avais l'impression de le voir adolescent, à dix-sept ans. Et puis il donna un petit coup de pied dans le rocher que j'avais enchanté pour en faire un Portoloin direction notre Ministère de la Magie, un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il faisait encore nuit.

J'en avais le souffle coupé. Il était parti, comme ça… Comme un voleur, comme…

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Les Médicomages ne me laissèrent pas le temps de me poser milles questions, ils en avaient tout autant. J'entrepris de tout leur raconter. La tempête, le naufrage… Potter qui m'avait sauvé moi, le futur beau père de sa chère fille en tentant d'en sauver un maximum malgré la situation, puis le transplanage du bateau tout entier sur la plage, la recherche des survivants, les premiers soins, l'appel à l'aide.

« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous resté caché pendant tout ce temps ! » s'exclama un Médicomage, trouvant la situation fortement louche. « Et pourquoi est-il parti si précipitamment ? »

Et en effet, il y avait de quoi trouver nos manières pour le moins louches… Est-ce qu'on allait être accusé du sabotage du Lord of Word, de son naufrage, de tous ces morts. Impossible… Il y avait des Survivants, ils témoigneraient que la tempête était… indescriptible. Aucun homme, ni même deux, n'aurait pu la provoquer…

Je déglutis.

« On a fait ce qu'on a pu… comme vous avez pu le constater. » commençai-je en hésitant. « Mais on était extrêmement choqué… On vous a appelés à l'aide, mais on avait aussi besoin d'être seul pour discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé, pour s'en remettre… On ne voulait plus voir de morts, ni de grands brûlés à l'agonie mais on ne les a laissés que lorsqu'on ne pouvait rien faire de plus, et puis vous alliez arriver... Harry Potter est allé à son Ministère pour déclarer l'accident. Est-ce que les blessés vont bien ? »

« Les survivants… » me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « … ont eu des premiers soins de très bonne qualité. Le pouvoir qui les a anesthésiés est… véritablement remarquable. »

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« C'était du très bon travail. Votre nom va être lancé par la radio internationale, votre famille sera mise au courant que vous allez bien. »

Après cela, ils vérifièrent une dernière fois que je n'avais vraiment rien, puis on me laissa seul et je me mis à errer le long des vagues s'échouant avec langueur, sur la plage. J'enlevai mes chaussures, retroussai mon pantalon et marchai dans l'eau à mi mollet, les mains dans les poches.

Moi aussi j'aurais dû me décider à rentrer pour l'Angleterre afin de rassurer ma famille en personne, mais je restais là à regarder la mer et à me rappeler, et à vous raconter… Tout. Tout depuis le début. Depuis que Pansy, un matin au petit-déjeuner, m'avait révulsé en m'apprenant que Potter et Weasley avaient décidé de rester vierges jusqu'au mariage… On en avait fait des conneries depuis nos dix-sept ans… La première fois, c'était il y a vingt ans, à même le sol d'un vestiaire de Gryffondors, et aujourd'hui…

Je souris. Oui, je souris en pensant à tout ça, car ce n'est vraiment pas une vilaine histoire. C'est mon histoire et je la chéris comme un trésor secret, un feu intérieur. C'est notre histoire, à lui et moi et je ne la fuirai plus, et je l'accepterai.

Je t'aime, Harry…

Je t'ai toujours aimé.

Merci d'exister. Même de loin, tu m'as rendu la vie plus belle. Tenter de t'oublier c'est m'oublier moi-même… et c'est au dessus de mes forces.

A présent, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire, ce qu'il va nous arriver…

Je n'en sais rien, mais en regardant cette tempête électrique qui s'étiole à l'horizon, cet horizon devenant de plus en plus bleu et limpide tandis que le soleil se lève, j'ai quand même un fin sourire qui ourle mes lèvres.

Parce que, quoi qu'il m'arrive… tu m'as sauvé, bébé.

_Tu m'as sauvé._

_Merci…_

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Halalalalala, on pourrait quasiment terminer cette fanfic comme ça, ça serait même peut-être mieux… mais il reste encore un chapitre : celui écrit par un narrateur omniscient mais du côté de Harry ! Il fallait au moins un seul chapitre de son côté à lui, et ce sera pour la toute fin ! J'espère que vous avez frémi dans cette tempête électrique que j'espère avoir faite titanesque, que vous n'avez pas été trop dégoûtés par le carnage (ou le fait que Draco se tape encore une meuf avant, lol, ou encore le fait qu'il ait une sale coupe après, mdr !) et que vous aimez cette fin… qui finit bien mais… peut-être pas aussi bien que ce que à quoi vous vous attendiez ! Tout n'est pas parfaitement clair, il y a des doutes, mais le principal c'est que le Draco de cette histoire vous racontait son histoire à cet endroit là, à ce moment précis de sa vie, et que la boucle est bouclée. Tout comme lui, vous ne pouvez qu'espérer que la suite sera sympa ! Sauf que la suite, vous devrez beaucoup vous l'imaginer !


End file.
